Réalité Altérée
by Zouille
Summary: HPDM Il n'y avait pas de lit à baldaquin où il s'était sagement endormi la veille, ce n'était pas non plus le fameux dortoir des Gryffondor aux célèbres couleurs rouge et or comme il s'attendait à le trouver... Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa, comprenant qu'il ne savait absolument pas où il avait atterri...
1. Apophénie

**Hello tout le monde,**

 **Voici une nouvelle fiction qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment maintenant...**  
 **L'intrigue est un peu particulière et bourrée de mystères ^^**  
 **Je tiens à préciser que c'est un Drarry mais à évolution lente, un slow burn/slow build pour rester dans les termes de la fanfiction :)**

 **L'ambiance est un peu spéciale, elle aussi, et j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira au cours de cette aventure !**

 **Pour ce qui est de la publication des différents chapitres, ce sera en fonction de mes dispositions, sachant que ces derniers sont particulièrement longs et que je dois trouver le temps de les écrire, mais rassurez-vous, je mets un point d'honneur à avancer dans cette fiction tellement elle me tient à cœur !**

 **Je tiens à remercier ma bêta lectrice qui m'aide particulièrement pour reformuler certaines phrases et me soutenir dans mes écrits quand j'ai l'impression de flancher dans mon écriture :)**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture !**

* * *

 **Bêta lectrice :** Nodrie :)

 **Paring :** HPDM

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclamer :** JK Rowling a tous les droits

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 – Apophénie**

* * *

Plusieurs semaines déjà qu'Harry était persuadé que quelque chose se tramait.

Il avait longuement débattu sur le sujet avec Ron et Hermione, tenté de prouver par tous les moyens en sa disposition qu'il avait incontestablement raison.

Mais ses meilleurs amis avaient décrété que le peu d'informations qu'il détenait, étaient infondées et particulièrement bancales pour les prendre en considération.

Lupin et monsieur Weasley allaient aussi dans leur sens, prétextant les mêmes arguments que ses deux amis.

Malgré tout, Harry restait sur ses positions, bien décidé à prouver que Draco Malfoy était devenu un mangemort et qu'il avait manifestement une mission pour Voldemort.

Il en était d'autant plus sûr, puisque ce dernier l'avait à demi avoué à Snape, quand il les avait suivis, quittant la fête de Slughorn pour écouter leur conversation.

Bien qu'il n'ait jamais vu la marque sur son bras, il était évident pour le brun que Malfoy trempait dans les mêmes combines que son père, au profit de leur maître commun.

Voilà pourquoi ce soir-là encore, Harry était couché dans son lit, parcourant sa carte du Maraudeur largement dépliée, à la recherche de Draco Malfoy qui n'avait cessé d'obstruer ses pensées depuis le début de l'année.

Croquant dans un fondant du chaudron, il finit par le localiser montant les marches d'un des escaliers, en direction du septième étage.

Harry fronça des sourcils, se demandant ce que le blond pouvait bien vouloir faire pour se trouver à cet étage. Il n'y avait rien, hormis la salle commune des Gryffondor. Peut-être s'apprêtait-il à poser des pièges que lui et ses camarades de classe trouveraient le lendemain matin en sortant du portrait ?

Etant préfet de sa maison, le Serpentard n'était affecté qu'aux cachots du château pour effectuer ses rondes et n'avait donc rien à faire dans les autres parties de l'école.

Le point portant le nom de Draco Malfoy se déplaçait lentement, s'arrêtant de temps à autre, tournant sur lui-même, se rapprochant des différents murs pour s'en écarter et continuer son chemin.

Le blond cherchait visiblement quelque chose en particulier mais Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être...

« Tu es encore en train de regarder cette carte ? » Demanda Ron depuis son lit.

Le brun lui lança un regard en biais en acquiesçant silencieusement.

« Tu te rend compte que tu n'as fait que ça tous les soirs de la semaine ? » Renchérit le rouquin exaspéré.

« Et alors ? » Grogna Harry, agacé, se redressant un peu sur sa tête de lit.

« Franchement Harry tu crois vraiment que ça va t'avancer ? Que tu vas trouver ce que Malfoy prépare, si tant est qu'il prépare quelque chose ? » Demanda le rouquin en haussant les sourcils.

« On en a déjà parlé Ron, je suis sûr de ce que j'avance ! » Affirma Harry suivant toujours le point sur la carte.

Ron soupira bruyamment avant de se faxer plus loin dans ses couvertures et d'entrer entièrement dans son lit.

« Tu es vraiment désespérant, tu sais... »

Le brun lui jeta un regard noir avant de mordre à nouveau dans son fondant.

« Tu me remercieras quand je t'apporterai la preuve que Malfoy est bel et bien un mangemort et vous vous en mordrez les doigts de ne pas m'avoir cru » Répliqua-t-il sûr de lui.

Ron ne lui répondit pas, éteignant la lumière de sa table de chevet, s'engouffrant dans ses draps molletonnés.

Harry reporta son attention sur sa carte pour y voir Malfoy immobile au beau milieu d'un couloir devant une impasse. Le brun fronça des sourcils un instant avant de se rappeler qu'au septième étage, il y avait, en réalité, effectivement autre chose que leur dortoir. Une pièce qu'il avait longtemps utilisée lors de l'année précédente avec bon nombre de ses camarades.

La Salle sur Demande, avait été le repère de l'armée de Dumbledore où Harry et ses amis avaient secrètement étudiés la Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal au lieu des cours plus qu'inutiles d'Umbridge, leur permettant de se perfectionner dans différents sorts.

Il fixa le point portant le nom de son ennemi avant de le voir disparaître.

 _C'était donc ça..._

Malfoy allait dans la Salle sur Demande pour une raison précise, il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais il allait tout faire pour le découvrir...

Harry prit la décision de se poster devant tous les soirs où le blond irait, demandant à la salle de l'emmener là où il serait.

Il fixa une dernière fois l'endroit où le nom de Malfoy était apparu quelques secondes plus tôt, avant de poser la carte bien à plat sur sa table de chevet et d'éteindre la lampe à son tour.

Il se coucha, rabattant les couvertures sur son corps se tournant sur le côté, de façon à garder un œil sur le dessin du couloir vide au cas où le blond sortirait.

 _Demain... Demain je saurais..._

Harry resta longtemps dans cette position, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue le rattrape et ne l'emporte, lui faisant fermer définitivement les yeux.

OoOoOoOo

La lumière du jour lui brûla les rétines par-dessus ses paupières qu'il fronça fortement avant de plaquer une main dessus pour les préserver.

Harry se redressa difficilement, se frottant le visage avant d'écarter ses mains pour ouvrir les yeux.

Il fût surpris d'y voir trouble, se souvenant d'avoir gardé ses lunettes pour observer sa carte avant de s'abandonner au sommeil.

Le brun les chercha, tapotant à l'aide de sa main sur sa table de nuit. Une fois trouvées, il les mit sur son nez, remarquant qu'elles avaient une forme différente.

Il les écarta légèrement pour voir que ces dernières n'étaient pas rondes comme à leur habitude, mais rectangulaires et plus fines.

Harry fronça des sourcils avant de les coller à nouveau sur son nez et d'écarquiller ses yeux face au décor de la pièce qui l'entourait.

Il n'y avait pas de lit à baldaquin où il s'était sagement endormi la veille, ce n'était pas non plus le fameux dortoir des Gryffondor aux célèbres couleurs rouge et or comme il s'attendait à le trouver.

Non, c'était une vaste chambre avec un grand lit double, aux murs clairs et dépourvus des différents posters de l'équipe de Quidditch préférée de Seamus ou des Canons de Chudley. A la place, plusieurs étagères y étaient accrochées où trônaient quelques bibelots, ici et là, dont des coupes où un petit vif d'or voletait joyeusement en leurs sommets.

Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa, comprenant qu'il ne savait absolument pas où il avait atterri, supposant qu'un portoloin l'avait amené là, mais aucun souvenir ne lui revenait en tête.

 _Putain mais où est-ce que je suis ?_

Il baissa les yeux sur lui-même, remarquant qu'il ne portait pas de pyjama comme à l'accoutumée, mais un simple caleçon noir en coton.

« Enfin réveillé... Ce n'est pas trop tôt... » Fit une voix traînante à sa droite.

Harry sursauta, reconnaissant le timbre de cette dernière entre mille et tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction.

 _Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici celui-là ?_

Draco Malfoy se tenait à sa droite, un sourire taquin ornant ses lèvres, vêtu d'un costume trois pièces sombre, faisant ressortir la pâleur de sa peau et la blancheur de ses cheveux blond.

Une lueur d'amusement flottait dans ses yeux gris argentés alors qu'il regardait Harry comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant.

Le brun respira difficilement, tournant la tête frénétiquement à la recherche de sa baguette.

Il la trouva sagement posée, elle aussi, sur sa table de nuit et la braqua devant Malfoy en se levant rapidement.

Le blond eu un mouvement de recul en haussant ses sourcils de surprise.

« Malfoy, où est-ce qu'on est ? Et putain qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » Demanda Harry, complètement paniqué.

Le Serpentard cligna des yeux.

« Comment ça où est-ce qu'on est ? » Répondit-t-il, décontenancé.

« Répond, bordel ! » Siffla le brun méchamment.

Malfoy le regardait, fronçant ses sourcils l'air de ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Harry tu es sûr que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il finalement, l'air inquiet.

Harry se raidit, écarquillant des yeux, abasourdi.

« Putain Malfoy répond ! Et depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom ?! » Eructa-t-il, avançant un peu plus sa baguette devant lui.

Le blond paraissait perdu, le regardant comme s'il le rencontrait pour la première fois.

« On est chez nous… Potter » Répondit-il de sa voix traînante.

Harry fronça des sourcils.

« Chez _nous_ ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ? » Siffla-t-il agacé par l'attitude de son vis-à-vis.

Malfoy le jaugea un instant avant de répondre.

« Harry, je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues, mais j'apprécierais que tu arrêtes maintenant parce que tu commences à me faire peur »

« Arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom putain ! Pour la dernière fois où est-ce qu'on est ? » Eclata le brun de colère.

La lueur d'amusement dans les yeux du blond, avait fait place à de l'incompréhension et Harry aurait juré y voir de la douleur.

« Je te l'ai dit, on est chez nous » Affirma ce dernier calmement.

Harry regarda furtivement autour de lui, sa baguette toujours tendue vers Malfoy.

Son regard se porta sur des photos sorcières où Ron et Hermione étaient avec lui, souriant et se chamaillant. D'autres encore où Malfoy était avec eux, quelques Serpentards dont il se souvenait vaguement du nom étaient assis, levant une pinte de Bière-au-beurre en lui souriant gentiment.

Puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une dernière, trônant en plein milieu de la table de nuit. Le brun se senti pâlir, et sans lâcher sa baguette, fit un pas sur le côté et prit la photo dans sa main libre, tremblant légèrement.

Malfoy et lui s'enlaçaient, ou plutôt _Harry_ le prenait dans ses bras, derrière lui, sa tête reposant sur son épaule. Ils riaient. Puis le brun déposa un léger baiser sur la joue du Serpentard, ce dernier tourna ensuite la tête et s'empara doucement de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

Harry leva les yeux de la photo, pour regarder Malfoy puis la tourna vers lui, effaré.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces _putain_ de conneries ?! » Souffla-t-il.

Malfoy regarda la photo un instant avant de planter ses yeux acier dans les siens.

« Har... »

Le brun tendit un peu plus sa baguette en signe de protestation, lui interdisant d'aller plus loin.

« Potter… Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? »

 _Putain j'ai l'air d'aller bien connard ?!_

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on fait _ça_ sur cette photo ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, qu'est-ce que TOUT ça veut dire ? » Hurla Harry hors de lui.

Le blond resta silencieux, le dévisageant, semblant chercher une réponse plausible à lui apporter.

Harry se rendit soudainement compte que ce dernier semblait changé. Il avait l'air plus grand, plus musclé aussi, bien que toujours mince et élancé. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus plaqués en arrière comme à l'ordinaire, ceux-ci reposaient sur les côtés, ornant son visage fin, moins pointu que dans ses souvenirs, quelques mèches parcourant son front, retombant devant ses yeux.

Malfoy semblait s'être étoffé, il avait perdu ses traits d'adolescent, les muscles de sa mâchoire étaient contractés, lui donnant un air de jeune adulte plutôt séduisant.

« Potter, tu… tu ne sais vraiment pas où tu es ? » Demanda ce dernier, semblant enfin comprendre ce que le brun lui disait.

« Tu crois franchement que je te poserai la question si c'était le cas ? Bordel Malfoy, pourquoi il y a des photos de nous partout et pourquoi on a l'air d'un putain couple qui s'aime sur celle-ci ? » Eructa le Gryffondor énervé.

Malfoy posa de nouveau ses yeux sur cette dernière, douloureusement.

« Parce que c'est le cas… » Souffla-t-il sans la quitter.

Harry eu un mouvement de recul, écarquillant des yeux.

« Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ? » Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Le blond soupira, levant ses yeux gris jusqu'à lui.

« On est ensemble, Har… Potter... depuis presque 8 ans maintenant » Annonça-t-il, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Harry sursauta, son cœur manquant un battement, lâchant malencontreusement la photo qui s'échoua au sol.

« Qu… quoi ? » S'étrangla-t-il en vacillant sur le lit où il finit par s'asseoir, ramenant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, relâchant la pression sur sa baguette, l'abaissant un peu.

Malfoy en profita pour se rapprocher doucement, prudemment, cherchant à nouveau un contact avec ses yeux.

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ? » Demanda-t-il, une blessure dans sa voix.

Harry le regarda, effaré, une lueur de folie dans ses yeux, secouant la tête négativement.

 _Ce n'est pas possible..._

Le blond s'approcha un peu plus, se baissant légèrement pour être à sa hauteur.

« Qu'elle est la dernière chose dont tu te rappelles exactement ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Harry respira un grand coup, déglutissant difficilement, son cœur en proie à une course folle, avant de répondre.

« J'étais dans mon lit… à Poudlard… J'étais… » S'interrompit-il, cherchant ses mots.

« Poudlard ? » S'exclama Malfoy en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

Le brun ne répondit rien, tentant de retrouver une respiration régulière, fixant un point devant lui avant de froncer des sourcils et de lever ses yeux sur le blond.

« On est en quelle année ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement.

Le Serpentard le regarda attentivement, l'air un peu perdu par sa question.

« Malfoy, quelle année ? » Renchérit Harry, pointant de nouveau sa baguette vers ce dernier.

« Nous sommes en 2006 » Répondit-il de sa voix traînante.

La respiration du brun se bloqua dans ses poumons, haussant des sourcils totalement abasourdi.

« 2006…, souffla Harry, son cœur s'emballant de plus belle, c'est impossible… J'étais à Poudlard, en sixième année, dans mon dortoir en train de… de lire, comment j'ai débarqué là ? Comment ça a pu arriver ? »

Il se leva, contournant le blond, ses deux mains serrant ses cheveux, sa baguette toujours dans l'une d'elle.

« Je suis en train de rêver ? Oui c'est sûrement ça, je suis en plein cauchemar » Ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

« Potter… Tu ne rêves pas » Répliqua Malfoy d'une voix grave.

Harry ne l'écoutait plus, ses yeux scrutant le sol à la recherche d'une solution qui ne semblait pas venir.

« Je vais bientôt me réveiller et tout rentrera dans l'ordre » Renchérit-il en riant nerveusement.

« Potter ! Ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est… c'est bien réel » Rétorqua le Serpentard d'une voix plus forte pour couvrir le délire du brun, tentant visiblement de lui faire entendre raison.

Harry sentant presque une crise de panique s'emparer de son être, le regarda, secouant la tête, l'air indécis.

« Non c'est impossible, comment ça pourrait être vrai ?! Comment j'ai pu oublier dix ans de ma vie ? Comment je pourrais être avec… _toi_ … » Répliqua-t-il dans un souffle.

Malfoy haussa les sourcils, avant de sourire amèrement.

« C'est une question que je me suis longtemps posé à une époque » Répondit-il dans un rictus.

Harry fronça des sourcils.

« Mais bon sang Malfoy, on se déteste, TU me détestes » Eructa-t-il furieusement.

« Plus maintenant » Affirma le blond en plongeant ses yeux au plus profond des siens.

Harry le jaugea un instant, avant d'émettre un léger rictus.

« Je ne te crois pas... Je suis sûr que tu m'as jeté un sort, tu m'as jeté un Confundo ! » Accusa-t-il en plissant des yeux, sa baguette bien tendue entre eux.

Malfoy soupira en secouant la tête.

« Je ne t'ai rien jeté du tout Har… Potter, mais je commence à croire que tu as effectivement un souci » Rétorqua-t-il l'air inquiet.

Le blond fit un pas de côté, se dirigeant vers la pièce voisine.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » Demanda Harry tendant le bras plus loin devant lui pour le menacer.

Malfoy s'arrêta dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, abaissant ses épaules, résigné.

« Je m'apprête à contacter tes amis via la cheminée, peut-être qu'eux tu les écouteras » Expliqua-t-il sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

Harry pesa le pour et le contre puis acquiesça, s'avançant pour pointer sa baguette contre le cou du blond.

« Vas-y, je te suis » Siffla-t-il, poussant sur le bout du bâton pour le faire avancer.

Malfoy émit un petit ricanement avant de passer le seuil de la porte, Harry sur ses talons.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce très éclairée, pourvue d'une grande baie vitrée, la pluie du dehors martelant les battants des fenêtres, le bruit du vent soufflant doucement.

Harry devina qu'il s'agissait du salon, un canapé molletonné trônait au centre de la pièce, des coussins à l'aspect moelleux y reposaient à chaque accoudoir. Une grande table basse en verre placée devant lui, un tapis luxueux l'entourant, pour finir avec une belle est grande cheminée tout en moulures, une grille noire ornée de dessins somptueux les protégeant du feu qui s'en dégageait.

Le brun cligna des yeux, abasourdi par le luxe dans lequel Malfoy semblait vivre, même s'il s'attendait à ce genre de demeure de la part d'un aristocrate de son rang. Tout semblait avoir été choisi et rangé avec finesse, un aspect de la personnalité du blond sans aucun doute.

Malfoy se dirigea lentement vers la cheminée, s'agenouillant pour en retirer la grille qu'il posa sur le côté, Harry suivant ses moindres gestes. Le blond plongea ensuite sa main dans un pot en terre cuite et en retira de la poudre de cheminette qu'il lança dans l'habitacle.

« Le Terrier » Annonça-t-il distinctement de sa voix traînante.

Harry fronça les sourcils, surpris par l'appellation, ne se doutant pas un instant que le blond connaissait le petit nom de la maison des Weasley.

Le feu prit une couleur verdâtre et au bout de quelques secondes, un visage familier se matérialisa devant eux.

Ron se tenait au milieu des flammes vertes, un sourire rayonnant illuminant ses traits.

« Ah Draco, on se demandait où vous en étiez tous les deux » Demanda le visage du rouquin, parmi les crépitements doux des bûches brûlant autour de lui.

Harry écarquilla des yeux par le ton familier que prenait son ami en parlant de Malfoy, son sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres malgré son interlocuteur.

« On va avoir un peu de retard je le crains, Har... Potter n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien j'en ai peur... » Expliqua le Serpentard de sa voix traînante, un peu soucieuse aussi, remarqua Harry.

Ron fronça des sourcils, puis tourna les yeux vers le brun avant de les écarquiller.

« Harry ? Tu n'es toujours pas habillé ? Mais... pourquoi est-ce que tu pointe ta baguette sur Draco ? » Demanda-t-il, passant du brun à Malfoy sans comprendre.

« Draco ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu l'appelles de cette façon ? Putain Ron, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe bordel ? » Cracha Harry, sentant la panique remonter en flèche.

Le visage de Ron se ferma alors qu'il tournait ses yeux vers Malfoy, d'un air grave.

« Comme tu peux le voir, nous avons un léger contretemps de dernière minute » Ricana faiblement le blond à l'adresse du roux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » Demanda Ron perplexe.

« Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Ron tu t'entends ? Tu viens d'appeler Malfoy par son prénom bon sang ! Je suis le seul à trouver ça totalement aberrant ? » Tonna Harry, pressant plus fort sa baguette entre ses doigts, l'enfonçant un peu plus dans le cou de Malfoy qui gémit de douleur.

Ron cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se retourner lentement sans quitter le brun du regard.

« Hermione, tu peux venir s'il-te-plaît, c'est urgent ! » Cria-t-il derrière lui.

Il y eu un petit bruit de chaise lointain avant qu'une touffe de cheveux bruns n'apparaissent dans leur champ de vision.

Hermione lissa ses cheveux rapidement avant de leur sourire à son tour.

« Oh Harry, Draco vous êtes bientôt prêts ? » Demanda-t-elle avant de plisser ses yeux, les coins de ses lèvres s'abaissant.

« Mione, je crois qu'Harry ne va pas bien... » Expliqua Ron d'un ton grave.

« Hermione ! Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici s'il-te-plaît, je ne comprends plus rien... » Renchérit Harry, espérant que sa meilleure amie puisse l'aider à y voir plus clair.

« Bonjour Hermione, comme tu l'auras sans doute remarqué, il y a un petit souci avec Har... Potter et je doute que nous soyons à l'heure pour la réception » Ajouta Malfoy de sa voix traînante.

La brune fronça des sourcils.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi menaces-tu Draco comme ça ? » Interrogea-t-elle, perplexe.

« Non pas toi aussi, je t'en prie, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait putain ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait sale fouine ! » Cracha Harry se penchant sur Malfoy d'un air mauvais.

« Ok... Nous avons un sérieux problème visiblement... » Remarqua Ron d'un ton grave.

« Tu penses ? » Renchérit Malfoy en haussant un sourcil sarcastique.

La respiration du brun se fit plus difficile à contrôler à mesure qu'il voyait la situation lui échapper.

« Ron, va prévenir ta mère que nous aurons du retard pour la cérémonie, dis-lui que nous allons chez Draco et Harry et que nous faisons au plus vite » Ajouta Hermione sérieusement.

Le rouquin acquiesça avant de disparaître des flammes vertes, dansant doucement dans la cheminée.

« Harry, explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Hermione d'une voix douce.

Le brun commençait à perdre patience, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ses meilleurs amis semblaient croire, eux aussi, que Malfoy et lui habitaient ensemble, formant un genre de couple.

« Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Mais ça ne se voit pas ? Je me réveille ici alors que j'étais dans mon putain de lit à Poudlard et cette satanée fouine me balance qu'on est en 2006, en couple, qu'on habite ensemble et qu'il m'appelle Harry ! Et toi... Et Ron... vous... vous... Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bon sang ! » Eructa-t-il au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Calme toi Harry, tout va bien... On arrive dans quelques minutes, le temps de prévenir Molly et on sera avec toi, d'accord ? » Dit Hermione d'une voix douce, levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

Harry serra les dents, les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractant douloureusement, avant d'acquiescer sèchement.

Ron revint à côté d'elle légèrement essoufflé.

« C'est bon, on peut y aller » Affirma-t-il en opinant du menton.

"Draco, Harry, écartez-vous qu'on puisse arriver" Ajouta la brune, saisissant une poignée de poudre que Ron lui tendait dans un petit sac.

Harry recula, tirant brutalement le col de Malfoy vers lui, ses genoux raclant le sol, le faisant grimacer.

Une fois assez loin de l'habitacle, il y eut une détonation et les visages verdâtres quittèrent les flammes pour laisser place à ses deux meilleurs amis en chair et en os devant lui.

L'hypothèse que dix ans s'était écoulés paraissait de plus en plus plausible au vu des changements physiques de ces derniers. Ron toujours aussi grand, paraissait plus adulte, son visage toujours aussi parsemé de taches de rousseur, portait ses traits un peu plus marqués que dans ses souvenirs. Sa carrure elle aussi, semblait beaucoup plus étoffée. Le roux avait visiblement gagné en muscles.

Quant à Hermione, celle-ci avait délaissé son corps d'adolescente pour celui d'une belle jeune femme épanouie.

Ils s'époussetèrent rapidement avant de se tourner vers le brun, l'air soucieux.

« Harry... je pense que tu peux lâcher Draco, il n'a rien fait de mal... » Affirma Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! Regarde autour de toi, tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il y a un problème ? » Siffla-t-il énervé.

« Non Harry, il n'y a pas de problème je t'assure, lâche-le s'il-te-plaît, c'est plutôt gênant de le voir dans cette position » Soupira Ron se frottant la manche pour en retirer des cendres.

Le brun jaugea un instant ses amis avant de desserrer son emprise sur Malfoy, le poussant et le faisant basculer en avant. Le blond se rattrapa sur ses mains, les bras tendus.

Malfoy resta par terre, s'attendant visiblement à ce qu'Harry le menace à nouveau. Constatant qu'il n'en fit rien, il finit par se relever lentement rejoignant _ses_ amis, Hermione lui étreignant amicalement le bras.

Tous trois s'assirent, Ron et Hermione sur le canapé, Malfoy dans un fauteuil à côté de la cheminée.

Harry resta debout à les regarder, sa baguette légèrement pointée sur le blond, toujours méfiant.

« Il est comme ça depuis combien de temps ? » Demanda Ron à l'encontre du Serpentard.

« Je l'ai entendu se réveiller et dès qu'il m'a vu il s'est mis à me menacer » Expliqua Malfoy de sa voix traînante.

Le brun tentait tant bien que mal de rester calme, mais ses nerfs semblaient vouloir lâcher à tout moment.

« Harry, tu as dit que tu étais dans ton lit à Poudlard quand tu t'es endormi c'est ça ? » Demanda Hermione, l'air concentré.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement, ne quittant pas Malfoy des yeux.

Ce dernier le regardait calmement, ses orbes gris étaient perçants, mais aucune lueur d'animosité ne semblait s'y être installée.

« Il ne se souviens de rien apparemment. Il m'a dit être encore en sixième année avant de se réveiller ici. Il pense que je lui ai jeté un Confundo ou quelque chose du genre » Ajouta le blond à l'adresse de ses meilleurs amis.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez éviter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! » Grinça Harry, agacé.

« Excuse-nous vieux, mais pour nous aussi c'est compliqué » Répliqua Ron d'un ton se voulant compréhensif.

Le brun tourna ses yeux vers lui, haussant légèrement les sourcils, remarquant seulement maintenant, l'accoutrement de son meilleur ami.

Lui et Hermione étaient vêtus de robes sorcières assorties, somptueusement décorées. La brune avait essayé de dompter ses cheveux du mieux qu'elle avait pu et Harry remarqua qu'elle s'était aussi légèrement maquillée.

Harry émit un petit rictus, un sourire en coin.

« Vous comptez aller où tous les deux, sapés comme ça ? » Se moqua-t-il.

Ses amis se lancèrent un regard soucieux avant de revenir vers lui.

« Harry… On se marie aujourd'hui, tu as aussi oublié ? » Expliqua Hermione d'une petite voix.

Le brun écarquilla des yeux, lâchant presque sa baguette.

« Vous… vous mariez ?! Mais… depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ? Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? » Demanda-t-il abasourdi.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard douloureux avec Malfoy avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de répondre.

« Depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry… » Souffla Hermione en entrelaçant les doigts du rouquin.

Harry baissa les yeux sur leurs mains jointes, décontenancé.

« La fin de… La guerre est terminée ? Est-ce qu'on… on a gagné ? » Demanda-t-il sans pouvoir empêcher une lueur d'espoir l'envahir.

Ses amis et Malfoy acquiescèrent en opinant du menton.

Le Gryffondor fronça des sourcils, surpris de voir le blond, lui aussi, approuver.

Aux dernières nouvelles, pour le peu qu'il en soupçonnait, celui-ci était dans le camp adverse, aux côté de Voldemort et de son satané père. Harry était persuadé qu'il portait la Marque des Ténèbres et avait eu l'intention de se le prouver avant d'être projeté ici…

Pourquoi donc Malfoy considérait-t-il qu'il avait gagné lui aussi ?

Le brun les dévisagea une nouvelle fois, laissant parcourir son regard à travers la pièce, tombant sur un diplôme de Maître des Potions encadré au mur, daté de 2002.

« Je ne comprends plus rien… » Souffla-t-il, se laissant tomber dans le deuxième fauteuil près de la cheminée, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » Demanda Malfoy d'un ton sérieux, à l'encontre d'Hermione.

Cette dernière fronça des sourcils, visiblement pensive, avant de répondre.

« Il semblerait qu'il ait subi un sortilège d'Oubliette, au vu de sa perte de mémoire plutôt importante » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Il semblerait, en effet » Acquiesça le blond sèchement.

Il lança un bref coup d'œil à Harry avant d'ajouter.

« La question est quand... Hier soir, il se souvenait de tout, alors à moins de lui jeter un Oubliette dans son sommeil, je ne vois pas comment il a pu tout oublier » Répliqua-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

« Il se peut qu'on lui ait lancé le sort plus tôt dans la journée la veille et qu'il n'ait agit que bien plus tard dans la soirée » Déclara Hermione d'un ton sérieux.

Malfoy haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« C'est possible ? » Demanda-t-il.

Hermione opina du menton d'un air grave.

« Oui, il existe une façon peu courante de lancer un sortilège, mais j'ai lu quelque part qu'on pouvait y coupler un sort de tempus déterminant l'heure exacte à laquelle on veut que ce dernier agisse » Expliqua-t-elle resserrant sa prise sur les mains de Ron.

Harry écoutait, les yeux fixés sur sa meilleure amie, les mains sur ses tempes, sa baguette s'enfonçant dans la peau de son front.

« Alors… J'aurais reçu un sort d'Oubliette ? » Demanda-t-il sur la réserve.

Hermione tourna son regard douloureux vers lui.

« C'est une très forte probabilité, en effet » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix froide.

« Ce serait la seule explication logique au fait que tu ne te souviennes de rien » Ajouta Malfoy à ses côtés.

Le brun baissa les yeux vers le sol, le fixant comme s'il souhaitait y être profondément enterré.

« Dix ans... dix ans de ma vie partie en fumée... » Souffla-t-il dans un sanglot.

Le Gryffondor senti son estomac se contracter à l'idée qu'il venait véritablement de perdre un nombre insensé de moments de sa courte vie.

Comment aurait-il imaginé se trouver là, au milieu d'un salon dont il n'avait aucun souvenir, aux côtés de ses meilleurs amis et _Malfoy_ avec eux alors qu'il y avait quelques heures à peine, il s'était tranquillement endormi dans son lit à Poudlard. Quelques heures à peine, il n'avait alors que 16 ans et était au beau milieu de sa sixième année…

Son diaphragme se serra un peu plus et une désagréable impression de brûlure lui picota le gosier.

Dire qu'il n'avait que pour dernier souvenir, le point du Serpentard disparaissant de sa carte du Maraudeur, et que ce dernier faisait visiblement partie intégrante de sa vie, encore aujourd'hui…

Parce que c'était vrai, Malfoy avait toujours passé le plus clair de son temps à lui pourrir l'existence et voilà qu'il continuait… Même après dix putain d'années, si tant est que cela soit véridique…

Le brun se pencha un peu plus en avant, serrant son ventre à l'aide de ses bras, sentant celui-ci se contracter douloureusement, avançant son menton en avant.

Un goût acide lui remontait dans la gorge, provenant directement de son estomac, lui intimant de se lever rapidement pour l'expulser.

Harry vit du coin de l'œil le blond s'approcher assez prêt pour l'attraper par les épaules et le soulever. Etant incapable du moindre geste pour l'en empêcher, il se laissa guider par ce dernier jusqu'à ce qui lui sembla être une salle de bain. Il tomba lourdement sur ses genoux devant la cuvette des toilettes, toujours maintenu par Malfoy, accroupi derrière lui, sentant sa gorge le brûler alors qu'un liquide chaud y remontait.

L'estomac du brun se déversa dans un flot puissant, impossible à contrôler. Une sueur froide lui parcourait le dos, alors qu'il finissait d'évacuer tout le stress qu'il avait accumulé, les mains de Malfoy étreignant ses épaules, un de ses pouces caressant doucement son omoplate.

Harry frissonna à ce toucher, dans un dégoût prononcé même si le geste restait agréable. Venant du blond ce n'était pas supportable. Il essaya de se dégager, mais le Serpentard le tenait fermement.

« Chut... Calme-toi, ça va aller » Dit-il doucement, resserrant ses doigts sur ses bras tremblants.

Harry resta immobile un instant, respirant difficilement.

Puis Malfoy se rapprocha un peu plus, quelques mèches de ses cheveux lui chatouillant sa nuque, où il déposa un léger baiser du bout des lèvres.

« Arrête ça » Siffla le brun en sursautant.

Dans un mouvement de recul, il perdit l'équilibre faisant basculer le blond dans sa chute.

Apeuré, il tenta de se redresser pour s'éloigner le plus possible du Serpentard, cherchant sa baguette qu'il avait fait tomber en vomissant et la pointa de nouveau vers lui en tremblant.

Sa respiration était erratique, ses cheveux collaient sur son front. Il était en sueur, il avait froid et Malfoy se tenait là, par terre, le regardant douloureusement.

Le blond esquissa un geste dans sa direction mais Harry tendit sa baguette pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

« Ne t'approche pas ! » Parvint-il à articuler, un goût pâteux dans la bouche.

« Potter, tu meurs de froid, laisse-moi te donner quelque chose pour te couvrir » Protesta Malfoy avec sévérité.

« Dis-moi où c'est » Rétorqua le brun, son cœur frappant contre sa poitrine, sa respiration difficile à contrôler.

« Dans le placard de droite » Montra Malfoy d'un geste de la main.

Sa baguette toujours pointée vers le blond, Harry, se dirigea vers le meuble indiqué. Il en sorti un peignoir qu'il déplia avant de commencer à l'enfiler avec difficulté.

Malfoy soupira en roulant des yeux.

« Tu n'arriveras à rien si tu ne lâche pas ta baguette » Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

« Si tu crois que je vais te laisser m'attaquer sans me défendre tu te trompes lourdement » Contra le brun en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Ne sois pas stupide, pourquoi je m'abaisserai à ça alors que tes amis sont dans la pièce à côté ? » Siffla le Serpentard exaspéré.

Harry le jaugea un instant, avant de baisser doucement sa baguette et d'enfiler à la hâte le peignoir sur son dos, refermant les pans à l'aide de la ceinture.

Il tendit à nouveau le morceau de bois vers son vis-à-vis, qui lui fit un sourire en coin.

« Moi qui pensais ne plus en être réduit à ça avec toi, après toutes ces années... » Remarqua le blond tristement.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Malfoy avait l'air très affecté par son geste, comme s'il était déçu de le voir le menacer.

Pourtant, cela n'avait jamais été autrement dans les souvenirs du brun. Mais la douleur qu'il pouvait lire dans les orbes gris était presque palpable. Elle lui faisait presque mal tellement celle-ci paraissait profonde.

Harry cligna des yeux, semblant peser le pour et le contre d'écouter l'homme à ses pieds. Il ressemblait à Malfoy mais n'agissait pas comme ce dernier, ne le regardait pas avec cet air méprisable qu'il lui avait toujours été destiné.

 _Il ne m'a jamais regardé comme ça…_

Cet homme semblait différent, une version meilleure du blond, semblant inquiet pour lui, transpirant d'amour pour Harry...

La photo de la table de nuit lui revint à l'esprit. Et si c'était vrai ? Si vraiment dix ans de sa vie lui avaient été retirés ? Ron et Hermione semblaient y croire eux aussi et Harry n'avait pas de raison de ne pas leur faire confiance.

Pourtant, c'était si dur à admettre...

 _Comment ça a pu arriver ?_

Le brun cherchait dans son esprit, un indice pouvant le mettre sur la piste, mais rien ne lui vint.

« Harry, tout va bien ? » Demanda la voix d'Hermione derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

« Ça va, il va bien » Répondit Malfoy de sa voix traînante, commençant à se relever.

La porte s'entrouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître sa meilleure amie, un air soucieux collé au visage.

« Je crois qu'on va devoir reporter la cérémonie… » Souffla-t-elle d'un air déçue.

Malfoy soupira, lançant un regard en biais au brun puis se tourna vers elle pour lui étreindre le bras gentiment.

« Je suis désolé… » Dit-il, la mine contrite.

Harry remarqua qu'il avait vraiment l'air de l'être et cela le décontenança d'autant plus.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement et se tourna vers lui.

« Harry, je vais prévenir Molly que le mariage doit être reporté pendant que Draco t'emmènera à Sainte Mangouste pour valider la théorie que l'on avance… » Expliqua-t-elle doucement.

Le brun haussa ses sourcils.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser tout seul avec... _lui_ » Rétorqua-t-il en montrant Malfoy d'un geste du menton.

Hermione soupira, plantant ses yeux tristes dans les siens.

« Harry… Draco ne te fera rien » Commença-t-elle. « Ce n'est plus celui que tu as connu à l'époque de Poudlard » Termina la jeune femme, voyant le brun ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer.

Malfoy ne répondit rien, se contentant de le regarder de cet air si impliqué, tant de douleur et de peine contenues dans les yeux.

« Je ne voudrais pas interrompre ce merveilleux moment, mais je vais mettre Kingsley au courant de ton état Harry, peut-être qu'on trouvera quelques réponses de notre côté. Et j'aimerais vraiment qu'on mette tout ça au clair le plus vite possible… » Annonça Ron d'un raclement de gorge dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Tu as raison, ne traînons pas, ajouta le blond, sérieusement.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry avant de reprendre.

« Je vais te préparer des affaires et te laisserai t'habiller. Ensuite, on ira à Sainte Mangouste »

Harry se prépara à répliquer une nouvelle fois mais Hermione lui lança un regard noir en secouant la tête, le dissuadant d'émettre la moindre objection.

Le brun soupira de dépit et fini par opiner du menton avant de les suivre dans le salon.

Malfoy prit la direction de la chambre pendant que Ron et Hermione lui disaient que tout allait bien se passer et qu'on trouverait des réponses une fois les résultats des Guérisseurs récupérés.

Une fois ces derniers repartis par poudre de cheminette, non sans une dernière étreinte de sa meilleure amie et un regard lourd de sens de Ron, Harry attendit patiemment le retour du blond, parcourant une nouvelle fois la pièce, cherchant d'autres indices pouvant le mettre sur la voie de sa situation.

Il y avait bien quelques photos supplémentaires de lui et ses amis, et bien évidemment du Serpentard, sur lesquelles, il prit grand soin de ne pas s'attarder, mais hormis ces dernières, tout était impeccablement rangé.

Un trophée attira cependant son attention, posé juste au-dessus de la grande bibliothèque du salon. Il ressemblait étrangement aux coupes qu'il avait aperçues dans la chambre en se réveillant. A en croire les arabesques dorées, il était presque évident que c'était un prix de Quidditch.

Le blond faisait visiblement parti d'une équipe, ou bien peut-être, _lui_ ?

Malfoy ne mit pas longtemps à revenir tenant une petite pile de vêtements soigneusement pliés qu'il tendit au brun sur la réserve, de peur de se faire à nouveau menacer.

« Tu peux te changer dans la salle de bain, je t'attends ici » Lui dit-il de sa voix traînante.

Harry acquiesça et reparti dans la salle d'eau où il prit soin de fermer le verrou pour plus d'intimité.

Il avança dans la pièce, posant son tas de vêtement sur le lavabo, levant la tête vers le miroir le surplombant et se figea immédiatement.

Le brun passa une de ses mains sur son visage, remarquant que lui aussi avait changé. Sa mâchoire était légèrement plus carrée, ses lunettes étaient bien rectangulaire comme il avait pu le constater en se réveillant, ses cheveux eux, n'avaient pas vraiment bougés, toujours aussi indisciplinés qu'avant. Sa cicatrice était bien visible sous les quelques mèches noires qui parsemaient son front, égale à elle-même, bien qu'un peu plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

Harry ôta son peignoir, haussant ses sourcils, détaillant son corps totalement différent de celui qu'il avait en tête avant d'atterrir ici. Le brun avait toujours été assez frêle, un peu moins depuis ses entraînements de Quidditch à Poudlard mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour réellement s'étoffer.

 _On dirait quelqu'un d'autre…_

Là, on pouvait clairement distinguer ses muscles finement dessinés, ses épaules bien plus carrées et ses pectoraux ressortant légèrement de son buste. Son torse laissait entrevoir un début d'abdominaux, les os de ses hanches taillés en V, montrant le chemin jusqu'à son aine.

Le Gryffondor était impressionné par l'aspect appréciable qu'avait pris son corps, réduisant peu à peu les doutes sur la situation qui semblait manifestement assez fondée.

Pour autant, il avait beaucoup de mal à croire que Malfoy ait pu changer à ce point son comportement à son égard. Ce dernier était censé le détester au plus au point et ses meilleurs amis n'avaient, eux aussi, jamais pu le supporter.

Il semblait véritablement difficile d'imaginer que tout ce petit monde s'entende, comme si le passé n'avait jamais compté. Comme si leur animosité respective n'avait jamais existée…

Harry éprouvait une profonde rancune à l'encontre du Serpentard, sachant tout ce qu'il avait appris pendant sa sixième année qu'il venait vraisemblablement de quitter prématurément sans avoir le temps d'en découvrir davantage.

C'était terriblement frustrant d'arriver dans un monde où tout, y compris vos amis, vos idées et votre perception avaient brutalement changés…

Observant son reflet, il se demanda si comme son aspect physique, son état d'esprit avait lui aussi évolué… Concernant Malfoy, concernant les gens qui l'entouraient, la politique, le sport et tout ce qui faisait ce qu'il était lui à son époque. A l'époque qui était encore la sienne i peine quelques heures de sa vie…

Harry avait besoin de réponses, terriblement besoin qu'on le conforte et qu'on lui apporte une solution. Ron avait parlé de Kingsley, le brun ne voyait pas comment son meilleur ami aurait assez de poids pour le mettre sur le coup. Peut-être grâce à l'aide de son père ? Ou peut-être que cela faisait aussi partie d'une nouveauté de sa future vie…

Il secoua la tête, déterminé à s'activer, évitant de perdre plus de temps à se lamenter ainsi qu'à se poser des questions dont il ne trouverait pas seul les réponses et entreprit de s'habiller.

Une fois les vêtements revêtus, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ceux-ci avaient été soigneusement choisis. Son t-shirt gris sombre mettait en valeur ses bras, son torse et marquait sa taille. Son pantalon noir moulait les muscles de ses cuisses, descendant en coupe droite sur le reste de ses jambes.

Malfoy avait vraiment un goût prononcé pour l'apparence physique. Le brun se souvenait avec quelle justesse ce dernier mettait en valeur son corps à Poudlard, pendant que lui se contentait des vieux habits déjà porté et largement étirés par son cousin Dudley.

Harry n'avait jamais eu l'envie de faire attention à ce genre de détails sur sa propre personne, bien que très fortement conscient que son apparence physique laissait franchement à désirer. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne put réprimer un léger sourire en détaillant son reflet, ne s'étant jamais vu élégamment habillé.

C'en était presque risible de savoir que c'était le blond qui avait choisi son accoutrement. Se faire habiller par le Serpentard était plus qu'absurde.

Après un dernier regard appréciateur à sa silhouette, il consenti enfin à se retourner, prenant bien soin de ranger sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon. Il passa ensuite devant les toilettes, tirant la chasse d'eau pour nettoyer ses bêtises de quelques minutes auparavant et déverrouilla la porte avant de sortir la fermant dans son dos.

Il arriva de nouveau dans le petit couloir qui séparait le salon à gauche et la chambre dans laquelle il s'était réveillé à sa droite. Prenant la direction du living-room, le brun retrouva sans grande surprise, Malfoy assis sur un des fauteuils à côté de la cheminée.

Ce dernier était légèrement penché sur le côté, un bras retenant sa tête, sa main cachant la partie haute de son visage, qu'il releva doucement en l'entendant entrer.

Le blond le détailla de haut en bas, s'attardant sur son buste, d'une manière si délicate que cela mit Harry terriblement mal à l'aise.

Les orbes gris rencontrèrent ses yeux verts et là encore, ce que pu y lire le brun fut horriblement déroutant, tant la peine, que la douleur, l'envie et une étrange sympathie brillaient à l'intérieur.

Harry n'avait jamais vu Malfoy le regarder ainsi. Il se crispa, et déglutit avant de racler sa gorge, détournant les yeux, se sentant bien trop gêné pour continuer à le défier.

« Ils te vont bien » Commença la voix du Serpentard à son encontre.

Le brun tourna difficilement son visage vers lui, en fronçant des sourcils.

« Les vêtements… Je les avait choisi pour toi en passant devant la nouvelle boutique du Chemin de Traverse » Finit-il, un léger sourire en coin un peu triste.

Harry acquiesça doucement, ne sachant pas quoi répondre de plus. Il ne pouvait décemment pas remercier Malfoy de lui avoir choisi ces habits, encore moins lui en être reconnaissant puisqu'ils étaient de purs et simples ennemis dans son esprit.

Le blond n'attendit pas sa réponse et se leva précautionneusement, pour s'approcher de lui.

Le Gryffondor eu un mouvement de recul, sa main serrant fortement la poche où se trouvait sa baguette, arrêtant net l'ascension de son vis-à-vis.

Ce dernier soupira avant de reprendre.

« Ecoute, je comprends que la situation soit compliquée pour toi, mais elle l'est d'autant plus pour moi aussi, alors si tu pouvais simplement rendre les choses un peu plus faciles ce serait grandement appréciable » Articula-t-il entre ses dents.

Harry plissa les yeux en le jaugeant avec dédain, avant d'écarter doucement sa main de son pantalon.

Malfoy suivi son geste et opina du menton d'un air entendu. Il avança ensuite encore plus prêt, faisant figer Harry un peu plus à mesure que celui-ci réduisait l'écart entre eux.

« Il faut qu'on se touche pour pouvoir transplaner… » Rappela-t-il devant le regard interrogateur que le Gryffondor lui lançait.

Dans un mouvement très calculé, le blond avança une main en direction de sa taille qu'il entoura, pressant ses doigts sur sa hanche, son épaule butant contre celle d'Harry, son visage dangereusement proche du sien.

La chaleur de la main de Malfoy dans le creux de ses reins, son parfum subtil embaumant ses narines, lui fit cligner des yeux pour se concentrer davantage sur le lieu où il voulait atterrir.

Harry réalisa soudainement qu'il venait à peine d'apprendre les transplanages, ayant réussi à les effectuer après seulement quelques cours avec McGonnagall, durant les quelques mois écoulés de sa sixième année. Il se tût néanmoins, non content que le blond le laisse faire, trop soucieux que ce dernier ne s'en serve à son avantage et en profite pour le tromper sur l'endroit où ils étaient supposé aller.

 _Je n'ai absolument aucune confiance en lui…_

Après avoir visualisé l'endroit qu'il gardait en souvenir, il ferma les yeux pour amorcer sa magie, son flux parcourant tout son corps de légers picotements, les doigts du blonds s'enfonçant davantage dans son t-shirt.

Il se senti aspiré, ses organes internes entièrement retournés. Après la désagréable impression familière passée, ils se retrouvèrent devant la vitrine où les mannequins nus, dans un état pitoyable les attendaient.

Une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle, l'envie de vomir ravalée à l'intérieur de son estomac, il se détacha de Malfoy et s'approcha du bâtiment.

Le blond le dépassa se rapprochant du mannequin dont les yeux en plastiques largement ouverts avait un aspect plus que repoussant.

Il ne s'entretenu pas avec lui cependant et passa directement le champ magique de la vitrine, le laissant derrière lui.

Sa tête apparue de nouveau au bout de quelques secondes, lui intimant de le suivre, ce que le Gryffondor fit non sans froncer des sourcils.

Il arriva dans le hall, Malfoy à ses côtés, lui fit un geste du menton pour lui indiquer de le suivre.

« Mais… Comment as-tu réussi à rentrer sans parler au mannequin ? » Demanda le brun perplexe.

Marchant avec détermination, dépassant l'accueil et avançant dans les différents couloirs du bâtiment, le Serpentard eut un petit sourire en coin avant de lui répondre.

« Je travaille ici » Expliqua-t-il sans plus de précisions sur sa fonction et l'endroit où ils se dirigeaient.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour demander quel genre de métier il y faisait avant d'hausser les sourcils quand la réponse lui vint, évidente dans son esprit.

 _Mais bien sûr…_

« Le diplôme de Maitre des potions… » Souffla-t-il pour lui-même se souvenant du parchemin encadré sur le mur du salon.

Le blond acquiesça silencieusement, prenant un couloir à gauche jusqu'à arriver devant un ascenseur où ils patientèrent après avoir appuyé sur le bouton d'appel.

Une fois dedans, ils montèrent jusqu'au quatrième étage au Service de pathologie des sortilèges comme s'y était attendu Harry pour y avoir été durant sa cinquième année. Il ne pensait cependant pas y retourner un jour, encore moins pour y être admis en tant que patient.

Quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta, ils descendirent à l'étage indiqué, se rapprochant du petit poste d'accueil qui trônait au milieu de l'allée centrale.

Harry reconnu la salle principale Janus Thickey où se trouvait bon nombre de sorciers atteints de sortilèges incurables depuis plusieurs années. Il eut une pensée pour Lockhart et les malheureux parents de Neville, pendant que Malfoy s'entretenait avec l'hôtesse, avant de se tourner pour le désigner d'un geste de la main.

La vieille femme le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds avant d'acquiescer d'un air entendu et de visiblement prévenir ses supérieurs.

« Andréa va te recevoir, on va l'attendre sagement ici » Lui dit le blond de sa voix traînante avant de montrer deux chaises sur le côté et de s'y installer.

Harry s'assis à son tour, incontestablement gêné par la proximité du corps de Malfoy beaucoup trop prêt à son goût. Il décala la chaise de quelques centimètres, l'éloignant un peu du Serpentard, qui émit un léger rictus avant de jouer avec les boutons de manchette de sa chemise.

Le brun cligna des yeux, remarquant seulement maintenant que le blond n'avait pas pris le temps de se changer, ayant simplement retiré la veste de son costume.

Il détourna les yeux de Malfoy, se penchant en avant, accoudé sur ses cuisses en se joignant les mains. Harry baissa la tête, scrutant le sol en soupirant puis ferma les yeux.

 _Putain mais qu'est-ce que je fous là…_

Le Gryffondor repassa en boucle les dernières heures passées, retraçant ce qu'il avait appris entre le moment où il s'était réveillé et son arrivée ici.

Comment, de son lit douillet à Poudlard il avait pu atterrir dans cette réalité inconnue dont il n'avait aucun souvenirs, seuls les quelques photos et portraits qu'il avait vaguement aperçu dans la chambre, _sa_ chambre visiblement qu'il partageait avec… _Malfoy_ …

Harry réprima une grimace de dégoût rien qu'à la pensée d'être rattaché au Serpentard sentimentalement parlant. Non pas que le fait qu'il soit un homme était dérangeant, même si c'était encore assez surprenant, mais le simple fait que ce soit Draco Malfoy, son ennemi depuis ses onze ans après Voldemort, était plus que terrifiant.

A quel moment, s'étaient-ils rapprochés autant pour en arriver à avoir un semblant de relation ? Comment en étaient-ils venu à vivre ensemble et a visiblement éprouver ce genre de sentiments amoureux, que le brun voyait à travers les yeux gris de Malfoy quand ce dernier le regardait.

Harry frissonna au souvenir des mains du blond posées sur ses épaules pendant qu'il dégobillait, à la sensation électrisante qui avait traversé son corps quand les lèvres de ce dernier l'avaient effleuré. Au doux parfum qu'il avait senti quand Malfoy s'était rapproché pour se coller à lui avant de transplaner.

Le brun n'avait jamais éprouvé d'envie particulière pour le Serpentard, aucune attirance non plus quand à son physique. Encore moins concernant sa personnalité.

Malfoy était de loin la dernière personne vers laquelle Harry s'était imaginé finir avec dans un futur proche. Voilà pourquoi il lui était invraisemblable d'être assis à côté de lui aujourd'hui, plusieurs années après avoir fini sa scolarité.

Pourtant, tout le monde avait l'air de trouver ça normal, comme si c'était l'évidence même que son… _amant_ , soit un homme doublé d'un parfait connard en prime.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il en soit réduit à cette finalité.

 _Comment j'ai pu me mettre avec un type comme lui… avec Malfoy bon sang…_

Il fallait absolument qu'il tire tout ça au clair sous peine d'avoir un mal de crâne horriblement douloureux. Il demanderait des comptes à cette sale fouine et à ses meilleurs amis une fois le rendez-vous terminé.

Harry cherchait encore à comprendre le triste sort de cette fatalité quand une petite voix l'obligea à ouvrir les yeux et relever la tête.

Une jolie jeune femme se tenait devant lui, un petit sourire ornant ses lèvres maquillées de rose. Ses longs cheveux bruns lui descendaient en cascades de boucles sur ses épaules, ses yeux noisette le regardaient gentiment, ses longs cils touchant presque le haut de ses paupières.

Elle devait avoir à peine la trentaine au vue de ses traits fins à peine marqués, son grain de peau lisse, ses quelques taches de rousseur parsemant son nez et ses pommettes.

Le brun cligna des yeux un instant avant de se redresser complètement sur sa chaise.

« Bonjour Monsieur Potter, je suis Andréa Page, la Guérisseuse-en-chef du service de pathologie des sortilèges, veuillez me suivre s'il-vous-plaît » Annonça-t-elle en esquissant un geste vers le couloir à sa droite.

Harry lança un regard en biais à Malfoy qui opina du menton, lui confirmant qu'il pouvait y aller. Le brun se leva, talonnant la jeune femme, avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner pour voir que le Serpentard ne le suivait pas.

Harry fronça des sourcils, s'apprêtant à lui demander ce qu'il foutait, mais le blond fût plus rapide.

« Je ne suis pas autorisé à te suivre… » Expliqua-t-il de but en blanc.

Voyant que le Gryffondor ne bougeait pas plus, il soupira, avant de reprendre.

« Potter, tu peux y aller tranquille, je serais encore là quand tu reviendras » Ajouta-t-il de sa voix traînante.

Harry plissa des yeux, pesant le pour et le contre avant de tourner les talons prenant la direction que lui montrait la Guérisseuse sans une réponse pour le blond.

Arrivés au bout du couloir, elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer dans son bureau, avant de passer la porte à son tour et de la refermer dans son dos.

Elle lui indiqua une chaise sur laquelle s'assoir et s'installa dans le fauteuil d'en face, posant ses mains jointes sur son bureau.

« Mr Malfoy m'a fait rapidement part de votre problème de mémoire longue durée, confirmez-vous ses propos ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sérieux.

Harry opina du menton ne sachant quoi rajouter.

« Très bien, quelle est la dernière chose d'où vous vous souvenez exactement ? » Ajouta-t-elle, intriguée.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici :)**

 **Bises à vous,**

 **Zouille**


	2. Fragmenté

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Comme j'ai un peu avancé sur cette fiction, (actuellement 4 chapitres d'écrits), je me fais violence et vous poste le deuxième pour éviter de vous laisser plus en suspens sur cette histoire :)**

 **Je vous remercie beaucoup de l'accueil apporté, c'est vraiment une belle surprise :)**

 **Ce sont des points de vue alternés entre Harry et Draco. Le premier étant sous la vision de Harry, celui-ci est donc sur celle de Draco, pour plus d'immersion dans les sentiments et les ressentis de chacun...**

 **J'espère que ce dernier vous plaira, bien qu'il ne vous éclaire pas beaucoup plus sur le plot en lui-même... Mais on y apprend quelques trucs intéressants tout de même :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews des non-connectés :**

 **Guest :** Merci pour ton petit mot :) Oui cela soulève beaucoup de non-dits donc énormément de questions ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire :)

 **Marinesca :** Oui je suis consciente que Draco fait mal au cœur... On a tous envie de lui faire un câlin et je pense que le sentiment sera décuplé en lisant le second chapitre... Merci pour tes encouragements c'est un vrai plaisir !

* * *

 **Bêta lectrice :** Nodrie :)

 **Paring :** HPDM

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclamer :** JK Rowling a tous les droits

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 \- Fragmenté**

* * *

 _Comment en est-on arrivés là…_

Voilà ce qu'il ne cessait de se repasser en boucle depuis ce matin, après avoir rejoint son amant qu'il avait entendu se réveiller dans _leur_ lit, après avoir vu ce dernier le regarder avec autant de mépris et de peur… Comme si tout était redevenu comme _avant_ … Comme si rien n'avait jamais changé entre eux…

Adossé à la chaise de la salle d'attente, Draco fermait les yeux, tentant vainement de garder son calme, malgré l'horrible panique qui menaçait de dévorer ses entrailles.

Comme tout bon Malfoy se respectant, il ne laissait rien paraître. Comme tout bon membre de sa famille, il plaquait son masque impassible et froid sur son visage pour mieux cacher les émotions bouleversantes qui entravaient son cœur et son esprit.

 _« Mais bon sang Malfoy, on se déteste, TU me détestes »_

Les mots du brun résonnaient durement dans sa tête, ses mains posées sur ses cuisses, serrant un peu plus son pantalon noir, enfonçant ses ongles dans le tissu.

Draco déglutit difficilement en repensant aux regards emplis de haine et de dégoût qu'Harry avait constamment posé sur lui, le blessant un peu plus chaque fois qu'il rencontrait ses yeux.

Son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine à la pensée que l'homme qu'il aimait n'était plus celui avec qui il avait partagé toutes ces années. Ou plutôt si, il l'était, mais avait perdu tout ce qui avait attrait à ce qu'ils avaient construit ensemble.

Le brun ne se souvenait plus de celui qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui…

Harry n'avait gardé pour souvenir qu'un adolescent perturbé cherchant sa place au milieu de la guerre. Un misérable lâche fuyant ses responsabilités, n'osant se mesurer à sa famille, de peur d'en subir des conséquences plus que regrettables.

L'ex-Gryffondor avait perdu les années où il avait appris à le connaître, à l'apprécier, pour au final, tout simplement l'aimer…

Draco se rappelait parfaitement le jour où toute leur haine avait basculé, pour laisser place au désir. Ce sentiment avait fini par grandir et se développer, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne le voit venir…

Ce fût long et non sans encombre, mais ils avaient tenu bon, ils avaient résisté et maintenant Harry partageait sa vie, faisait partie intégrante de sa famille. Le brun était presque tout ce qui lui restait, ayant quasiment renié les siens…

Après la guerre, l'ex-Serpentard avait mis fin à toutes les croyances dont ses ancêtres et ses parents l'avaient persuadé, jusqu'à le lobotomiser, conditionnant son esprit et ses envies pour son « bien-être » et celui de sa famille.

Tout avait été calculé dès sa naissance, il le savait… Draco avait été élevé pour régner et soudoyer son prochain comme son père s'était évertué à le faire avant lui, le rendant fier de ce dernier. Le blond avait toujours voulu suivre les traces de son géniteur, le plaçant sur un piédestal qu'il ne méritait pas.

Ce qui à l'époque le faisait rêver, le maintenait dorénavant éveillé chaque nuit où il en cauchemardait…

Harry avait su insuffler une bonté en lui qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir. Ouvert une porte dans son cœur qu'il ne se doutait pas d'exister. Le brun avait su faire vivre l'être froid et fermé qu'il avait été à une époque de sa vie, la remplissant et la complétant comme il s'imaginait la voir.

Et maintenant… tout était fini…

 _Je l'ai perdu…_

Draco garda ses yeux résolument fermés, sentant la boule coinçant dans son estomac lui remonter jusqu'à la gorge, la peine venir lui picoter les paupières pour les forcer à trembler. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieur pour empêcher toute la douleur qu'il s'efforçait de cacher depuis déjà quelques heures… Il ne devait pas craquer, il ne pouvait pas alors qu'Harry pourrait revenir d'une minute à l'autre.

Le blond lâcha le tissu de son pantalon pour venir enfoncer ses ongles directement dans la chair de ses paumes, provoquant un moyen de se concentrer sur autre chose que son mal-être intérieur.

Tous les muscles de son corps se gainèrent pour se canaliser davantage sur la maîtrise de son ressentiment.

 _Respire…_

Lui qui pensait cette époque révolue, voir Harry lui jeter ces regards mauvais l'avait bouleversé plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Lui qui avait longtemps cru que sa relation avec le brun était voué à l'échec, contre nature et inimaginable, ne voyait maintenant plus sa vie sans lui… Et voilà qu'on lui reprenait…

 _Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, tu vas te réveiller et Harry sera de nouveau… Harry…_

Draco prit une grande inspiration quand il entendit la porte grincer au bout du couloir. Il papillonna des yeux et se racla la gorge, tout en faisant son possible pour reprendre un visage totalement dénué d'expression.

Sa marque de fabrique bien en place, espérant néanmoins qu'elle ne soit pas trop fissurée, il consenti à tourner vaguement les yeux vers le grincement, apercevant deux silhouettes s'approcher.

Harry se tenait devant lui, plantant un regard presque vide dans ses orbes gris.

Le blond leva un sourcil dubitatif dans sa direction, avant de détourner les yeux sur Andréa qui lui fit un léger sourire contrit.

« Bien Monsieur Potter, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Comme convenu, nous vous attendons demain pour votre rendez-vous avec votre psychomage. Peut-être sera-t-il en mesure de réparer quelques dégâts… »

Draco fronça les sourcils, s'apprêtant à rétorquer mais Harry fut plus rapide que lui et tourna la tête vers Page pour la remercier. Un fois cette dernière partie, il resta quelques instants à la regarder regagner son bureau avant de se tourner vers le blond.

« On s'en va » Dit-il sans plus d'explications, emboitant le pas vers l'ascenseur.

Draco se leva rapidement, le rattrapant, suivant le rythme de ses pas.

« Potter, attends, qu'est-ce qu'Andréa t'a dit ? A-t-elle trouvé ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » Demanda-t-il marchant à ses côtés.

Le brun regardait devant lui, appuyant sur le bouton d'appel sans lui accorder un seul regard.

« Tout comme vous avez dit » Consentit-il à lui répondre entre ses dents, s'engouffrant dans la cage d'ascenseur, toujours sans le regarder.

Draco le suivit hâtivement, faisant face aux portes qui se refermaient. Il risqua un regard en biais, mais détourna très vite ses yeux, cachant comme il put, le début d'une crise de panique.

Le souffle soudainement court, il expira difficilement.

« Le sort d'Oubliette ? » Interrogea-t-il dans un souffle, espérant encore que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Les muscles de la mâchoire du brun se contractèrent alors qu'il acquiesçait sèchement.

L'ex-Serpentard déglutit difficilement, opinant du menton à son tour, détournant le regard, soudain incapable d'affronter Harry, d'affronter la réalité…

 _Putain non…_

« Est-ce que c'est réversible ? » Demanda-t-il, un maigre espoir contenu dans sa voix, alors qu'il fixait les portes de la cage encore fermées, pendant que l'ascenseur descendait.

Le brun soupira à ses côtés, mais ne répondit pas.

Une sueur froide parcourait le dos de Draco, sa patience s'effritant à mesure que les secondes s'égrainaient.

« Har… Potter ? » Demanda-t-il aussi fermement que sa voix le lui permettait.

Harry soupira à nouveau plus bruyamment avant de lui répondre.

« Elle n'est pas sûre. Peut-être… Si on retrouve celui qui m'a fait ça » Grogna-t-il exaspéré.

Un regain d'espoir empli le cœur du blond à ces paroles et il ne put empêcher un léger rictus d'orner ses lèvres qu'il balaya rapidement avant d'acquiescer.

 _Faites que ce soit vrai…_

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Harry fondit tête la première entre celles-ci, marchant rapidement jusqu'à la sortie, Draco le suivant de prêt.

« Potter, ralentit bon sang » Siffla-t-il, agacé par son comportement, lui attrapant le bras pour l'arrêter.

Ce dernier grogna en se dégageant vivement, traçant toujours vers la grande porte menant au centre de Londres.

« Et où comptes-tu allez comme ça exactement ? » Demanda le blond.

Une fois dehors, Harry se figea enfin, se tournant vers lui, le jaugeant avec dédain.

Draco fit de son mieux pour ne pas s'en formaliser, mais une douleur lui serra l'estomac face à tout ce mépris.

« Ramène-nous chez toi, je dois parler à Ron et Hermione » Ordonna-t-il.

L'ex-Serpentard remarqua que le brun n'avait pas ressorti sa baguette en lui demandant ça. Il restait planté là à le regarder, s'attendant visiblement à ce qu'il obéisse.

« Très bien, je te ramène chez _nous_ , pour que tu racontes tout ce qu'Andréa t'a dit et je compte bien faire partie de la conversation » Rétorqua le blond sans appel.

Harry plissa des yeux mais se contenta de le fusiller du regard sans répliquer.

Draco en profita pour se rapprocher, avançant prudemment son bras pour le plaquer sur le bas de son dos, le sentant se crisper sous doigts.

Il eut toute la peine du monde pour ne pas l'étreindre fortement et enfoncer son nez dans ses cheveux noirs pour respirer son odeur, se contentant de le rapprocher légèrement pour transplaner sans encombre.

De retour dans le salon de leur maison, il lâcha le brun qui le repoussa avec véhémence avant de se diriger vers la cheminée, attrapant une poignée de poudre de cheminette au passage.

« Le Terrier » Articula-t-il avant de lancer la poudre dans l'habitacle.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le visage d'Hermione n'apparaisse au milieu des flammes vertes.

« Harry, vous êtes rentrés ! Alors raconte-moi ce qu'ils t'ont dit à Saint Mangouste » S'exclama-t-elle visiblement aussi pressée que lui d'en apprendre davantage sur le mystère qui rodait autour de son meilleur ami.

« Elle m'a confirmée tout ce que vous pensiez. Le sortilège d'Oubliette, le sort de Tempus pour qu'il n'agisse qu'à un moment de la journée… » Commença-t-il.

Le brun ferma les yeux un instant en soupirant, avant de reprendre ses explications.

« Elle m'a aussi dit que je vivais bien _ici_ … » Finit-il difficilement entre ses dents.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire triste.

Draco observait la scène, les bras croisés contre son torse, les yeux rivés sur son amant, le visage fermé, incapable d'arrêter les battements frénétiques de son cœur contre sa poitrine.

S'efforçant de garder un visage impassible au dégoût que le brun avait pris pour terminer sa phrase, le concernant.

« Est-ce qu'elle a parlé d'un moyen de contourner le sort ? » Demanda Hermione, pleine d'espoir.

Harry acquiesça doucement, avant de répondre.

« Oui… Mais uniquement si on retrouve le connard qui me l'a lancé… Autant dire que c'est perdu d'avance… » Souffla-t-il de dépit.

« Pas forcément Harry, Ron a déjà prévenu ses collègues, il est avec eux en ce moment, ils sont en train de retracer la journée d'hier pour comprendre comment ça a pu arriver » S'empressa-t-elle d'expliquer, plein de bonne volonté.

« Je croyais que Ron était allé prévenir Kingsley ? » Demanda Harry en fronçant des sourcils.

Hermione haussa des sourcils avant de se reprendre.

« Oh oui... C'est vrai, tu as aussi oublié… Ron et Kingsley travaillent ensemble Harry, il fait partie de la brigade des Aurors » Annonça-t-elle dans un petit sourire.

Le brun écarquilla des yeux, abasourdi.

« Ron est un Auror ? Alors… Moi aussi j'en suis un non ? C'est ce qu'on voulait faire tous les deux, on a pris les mêmes cours pour y arriver en sixième année » Rappela-t-il excité.

« Non Harry… Tu n'es pas devenu Auror de ton côté » Ajouta Hermione d'une voix douce.

Le brun fronça des sourcils.

« Comment ça ? C'est pourtant ce que je voulais faire, c'est toujours ce que j'ai dit ! » S'offusqua-t-il, surpris.

« C'est vrai, mais tu as changé d'avis au dernier moment, après la fin de la guerre » Enonça-t-elle.

« Alors je suis quoi dans ce cas ? » Demanda-t-il perplexe.

« Tu es attrapeur dans l'équipe de Pies de Montrose » Annonça Draco d'une voix traînante.

Harry se figea face à cette annonce, haussant haut ses sourcils, avant de les abaisser, ses yeux bougeant de gauche à droite semblant chercher quelque chose. Puis Draco le vit tourner la tête vers l'un des trophées perchés en haut de la bibliothèque et s'attarder dessus un instant.

Le brun baissa finalement la tête et reporta son attention sur Hermione, sans un regard pour lui.

« Je ne peux vraiment rien faire pour aider ? » Demanda-t-il en soupirant.

Hermione lui fit un sourire contrit avant de lui répondre.

« Désolé Harry, mais même si tu le voulais, tu ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose… »

« Alors quoi ? Je vais rester là ? Avec… _lui_ ? » Siffla le brun en tournant vivement sa tête dans sa direction.

Draco sentit son cœur se serrer devant le regard empli de haine et de dégoût à son encontre mais n'en montra rien, se contentant de défier les yeux verts de son amant.

« Harry… Tu vis ici et Draco ne te feras rien je te l'ai déjà dit… » Fit la voix meurtrie d'Hermione lançant un regard peiné au blond.

« Laisse Hermione, je comprends sa réaction, si j'étais à sa place je réagirai de la même façon » Répliqua ce dernier d'une voix froide.

« Sauf que tu ne l'es pas, alors garde tes réflexions pour toi » Grinça Harry.

Le blond serra des dents avant de rétorquer.

« Détrompes-toi, je sais parfaitement ce que le Potter de 16 ans pense de moi, parce que je pensais exactement la même chose de toi à cette époque » Railla-t-il, plantant ses yeux gris acier dans ceux du brun.

Ce dernier eu un petit rictus amer avant de se relever pour lui faire face.

« Ah oui ? Et comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr Malfoy ? » Demanda-t-il, un geste de la main lui faisant signe de continuer.

Draco soupira, fermant subrepticement ses yeux, les rouvrant rapidement pour les ancrer douloureusement dans ceux verts perçants du brun.

« Tout simplement parce que tu me l'as dit et qu'en discutant avec toi, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais le même ressentiment à ton égard » Enonça-t-il.

« Harry, Draco, le moment est vraiment mal choisi pour vous disputer. Je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi Harry, mais tu peux faire confiance à Draco et de toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix tant qu'on en saura pas plus sur l'identité du jeteur de sort. Maintenant si vous le permettez, je vais m'occuper de finir de ranger les décorations du mariage » Rétorqua la brune d'un ton sans appel.

Le visage d'Hermione disparu dans l'âtre de la cheminée sans qu'aucun des deux ne puisse la retenir.

Harry qui avait tourné rapidement la tête vers cette dernière, visiblement dans l'intention de répliquer, soupira avant de lui lancer un regard noir en biais.

« On n'est pas si différents que tu n'as l'air de le penser tu sais… On se ressemble beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois… » Ajouta Draco d'une voix traînante.

Le brun émit un rictus amer avant de plisser ses yeux trop verts dans sa direction.

« Alors ça tu vois, j'en doute… Je refuse d'être associé à un être aussi perfide que toi » Railla-t-il de dégoût.

« C'est regrettable en effet, mais comme tu peux le constater, on habite sous le même toit, alors à moins d'agir en tant qu'adultes, on n'arrivera à rien à part se déchirer » Soupira Draco en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

Harry serra ses poings, la mâchoire contractée, une fureur vraisemblablement contenue dans sa voix quand il parla.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça… Je n'ai jamais voulu être avec toi ! Je ne vois même pas comment j'ai pu à un moment dans ma vie me rapprocher de toi ! » Cracha-t-il, plus pour lui-même.

Draco accusa le coup, sentant son cœur s'émietter suite aux propos douloureux du brun.

« Tu m'en vois désolé, mais c'est pourtant bien ce qu'il s'est passé » Répliqua-t-il, de sa voix la plus traînante possible, cachant son mal-être pesant.

Harry attrapa ses cheveux entre ses doigts, les serrant fort, semblant sur le point de péter un câble.

« Bordel Malfoy, tu te rends compte que j'ai perdu dix ans de souvenirs ?! Dix putain d'années de ma vie ! Je débarque ici, mes meilleurs amis se marient, je ne suis pas devenu Auror comme je me l'étais promis et on m'apprend en plus que je vis avec mon deuxième pire ennemi ?! Tu ne vois pas à quel point cette situation est risible ?! » Eructa-il en faisant de grands gestes de ses bras.

Le blond le jaugea un instant avant de détourner les yeux sur une des photos du salon, posée sur une table d'appoint, les montrant tous les deux côte-à-côte en souriant.

« Evidemment Potter que je le vois… Je le ressens aussi… Parce que si toi tu ne te souviens de rien, moi c'est bien tout le contraire et je vais devoir faire avec » Répondit-il, espérant que le son de sa voix ne tremblait pas.

Cela sembla calmer Harry qui affaissa ses épaules pour le regarder en fronçant ses sourcils.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, alors que Draco n'avait pas détaché ses yeux de la photographie, un sourire amer se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il lança un regard en biais au brun, remarquant que ce dernier avait lui aussi posé ses yeux sur le cadre.

Ils restèrent encore un instant ainsi, totalement silencieux, appréciant le calme après la tempête, le crépitement du feu et le bruit des bûches s'embrasant dans la cheminée.

Puis la voix de l'ex-Gryffondor résonna dans la pièce, dans un souffle quasiment imperceptible.

« Comment ? » Demanda-t-il les yeux rivés sur la photo sorcière.

« Comment quoi ? » Renchérit Draco en haussant un sourcil.

Le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus, visiblement gêné par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à demander.

« Comment on… comment c'est arrivé ? » Ajouta-t-il, en montrant du menton la photo les représentants, heureux et complices.

Draco fixa un instant cette dernière, les puissants souvenirs lui traversant l'esprit, les moments partagés avec Harry imprégnant et terrassant son cœur de savoir qu'il était à présent le seul à s'en rappeler…

S'il n'avait pas été un tant soit peu maître de lui-même, il aurait pu en pleurer. S'abandonnant, là, devant le _Survivant_ , sa moitié d'amant… Mais ravalant ses larmes qu'il sentait monter dans sa gorge, il prit une grande inspiration, fermant subrepticement ses yeux, les rouvrant doucement, faisant face courageusement à la situation.

« A la fin de la guerre, plusieurs d'entre nous avons refait notre dernière année, toi et tes amis y compris. On était… Je ne sais pas quel terme employer… Blessés ? Meurtris ? Par les évènements et toutes les complications que cela avait engendrés » Commença-t-il, avançant légèrement jusqu'à poser une main devant le cadre de la photo.

« Et un soir, tu es monté dans la tour d'astronomie alors que j'étais déjà là. J'y allais souvent pour me recentrer et c'est la première fois que je t'y voyais. Tu n'as rien dit, tu t'es simplement posté là, en regardant le paysage et j'ai apprécié ce silence entre nous. Pas de remarque acerbes, pas de sorts lancés par la colère, juste deux âmes un peu paumées cherchant le calme » Poursuivit Draco, prenant la photo dans sa main, un léger sourire en coin.

« Et puis ça a continué. Un autre soir cette fois, tu étais là avant moi et c'est toi qui as entamé la conversation »

Harry était toujours silencieux devant lui, le blond pouvait voir du coin de l'œil qu'il n'avait pas non plus bougé, visiblement concentré sur son récit. Alors il reprit.

« Après, ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne me l'explique encore pas aujourd'hui… Je pense que nous étions vraiment ravagés par tout ce dont nous étions passés. Toi, pour avoir détruit le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et moi pour avoir fait les mauvais choix » Renchérit-t-il d'une voix grave.

« Ensuite, tout s'est fait naturellement et c'est devenu une évidence avec le temps… Je ne te cache pas que nos amis respectifs ne se soient pas entendus tout de suite comme tu dois t'en douter, ni même qu'ils aient approuvé notre relation, mais on se fichait pas mal de ce qu'ils pouvaient en penser, parce qu'on avait enfin appris à respirer… On était… vivants… » Ajouta doucement le blond, son pouce caressant délicatement la photographie.

Puis, Draco releva la tête, sentant les larmes trop longtemps refoulées sur le point de s'échouer le long de ses joues. Il se racla la gorge et reposa le cadre avant d'afficher un petit sourire, ancrant ses yeux gris brillants dans ceux de son amant.

« Mais finalement je crois que tu as raison, l'être perfide que j'étais doit sûrement en payer le prix aujourd'hui, parce que maintenant, même cet aspect-là je n'y ai plus droit… » Finit-il en soupirant.

Harry le fixait, les sourcils froncés, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui cherche à démêler ce qu'il vient tout juste d'assimiler.

Puis après ce qui lui parut une éternité, il s'assit sur le sofa, ses coudes sur ses cuisses, ses mains remontant le long de son visage. Il avait l'air exténué, terrassé par le trop plein d'informations dont il avait été affublé.

« Je crois que j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre… » Souffla-t-il entre ses mains.

« Indubitablement » Acquiesça Draco, toujours debout.

Le brun restait figé dans sa position, clignant des yeux de temps à autre, l'air complètement anéanti.

« Repose-toi un peu, je vais faire du thé » Fini par dire l'ex-Serpentard, se dirigeant calmement vers la cuisine.

La voix d'Harry retentit dans son dos, perçante et pleine de rancœur.

« De toute façon je suis bloqué ici… Alors je n'ai pas vraiment le choix n'est-ce pas ? » Railla-t-il plus fort.

Draco qui s'était stoppé, soupira doucement, tournant les talons dans sa direction.

Le brun s'était légèrement décalé, son visage tourné vers le côté.

« Tu n'es pas bloqué ici, tu _vis_ ici » Rétorqua l'ex-Serpentard, tentant de contenir son exaspération.

« Oui si tu veux… Si vous tenez tous tant que ça à le souligner » Renchérit Harry en ricanant.

« Je pense que la nuance est importante, en effet » Répliqua calmement le blond, d'une voix dure.

« Pour moi elle ne l'est pas, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avoir emménagé avec toi, avec qui que ce soit d'ailleurs, je n'ai même jamais envisagé l'idée de pouvoir le faire… J'étais trop occuper à survivre pour y penser » Siffla-t-il plein de mépris.

Draco dégluti difficilement à ces propos cinglants.

« Tu n'as plus à te soucier de ça à présent, ton rôle dans la guerre est terminé » Tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

Harry se retourna complètement cette fois-ci, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Super… Maintenant j'ai juste un trou de dix ans dans la gueule et je vis avec un putain de mangemort, oui vraiment rien de bien inquiétant » Eructa-t-il fortement.

« Je ne suis pas un mangemort Potter et concernant ta perte de mémoire, Ron et les Aurors vont faire tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour te sortir de là, alors essaies, _s'il-te-plaît_ de te calmer et de te reposer » Soupira Draco, démuni.

« Mais comment veux-tu que je me calme ?! Putain, non, j'en peux plus de ces conneries, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, je vais voir Ron, quoiqu'en dise Hermione, je peux sûrement les aider » Répondit le brun en se levant, prenant la direction de la sortie.

« Potter… » Commença Draco, se décalant pour l'en empêcher.

Le brun, l'évita habilement et couru jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« Harry, reste ici ! » Cria l'ex-Serpentard désespéré en le poursuivant.

Harry sursauta avant de faire volte-face, le fusillant du regard.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça _Malfoy_ ?! » Cracha-t-il méchamment.

Draco à quelques mètres à peine, en profita pour se décaler, se tenant bien droit, lui bloquant l'accès.

Le brun plissa des yeux de rage et serra ses poings le long de son corps.

« Ecarte-toi de mon chemin » Cracha-t-il.

« Non » Souffla Draco d'une voix ferme.

La fureur de l'ex-Gryffondor pouvait se sentir à des kilomètres, tant sa magie se répercutait entres les murs, envoyant des picotements chatouiller la peau du blond.

« Bordel, Malfoy dégage de là où je… » Commença-t-il en avançant d'un pas.

« Ou tu quoi ? Me jette un sort ? Ça risque d'être compliqué sans ta baguette » Rétorqua Draco, un petit sourire mesquin au coin des lèvres.

En proie à la panique, le brun écarquilla des yeux en se tâtant le bassin, à la recherche du bâton de bois. Il s'arrêta net quand il vit Draco la sortir de la poche de son pantalon, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts.

« Que… Quand est-ce que tu me l'as prise ? » Demanda-t-il estomaqué.

« En transplanant » Répondit simplement Draco en tapotant la baguette dans la paume de sa main.

« Rends là moi tout de suite sale fouine » Cracha Harry en amorçant un pas vers lui.

« Hors de question, tu es trop chamboulé pour que je prenne le risque de te la laisser » Expliqua le blond calmement.

« Va te faire foutre Malfoy ! Rends-moi ma baguette ! » Hurla le brun, sa rage faisant grésiller les lumières du couloir.

« Non » Répliqua fermement l'ex-Serpentard, resserrant la baguette entre ses doigts.

Tout se passa très vite, Harry esquissa un geste rapide mais Draco l'avait vu venir. Son impulsivité n'étant plus un secret pour le blond, après tant d'années passées à le côtoyer.

« Petrificus totalus » Cingla-t-il alors que le brun se ruait vers lui.

Le corps de ce dernier se figea complètement, tombant lourdement au sol dans un bruit mat.

Draco se rapprocha doucement de la silhouette immobile, se baissant à sa hauteur pour la contempler. Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux noire du front de son amant, dévoilant ainsi la cicatrice en forme d'éclair de ce dernier et libéra les yeux verts étincelants qui le faisant tant chavirer.

« Je suis désolé d'en arriver là, et crois-moi quand je te dis que ça me blesse, mais je n'ai pas le choix… Il faut vraiment que tu te calme Har… Potter » Souffla-t-il.

Un genou à terre, il redressa les lunettes rectangulaires sur le nez du brun.

« Si je te laisse filer, Hermione me tombera dessus sois en sûr. Alors _s'il-te-plaît_ … Prends sur toi le temps d'avoir des nouvelles de Ron et après on fera ce que tu voudras… » Supplia-t-il en déglutissant douloureusement.

Les doigts de Draco effleurèrent doucement la joue de l'ex-Gryffondor, remettant délicatement quelques cheveux derrière son oreille, avant de s'éloigner à contrecœur pour se reposer sur son genou.

« Cligne des yeux deux fois si tu promets que tu ne tenteras pas de t'échapper » Reprit-il plus fermement.

Harry, toujours immobile, ne bougea pas. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, consenti à cligner ses paupières dans une lenteur calculée.

Draco acquiesça silencieusement, puis se leva de toute sa hauteur, pointant sa baguette sur le corps à ses pieds et après un bref instant, le libéra.

Harry eu un petit soubresaut quand le sort l'atteignit. Papillonnant des yeux, il se redressa doucement avant de se jeter sur le blond le plaquant contre le mur du couloir de l'entrée.

Draco émit un petit son étranglé, quand le bras de son amant passa sous son menton, lui pressant la gorge, l'empêchant ainsi de parler. Le visage de ce dernier n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, ses yeux rempli d'une rage furibonde à son encontre qu'il pouvait sentir électriser tous les sens de son être.

Sa respiration se bloqua dans ses poumons, quand Harry se rapprocha doucement de lui, son dos se collant un peu plus contre le mur quand ce dernier appuya plus fortement son bras contre ses épaules. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du brun caresser son visage, fermant malgré lui ses paupières, reniflant son haleine fraiche et délicate.

La proximité de ce corps chaud et puissant, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien maintenant, lui fit perdre toute volonté de se mesurer à lui. Son cœur s'emballant, tapant fortement contre sa poitrine, lui fit s'affaisser les épaules, ouvrant doucement ses paupières pour lui lancer un regard trouble et résigné.

Il vit Harry déglutir, puis se figer, les yeux soudainement écarquillés, une vive panique s'emparant d'eux.

Draco haussa les sourcils à son tour, comprenant le brusque changement dans le regard du brun quand quelque chose de dur pulsa contre sa cuisse.

Encore sous le choc, il ne réagit pas toute de suite, mais Harry se recula vivement, semblant totalement perturbé par son désir grandissant. Son visage avait pâlit et il haletait, pendant que son corps tout entier était parcouru de tremblements.

« Non… Comment je peux… » Souffla-t-il, passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, tirant dessus fortement.

Draco, déglutit difficilement, toujours appuyé contre le mur, fixant son amant lui lancer un regard paniqué. Prenant sur lui, il leva la baguette qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main gauche, lui faisant comprendre de ne pas à nouveau le défier.

Une colère noire prit possession des yeux d'Harry, les assombrissant totalement. Laissant visiblement tomber sa peur du désir qu'il avait éprouvé à son encontre quelques instants plus tôt, il partit en direction de la chambre, claquant la porte dans un bruit sourd dans son dos.

Draco, ferma subrepticement les yeux au bruit du battant de bois qui résonna entre les murs, puis les rouvrit immédiatement, son cœur s'affolant dans sa poitrine.

Le souffle court, il se laissa glisser contre le mur, ramenant ses mains tremblantes jusqu'à ses tempes, la baguette toujours ancrée dans l'une d'elle.

Harry avait encore du désir pour lui.

 _Non…_

Pas cet Harry…

 _Son_ Harry…

Celui d'aujourd'hui…

Malgré ses souvenirs oubliés, les ressentis du Harry présent avaient l'air d'avoir résistés.

Le cœur de Draco tapait trop fort dans sa poitrine, son souffle erratique, passant les barrières de ses lèvres alors qu'il rassemblait les dernières informations de leur soudaine altercation.

Est-ce que ça signifiait que _son_ Harry le désirait toujours ? Même alors que celui de 16 ans était bloqué dans son esprit ? Le corps du survivant était visiblement toujours attiré par le sien…

Le blond ferma les yeux, sentant son masque impassible se briser doucement.

La frustration qu'il ressentait depuis quelques heures maintenant, de ne pas le toucher comme il le voudrait, ne pas l'embrasser comme il en crevait d'envie, prendre indéniablement sur lui pour ne pas le brusquer, le faire fuir…

Supporter ses regards haineux qu'il avait finis par oublier, enfermer dans son esprit d'adolescent meurtri il y a huit ans maintenant.

L'envie constante de le toucher, le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer, lui dire qu'il était là, le consoler…

C'était encore plus dur à ignorer, le sachant s'éloigner de lui, avoir perdu son soutien depuis des années… Lui qui avait tout laissé tomber, au profit de son amant.

Parce qu'il lui avait fait confiance, il l'avait suivi… Parce qu'il avait foi en lui, par amour pour lui…

Draco pressa ses mains contre son crâne, attrapant des poignées de cheveux soyeux au passage.

Un gémissement de douleur et de frustration s'échappa de sa bouche close, sa mâchoire contractée, ses dents indéniablement serrées.

Lui qui pensait en avoir fini avec toutes ces conneries d'histoires « d'ennemis », de Potter et de Malfoy, de Gryffondor et de Serpentard… Des années qu'ils avaient tout balayé, des années qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'Harry et Draco et voilà que tout partait en fumée…

Une douleur effroyable lui transperçait le cœur, l'image du brun lui souriant, se troublant peu à peu sous ses paupières, son regard doux et aimant se fit plus flou à mesure qu'il le cherchait…

Draco papillonna des yeux, les sentant devenir humides, il renifla et se passa une main sur le visage et se racla la gorge avant de se reprendre.

 _Respire…_

Il lui fallait se calmer lui aussi… Il ne devait pas se montrer ainsi à Harry. Par respect pour lui, pour tout ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux, il devait rester fort. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été très courageux, à côtoyer l'ex-Gryffondor, il avait appris à faire quelques efforts.

Il se releva lentement, ses jambes encore tremblantes le supportant difficilement. Une fois s'être correctement recoiffé, lissé ses vêtements et prit une grande inspiration, il se dirigea vers la cuisine faire du thé.

Il s'arrêta juste à temps, posant un regard sur la baguette qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains. La rangeant dans une poche de son pantalon et sorti la sienne pour jeter un sort de protection sur la porte d'entrée et vers la cheminée, au cas où le brun serait de nouveau tenté de lui faire faux bond.

Une fois dans la cuisine, il alluma le feu à l'aide de sa baguette sur la gazinière, fit planer une bouilloire sous le robinet d'eau qu'il remplit, et la déposa d'un geste du bâton sur les flammes.

Draco esquissa un nouveau geste du poignet, ouvrant une porte de placard, faisant voler un assortiment de tasses à thé et une théière joliment décorées.

Le blond attendit patiemment que l'eau chauffe, accoudé sur un meuble de la cuisine, les doigts sur le rebord du plan de travail.

Il fixait le vide, relatant les derniers évènements.

Harry le détestait de nouveau, c'était vrai. Les souvenirs du brun adolescent avaient pris possession de son esprit au détriment de son actuel corps d'adulte. Celui-ci avait eu une réaction plus qu'évidente contre la cuisse de Draco. Un geste qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible, compte tenu de la situation.

Mais alors peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu ? Peut-être qu'il y avait de l'espoir ?

Peut-être qu'Harry redeviendrait… _lui_ ?

Le faible sifflement de la bouilloire résonna dans la pièce, tandis que la journée d'hier lui revenait en tête.

Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se remémorait les moments passés de la veille.

Harry et lui étaient allés sur le chemin de traverse pour dégoter des cadeaux de dernière minute à leurs amis, désormais communs, pour leur mariage qui aurait dût avoir lieu aujourd'hui.

Il se souvenait avoir été traîné par le brun dans une boutique beaucoup trop niaise à son goût, du rose et du blanc un peu partout sur les étagères, des cadres et des cœurs virevoltants au plafond.

Draco avait grimacé de dégoût quand il avait passé le seuil de la porte, restant planté devant, sans osé plus approcher. Harry avait dû le tirer par le bras pour le forcer à rentrer.

Chaque fois que le brun lui avait montré une idée, Draco avait mimé de ses doigts l'envie immédiate de vomir l'intégralité de ses tripes au sol, tellement les objets et la décoration étaient immondes.

Harry avait ri de ses pitreries, mais avait insisté pour prendre au moins une babiole pour faire plaisir à Molly. Alors Draco avait fini par céder et avait consenti à choisir avec lui. Bien qu'en réalité, il n'avait fait qu'acquiescer à une de ses idées, sans même avoir véritablement regardé de quoi il s'agissait.

Plus tard, ils avaient été boire un coup au chaudron baveur, puis étaient rentrés chez eux déposer les cadeaux et pour essayer leur costumes, tous deux choisi et achetés par Draco.

Il avait demandé au brun de s'habiller le premier, étant le témoin du marié, le sien pouvant attendre, mais ce dernier avait insisté pour se vêtir en même temps et constater le résultat.

Alors que Draco avait commencé à se changer, retirant les vêtements qu'il portait, son costume soigneusement pendu sur un cintre dans la chambre, Harry s'était collé à lui dans son dos, lui enlaçant la taille et l'embrassant sur la nuque.

Un frisson lui parcouru le corps au souvenir de ses lèvres posées sur sa peau, se souvenant du même effet qu'elles avaient prodiguées à ce moment.

Le blond l'avait sermonné sur le fait qu'il aurait du mal à continuer si Harry ne lui laissait pas l'usage de ses bras. Mais ce dernier avait souri contre sa nuque, le retournant brusquement, mordant sa lèvre inférieure, lui confiant qu'il avait d'autres projets pour la soirée.

Et Draco avait abandonné l'idée d'essayer son costume, suivant le brun jusqu'à leur lit, lui dévorant les lèvres avidement, s'allongeant sur les draps, Harry juste au-dessus de lui.

Le blond serra un peu plus ses doigts sur le rebord du meuble de la cuisine, au souvenir des lèvres de son amant butinant son cou, son souffle chaud lui brûlant la peau. Ses cheveux noirs de jais, lui chatouillant le buste, le faisant frissonner, son parfum enivrant emplissant son nez.

Le sifflement de la bouilloire se faisant plus strident, Draco ferma les yeux, se rappelant la sensation de la bouche humide de son amant parcourant son corps, sa langue retraçant ses muscles, descendant dangereusement jusqu'à son ventre, mordillant son nombril.

Un léger gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors qu'il en mordillait une, sentant une douce chaleur l'envelopper. Son entre-jambe commençait à se contracter, son membre grossissant, le faisant se tortiller de gêne.

Sous ses paupières, Harry avait relevé doucement la tête, ses yeux verts étincelants rencontrant les siens, un désir violent ancré en eux. Puis le brun avait baissé de nouveau sa tête et Draco avait senti ses doigts agripper son caleçon, faisant tomber le dernier vêtement cachant son aine.

Les lèvres de son amant s'étaient posées immédiatement sur son membre gorgé de sang, parsemant de petits baisers le long de sa verge, lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisir.

Sa respiration se faisait difficile à contrôler, le sifflement retentissant dans toute la pièce remplissant ses oreilles, le coupant du reste du monde, un moment seul avec ses désirs et ses pensées.

Et la langue du brun l'avait léché de tout son long, titillant le haut de son gland. Draco avait relevé la tête, pour admirer son amant, lui faire perdre l'esprit, à coup de poignet bien placé, effectuant des va-et-vient prononcé pendant que ses lèvres recouvraient le haut de son membre, l'engouffrant totalement.

Draco dégluti difficilement, haletant malgré lui au souvenir de la bouche du brun se déplaçant sur sa verge, le suppliant de continuer tellement ce dernier était doué.

« Harry, Draco ? » Fit une voix lointaine dans une pièce de la maison.

Dans un sursaut, le blond ouvrit les yeux, bloquant sa respiration dans ses poumons, reconnaissant la voix de Ron à travers le bruit de la bouilloire sur le feu.

« Oui on est là Ron, dans la cuisine, j'arrive ! » Cria-t-il en reprenant ses esprits.

Il se dépêcha d'éteindre le feu et de basculer l'eau de la bouilloire dans la théière à l'aide de sa baguette avant de regagner le salon d'un pas pressé.

Harry était déjà là, assis dans le canapé, Ron debout à ses côtés.

« Hermione m'a mise au courant de ce qu'a dit la guérisseuse, du coup j'ai pu avancer un peu dans mes recherches pour essayer de trouver l'enfoiré qui t'as fait ça Harry » Expliqua le rouquin avant de s'asseoir à son tour sur le sofa.

« Alors ? » Demanda le brun, se redressant sur le dossier, son buste partant en avant d'appréhension.

« Eh bien, Kingsley ne m'en avait pas parlé avant, parce qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr et pour éviter qu'on ne s'inquiète pour rien si ce n'était pas prouvé. Mais apparemment, il a découvert un clan de partisans de magie noire dans le centre de Londres » Commença Ron concentré.

« En quoi ça à avoir avec moi ? » Demanda Harry en fronçant des sourcils.

« Justement, tout. Ils seraient les fils d'anciens mangemorts qu'on ne soupçonnait pas dès lors que ces derniers étaient morts ou capturés » Termina le roux d'une voix grave.

« Mais les mangemorts ne sont tous pas déjà éradiqués depuis le temps ? » Rétorqua Harry, dont la colère commençait à se faire sentir.

« Si, normalement… Enfin c'est ce qu'on pensait, mais visiblement ce n'est plus le cas » Renchérit Ron en soupirant.

 _Encore…_

« Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout là alors ? Il faut aller les débusquer ! » Tonna Harry en se levant rapidement, les poings serrés le long de son corps.

« Eh calme toi vieux, tu ne feras rien de tout ça à part rester ici le temps qu'on trouve où est leur planque et qu'on arrive à en faire parler un » Rétorqua Ron en avançant une main devant lui pour le dispenser d'aller plus loin.

« Parce que tu crois franchement que je vais rester ici à ne rien faire pendant que tu pars casser du mangemort ? » Cracha le brun, visiblement hors de lui.

« Oui, tout à fait » Répondit simplement le roux en dévisageant son meilleur ami.

Harry parut abasourdi de sa réponse et émit un rictus mesquin.

« Et je peux savoir ce qu'il te faire croire ça exactement ? » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

« Déjà parce que tu n'es pas un Auror, Harry, donc tu n'as pas à intervenir dans les enquêtes et parce que c'est toi qui a été attaqué alors il est hors de question que tu fonces tête baissé tant qu'on en sait pas plus » Expliqua Ron d'un ton calme.

Draco pouvait voir Harry bouillir de colère et de frustration de rester bloquer ici alors que des individus en voulaient encore à sa vie.

« Putain Ron, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?! Comment peux-tu croire un seul instant que je vais attendre que vous trouviez les connards qui m'ont fait tout oublier sans vous aider à les trouver ? » Scanda-t-il à l'encontre de son ami.

« Parce que c'est le cas. Je te connais Harry, tu es le premier à aller au front sans te soucier de ta sécurité, mais les choses ont changés. TU as changé ! Tu as 26 ans maintenant, tu as une vie bien remplie et tu as décidé de ne plus te mêler de ces affaires quand tu avais 18 ans, alors contente-toi de laisser les pros faire leur travail maintenant, c'est clair ? » Reprit Ron, d'un ton ferme.

« Mais bordel, je ne m'en souviens plus ! Ce matin encore j'étais persuadé de vouloir devenir Auror, j'étudiais pour passer les A.S.P.I.C avec toi ! Comment j'ai pu changer d'avis après coup ? » Cria le brun, faisant vaciller les lumières autour de lui.

« Tu ne voulais plus te battre. Trop de sang a coulé lors de la bataille finale, plusieurs de nos amis n'ont pas survécus, d'autres ont été grièvement blessés et portent encore des cicatrices aujourd'hui. Tu voulais tout simplement changer de vie… » Expliqua calmement Draco, toujours debout au milieu du salon.

Harry tourna brièvement la tête vers lui, un sourire sarcastique naissant sur ses lèvres.

« Oui, visiblement c'est ce que je constate » Siffla-t-il avant de reporter son attention vers Ron.

Draco soupira, roulant des yeux face à tant de mépris.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? » Demanda le brun, en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Toi rien. Tu continues le court de ta vie et moi je trouve les salauds qui en veulent à ta peau » Répondit Ron un petit sourire en coin assuré.

Harry émit un léger rictus avant de baisser les yeux et de secouer la tête, la relevant aussitôt pour regarder son meilleur ami.

« J'imagine que quoique je dise tu ne me laisseras pas le choix ? » Rétorqua-t-il, d'un ton résigné.

« C'est exactement ça » Répondit le rouquin, son sourire s'élargissant.

Le brun le regarda un moment et soupira en décroisant ses bras.

« Très bien… Fais ce que tu as à faire, mais je veux tout savoir ! C'est compris ? » Insista Harry en lançant un regard perçant à Ron, le dissuadant de le laisser de côté.

« Evidemment ! Dès que j'ai des nouvelles, je te tiens informé dans la minute qui suit ! » Acquiesça le rouquin dans un clin d'œil.

Harry ricana doucement avant de se racler la gorge.

« Au fait… Je… Je suis vraiment désolé pour… le mariage… » Bafouilla-t-il en baissant les yeux, honteux.

Ron opina du menton en lui tapotant l'épaule de sa main.

« T'en fais pas vieux, on aura tout le temps de le célébrer quand tu iras mieux ! » Sourit-il.

« Et puis, j'allais pas laisser mon témoin amnésique assister à un mariage dont il ne se souvient pas ! » Ajouta-t-il en riant.

Draco se détendit un peu devant la scène touchante qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Harry haussa ses sourcils, ouvrant la bouche de surprise.

« Ton témoin ? Je suis ton témoin ? » Demanda-t-il, un petit sourire cachant difficilement sa joie.

« Tu en doutais ? A qui d'autre j'aurais pu demander, si ce n'est mon meilleur ami ? » Sourit Ron, pressant un peu plus l'épaule du brun dans sa main.

« Je t'avoue que je n'y avait jamais songé… Vous n'étiez pas ensemble avant que je me retrouve ici… » Expliqua Harry dans un souffle.

« Ah oui… C'est sûr que ça ne doit pas aider » Ricana le rouquin, devant la gêne de son meilleur ami.

Draco se racla la gorge, attirant leur attention vers lui.

« Loin de moi l'idée de mettre fin à ce tableau particulièrement touchant, mais je crois qu'Hermione t'attends pour nettoyer le reste de la décoration » Intervint-il, de sa voix traînante.

« Oh putain Hermione ! Désolé vieux, il faut que je file… » Scanda-t-il en lâchant son épaule.

Puis il se tourna vers Draco dans un sourire.

« Prends bien soin de lui et n'hésite pas à nous contacter si besoin » Ajouta-t-il.

« Sois tranquille » Répondit le blond, un sourire en coin.

Ron transplana, non sans un dernier regard attendrit pour son meilleur ami, les laissant à nouveau seuls dans un silence pesant.

Harry fuyait son regard, une gêne profonde semblait l'accaparer, alors qu'il se triturait les doigts, mordillant ses lèvres, son pied droit tapant nerveusement au sol.

« Tu veux du thé ? » Demanda Draco au bout d'un moment, rompant le malaise installé entre eux.

Le brun acquiesça sans le regarder, reprenant position dans le canapé.

Draco se dirigea rapidement dans la cuisine, prit deux tasses sur le plateau et la théière qu'il avait préparés avant l'arrivée de Ron et reprit la direction du salon, son cœur battant plus vite que de raison.

Il s'assit à côté du brun, gardant une distance correcte pour ne pas le mettre plus mal à l'aise, prenant sur lui pour ne pas se coller contre lui et commença à verser le thé.

Sa main tremblait tellement qu'il du poser la deuxième dessus pour éviter d'en renverser partout.

Il tendit ensuite la tasse bouillante vers Harry qui s'en saisit en effleurant ses doigts, sursautant au toucher, manquant de lâcher le récipient au passage, avant de la ramener jusqu'à lui, la tête légèrement tourné sur le côté, évitant son regard.

Draco ne put réprimer un sourire, observant une légère rougeur prenant place sur les joues du brun à ce contact.

A en croire son comportement, les soupçons du blond concernant le désir de ce dernier pour lui se révélaient confirmés, mais loin de lui l'idée de s'en servir contre sa volonté.

Il ne voulait pas brusquer Harry en lui parlant de ce trouble qu'il avait senti tout à l'heure pendant leur altercation. Le blond savait bien que c'était nouveau pour lui, il se rappelait encore la première fois où il avait pu palper l'envie que ce dernier avait pour lui et où il avait répondu favorable à celle-ci…

Cela avait électrisé tous ses sens de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir l'envie de le toucher et de l'embrasser à cette époque. Ils avaient été tous deux terrifiés de comprendre ce qu'il leur arrivait, mais le désir avait eu raison d'eux et ils l'avaient laissé s'emparer d'eux, déferlant un plaisir trop longtemps inavoué entre eux.

Ils restèrent un moment à siroter leur thé, n'osant troubler ce moment de calme, trop apeurés de recommencer à s'engueuler.

La journée se terminait sur une note plutôt positive.

Ron avait eu quelques informations à leur apporter, espérant que ce qu'il avançait s'avérait confirmé par la suite.

Peut-être que le cauchemar allait bientôt prendre fin ? Peut-être que son amant allait très vite retrouver ses esprits ?

Draco posa sa tasse sur la table basse, tournant doucement la tête vers Harry, le contemplant malgré lui.

Le brun était indéniablement séduisant dans ses vêtements qu'il avait lui-même choisis pour lui quelques jours avant.

Il retint un réflexe, stoppant l'avancée de sa main quand celle-ci se leva pour remettre l'étiquette de son t-shirt à l'intérieur.

C'était véritablement compliqué de se retenir sans arrêt.

Harry du sentir son regard trop insistant sur lui, puisqu'il tourna ses yeux dans sa direction en fronçant des sourcils.

Draco déglutit, rompant l'échange, sentant sa volonté d'être sage lui échapper.

« Je te laisse la chambre, je dormirai dans le canapé » Annonça-t-il en se levant lentement.

Le brun opina doucement du menton avant de déposer sa tasse sur la table, se levant à son tour, prenant la direction de la chambre à coucher.

Draco le suivi, ouvrant la grande armoire qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce pour prendre quelques vêtements pendant que son amant s'asseyait sur le lit, suivant ses mouvements.

« Tu trouveras de quoi t'habiller dans ces tiroirs, ceux-là sont à moi » Indiqua-t-il d'un geste de la tête avant de repartir vers le salon.

Il stoppant net sa progression, se tournant à nouveau vers Harry qui leva les yeux vers lui, surpris.

« N'hésites pas, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit… » Commença-t-il difficilement.

« Je sais que tu préfèrerais t'arracher un bras plutôt que de le faire, mais sache que… Je ne suis plus le même que dans les souvenirs que tu gardes de moi… Alors, au moindre problème, réveilles-moi » Termina-t-il, un petit sourire en coin.

Harry le regarda sans ciller, acquiesçant imperceptiblement, avant de se tourner et de se coucher sur le lit.

« Ma baguette ? » Demanda-t-il calmement, posant sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Draco resta un instant silencieux, clignant une fois des yeux.

« Tu promets de ne pas t'en servir pour t'enfuir ? » Demanda-t-il calmement.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que le brun esquisse un vague geste du menton en guise de réponse.

Draco soupira, puis pesant le pour et le contre, sorti la baguette appartenant à son amant de la poche de son pantalon et la posa dans un petit bruit sur le meuble à ses côtés.

Il lança un dernier regard dans sa direction et commença à passer le seuil de la porte.

« Merci » Souffla Harry depuis le lit, sans se retourner.

Le cœur du blond manqua un battement, tandis que sa respiration se bloqua dans ses poumons.

Puis, il acquiesça en silence, sans prendre la peine de vérifier si Harry l'avait vu faire et ferma la porte derrière lui.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici :)**

 **Bises à vous,**

 **Zouille**


	3. Contrefaçon

**Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction :)**

 **J'ai encore un peu avancé dans son écriture alors je vous poste la suite aujourd'hui en espérant qu'elle vous plaira tout autant que les deux premiers chapitres !**

 **J'en profite également pour lancer le _#unepenséepourDraco_ de ma chère Nodrie qui a visiblement été adopté par plusieurs d'entre vous vu vos commentaires XD**

 **On se retrouve plus bas pour quelques conneries...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews des non-connectés :**

 **Marinesca** : Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que mon Draco te plait beaucoup :) j'espère que ce sera toujours le cas au fil de la lecture !

 **Emi** : Merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot, je suis ravie que ce début t'es plu :)

* * *

 **Bêta lectrice :** Nodrie :)

 **Paring :** HPDM

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclamer :** JK Rowling a tous les droits

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 – Contrefaçon**

* * *

Le tic-tac de l'horloge accrochée à l'un des murs de la pièce, retentissait calmement, cassant le silence pesant qui s'y été installé.

Harry était assis dans un fauteuil vert bouteille molletonné et traçait des lignes sur l'imposant accoudoir en attendant la venue de son psychomage.

La belle cheminée aux moulures aristocratiques diffusait une douce chaleur dans le petit bureau, dénotant largement avec l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait.

Les murs de la pièce étaient décorés de plusieurs tableaux sorciers, dont des paysages ravissants, se mouvant tranquillement dans leur cadre.

Plusieurs bibelots, dont Harry ignorait l'origine, étaient exposés sur les quelques étagères en fer forgés noir.

Malgré la situation il n'éprouvait étrangement aucun stress. L'ambiance calfeutrée était plutôt agréable, hormis les couleurs un peu trop sombres à son goût. Un mélange de gris et de vert bouteille avec quelques notes de noir ici et là, rien à voir avec celles flamboyantes de la salle commune des Gryffondors qu'Harry appréciait tout particulièrement. Il se serait littéralement cru dans la salle de classe de Snape.

Le brun détacha ses yeux du fauteuil pour les poser sur l'imposant bureau noir, tout en moulures lui aussi, où trainait une multitude de dossiers en tout genre, dont le sien devait sûrement figurer. Une magnifique plume reposait sur son socle, juste à côté d'un encrier et d'une pile de parchemins parfaitement alignés.

Il s'attarda sur une cloche transparente où un magnifique serpent noir trônait, enroulé le long de sa branche, semblant roupiller. Il plissa les yeux, cherchant à savoir pourquoi celui-ci était dans un si petit habitat et ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre dans un bureau comme celui-là.

Clignant des yeux, le brun les tourna vers la bibliothèque massive en bois noir, remplies de divers ouvrages volumineux à l'aspect plutôt ancien. Il dévia ensuite sur la grande fenêtre aux armatures vert bouteille encadrant le bureau sur toute sa longueur.

Harry reporta son attention sur l'accoudoir, tirant sur le tissu matelassé sous ses doigts. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, suivant le mouvement hypnotique de l'aiguille qui se déplaçait lentement.

Il ferma les yeux pour retrouver ses esprits, l'étrange ambiance qui régnait autour de lui semblait l'enfermer dans un cocon de bien-être, lui faisant presque oublier où il se trouvait.

Il prit le temps de se recentrer avant de les rouvrir et de papillonner des paupières en secouant la tête.

 _Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_

Le dos bien ancré dans son fauteuil, les mains bien à plat sur les accoudoirs, il prit une grande inspiration et finit par s'en déloger difficilement.

A peine avait-il quitté le confort du siège que ses pensées s'éclaircirent subitement, se souvenant immédiatement de la raison de sa présence à cet endroit.

Harry s'était réveillé le matin même dans la chambre qu'il était censé partager avec Malfoy, ce dernier lui ayant laissé, s'installant pour sa part dans le canapé du salon.

Il avait été tellement déçu de retrouver ce lit inconnu, autour de tout ce à quoi il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir.

Harry avait tant espéré s'endormir et regagner le dortoir qu'il avait quitté, retrouvant par la même occasion son âge et sa vie d'avant. Mais comme il s'en était douté, ça n'avait bien entendu pas été le cas. Rien n'était jamais comme il l'espérait… C'était toujours ainsi avec lui, il fallait toujours que tout soit irrémédiablement compliqué…

Il soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux, accablé par le ridicule de la situation en se remémorant le début de sa matinée.

Quand il avait enfin daigné sortir de la chambre pour affronter la réalité qui s'exposait sous ses yeux, il avait été surpris de trouver un petit déjeuner entièrement préparé, étalé sur la petite table du salon.

Le brun avait froncé des sourcils, détaillant la tasse de thé fumante, les petits pains et la confiture qui semblaient sagement l'attendre tandis que son ventre excessivement vide se manifestait bruyamment.

ll n'avait absolument rien avalé depuis qu'il avait atterri ici. Du bruit derrière son dos lui avait indiqué qu'il n'était pas seul, Malfoy devait sans doute se trouver dans la cuisine.

A peine avait-il omit cette idée, que le blond avait fait irruption dans la pièce, apparaissant derrière lui avec un plateau contenant deux petits pots qu'il avait déposé délicatement avec le reste des éléments.

Il s'était ensuite redressé et lui avait adressé un sourire timide, ses yeux gris argentés plantés dans les siens.

L'estomac du brun avait grondé de la faim qui le tiraillait, le mettant d'autant plus mal à l'aise que la situation plus qu'inhabituelle dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Le sourire de Malfoy s'était quelque peu élargit, alors qu'il prenait place sur l'un des fauteuils près de la cheminée, où une bûche incandescente y brûlait.

« Mange, tu dois être affamé » Avait-t-il justement souligné, en se penchant pour prendre une des tasses de thé avant de se caler confortablement dans son siège.

Harry avait jaugé la nourriture avec méfiance, avant de reporter son attention sur le blond, cherchant à savoir s'il pouvait vraiment y goûter sans risque.

« Elle n'est pas empoisonnée si c'est ce que tu penses » Avait-t-il répondu sous la question muette du brun.

Et comme pour prouver ses dires, il s'était servi un des petits pains posés dans le panier en osier avant de le couper en deux pour le tartiner de marmelade sous les yeux envieux du Gryffondor.

Harry avait dégluti, salivant abondamment sous l'odeur sucrée de la confiture, des pains grillés et du thé qui emplissait ses narines.

Malfoy avait ensuite posé le couteau et lui avait tendu une moitié de pain tartiné, mordant une bouchée dans l'autre pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

Le brun avait tendu le bras pour se saisir de la nourriture et après un dernier regard méfiant, avait engouffré sans se faire prier le morceau de pain, se délectant délicieusement du sucre qui ravissait ses papilles.

Harry avait soupiré de contentement, sentant son corps se revigorer, la sensation de faim s'affaiblissant pendant que le sucre passait dans son sang pour réveiller ses sens.

Il avait consenti à s'asseoir lui aussi, sur le canapé, mâchant comme si sa vie en dépendait avant d'avaler bruyamment et d'attraper une tasse de thé pour faire passer le tout.

Harry avait alors levé les yeux vers son ennemi, acquiesçant du menton en signe de remerciement, prenant un autre petit pain au passage.

Malfoy l'avait dévisagé silencieusement, sa tasse à hauteur de sa bouche où il soufflait parfois sur la fumée qui s'en dégageait.

Le blond en avait bu une gorgée avant de la poser sur la table basse et de joindre ses mains ensemble, ses yeux résolument posés dessus.

« Je dois aller travailler aujourd'hui, à l'hôpital » Avait-il précisé avant de lever ses iris métalliques sur Harry.

« Je te déposerai en passant pour ton premier rendez-vous avec le psychomage ».

Harry avait alors arrêté de mâcher, sa respiration se bloquant dans ses poumons.

 _Putain, c'est vrai…_

Il avait complètement oublié ce que lui avait expliqué Andréa, la guérisseuse en sortant de son bureau, trop bouleversé d'apprendre que ce qu'il vivait était bien la réalité…

Il n'avait aucunement envie que Malfoy l'emmène, il était assez grand pour le faire lui-même. Seulement, il n'avait pas l'accès direct pour entrer à Sainte Mangouste et de toute évidence le blond ne le laisserait jamais y aller tout seul.

Il n'avait donc pas eu d'autre choix que d'opiner silencieusement du menton, toujours pas décidé à lui répondre normalement après les évènements de la veille.

Les lèvres de Malfoy s'étaient étirées dans un léger rictus avant de reprendre sa tasse pour la boire à nouveau.

Un silence gênant s'était installé, entrecoupé de bruits de porcelaine et de mastication de la part du brun, avant qu'il ne se racle la gorge et se décide à parler.

« Tu sais qui c'est ? Mon psychomage ? » Avait-il demandé sans le regarder.

Malfoy avait pris un certain temps avant de lui répondre.

« Je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr, mais si c'est bien celui auquel je pense, je peux t'affirmer que tu seras entre de bonnes mains » Avait-il assuré de sa voix traînante.

Harry avait alors acquiescé, avalant une bouchée de plus et sirotant une gorgée de thé.

« A quelle heure on doit y être ? »

Malfoy avait sorti une montre à gousset de la poche de son pantalon cintré, ouvrant le couvercle pour y regarder le cadran, puis l'avait refermé pour la ranger aussitôt.

« Dans moins de deux minutes » Avait-il répondu en se levant pour se diriger vers l'entrée.

Harry l'avait suivi des yeux, se retournant complètement pour le voir se vêtir d'un veston par-dessus sa chemise, ainsi qu'un long manteau noir dénotant sur sa peau extrêmement pâle et ses cheveux blonds presque blancs.

Avalant difficilement le dernier morceau de brioche, il s'était frotté les doigts pour en faire tomber les miettes incrustées et s'était levé à son tour, se postant à ses côtés.

Le blond lui avait alors tendu une veste en cuir brun, qu'il avait revêtit sans plus se poser de questions, s'imaginant qu'elle devait lui appartenir et le moment gênant qu'il redoutait arriva.

Les deux dernières fois où il avait transplané avec Malfoy avait été un supplice pour tous ses sens, ces derniers réagissant de manière totalement démesurées à son contact.

Pire encore, quand il avait voulu lui reprendre sa baguette, son corps avait réagi instantanément, particulièrement une partie de son anatomie qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir se réveiller en sa présence.

En imaginant seulement qu'il était bien en couple avec le Serpentard dans sa vie future, son présent actuellement, sa réaction aurait été tout à fait normale. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à ressentir une pareille envie pour son ennemi, puisqu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé ce genre de sentiments à son égard.

La dernière fois qu'il avait eu ce genre de réaction avait été pour Ginny, avant de se réveiller ici. Il avait commencé à ressentir de légers sentiments pour cette dernière, l'été passé ensemble les ayant un peu plus rapprochés.

S'il devait être parfaitement objectif, il comprendrait ce que le Harry d'aujourd'hui, en couple avec l'homme qui le pressait contre lui pour transplaner, devait éprouver pour ce dernier. Parce qu'au plus profond de lui, il avait senti cette chaleur qui s'était diffusait dans son cœur chaque fois que ce dernier avait posé ses yeux sur lui.

Les sentiments du Harry présent remplissaient son esprit, une vague de profonde sympathie, mêlée à du désir lui dévorait les entrailles chaque fois que Malfoy n'était pas loin de lui.

C'en était plus que déroutant et cela lui faisait terriblement peur.

Son lui d'aujourd'hui semblait le grignoter de l'intérieur, cherchant à récupérer ses ressentis, menant une bataille constante avec son lui du passé. Son lui qu'il croyait encore être il y a un jour à peine…

Une fois arrivé devant l'hôpital, Malfoy l'avait accompagné devant le bureau de la secrétaire où il l'avait annoncé et l'avait abandonné pour partir travailler.

Harry avait senti comme un léger pincement au cœur en le voyant s'éloigner, mais s'était vite reprit, faisant taire ce sentiment qui n'était pas le sien.

La femme rondelette derrière le standard lui avait alors indiqué une porte de bureau, l'invitant à s'y installé pour attendre son psychomage qui ne devrait pas tarder.

Et voilà qu'il était dans la pièce depuis pas loin de dix minutes et que ce foutu médecin n'était toujours pas arrivé…

Harry, encore debout, son esprit définitivement recentré, était sur le point de franchir à nouveau la porte pour fuir cet endroit. Furieux d'avoir attendu en vain, constatant amèrement que ce dernier l'avait sans doute oublié.

Cependant, cette dernière s'ouvrit avant même qu'il n'ait pu l'atteindre.

Le brun se figea au centre de la pièce, le battant dévoilant progressivement l'homme à qui devait appartenir cet étrange bureau.

La silhouette du psychomage apparut sur le seuil de la porte qu'il referma derrière lui, avant de se tourner complètement devant Harry.

C'était un jeune homme grand, aux cheveux courts châtains encadrant un visage mince et fin aux traits doux, bien que très masculins. Il était particulièrement pâle, ses yeux bleus foncés le toisant de son air impérieux, un regard semblant le perforer de toute part.

Un léger rictus se dessinait sur le coin de ses lèvres fines, alors qu'il dévisageait Harry de haut en bas.

Il était vêtu d'une chemise noire sous un veston gris foncé entourant sa taille et les muscles qu'on y devinait. Ses épaules étaient droites et le reste de sa silhouette était filiforme.

Un pantalon noir épousait parfaitement ses longues jambes fines, dont des chaussures noires vernies complétaient magnifiquement l'ensemble.

Une classe et un charisme sans vergogne se dégageaient de ce jeune homme qui ne semblait pas plus vieux que lui, peut-être était-il de la même année que lui.

Harry avait comme cette impression familière de l'avoir déjà vu. Il ressemblait étrangement à Malfoy, dans sa manière de s'habiller et de se comporter. Cette façon aristocratique de se tenir droit et d'être imposant, ses vêtements classieux et parfaitement coupés pour sa taille et la forme de son corps.

 _Un deuxième Malfoy…_

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, le jeune homme accentua son rictus et se déplaça jusqu'à son bureau, sa prestance avilissant un peu plus l'atmosphère de la pièce, retirant le sentiment d'avoir été parfaitement à l'aise quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il s'assit ensuite de manière classieuse, avant d'ouvrir l'un des dossiers posés sur la table, tournant une page qu'il parcourut, ne semblant plus faire attention à lui.

Harry fronça des sourcils devant le manque de respect de cet individu qui en plus d'être foutrement en retard, ne lui portait pas plus d'intérêt que s'il avait été un élément du décor qui tapissait la pièce.

Voyant qu'il était toujours en pleine lecture de son document, le Gryffondor se rapprocha, s'arrêtant juste devant son bureau pour lui faire face.

Le jeune homme consenti enfin à relever la tête, lui jetant un regard vide de tout intérêt, avant qu'un léger sourire ne se dessine sur lèvres. Il referma le dossier qu'il tenait dans ses mains et s'enfonça plus confortablement dans le dossier de son siège en joignant ses doigts, ses coudes reposant sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

« Tu m'impressionnes Potter, il t'aura fallu seulement dix minutes pour échapper à la torpeur, c'est plus rapide que n'importe lequel des patients ayant déjà franchi le seuil de mon bureau » Annonça-t-il, son sourire en coin s'élargissant alors qu'il fixait Harry de ses yeux perçants.

Ce dernier écarquilla les siens, abasourdi par le ton familier dont il faisait preuve à son encontre.

« Euh… Est-ce qu'on se connaît ? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant des sourcils.

Le jeune psychomage étira davantage son sourire, qui devint plus qu'inquiétant.

« On peut dire ça oui, disons que nous sommes de vieilles connaissances » expliqua-t-il en attrapant une feuille en haut de la pile de parchemins pour la placer devant lui.

Harry plissa des yeux, cherchant désespérément dans ses souvenirs quelqu'un qui pouvait de près ou loin lui ressembler.

« Désolé, mais je ne vois pas » Rétorqua-t-il de but en blanc.

Le jeune homme ricana doucement, ne semblant pas plus désarçonné que ça.

« Je n'en suis pas vraiment étonné, nous étions, à proprement parlé, que deux individus étudiant dans la même école, rien de plus » ajouta-t-il en se penchant un peu en avant pour prendre la majestueuse plume reposant sur son socle.

« J'imagine que vous faites référence à Poudlard, mais je ne vois toujours pas qui vous êtes » cingla Harry, commençant à perdre patience de le voir tourner autour du pot.

« Je fais en effet référence à nos années à Poudlard, mais comme je te l'ai dit nous n'étions pas tellement proches, nous ne partagions même pas le même dortoir » articula-t-il en trempant la plume dans son encrier.

« Dans quelle maison étiez-vous ? » Demanda Harry immédiatement.

Le psychomage ricana une nouvelle fois, grattant la pointe de sa plume sur le parchemin avant de relever la tête dans sa direction.

« Je te laisse le soin de le deviner, je suis d'ailleurs persuadé que tu en as déjà une vague idée » assura-t-il, dans un rictus sarcastique.

 _Oh que oui…_

« Serpentard, de toute évidence » déclara Harry en balayant la pièce de ses yeux.

Le jeune homme le dévisagea un instant, ses iris semblant percer les siens avant d'étirer un sourire victorieux.

« Je plaide coupable » ricana-t-il en ouvrant ses mains, ses avants bras de nouveau posés sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

« Ça ne me dit toujours pas qui vous êtes » souligna Harry d'un ton brut, en le fusillant du regard, pas vraiment rassuré d'avoir à faire à ce genre de personnage.

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Malfoy avait l'air aussi confiant, ayant lui-même été un Serpentard, il était évident que c'était un de ses camarades de maison et qu'il le connaissait bien.

« Tu as entièrement raison, Théodore Nott, psychomage spécialisé dans les affaires de perte de mémoire » salua-t-il en tendant une main vers Harry, en se penchant en avant.

Harry jaugea cette fameuse main un instant avant de daigner la serrer brièvement, relâchant rapidement sa poigne pour ramener son bras sur son flanc.

Un éclair de lucidité jaillit et une vague de colère le traversa avant qu'il ne s'avance davantage pour poser ses bras tendus sur le bureau, penchant son visage vers celui du jeune homme.

« Nott ?! Comme le mangemort ?! » Eructa-t-il, une profonde rage bouillant en lui.

Les quelques lumières de la pièce vacillèrent sous l'effet de sa magie, comme chaque fois qu'il la laissait prendre le dessus sur sa raison.

Le psychomage cligna un instant des yeux, observant les effets de son flux sur les différents éléments, étrangement excités.

« Mon père en était effectivement un, je crois même me souvenir que c'est toi et ta bande qui l'avait fait emprisonner lors de notre cinquième année » énonça-t-il d'un ton traînant, pas le moins du monde dérouté.

Cette réponse perturba un peu Harry, dont la rage s'atténua doucement, ramenant plus de luminosité dans le bureau.

Nott leva les yeux vers les chandeliers accrochés au mur avec un air particulièrement impressionné.

« Les rumeurs étaient bien fondées à ce que je vois » Ricana-t-il avant de poser à nouveau son regard inquiétant sur Harry.

Ce dernier fronça des sourcils, détachant ses mains du bureau pour se redresser.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » cracha-t-il, toujours méfiant, s'autorisant à plus de familiarité compte tenu du de la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

« Je parle de ton incapacité à maîtriser ton flux magique lorsque tu es énervé. Comme lorsque tu as fait gonfler ta tante… » Précisa le jeune homme, insinuant l'étendue des informations qu'il possédait.

Harry plissa des yeux, devant le ton supérieur de son vis-à-vis, avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour se forcer à se calmer.

« Je suis surpris de te trouver ici, j'étais persuadé que tu suivrais la voie de ton très cher paternel » répliqua-t-il d'un ton méprisant.

Nott le dévisagea tranquillement, visiblement amusé par son comportement, ne semblant pas décontenancé par ses propos.

« Au risque de te décevoir, je n'ai jamais eu pour vocation de suivre la voie du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ni celle que tu as emprunté par ailleurs. Je n'ai jamais pu supporter d'avoir quelqu'un au-dessus de moi pour me dicter ce que j'avais à faire, si j'avais dû choisir, je l'aurais fait de mon propre chef, mais aucune des deux possibilités n'a suffisamment retenu mon attention pour que j'y concède un véritable intérêt »

Harry haussa des sourcils avant de cligner des yeux, totalement hébété.

Il se souvenait vaguement de Nott, cet élève toujours dans son coin, plutôt solitaire et très discret, n'attirant jamais l'attention sur lui.

Il avait eu quelques échos d'Hermione concernant son intelligence assez développée, il ne pouvait que le constater devant la prestance et l'air supérieur que ce dernier affichait.

Nott avait l'air parfaitement conscient de ses capacités intellectuelles, il avait cette façon de vous montrer que c'était le cas sans pour autant vous l'exposer de vive voix.

Il n'en avait tout simplement pas besoin, une incroyable perspicacité émanait de lui, dévoilant pleinement l'excellence de sa personne.

Le jeune homme avait cette faculté à vous écraser de son être tout entier, comme l'impression que lui faisait Dumbledore quand il prenait son air si sérieux.

« As-tu encore d'autres questions ou allons-nous enfin commencer ce pourquoi tu es ici ? » Demanda Nott en croisant les doigts de ses mains jointes sur son bureau.

Harry réfléchit quelques instants, décontenancé par la manière qu'avait le jeune homme de s'adresser à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure ? En parlant de la torpeur ? » Questionna-t-il perplexe, en se souvenant de sa première remarque à son encontre.

Le psychomage étira un grand sourire inquiétant, laissant transparaître une certaine fierté sur son visage.

« Ah, c'est l'une des particularités de mon cabinet vois-tu. Le fauteuil où tu étais installé il y a quelques minutes est ensorcelé pour dissuader les patients de quitter mon bureau. Il est doté d'un puissant sort de persuasion plongeant quiconque étant en contact avec ce dernier dans une sensation de bien-être et de confort. Le patient est alors totalement détendu et me dévoile tout ce que je veux entendre sans que je n'ai à le cuisiner davantage » Expliqua-t-il calmement.

Harry l'écouta sans ciller, se remémorant la sensation de tranquillité qui l'avait envahie l'espace d'un instant, l'englobant dans un cocon où il s'était senti en sécurité, brouillant quelque peu le court de ses pensées.

« Il est étonnant que tu en sois sorti aussi rapidement » Continua Nott en le dévisageant d'un air excité.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étrange à sortir d'un fauteuil aussi ensorcelé soit-il » Rétorqua-t-il sans comprendre son discernement.

Nott émit un léger rire.

« Ce qu'il y a d'étonnant, c'est que ce sortilège a pour but de garder le patient dans un état de torpeur, l'invitant à rester résolument prostré dans ce fauteuil jusqu'à la fin de la séance et que toi, tu en sois sorti après seulement quelques minutes de ta propre initiative. Si je ne fais pas erreur, tu dois certainement avoir une résistance particulière aux sortilèges de persuasion. C'est une capacité plutôt rare et c'est tout à ton honneur » Spécifia-t-il, ses yeux bleus foncés brillants d'avidité.

Harry l'écoutait sérieusement, comprenant qu'il avait fait les frais d'une subtile manipulation digne d'un ex Serpentard, n'en étant absolument pas étonné.

Il avait toujours su qu'il était particulièrement résistant à ce genre de sortilèges, depuis sa quatrième année pour être tout à fait exact. Il l'avait démontré pendant les cours du faux Alastor Moody, où ce dernier avait tant insisté pour leur apprendre en leur faisant subir le sortilège de l' _imperium_.

Le brun se garda bien, cependant, de lui rappeler ce souvenir, bien qu'il ait comme l'impression que ce Nott soit déjà au courant de pas mal de choses le concernant.

 _Ce type est vraiment flippant…_

Le jeune homme continuait de le fixer, cette fois-ci, avec un intérêt prononcé. Harry pouvait lire dans ses yeux le chemin de sa réflexion, comme un génie qui cherche un moyen de résoudre son équation.

Pour toute réponse, le brun le toisa de haut, n'aimant vraiment pas l'idée que quelqu'un comme lui soit si informé sur sa personne.

Le monde sorcier avait toujours été plus à la page sur son passé que lui ne l'avait jamais été, mais s'il avait appris à ne plus s'en soucier, c'était toujours énervant et rabaissant de voir à quel point on était épié de cette manière. D'autant plus que si tout cela était vrai, cela faisait maintenant dix ans qu'il n'avait pas croisé cet individu et que ce dernier se rappelle aussi bien de lui pendant que le brun n'en avait qu'un vague souvenir était particulièrement révélateur.

« Bon, je pense qu'il est temps de commencer cette séance, nous avons approximativement trente minutes avant la fin de celle-ci, nos charmantes retrouvailles ayant pris le reste du temps. Si tu veux bien t'installer, je te prie » Annonça Nott en jetant un coup d'œil sur l'horloge à son mur avant de lui désigner de la main le petit coin près de la cheminée.

Harry plissa des yeux, suivant son geste, avant de tourner à nouveau son visage vers lui, haussant ses sourcils de dédain.

Le psychomage esquissa un léger rictus, semblant cacher un rire naissant derrière les coins de sa bouche frémissants.

« Il va de soi que tu n'as plus le besoin de retourner t'asseoir sur le fauteuil Potter, je te laisse volontiers le soin de choisir le canapé, qui n'est, pour sa part, pas ensorcelé » assura-t-il en tournant ses yeux vers le meuble.

Harry tourna des talons, se rapprochant d'un pas méfiant du coin indiqué. Il contourna avec précaution le fauteuil avant de jauger le canapé en question, pesant le pour et le contre, pas vraiment décidé à se résoudre d'y toucher.

Un petit ricanement retenti dans son dos.

« Je t'assure que tu ne crains rien Potter, seul le fauteuil est doté du sort, le reste de mes meubles en est parfaitement dénué. Mais tu vas très vite t'en rendre compte puisque de toute évidence, s'il l'avait été, il n'aurait plus d'effet sur toi » confirma-t-il en se levant lentement pour s'approcher de lui.

Harry resta encore quelques secondes debout, avançant sa main sur le dossier du canapé, la plaquant dessus. Rien ne se produisit, aucune sensation de brume dans le cerveau, ou d'envie particulière de vouloir à tout prix y rester collé.

Il consentit enfin à s'asseoir et reporta son attention vers le jeune homme qui se trouvait à quelques mètres, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, adossé à son bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » Demanda le brun, en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Nott haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« Moi ? Rien. Toi par contre, tu vas me raconter avec exactitude tout ce dont tu te souviens » Expliqua-t-il tranquillement.

Harry ricana en soufflant.

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça dis-moi ? »

« Tout simplement parce que tu es ici dans l'unique but que je t'aide à recentrer tes souvenirs et à combler tes manques de mémoire » Enonça Nott.

« Parce que tu penses sincèrement que je vais me confier à un putain de Serpentard comme toi ? C'est ridicule ! » Siffla Harry en secouant la tête avec mépris.

« Je ne tolèrerai pas que tu m'insultes dans mon cabinet Potter, je suis là pour t'accompagner afin que tu recouvres la mémoire, pas pour que tu t'acharnes sur moi parce que ma famille a fait des choix que tu n'apprécies pas » rétorqua le jeune homme d'un ton froid.

« J'en ai rien à foutre que tu n'aies soit disant pas participé à la guerre aux côtés de Voldemort, tu restes un fils de mangemort et une pourriture de Serpentard et il est hors de question que je parle de mes ressentis avec toi » cracha Harry, en grimaçant d'un air mauvais.

Nott étira ses lèvres d'un léger rictus avant de très lentement sortir sa baguette d'une manche de sa chemise et de la pointer sur Harry.

Le brun se crispa, desserrant légèrement ses bras, intrigué par ce retournement de situation.

Le psychomage entama alors un geste du poignet qui fit se tendre un peu plus le Gryffondor, s'attendant au pire, quand une boite de mouchoirs se matérialisa sur la petite table basse devant lui.

Harry cligna des yeux en fronçant des sourcils, détaillant l'objet apparut sans comprendre.

Il leva son visage vers Nott, encore choqué par le geste de ce dernier.

« C'est quoi ces conneries ? » Siffla-t-il en grimaçant.

Un large sourire fendit les lèvres de son vis-à-vis alors qu'il rangeait tranquillement sa baguette sous sa chemise en le toisant.

« Une simple précaution, dans le cas où tes traumatismes seraient bien trop importants pour que tu ne puisses les contenir » expliqua-t-il ironiquement.

Harry le fusilla du regard, les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractant dangereusement.

 _Connard…_

Les lumières autour d'eux vacillèrent à nouveau, déclenchant un léger ricanement de la part de Nott qui semblait se délecter du spectacle.

Harry avait la très nette impression de n'être qu'une simple expérience à ses yeux. Un vulgaire échantillon de laboratoire qu'on laissait à l'air libre pour vérifier comment la composition prenait.

« Tu comptes te foutre de ma gueule encore longtemps ? » Eructa-t-il, serrant les poings contre ses flancs, les bras toujours croisés sur son torse.

Nott esquissa un sourire sarcastique en s'avançant davantage dans sa direction.

« Peut-être bien » confirma-t-il en se plantant devant lui, le dos bien droit.

« Ou peut-être que je fais simplement ce pourquoi je suis grassement payé » Tenta-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Harry haussa les siens, un rictus ornant ses lèvres.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi s'amuser à me faire perdre mes moyens et me contrarier à quelque chose à voir avec ton travail Nott » articula-t-il.

« C'est là que tu te trompes mon cher Potter, apprendre à connaître les réactions de mes patients fait principalement partie de ce pourquoi je suis employé, tout comme évaluer ta manière de ressentir et de faire face aux problèmes qui t'entourent » argumenta-t-il en se rapprochant d'une étagère sur un des murs pour en contempler les différents bibelots exposés.

Harry fronça des sourcils, perdu dans sa réflexion.

« Tu n'en as peut-être pas l'impression, mais j'ai appris déjà beaucoup de choses depuis que tu es ici. Assez pour déterminer certains aspects de ta personnalité » Ajouta-t-il en déplaçant un objet.

Le brun se contenta de le toiser, décontenancé par le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui.

Harry avait rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi sûr de lui et d'aussi calme. Il était évident que ce dernier avait appartenu à la maison des Serpentards, son côté malicieux et aristocratique s'exhalait de tout son être. Pourtant, il avait un côté très érudit qui aurait pu suggérer qu'il ait fait partie des Serdaigles, tant il avait l'air fin d'esprit.

« Ça m'est complètement égal ce que tu penses avoir découvert sur moi, je ne parlerai pas de mes souvenirs avec toi » Conclut le brun d'un ton sans appel.

Nott ne se détacha pas de son étagère, époussetant même le dessus d'un coffret, avant de finalement tourner son visage vers l'horloge.

« Notre petite entrevue touche à sa fin, tu es libre de partir » Annonça-t-il, calmement.

Harry tourna les yeux vers la pendule, n'osant y croire et se leva prestement pour sortir de cet enfer.

Il arrivait vers la porte et s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir quand la voix du psychomage retenti dans son dos.

« J'ai pris le soin de noter tes prochains rendez-vous, dans le cas où tu aurais malencontreusement oublié de les demander. Je te prierai cependant de ne pas les manquer, il en va de ta santé mentale, Potter, que tu en sois conscient ou non » Déclara-t-il d'un ton traînant.

Le brun resta quelques secondes en suspens, puis soupira en fermant les yeux avant d'ouvrir la porte et de la franchir.

Il avança dans le petit couloir pour regagner le standard où Malfoy l'attendait déjà, assis sur l'une des chaises de la salle d'attente. Ce dernier se leva immédiatement quand il l'aperçu.

Harry tenta de faire abstraction des battements de son cœur qui s'accélérèrent à la vision du blond, faisant taire la chaleur qui se répandait dans le creux de son ventre.

Il vit nettement Malfoy esquisser un mince sourire sur ses lèvres, ses yeux gris emplis d'une profonde sympathie qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? » Demanda-t-il, semblant un peu inquiet.

Harry hocha positivment la tête avant de détourner son regard, cherchant à masquer la gêne qu'il ressentait en sa présence.

Malfoy n'insista pas plus et le conduisit vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, il marqua une brève pause, avant de se rapprocher délicatement pour lui enlacer la taille, pressant ses doigts contre sa veste.

Le brun bloqua sa respiration dans ses poumons. Appréhendant le voyage dont il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer aux effets ainsi que les émotions que ce geste lui faisait ressentir.

Après avoir atterri, il se détacha rapidement de l'étreinte du blond, pour s'installer dans le canapé du salon, étonnamment heureux de retrouver cette maison après l'échange déroutant avec son psychomage.

Harry soupira de contentement, prenant son visage dans ses mains, en s'affalant contre le dossier. Il avait enfin l'impression de respirer, loin de ce bureau sordide et du drôle de personnage qu'était ce Nott.

Il écarta ses doigts et posa ses yeux sur Malfoy qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Le brun fronça des sourcils en détachant ses mains pour le dévisager.

« Tu comptes rester planté là ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton brut.

Malfoy esquissa un léger rictus.

« Je ne reste pas Potter, j'ai encore du travail qui m'attends » Expliqua-t-il de son ton traînant.

Harry haussa des sourcils.

« Et je vais faire quoi moi en attendant ? » Siffla-t-il, mécontent que ce dernier l'abandonne dans une maison qui, quoique tous en disent, n'était pas la sienne.

Le blond haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« Tu vas faire comme si tu étais chez toi, puisque c'est le cas » Exposa-t-il, calmement.

Harry soupira en faisant claquer sa langue sur son palet.

« Je veux sortir Malfoy, il n'est pas question que je reste ici tout seul » Siffla-t-il en se levant subitement.

« Il n'est pas question que tu sortes d'ici tout seul » Rétorqua le blond en le toisant.

Harry le jaugea quelques instants, avant de secouer la tête et d'obtempérer. Il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix, _il_ ne lui laisserait pas le choix.

« Très bien, dans ce cas je vais demander à Ron ou Hermione de m'accompagner dehors » Conclut-il en se postant devant la cheminée avec la ferme attention de les appeler.

« Ils ne sont pas disponibles » Annonça Malfoy d'un ton froid.

Harry tourna ses yeux vers lui plus qu'agacé.

« Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » Répliqua-t-il, sa patience s'effritant peu à peu.

« Ils travaillent. Ça n'aurait pas dû être le cas mais leur mariage ayant été annulé, ils ont décalés leurs congés » Railla Malfoy de sa voix traînante.

Harry déglutit difficilement se sentant mal à l'aise d'avoir encore une fois entravé les projets de ses proches. Il fallait toujours que tout ce qui le touche de près ou de loin se répercute sur ses amis qui en avaient maintes fois fait les frais.

« Evidemment, tout est toujours de ma faute… » Souffla-t-il en accusant le coup, fermant les yeux de dépit.

« Non Har… Potter, le seul à blâmer est celui qui t'as mis dans cet état » Affirma Malfoy d'une voix étrangement basse.

Harry ricana légèrement avant de se tourner dans sa direction, un air désespéré collé au visage.

« A quoi bon parler de lui puisque je ne peux même pas me charger de le retrouver » Soupira-t-il.

Malfoy balaya l'air d'un geste de la main en faisant claquer sa langue sur son palet.

« Laisse Ron s'en occuper, lui et les Aurors se chargeront de capturer cette ordure et de te ramener tes souvenirs » Déclara-t-il.

Harry esquissa un petit rictus au terme employé par ce dernier.

« Tu as l'air tellement impatient que je les retrouve » Remarqua-t-il.

Le Serpentard fronça des sourcils, visiblement étonné par sa remarque.

« Evidemment » Assura-t-il en plantant ses yeux acier dans les siens.

Harry le regarda sans ciller, cherchant à savoir s'il disait vrai.

« Et si ça n'arrive pas ? Si ça ne marche pas et que je reste comme je suis ? » Interrogea-t-il en le défiant de répondre.

Malfoy parut se crisper légèrement, les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractant sous ses dires.

« Tant que tu te portes bien, c'est le plus important » Souffla-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Harry éclata de rire devant l'air particulièrement meurtri de son vis-à-vis, ne s'attendant pas à le voir un jour s'inquiéter de son sort.

« Désolé Malfoy mais je peux difficilement croire que tu le penses vraiment » ricana-t-il.

Le blond le toisa un instant avant d'esquisser un léger rictus en coin, dénué de toute méchanceté.

« Tu as raison, je serais très certainement dévasté… » Souffla-t-il, d'un ton rempli d'amertume.

Harry écarquilla ses yeux verts derrière ses lunettes, choqué par sa révélation. Il déglutit difficilement avant de se racler la gorge et de reprendre une contenance.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Tenta-t-il, en fronçant des sourcils.

Le sourire de Malfoy s'élargit, les traits de son visage continuant d'afficher cette mine attristée qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

« Je veux dire que si jamais tu ne récupères pas l'ensemble de ta mémoire, je serais profondément meurtris d'avoir perdu la personne qui partageait ma vie » Expliqua-t-il de sa voix traînante.

Ses mots résonnèrent en échos dans l'esprit du brun, qui sentit son cœur battre plus fort et une douce chaleur se répandre dans l'ensemble de son corps.

Il grimaça cependant, devant les propos déplacés de ce dernier.

« Arrête avec ça Malfoy ! Quoiqu'il ait pu se passer, tu restes le sale petit Serpentard que j'ai toujours connu » Railla-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait méprisant.

Le blond émit un léger ricanement avant de planter ses yeux perçants dans les siens.

« C'est ce que je constate, en effet » Conclut-il d'un ton froid, toute forme de sourire disparaissant de son visage à cet instant.

Harry le dévisagea, remarquant quelques cernes sous ses yeux, signe qu'il n'avait sûrement pas réussi à dormir la nuit dernière. Lui-même avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il avait vraiment du mal à croire que Malfoy s'inquiétait pour lui. Pourtant, tout dans ses paroles et dans ses gestes laissait envisager que c'était bel et bien le cas. Le blond avait véritablement l'air d'être touché par les évènements qui le concernait.

Malfoy plongea soudainement la main dans une poche de son pantalon pour en retirer une longue chaine argentée où sa montre à gousset y était accrochée. Il ouvrit le cadran et l'étudia avant de la refermer et de la ranger dans le vêtement.

« Bien, je vais devoir y aller » Ajouta-t-il en levant ses yeux métalliques dénués d'expression.

Il s'apprêtait à transplaner quand Harry avança subitement pour l'interrompre.

« Attends ! » Tonna-t-il en levant le bras dans sa direction pour le retenir.

Malfoy se figea un instant en fronçant des sourcils.

Le brun dont la respiration s'était étrangement accélérée, le dévisagea sans savoir quoi lui dire.

Il ne voulait tout simplement pas le voir partir sans lui. Il sentait comme une irrésistible envie de le retenir pour le garder prêt de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne connais même pas la maison, je ne sais même pas ce que je suis habitué à faire ici… » Souffla-t-il, désespéré de se retrouver seul au milieu de tout ce futur dont il ne se souvenait pas.

Malfoy le regarda d'un air meurtri avant de fermer subrepticement les yeux et de lui répondre.

« Trouve de quoi t'occuper. Il y a de la lecture de ce côté » expliqua-t-il en désignant la bibliothèque d'un geste du menton.

Harry lança un regard furtif au meuble avant de hocher la tête en soupirant.

Malfoy le dévisagea une dernière fois avant de finalement transplaner, le laissant seul au milieu du salon.

Harry en profita pour aller chercher sa baguette qu'il avait été contraint de laisser pour sa visite chez le psychomage. Celle-ci n'étant pas autorisée pendant les consultations.

Le blond lui avait laissé la veille, comme il lui avait demandé et ce dernier avait tenu parole.

Il était absolument hors de question qu'il reste planté là à attendre patiemment que son « amant » rentre du boulot alors que le connard qui lui avait retiré ses souvenirs se balada tranquillement dans la nature.

Il rangea cette dernière dans la poche de son pantalon et tenta de transplaner à son tour en direction du Terrier où il était sûr de trouver quelqu'un pour l'aider.

Rien ne se produisit, cependant, il était comme bloqué et dans l'incapacité totale de faire fonctionner sa magie.

Harry fronça des sourcils en se dirigeant vivement vers l'entrée, bien décidé à s'enfuir d'ici, quoiqu'en pense Malfoy et ses amis. Mais là encore, il fut brutalement repoussé en arrière par un champ de force qui semblait entourer la porte.

Il soupira, avant de sortir sa baguette en roulant des yeux.

« Confringo » Tonna-t-il en faisant un geste du poignet vers le battant.

Le sortilège percuta la barrière magique sans aucun effet, semblant comme aspiré à travers.

Le brun fronça des sourcils avant de réitérer l'expérience, qui se solda de la même façon.

« Expulso » Cria-t-il tentant à nouveau sa chance.

Mais aucun des sortilèges n'eut raison de celui indubitablement trop puissant qui le retenait bloqué ici.

Ne s'avouant pas vaincu, il tourna les talons pour se rapprocher de la cheminée où il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette pour la lancer dans l'habitacle, prêt à s'échapper.

Mais là encore, un champ bloquait l'entrée et la poudre ricocha dessus atterrissant dans sa figure, le faisant reculer et tomber sur le canapé.

Harry toussa en époussetant ses vêtements avant de se relever.

Il explosa de rage en attrapant un livre qui traînait et le balança à travers la pièce. Il fit de même avec les différents ouvrages qui se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque, renversant au passage de nombreux bibelots qui y trônaient.

Après avoir ravagé une partie du salon, il se senti un peu mieux, l'adrénaline quittant doucement son corps d'avoir à nouveau perdu ses moyens.

Il prit le temps de retrouver sa respiration devenue erratique sous les efforts fournis pour dévaster la pièce avant de s'enfermer dans la chambre et de s'avachir sur le lit.

C'était parfaitement ridicule, mais le désespoir de retrouver un jour son monde tel qu'il le connaissait, lui donnait l'irrésistible envie de s'effondrer et de pleurer.

Il ferma les yeux, fronçant fortement ses paupières pour s'empêcher de se laisser aller, ses cils déjà humides des larmes qui tentaient de s'en échapper.

Il prit l'oreiller qu'il plaqua contre son visage et étouffa un cri, empoignant fermement les bords du tissu entre ses doigts.

Il était véritablement coincé ici…

Seul…

Démuni…

Harry respira lentement, desserrant le coussin pour finalement le reposer sur le lit. Il fixa le plafond, l'envie de pleurer toujours bien présente, parce qu'il était énervé, parce qu'il était totalement perdu…

Il attrapa sa baguette magique et la fixa quelques instants avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux en expirant bruyamment.

 _Pensées positives…_

« Expecto Patronum » Lança-t-il d'un geste du poignet.

Une brume argentée apparue, voletant devant ses yeux mais aucun signe de son cerf majestueux.

Harry fronça des sourcils, intrigué de rater son sortilège qu'il avait, jusqu'à présent, toujours réussi depuis sa troisième année.

La fumée se dissipa rapidement, le laissant perplexe et définitivement accablé.

Les évènements l'avait indubitablement meurtri intérieurement, il était difficile de resté concentré sur un souvenir heureux.

 _Eux aussi, partis en fumée…_

Harry secoua la tête en se redressant, fermant les yeux à nouveau pour se recentrer.

Il pensa à sa mère, puis à son père, au fait que tout ceci n'était qu'un simple cauchemar et qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller dans son lit à Poudlard.

Et contre toute attente, il pensa à Malfoy. Le visage du blond apparu au milieu de ses pensées, son sourire en coin et ses étranges iris à l'aspect délavés le fixaient avec ce sentiment de bonté qu'il lui transmettait depuis son arrivée.

Harry serra les dents, tentant de chasser cette image indésirable qui persistait à rester incrustée dans sa rétine.

Voyant qu'elle ne partirait pas, il soupira et s'imprégna de son ressenti, son cœur battant plus fort dans sa poitrine et lança le sort une nouvelle fois en ouvrant les yeux.

Son vieil ami se matérialisa immédiatement, ses grands bois et sa silhouette vaporeuse avança majestueusement vers lui en le fixant de ses petits yeux perçants.

Un sourire triste esquissa les lèvres du brun, tandis qu'il détaillait le magnifique cerf immobile devant lui. Il se sentait moins seul à présent, entouré d'un proche qu'il reconnaissait, quelqu'un qui n'avait pas changé, un pilier dont il avait irrémédiablement besoin pour avancer.

Se sentant un peu mieux, il se leva pour faire le tour de la chambre, son ami boisé, toujours à ses côtés.

Il parcourut les étagères, observant les différentes photographies où lui, Ron et Hermione souriaient accompagnés de Malfoy quelque peu en retrait sur certaines, mais jamais très loin de lui.

Sur l'une d'elle, il était juste à ses côtés, Harry se voyait lui jeter un regard en biais et esquisser un petit sourire en coin pendant que le blond fixait devant lui, relevant un sourcil de dédain.

Une autre encore, où ils étaient debout, bien droit, regardant tous deux devant eux, les bras le long de leur corps, leurs mains se rapprochant dangereusement tandis que leurs doigts se frôlaient délicatement.

Il jeta ensuite un bref coup d'œil à la photo qu'il avait retournée, face contre la table de nuit, pour ne plus avoir à la contempler tellement elle le mettait mal à l'aise.

Ce n'était pas uniquement l'effet qu'elle lui faisait cependant. Dès qu'il posait les yeux dessus, quand sa raison se tassait suffisamment pour laisser place à sa propre connerie, il la soulevait pour regarder si elle ne se mettait pas à changer. Comme s'il avait espoir qu'elle ne soit pas véritablement là.

Et pourtant, pourtant c'était bien le cas…

Ils étaient bien, dans les bras de l'autre à se sourire, heureux et s'embrassant avec amour.

Alors Harry plaquait de nouveau la photo contre la table, jurant contre les battements de son cœur qui s'emballaient instantanément à la vision des lèvres de Malfoy ravir les siennes, à la chaleur descendant jusqu'à son bas ventre à cette simple idée.

Le brun se pencha devant un trophée de Quidditch où le mot « Seeker » y était gravé juste au-dessus de son nom de famille.

Des brochures de la gazette soigneusement pliées et rangées le montrait tenant fermement le vif d'or alors qu'il voletait sur son balai, vêtu de sa tenue blanche et noire à l'effigie de son équipe les « Pies de Montrose ».

Il avait l'air heureux. Le titre affichait qu'il venait de leur faire gagner la coupe.

 _Ça a l'air tellement vrai…_

Pendant qu'il continuait son inspection, un autre objet attira son attention, un bocal transparent pourvu d'un bouchon en cristal, rempli d'un liquide étrangement vaporeux.

Harry le fixa quelques instants avant d'avancer sa main pour retirer le capuchon, intrigué par ce qu'il contenait.

Un étrange phénomène se produisit. Le liquide se mit à briller doucement, un léger cliquetis retentit sur sa droite ainsi que le bruit significatif d'un grincement de porte.

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction tout en sortant sa baguette magique dans un réflexe défensif.

Harry jaugea un instant l'entrebâillement de la porte qui s'était actionnée après qu'il ait touché au flacon, sa baguette tendue droit devant lui comme protection.

Il avança prudemment, son patronus le suivant de prêt. D'un geste du poignet, il lui intima de passer devant, passant à travers le battant, sans qu'aucun signe de danger ne se manifeste.

Le brun poussa alors la porte à l'aide de son pied, à l'affut de toute attaque possible où de sortilèges répulsifs. Il entra d'un pas prudent, son cerf argenté posté au centre de la pièce le regardait calmement, lui indiquant que tout danger était écarté.

Harry se détendit un peu, gardant tout de même sa baguette dans sa main, l'abaissant un peu et commença à détailler l'étrange passage secret.

Une énorme colonne de pierre trônait dans un coin de la pièce, un récipient de la même matière y était déposé, des volutes de fumées flottaient au-dessus d'un étrange liquide épais argenté.

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent quand il reconnut l'objet.

 _Une pensine…_

Harry s'approcha lentement du support, médusé de trouver un tel objet magique ici.

Quand il posa sa main dessus, deux somptueuses armoires apparurent instantanément, de chaque côté du récipient.

Il eut un sursaut, sans pour autant retirer ses doigts qui tenait fermement les bords de la pensine, s'accrochant plus que de raison pour ne pas tomber sous le choc.

Harry se tourna vers l'un des meubles pour le détailler, parcourant les différentes fioles où des étiquettes indiquaient un mot clé du souvenir qu'elles contenaient.

Il ouvrit délicatement la vitre pour attraper un des flacons au hasard, pour y lire le mot qui y était noté.

« _DM-A_ »

Le brun fronça des sourcils en tournant la fiole entre ses doigts, perplexe par les syllabes qui ne lui en apprenait pas plus sur la provenance du souvenir qu'elle gardait.

Sans perdre plus de temps et parce que sa curiosité était en émoi, il déboucha le flacon et le pencha au-dessus de la pensine. Le filament s'y déversa lentement et s'anima en rentrant en contact avec le liquide argenté.

Une image de la tour d'astronomie s'afficha au milieu de la volute de fumée. Après un rapide au coup d'œil à son patronus pour vérifier qu'il était toujours là, Harry prit une grande inspiration et plongea la tête la première dans le liquide froid, s'immergeant totalement.

 _La sensation de vide l'emporta alors dans une chute infernale avant d'atterrir les pieds bien à plats sur les pavés de la plus haute tour du château de Poudlard._

 _Il contempla un instant le lieu particulièrement familier, son cœur se remplissant de joie à l'idée de revoir un endroit qu'il connaissait._

 _Il faisait nuit, les chandeliers illuminant quelque peu la pierre assombrie, un croissant de lune se reflétant calmement sur le lac qui bordait la forêt interdite._

 _Un soupir attira son attention sur le côté et il se vit, accoudé sur le petit muret, faisant face au parc du château, ses cheveux noir de jais voletant doucement à la petite brise qui se levait._

 _Il avait encore ses fameuses lunettes rondes, ses yeux verts émeraude fixés sur l'horizon, un air accablé collé au visage._

 _Harry se rapprocha de son lui passé, détaillant la robe sorcière qu'il portait. Sur son blason Gryffondor, on pouvait y lire « 7_ _e_ _année rattrapage »._

 _Le brun écarquilla des yeux, s'il ne venait pas de chuter quelques instants plus tôt, il aurait juré que son être intérieur venait de tomber jusqu'à ses pieds._

 _Ainsi Malfoy avait dit vrai… Ils avaient bel et bien rattrapé leur septième année…_

 _Alors qu'il était encore perdu dans ses réflexions, le Harry du souvenir se tourna légèrement pour lancer un regard en biais derrière lui avant de reporter son attention sur le paysage devant lui._

 _Le brun suivit l'endroit où son lui passé avait brièvement posé les yeux et son cœur fit un bond quand une silhouette encapuchonnée apparue sur la dernière marche._

 _La couleur des pans intérieurs de sa robe ne laissait aucun doute sur l'appartenance de la maison de l'inconnu._

 _Comme pour confirmer ses dires, ce dernier avança d'un pas, laissant entrevoir le blason vert argent accroché sur sa poitrine. Voyant qu'il n'était pas seul, il sembla se figer un instant, son visage demeurant caché par la faible luminosité et la capuche qui l'encerclait. Il tourna lentement la tête vers le Gryffondor attendant visiblement un signe de sa part._

 _« Bonsoir Malfoy » Dit ce dernier sans se retourner._

 _La silhouette sembla se crisper légèrement avant de finalement lever les bras, relevant par la même occasion ses longues manches et attraper les bords de sa capuche pour la faire tomber._

 _Le visage pâle et fin de Draco Malfoy se dévoila dans la nuit, la blancheur acariâtre de sa peau semblait presque briller, dénotant avec le tissu sombre qu'il portait. Ses cheveux blonds presque aussi blancs plaqués en arrière dont quelques mèches étaient ramenés en avant sûrement dû au port de la capuche._

 _Il avait cet air dédaigneux qu'Harry lui connaissait, mais la lueur dans ses yeux n'était plus emplie de méchanceté. Le mépris qu'il passait son temps à lui adresser, avait laissé place à un regard profondément vide et meurtri, le faisant passer pour plus humain qu'il n'y croyait._

 _Un Malfoy comme dans cet étrange présent dont il ne se souvenait pas..._

 _Celui-ci étant plus jeune de huit ans, ses traits encore un peu plus doux, l'adolescent laissait place lentement à l'adulte qu'il deviendrait quelques années plus tard._

 _« Bonsoir Potter » Répondit-t-il de sa voix traînante qui, elle ne changeait pas._

 _Malfoy s'avança prudemment, les pans de sa robe flottant doucement au mouvement de ses pas et à la légère brise qui passait._

 _« Ça devient une habitude on dirait » Ricana le blond en se postant à côté du Gryffondor._

 _Ce dernier tourna vaguement la tête dans sa direction, le dévisagea en fronçant des sourcils._

 _« De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda-t-il._

 _Malfoy esquissa un sourire en coin, plantant ses yeux gris dans son lui passé._

 _« Je parle de nos rendez-vous nocturnes, bien qu'absolument involontaires, cela va de soit » Déclara-t-il d'un ton posé._

 _Le Harry du passé le dévisagea un instant, avant d'étirer un sourire sur ses lèvres, se détournant pour se reporter à sa contemplation._

 _« On peut dire ça en effet… » Souffla-t-il, les yeux baissés sur le vide._

 _Malfoy ne le quittait pas des yeux cependant, le détaillant de haut en bas, avant de tourner la tête vers l'horizon._

 _« Je suis surpris que tu daignes m'adresser la parole. J'aurais pensé qu'après toutes les fois où nous nous sommes croisés, tu resterais éternellement silencieux » Remarqua-t-il, son sourire s'élargissant pendant qu'il admirait le ciel._

 _Le Gryffondor haussa des sourcils._

 _« Tu préférais quand je la fermais ? Parce que si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je peux redevenir muet » Ricana-t-il en levant les yeux vers la forêt._

 _Malfoy étira un peu plus son sourire avant de ricaner à son tour._

 _« Non, aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître, ta voix ne me déplait pas plus que je ne l'aurais cru » Assura-t-il._

 _Le brun élargit son sourire jusqu'à montrer ses dents, avant de tourner la tête dans la direction du Serpentard qui fit de même._

 _Ils restèrent un instant à se dévisager en souriant avant que le Harry du passé ne rompe l'échange pour poser de nouveau ses yeux sur le ciel étoilé._

 _« Moi qui pensait justement que tout te dérangeait chez moi » Ricana-t-il_

 _« Et bien je suis navré de te décevoir mais ce n'est pas le trait qui me dérange le plus dans ta personne Potter » Soupira le blond en se tournant complètement vers le Gryffondor._

 _Ce dernier fit de même en plantant ses yeux verts amusés dans les iris métalliques._

 _« Ah donc il y a bien des aspects chez moi qui te dérange » Démontra-t-il d'un geste de la main._

 _« Cela va de soi » Affirma Malfoy en haussant un sourcil de dédain._

 _Le Harry du passé secoua la tête en soupirant._

 _« Toujours aussi aimable, à ce que je vois… » Souffla-t-il en affichant un sourire amusé vers sa Némésis._

 _« Néanmoins, si je devais être tout à fait honnête, certains sont plus plaisant que d'autre » Reprit le Serpentard en passant une main sous son menton, l'air pensif._

 _Le brun cligna des yeux avant d'émettre un léger ricanement._

 _« Tu vas me faire croire que tu apprécies quelque chose chez moi, Malfoy ? » Demanda-t-il, semblant ne pas y croire le moins du monde._

 _« Ne t'en déplaise, quelques aspects sont tout de même à prendre en considération » Admit-t-il en hochant la tête._

 _Le Harry du passé haussa des sourcils, dubitatif._

 _« Lesquels par exemple ? » Interrogea-t-il, visiblement très curieux de ce que Malfoy allait trouver à lui dire._

 _Ce dernier le dévisagea un instant, avant de planter ses orbes gris dans les siens le sondant de toute part._

 _« Loin de moi l'idée de faire enfler ta tête de balafré, mais malgré le fait que j'ai toujours rabaissé ton physique, tes yeux sont sûrement de loin ce que je retiendrais chez toi » Enonça-t-il très sérieusement._

 _Les deux Harry écarquillèrent leurs beaux yeux verts sous l'aveu du blond, abasourdi et incontestablement stupéfait._

 _« Mes yeux ? Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il quand même, n'étant toujours pas convaincu que le Serpentard disait vrai._

 _« Vraiment » Opina ce dernier d'un ton sans appel._

 _Le brun plissa des yeux en jaugeant son vis-à-vis._

 _« Et pourquoi ça ? » Rétorqua-t-il, cherchant visiblement à en savoir un peu plus sur cette révélation._

 _Malfoy esquissa un sourire taquin en levant un sourcil._

 _« Tout simplement parce qu'ils sont verts »._

 _Le Harry du passé fit claquer sa langue sur son palet avant de faire un geste théâtrale de la main._

 _« Ah oui, tu m'en diras tant… »Ricana-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel._

 _« Au moins j'ai l'audace d'apprécier quelque chose chez toi, ce qui n'est sûrement pas ton cas » Souligna Malfoy d'un air suffisant._

 _« Non tu as raison, ça ne l'est pas » Rétorqua vivement le Gryffondor, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres._

 _Le visage du blond se fendit quelques secondes d'un air particulièrement outré avant qu'il ne reprenne constance et remit en place son masque impassible et froid._

 _Le Harry du passé éclata de rire face à la demi-émotion que Malfoy venait de lui faire partager avant de respirer un grand coup pour calmer son fou rire._

 _« Respire Malfoy ! Si je dois moi aussi être honnête, je dirais que j'admire ta prestance et ton sens de la répartie » Reconnu-t-il finalement en esquissa un petit sourire._

 _Le Serpentard le dévisagea un instant avant d'hausser un sourcil dubitatif._

 _« Mon sens de la répartie ? »_

 _Le brun hocha la tête, son sourire n'ayant pas quitté ses lèvres._

 _« Oui, tu es le seul à savoir me rembarrer et me faire sortir de mes gonds avec tes remarques cinglantes. Et même si je déteste quand tu le fais, je trouve ça revigorant » Expliqua-t-il les yeux brillants._

 _Malfoy fronça des sourcils, avant d'en hausser un, visiblement amusé._

 _« Permet-moi de douter de ta santé mentale pour apprécier te faire rabaisser de la sorte » Ricana-t-il de sa voix traînante._

 _Le Gryffondor soupira en secouant la tête avant de planter ses émeraudes dans ceux délavés de sa Némésis._

 _« Ce n'est pas le fait que tu me rabaisses qui me plaît, c'est ta manière de me faire exister à travers tes propos, sans prendre de pincettes comme le monde sorcier s'évertue à le faire, tu as toujours exhumé ce que je ressentais au plus profond de moi, même ce qui me dérangeait et tu es le seul aujourd'hui à réussir ça »_

 _Malfoy parut un instant décontenancé, sa bouche s'entrouvrant quelque peu, alors qu'il fixait le Harry du passé comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Comme s'il semblait le découvrir réellement._

 _Il ne répondit rien cependant, hochant simplement la tête d'un geste brut, les sourcils froncés, détournant son visage pour le reporter sur l'horizon._

 _Le Harry du présent regardait la scène, son lui du passé fixait toujours le Serpentard dont les yeux restaient résolument fixé devant lui._

 _Harry se vit esquisser un dernier sourire amical, empreint d'une certaine affection avant de baisser les yeux et de les ramener devant lui pour explorer le ciel._

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici :)**

 **Bises à vous,**

 **Zouille**

* * *

 **Commentaires de Nodrie :**

« Tu m'impressionnes Potter, il t'aura fallu seulement dix minutes pour échapper à la torpeur, c'est plus rapide que n'importe lequel des patients ayant déjà franchi le seuil de mon bureau » **(moi je me demande comment Nott peut savoir qu'Harry se soit bien assis dans le siège….)**

Le psychomage entama alors un geste du poignet qui fit se tendre un peu plus le Gryffondor, s'attendant au pire, quand une boite de mouchoirs se matérialisa sur la petite table basse devant lui. **(mdr….)**

Rien ne se produisit, cependant, il était comme bloqué et dans l'incapacité totale de faire fonctionner sa magie. **( t'as cru quoi toi ? Il est pas con Draco XD)**

Mais là encore, il fut brutalement repoussé en arrière par un champ de force qui semblait entourer la porte. ( **bien fait pour toi :p)**

Mais aucun des sortilèges n'eut raison de celui indubitablement trop puissant qui le retenait bloqué ici. **(Et ouai… Draco t'as mis à l'amende)**

Mais là encore, un champ bloquait l'entrée et la poudre ricocha dessus atterrissant dans sa figure le faisant reculer et tomber sur le canapé. **(Têtu celui-là…)**

Après avoir ravagé une partie du salon, il se senti un peu mieux, l'adrénaline quittant doucement son corps d'avoir à nouveau perdu ses moyens. **(Tu seras gentil de ranger ton bordel Potter !)**

 _« Bonsoir Potter » Répondit-t-il de sa voix traînante qui, elle ne changeait pas. **(J'aimerais vraiment entendre sa voix trainante un jour, j'ai beau essayer de l'imaginer c'est frustrant XD)**_

 _« Non, aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître, ta voix ne me déplait pas plus que je ne l'aurais cru » Assura-t-il. **(Ah ouais ? un truc à confesser Draco ?)**_

 _« Ah donc il y a bien des aspects chez moi qui te dérange » Démontra-t-il d'un geste de la main. **(Sans blague…)**_

 _« Ne t'en déplaise, mais oui, quelques aspects sont tout de même à prendre en considération » Admit-t-il en hochant la tête. **(*soupire*… Vas-y Draco donne tout ce que t'as)**_

 _« Loin de moi l'idée de faire enfler ta tête de balafré, mais malgré le fait que j'ai toujours rabaissé ton physique, tes yeux sont sûrement de loin ce que je retiendrais chez toi » Enonça-t-il très sérieusement. **(…..je suis décédée XD)**_

 _Les deux Harry écarquillèrent leurs beaux yeux verts sous l'aveu du blond, abasourdi et incontestablement stupéfait. **(Je peux comprendre XD)**_

 _« Au moins j'ai l'audace d'apprécier quelque chose chez toi, ce qui n'est sûrement pas ton cas » Souligna Malfoy d'un air suffisant. **(Est ce que Draco aurait envie de se faire rassurer… petit chenapan !)**_

 _« Non tu as raison, ça ne l'est pas » Rétorqua vivement le Gryffondor, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. **(Quel batou ! on en reparle dans le chapitre ou il y aura un lemon ! save the date !)**_

 _« Mon sens de la répartie ? » **(Fait pas genre Draco, on sait tous que tu kiffes avoir une verve monstrueusement cinglante et qu'en plus t'en est véritablement conscient)**_

 _« Permet-moi de douter de ta santé mentale pour apprécier te faire rabaisser de la sorte » Ricana-t-il de sa voix traînante. **(Oui à la limite ça on est d'accord… il est un peu maso Potter)**_

 _« Ce n'est pas le fait que tu me rabaisses qui me plaît, c'est ta manière de me faire exister à travers tes propos, sans prendre de pincettes comme le monde sorcier s'évertue à le faire, tu as toujours exhumé ce que je ressentais au plus profond de moi, même ce qui me dérangeait et tu es le seul aujourd'hui à réussir ça » **( ça c'est quand même du compliment de haute voltige ^^)**_


	4. Écorché

**Hi here !**

 **Après un petit mois de non postage sur cette fiction, je me décide à publier le chapitre suivant sachant que je n'ai pas trop avancé sur cette fiction... J'ai encore eu une autre idée de Drarry et il a fallu que je me penche dessus pour la faire définitivement sortir de ma tête tant que j'avais les prémisses de cette nouvelle histoire !**

 **Mais le mal est réparé puisque voilà un nouveau chapitre que j'aime particulièrement et que j'ai vraiment plaisir à partager avec vous :)**

 **Je vous remercie énormément pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours autant plaisir à lire et je ne peux que vous demander (honteusement) de continuer parce que ça m'aide réellement à me dépasser et à continuer l'écriture !**

 **On se retrouve à la fin pour de nouvelles lubies de Nodrie :D**

 **Vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews des non-connectés :**

 **Guest1 :** Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances :)

 **Guest2 :** Merci. Merci ! :DDDDD

 **Mimily :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup de l'intérêt que tu portes à mon histoire, je suis vraiment ravie qu'elle te plaise ! Pour le film dont tu parles, je crois que c'est "La vie d'une autre" qui effectivement m'a beaucoup marqué et m'a vaguement aiguillé dans l'écriture de cette fiction (ça et plein d'autre choses encore...).

Oui Nott est tellement peu décrit dans les livres qu'il est propre à chacun de se faire une idée dessus, moi je le vois exactement comme je l'ai décrit dans le chapitre précédent :)

Je suis complètement d'accord avec toi, la pensine c'est juste la vie !

Et pour ta petite question : disons que ça y ressemble fortement, mais qu'ils ne le font pas consciemment (en tout cas à ce moment de l'histoire ;) )

* * *

 **Bêta lectrice :** Nodrie :)

 **Paring :** HPDM

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclamer :** JK Rowling a tous les droits

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 – ****É** **corché**

* * *

Un crac sonore retentit dans l'entrée de la maison où seul le sifflement d'une bûche se consumant dans l'imposante cheminée du salon se faisait entendre. Une douce chaleur se répandait jusqu'au vestibule où Draco Malfoy se dévêtait de son long manteau noir. Il l'accrocha par la suite au porte-veste prévu à cet effet.

Il prit le soin de rajuster le col de sa chemise, lissant cette dernière pour en enlever les plis avant de tirer sur son veston pour parfaire sa tenue qui s'était légèrement froissée sous son manteau.

Après avoir passé une main dans ses cheveux pour en replacer quelques mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles, il tourna les talons en direction du salon, un peu perturbé par le calme plat qui y régnait.

Draco avait fait son possible pour écourter sa journée de travail afin d'éviter au brun de rester seul trop longtemps. Il avait passé la majeure partie de son temps à la confection d'une potion de _Wiggenweld_ , qui lui avait demandé un travail studieux et méticuleux.

Une fois avoir ajouté l'avant dernier ingrédient à la préparation, il avait ajusté le temps de concoction pour que cette dernière chauffe pendant la nuit. Il n'aurait ensuite plus qu'à incorporer le sang de salamandre pour qu'elle soit totalement prête à être utilisée.

Avant de définitivement quitter son laboratoire, il avait levé les yeux sur la pendule sorcière qui avait affiché cinq heures de l'après-midi, puis avait éteint les lumières de la pièce pour se diriger au service de pathologie des sortilèges dans le but d'y rencontrer Théodore Nott.

Il avait eu bon espoir que son ex camarade de chambre soit disponible pour le recevoir malgré le fait qu'il n'ait aucune idée de son emploi du temps.

Draco était persuadé que l'ex-Gryffondor n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui révéler son entretien avec Théo et était bien décidé à en connaître le dénouement.

Il s'était donc rendu devant l'étrange bureau de son ancien camarade et avait frappé d'un coup sec à la porte de ce dernier. La voix de l'ex-Serpentard s'était fait entendre derrière le battant, l'invitant à entrer et il ne s'était pas fait prier pour s'exécuter.

Théo n'avait pas pris la peine de se lever pour l'accueillir, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas même levé la tête de ses dossiers sur lesquels il était penché.

Draco s'était posté au centre de la pièce, détaillant brièvement la décoration qu'il avait trouvé à son goût, avant de poser son regard gris sur le psychomage, qui s'était appliqué à faire gratter sa plume sur un parchemin.

« Dois-je prendre place sur le canapé pour que tu daignes m'accorder ton attention ? » avait raillé le blond en haussant un sourcil.

La plume que tenait Théo avait arrêté sa route sur le papier avant qu'un petit sourire en coin se dessine sur les lèvres. Le jeune homme avait pris le temps de la reposer et de refermer son dossier avant de lever lentement ses yeux bleus lagon dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, le regard perçant.

Draco avait alors sentit qu'il tentait de s'insinuer dans son esprit. Il s'était douté que le jeune homme chercherait à le scruter comme il le faisait avec l'intégralité de ses patients. Une chance que dans son malheureux passé, il ait appris à fermer les barrières de ses pensées.

Il savait que la Legilimencie était un des prérequis pour occuper le poste de psychomage et avait été très surpris en apprenant que Théo, son ancien camarade de classe, en était doté.

Très peu de sorciers avaient la capacité d'utiliser ce don, lui-même n'était pas capable de le maîtriser suffisamment pour lire clairement dans les pensées des autres.

À l'inverse, il était particulièrement doué pour pratiquer l'Occlumancie. Une capacité que sa défunte tante Bellatrix lui avait apprise pour l'aider à mener à bien sa mission en sixième année et ainsi, cacher en quoi celle-ci consistait.

Le sourire de Théo s'était élargi quand Draco avait senti la pression sur son esprit s'arrêter, se doutant que le psychomage avait compris qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de lui de cette façon.

« Loin de moi l'idée de te faire attendre plus longtemps, ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai la visite de deux de mes anciens camarades, les plus connus de tout Poudlard ! À notre époque tout du moins » avait-il susurré avec intérêt en entrelaçant ses doigts.

Draco avait haussé un nouveau sourcil en plongeant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

« Tu m'en diras tant… C'est justement pour cette raison que je suis venu te déranger, bien que je sois sûr que tu t'en doute déjà… » avait-il répondu de sa voix traînante, esquissant un sourire en coin.

Le psychomage l'avait dévisagé longuement avant d'avoir daigné lui répondre très calmement.

« Disons que j'ai effectivement une vague idée de ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ta présence dans ce bureau. Mais tu me connais, je n'oserais jamais affirmer quoique ce soit sans en être tout à fait sûr » avait-il fit remarquer.

Draco avait réprimé un sourire agacé en serrant les dents devant le cynisme de son collègue, parfaitement conscient que ce dernier avait voulu lui faire cracher les mots plutôt que de lui répondre simplement.

 _Sale enfoiré…_

Il avait été évident que Théo sache le but de sa présence ici, mais il avait été tout autant évident qu'en bon ex-Serpentard, il ne l'informerait pas aussi facilement sans tenter de lui faire perdre ses moyens en lui faisant avouer de vive voix ce qu'il voulait.

« J'aimerais connaître ton verdict concernant Potter » avait soufflé le blond d'un ton traînant.

Un éclat d'intérêt certain avait brillé dans les yeux de Théo à la mention du nom du héros du monde sorcier. Un sourire inquiétant s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres alors qu'il avait continué à le scruter de ce regard perçant.

« J'imagine que tu es au courant que mes consultations sont absolument confidentielles, que tu sois ou non, un proche du patient en question. Par conséquent, tu m'en vois navré mais je ne puis accéder à ta requête » avait-il répondu d'un ton faussement contrit.

 _Evidemment…_

Draco avait su, dès l'instant où il avait passé le seuil de cette porte, que le jeune psychomage ne lui dévoilerait rien de la consultation de son amant. Cela ne l'avait pourtant pas empêché d'espérer que ce dernier fasse une entorse au règlement pour une vieille connaissance comme lui.

Après tout, ils avaient partagé sept ans de vie commune quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Tous les matins, ils s'étaient levés et tous les soirs, s'étaient endormis dans le même dortoir. Ils avaient aussi occupé la même salle commune, assisté ensemble aux cours de leur école, bien que leur emploi du temps divergeait en fonction des spécialités qu'ils avaient tous deux choisies.

Malgré tout leur passé commun, cela n'avait pas suffi à faire parler Théo sur la séance de psychomagie de Potter.

« Je connais effectivement les termes du contrat qui vous lient, mais j'avais néanmoins espéré qu'en souvenir du bon vieux temps tu aurais fait une entorse au règlement pour une de tes vieilles connaissances et surtout pour un collègue » avait-il tenté dans un demi sourire.

Le jeune homme avait plissé les yeux avant de se caler plus confortablement dans le dossier de son siège.

« Si je suis bien ton raisonnement, le fait qu'on ait un passé commun justifie que je sois en mesure de trahir le code du secret professionnel ? Simplement parce qu'on a partagé la même salle de bain à une autre époque ? » avait-il demandé d'un ton sarcastique en haussant un sourcil.

Draco avait réprimé une grimace, devant l'air hautain de son ancien camarade de chambrée.

Evidemment, suggéré de cette façon, cela avait pu sembler ridicule. C'était pourtant ce qui avait traversé son esprit, l'espace d'une minute, l'espace d'un infime espoir, de connaître l'avis médical d'un maître en la matière.

Le blond avait toujours su que Théo était plus intelligent que lui, peut-être plus qu'Hermione, s'il osait y penser. Cet homme avait toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur les évènements. C'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'il ne s'était pas plus impliqué durant la guerre, certain du dénouement de celle-ci.

Théodore Nott était un petit génie. C'était indéniable et il avait été ravi de savoir qu'il s'occuperait d'Harry, persuadé qu'il était le mieux placé et aussi le meilleur psychomage de sa génération à pouvoir aider son amant à s'en sortir psychologiquement.

« Tu as parfaitement résumé ce que j'attendais de toi. Maintenant, vas-tu ou non répondre à ma requête ou restes-tu coincé dans ton habit du parfait petit psy qui ne déroge à aucune règle, pas même pour celui qui partage la vie du Survivant ? » avait-il osé, bien que se servir de la notoriété de Potter n'avait jamais été dans son attention.

Le jeune homme avait alors ricané froidement devant son essai, assez peu subtil, de persuasion, il fallait l'admettre, mais il n'avait vu que cette solution pour arriver à ses fins. Au point où il en était, tout ou presque, avait été bon à prendre pour sauver Harry.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il en avait pensé…

 _J'espère vraiment avoir raison…_

« Tu dois vraiment être particulièrement inquiet pour user de ce quolibet à l'encontre de ton petit ami… Je doute fortement qu'il apprécie que tu utilises son nom et sa réputation pour en savoir plus sur lui… Est-il seulement au courant que tu es venu ici ? » avait raillé Théo en se passant les dents sur les lèvres, visiblement ravi de le voir si mal à l'aise.

Draco l'avait regardé sans ciller, les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractant douloureusement.

« Non, évidemment… » avait susurré le psychomage, étirant son éternel sourire inquiétant.

Le blond avait serré les dents, s'intimant de rester calme devant l'espèce d'enflure d'ex-Serpentard qui avait pris un malin plaisir, semblait-il, à lui montrer qu'il avait les pleins pouvoir sur la situation.

Comme si ce dernier avait compris, il avait descendu ses yeux pour fixer les poches de son pantalon, à l'endroit même où ses mains formaient des poings, étirant à nouveau son sourire en dévoilant l'intégralité de ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignées.

 _Connard…_

« Bien… Je vais faire acte de générosité en t'apprenant que l'esprit de Potter, aussi dépourvu de souvenirs auquel tu es affublé, n'est pas endommagé. Le sort a été proprement lancé et si par un certain miracle vous parvenez à retrouver celui qui lui a jeté, il est fort à parier que tout se raccorde correctement » avait-il admit sérieusement.

Draco avait retenu sa respiration devant la révélation du jeune homme, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant tandis que les paroles de Théo avaient résonné dans le flot de son esprit.

« Il n'y aura donc pas de complications ? » avait-il questionné, n'empêchant pas l'inquiétude de prendre part à son infime espoir.

« Cela ne reste que mon point de vue, mais de ce que j'ai pu déceler dans la lecture de son esprit, non, il n'aura pas de séquelles » avait-il acquiescé, un mince sourire ornant ses lèvres.

Il avait semblé à Draco qu'il pouvait enfin respirer. Bien qu'Harry soit encore loin d'être sorti d'affaire, avoir la quasi-certitude que son esprit était en parfait état et prêt à recevoir tous ce qu'il avait oublié, l'avait allégé d'un énorme poids sur la conscience.

Il s'était même permit de soupirer en fermant brièvement des yeux, les rouvrant rapidement pour éviter le flot de larmes qui remontaient dangereusement, sentant toute la tension de son corps se relâcher.

Draco avait opiné du menton avant de finalement tourner des talons pour se diriger vers la porte et quitter le bureau dans lequel il avait commencé à étouffer.

Portant la main sur la poignée, il avait ouvert le battant et s'était figé un instant avant de tourner légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Merci… » avait-il soufflé à l'adresse du psychomage avant de s'engouffrer à l'extérieur sans attendre sa réponse.

Il avançait à présent en direction du petit salon pour s'enquérir de l'état d'esprit de son amant avant d'écarquiller les yeux devant le chantier qu'était devenu le séjour.

Une bonne partie des livres de la bibliothèque avait été répandue par terre. Il devina sans difficulté qu'ils avaient été violemment jetés sous la colère. Tous d'anciens ouvrages que Draco avait mis du temps à récupérer, relatant des effets et des recettes de potions en tout genre, certaines précisément sur la magie noire, extrêmement rares et compliquées à réaliser.

L'ex-Serpentard soupira devant ce qui semblait être une crise d'anxiété de son amant. Il connaissait son tempérament, pour en avoir souvent fait les frais quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Une fois avait été celle de trop et avait même presque fini par le tuer.

Harry s'était épanché en excuses diverses et variées lors de leur septième année rattrapée et avait continué bien après. Il lui avait avoué qu'il lui était impossible d'oublier la vision de Draco baigné de sang sur le carrelage blanc, sa chemise se teintant progressivement d'hémoglobine, pendant qu'il le regardait mourir, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Trop affecté par la haine qui l'avait traversée à cet instant et par l'utilisation d'un sort dont il ne connaissait pas les effets avant de lui avoir jeté.

Par la suite, Harry s'était quelque peu assagit, contrôlant du mieux qu'il pouvait son impulsivité et la colère qui l'animait, piquant des crises de temps en temps mais rien qui ne soit ingérable aux yeux de Draco.

Malheureusement pour lui, le comportement du brun était à nouveau aussi violent que lorsqu'il était à Poudlard et il allait devoir gérer pour la seconde fois cet aspect de sa personnalité.

Il exécuta un sortilège de rangement rapide, les différents livres s'envolèrent devant lui en reprenant leur place d'origine dans le meuble, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le blond entreprit ensuite de chercher Harry, commençant par la cuisine, imaginant que ce dernier avait peut-être eu un petit creux mais ici, rien n'avait été dérangé.

Il frappa à la porte de la salle de bain fermée avant de finalement l'ouvrir pour constater qu'elle aussi était dépourvue de tout Survivant.

Draco se dirigea donc vers la chambre, fronçant des sourcils de la trouver résolument vide. Quelques plis sur le lit laissaient à penser que le brun avait cependant dû s'y coucher mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de ce dernier.

L'ex-Serpentard était convaincu qu'il était ici, ayant pris soin de lancer les sorts de sécurité pour l'empêcher de sortir. Connaissant l'énergumène, il avait été persuadé que Potter allait tenter de s'échapper.

Quand le brun avait une idée en tête, rien ne pouvait la déloger, rien ne servait de le raisonner. Il était de toute manière, la personne la moins raisonnable que Draco ait connue dans sa vie.

Il balaya la pièce, scrutant tout ce qui s'y trouvait, dans le cas où il aurait omis quelque chose qui le mettraient sur la piste. Ses yeux gris se posèrent sur le petit flacon à côté d'une photo sorcière, remarquant qu'il avait été débouché.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il comprit que Potter avait trouvé le passage menant à la pensine.

 _Foutu Potter…_

La pièce avait pourtant été bien cachée, seul lui ou Harry y avait accès mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il tomberait dessus si facilement. Le brun avait vraiment dû fouiller pour avoir dans l'idée d'examiner le flacon.

 _Foutue curiosité mal placée…_

Il se tourna vivement vers la porte qui menait à la pièce recueillant tous leurs souvenirs qu'ils avaient entreposés, à l'abri de puissants légilimens qui auraient dans l'idée de s'insinuer dans leur esprit à leur insu. On était jamais trop prudent…

Draco fut surpris d'y voir un majestueux cerf brumeux qui semblait garder l'entrée. Ce dernier s'inclina légèrement pour le saluer et il en fit autant.

Il constata amèrement que son amant était encore plongé dans la pensine, détruisant un peu plus ses chances de garder un esprit sain, forçant sur les barrières de ses pensées.

Le blond se précipita vivement vers Harry pour l'en sortir, mais il vit le cerf charger du coin de l'œil et fondre sur lui. Il le traversa de part en part, happant sa respiration puis la bloquant dans ses poumons.

Une puissante quinte de toux l'empêcha d'avancer davantage, pendant que Potter avait toujours le visage caché dans le liquide argenté du récipient.

 _Foutu patronus !_

Draco pointa sa baguette sur le familier en se raclant la gorge.

 _« Finite Incantatem »_ prononça-t-il dans un souffle.

Le cerf disparut dans une volute de fumée, laissant une brume épaisse planer dans la pièce derrière lui.

Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration, avant d'abattre sa main sur une épaule du brun pour le tirer vers lui et l'extirper une bonne fois pour toute de cette satanée pensine.

Le visage de Potter réapparut, alors que son corps penchait vers l'arrière.

Draco pouvait sentir la tension qui contractait tous les muscles de son amant tandis qu'un air effaré déformait ses traits.

Sa respiration erratique emplissait les murs de la petite pièce, alors que ses yeux semblaient vissés sur le liquide argenté.

Le blond lança un regard en biais vers le récipient où s'y reflétaient deux adolescents qui regardaient devant eux, en altitude. Fronçant des sourcils, il écarquilla ensuite des yeux en se rappelant du lieu et du jour qu'avait vécu Harry à travers les filaments.

À en juger par la vitre ouverte du meuble sur la gauche, Draco en déduit qu'il s'agissait des souvenirs de Potter, malgré le fait qu'il ait lui aussi choisi de garder précieusement ce moment de complicité dans sa propre réserve.

Harry cligna des yeux, semblant retrouver ses esprits et tourna son regard vert complètement apeuré sur lui.

Draco fronça encore des sourcils serrant un peu plus sa main sur l'épaule du brun, avant que ce dernier ne tressaille sous la pression de ses doigts.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda l'ex-Serpentard en plongeant ses prunelles dans les émeraudes de son amant.

Ce dernier acquiesça brièvement, la respiration toujours rapide, semblant en proie à une terrible panique.

Draco attendit qu'il se calme un peu avant de desserrer sa main et de finalement le lâcher, se redressant bien droit en le jaugeant de toute sa hauteur.

« Tu es parfaitement inconscient tu le sais ça ? » siffla-t-il énervé.

« Je… »

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'en allant fouiller dans tes souvenirs tu risques de te détériorer les neurones ? » ajouta le blond d'un ton furieux.

« Ce n'est pas- » commença Harry, d'une voix rauque.

« Il est hors de question que tu recommences une connerie pareille, tu m'entends ? Combien en as-tu regardé ? » tonna Draco d'une vois plus forte.

« Mais- »

« Combien ?! » Répéta L'ex-Serpentard, d'une voix dure.

Potter cligna des yeux, semblant complètement hébété.

« C'est le seul… Je n'en ai vu qu'un seul… » souffla-t-il, l'air encore déboussolé.

« Et ce sera le dernier » affirma le blond, d'un ton sans appel.

Harry fronça des sourcils, semblant enfin se reconnecter à la réalité.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je tombe sur quelque chose que je ne devrais pas ? » demanda-t-il avec un certain mépris.

Draco prit une grande inspiration avant de planter ses orbes gris dans les émeraudes de son vis-à-vis.

« Maintenant tu vas m'écouter Potter, il ne s'agit pas de tomber sur un mauvais souvenir qui me concerne, mais du fait qu'à triturer ton cerveau tu vas finir par l'abîmer ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu as reçu un sort d'oubliette qui a creusé un trou profond d'un grand nombre d'années dans ta putain de cervelle ! Si tu souhaites un jour retrouver tes souvenirs, essaie de ne pas la mettre en bouillie avant que ce ne soit le cas ! » siffla-t-il, exaspéré par le manque de bon sens du brun.

Harry cligna des yeux, semblant surpris du ton employé.

« Je ne savais pas que ça risquait d'endommager mon cerveau » souffla-t-il, décontenancé.

« Et bien la prochaine fois, abstiens-toi de fouiller à tout va, ça t'éviteras de te mettre encore une fois en danger ! » rétorqua Draco, agacé par l'imprudence de son amant.

« C'est bon, je n'étais pas au courant, pas la peine de m'engueuler » répliqua le brun en roulant des yeux.

« Ce n'est pas une excuse, tu n'avais pas à aller aussi loin, et en passant, tu me feras le plaisir de ne plus saccager le salon Potter ou je te promets que tu auras à faire à moi ! » siffla l'ex-Serpentard, en le fusillant du regard.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi Malfoy ! » répondit Potter d'un ton grave.

« Eh bien tu devrais ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu partages ma vie à présent que je ne suis pas capable de t'affronter » menaça Draco.

« J'aimerais bien voir ça, tiens ! » ricana le brun en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Tu l'as déjà vu ! Dois-je te rappeler qu'il n'y a pas plus tard qu'hier tu t'es retrouvé lamentablement pétrifié ? » susurra Draco, un sourire mesquin ornant ses lèvres.

« Ce n'était pas loyal, je n'avais pas ma baguette pour me défendre ! » grimaça l'ex-Gryffondor.

« Il me semble que tu l'as à présent non ? Alors que vas-tu faire ? » rétorqua le blond d'un ton dédaigneux.

Harry le regarda sans ciller.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'affronter, pas après ce que j'ai vu… » déclara-t-il d'un ton grave.

Draco haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« En quoi ce que tu as vu t'en empêche je te prie ? » demanda-t-il, surpris du retournement de situation.

Le brun hésita un instant, visiblement gêné de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

« Tout simplement parce que tu m'as dit la vérité… Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu en sois capable, mais tu avais raison pour la 7e année… La tour d'astronomie et… » s'interrompit-il, manifestement incapable de continuer.

Draco se détendit instantanément, agréablement surpris de constater qu'Harry était enfin disposé à le croire.

C'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait perdu ses souvenirs et il était grandement appréciable de le voir si convaincu.

Le blond opina du menton, satisfait d'être enfin un minimum considéré par son amant, bien que ce ne soit toujours pas suffisant.

Il l'observa un moment. Ce dernier avait tourné la tête vers la pensine, sensiblement encore troublé par son souvenir. Harry scrutait les images flottant dans les volutes de fumée argentée, le regard un peu perdu, sûrement parce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé les voir aussi complices.

Draco se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

« J'aimerais qu'à l'avenir tu n'essaies plus de replonger dans ton passé de cette façon. Je n'ai aucunement envie de devoir expliquer ce qui a bien pu détériorer tes connectiques neuronales » intima-t-il de sa voix traînante.

Harry lui lança un regard en biais, semblant avoir du mal à se détacher de la vision qu'il avait sous les yeux, mais acquiesça silencieusement.

Draco sortit sa montre à gousset de la poche de son pantalon, vérifiant l'heure qui s'affichait sur le cadran.

« Tu as faim ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil dans sa direction.

« Un peu » avoua l'ex-Gryffondor, en hochant la tête.

Draco le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de refermer le couvercle de sa montre et de la ranger.

« Alors viens, je vais préparer le dîner » conclut-il, en se tournant légèrement pour lui indiquer la sortie d'un geste de la main.

Il laissa le brun passer devant, avant de refermer la porte, lançant au passage un sort de protection, dans l'optique où ce dernier envisageait de ne pas l'écouter. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas se leurrer, après ce qu'avait vu Potter, il voudrait sûrement y retourner…

Raviver son passé avait quelque chose d'incontestablement distrayant, mais de nombreux sorciers en devenaient dépendants. Au point de se laisser absorber par ces résidus de souvenirs, certain trop prenant, trop vivant… Déformant indubitablement leur réalité, en créant une nouvelle, parsemée de moments vécus pour ne plus jamais en sortir.

Alors il maximisait ses chances pour éviter à Harry d'y revenir… Si le fait que ce dernier ne se souvienne de rien depuis dix ans lui faisait l'effet d'un poignard en plein cœur, l'imaginer se tuer à petits feux en détruisant le reste, était d'autant plus douloureux.

Après avoir rebouché le flacon permettant à la porte de rester camouflée, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, Harry sur ses talons, pour s'occuper du repas.

D'un geste de la main, il mit le feu à chauffer sur la gazinière, sous le regard impressionné de son amant. Il fit voler une casserole qu'il posa dessus à l'aide de sa baguette, tournant de sa main libre les pages d'un livre de cuisine avant de s'arrêter sur celle qui l'intéressait.

Après avoir marmonné une formule magique, les ustensiles se mirent en mouvement, coupant, râpant les légumes et la viande tout droit sortis du frigo et se jetèrent dans la marmite pour cuire doucement.

L'ex-Gryffondor semblait subjugué par ses gestes, suivant des yeux les outils de cuisine se mettre au travail à leur place, les prémisses d'un sourire ornant ses lèvres.

 _Il est tellement..._

Draco le regardait tendrement, réprimant l'irrésistible envie de le prendre contre lui. À la place, il prit une grande inspiration et lui indiqua où étaient rangés les couverts, lui intimant de l'aider à les installer sur la table au centre de la pièce.

Le brun les sortis sans broncher, s'appliquant à lisser la nappe déjà en place avant de disposer le service dessus pour leur dîner.

L'ex-Serpentard se pencha au-dessus de la casserole, soulevant le couvercle pour vérifier que tout cuisait correctement, remuant quelques instants avant de refermer pour laisser mijoter.

Il se dirigea vers un des nombreux meubles de cuisine pour en sortir deux verres et une bouteille de vin puis se tourna vers Harry, lui indiquant la porte d'un geste du menton en lui emboitant le pas pour retourner vers le salon.

Là, il déposa le tout, déboucha la bouteille à l'aide de sa baguette et enchanta le vin pour qu'il se verse tout seul dans les deux verres à pieds.

Ils s'installèrent en silence, lui dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée, pendant que son amant s'assit sur le canapé.

Il en tendit un à Harry qui après une légère hésitation, avança la main pour l'attraper. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent dans ce simple geste, faisant tressaillir ce dernier, qui ramena un peu trop brusquement son verre à lui, manquant d'en renverser.

Une légère teinte rosée colora ses pommettes alors qu'il s'empressait de masquer sa gêne en trempant ses lèvres dans le breuvage. Cela arracha un petit sourire en coin à Draco qui fit tourner le vin dans le ballon, penchant son visage pour en renifler les effluves puis le souleva pour en savourer le goût. Il fit rouler sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche pour en réveiller ses papilles et posa de nouveau ses yeux sur Harry.

Le brun le dévisageait curieusement, semblant chercher quelque chose qu'il ne trouvait pas, ou qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver en Draco, il ne savait pas trop. L'ex-Serpentard, lui sourit gentiment en haussant les sourcils l'encourageant à partager ce qu'il pensait.

Harry cligna des yeux, détournant rapidement son visage, n'étant visiblement pas conscient qu'il le fixait intensément et se concentra sur un coin de la table basse avant de reprendre une gorgée de vin.

Voyant qu'il ne se déciderait pas à engager le dialogue, le blond se dévoua en se raclant la gorge pour se donner le courage de commencer.

« Comment c'était avec Théo ? » demanda-t-il abruptement, tant la question lui brûlait les lèvres.

Bien sûr, il avait déjà une vague idée de ce qu'il s'y était passé, mais il voulait connaître la version du brun et surtout ce qu'il pensait de son ancien camarade de chambrée.

Harry haussa les épaules sans le regarder.

« Aussi chiant que je l'espérais » marmonna-t-il en scrutant le fond de son verre.

« Et plus explicitement ? » railla Draco dans un petit rictus.

Le brun soupira en levant les yeux au ciel pour le poser sur un tableau qui décorait le salon.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cette thérapie va me servir à retrouver mes souvenirs » grogna-t-il, incontestablement blasé par la situation.

Draco le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

« Elle te sert pourtant à appréhender leur retour et à préparer ton esprit à les accueillir » expliqua-t-il d'une voix calme et posée.

« Ouais bah c'est pas vraiment l'effet que ça m'a fait » souffla Harry, en secouant doucement la tête.

« Tu n'es peut-être pas assez concentré pour que ce soit le cas » tenta le blond sans aprioris.

Un sourire amer se dessina sur les lèvres de l'ex-Gryffondor, tandis qu'il baissait les yeux sur ses mains dont il triturait les doigts, tenant toujours son verre.

« Ou alors, Nott est un connard de première et à part me vendre sa science infuse et me rabaisser, il n'œuvre en aucun cas dans ce but » rétorqua-t-il, cyniquement.

« Théo est un excellent psychomage, il est le plus doué de sa génération » assura Draco, en fixant son amant avec attention.

Le rictus du brun s'élargit alors qu'il plantait ses beaux yeux verts dans les siens, d'un air hautain.

 _Merlin ses yeux…_

« Tu dis ça parce qu'il était à Serpentard et qu'en bon ancien camarade de classe tu prends parti prit à sa cause » grimaça-t-il.

Draco haussa un sourcil dubitatif avant de prendre une gorgée de vin qu'il savoura quelques instants avant de daigner lui répondre.

« Il n'a jamais été question de ça. Pour tout te dire, Théo n'a jamais été mon ami à proprement parlé. Il n'a d'ailleurs jamais été quelqu'un avec qui j'aimais traîner. Je ne suis même pas persuadé l'avoir un jour vu proche d'élèves pouvant s'apparenter à des amis à ses yeux. Il n'était pas du genre à se mélanger aux autres et passait le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque à potasser ses satanés bouquins » déclara-t-il d'un ton traînant.

Harry eut un regard pensif.

« Un peu comme Hermione au tout début » affirma-t-il.

Le blond opina du menton en continuant de le dévisager.

« Vraisemblablement. Je doute honnêtement qu'il ait eu des amis par le passé et il y a fort à parier que ce soit toujours le cas encore maintenant. Il fait partie de ce genre d'individu qui n'a besoin de personne pour avancer dans la vie. Un solitaire endurci en quelque sorte » supposa-t-il, en se remémorant l'attitude de Théo par le passé.

Harry hocha la tête, reprenant une nouvelle gorgée du breuvage.

« Il faut néanmoins que tu continues à le voir, il est important que tu gardes en tête que bien que sa manière de faire te déplaît, elle agît réellement sur ton esprit » renchérit Draco d'un ton sérieux.

Le brun haussa paresseusement des épaules.

« Si tu le dis, mais je ne suis absolument pas convaincu » soupira-t-il.

« Je n'en doute pas, mais fais confiance au jugement d'Hermione, parce que c'est elle qu'il l'a contacté » ajouta Draco en posant son verre sur la table basse avant de se caler confortablement dans le dossier de son fauteuil.

Harry écarquilla des yeux.

« Depuis quand Hermione pactise avec les Serpentards maintenant ? » interrogea ce dernier, indubitablement troublé par cette dernière information.

« Sûrement depuis qu'elle a compris qu'ils n'étaient pas tous aussi mauvais qu'elle et toi ne le pensiez à l'époque » railla Draco, en esquissant un petit rictus au coin de ses lèvres.

Le brun le jaugea un instant avant de détourner les yeux sur son verre qu'il posa à son tour, pour se caler complètement dans le canapé.

« J'ai vaguement pu le constater en effet… » marmonna-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse, la gêne de nouveau présente dans sa voix.

Le sourire de Draco s'élargit et se fit plus doux, les battements de son cœur frappant plus fort dans sa poitrine.

« Merci » finit-il par souffler difficilement, une boule se formant dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de déglutir correctement.

« De quoi ? » demanda l'ex-Gryffondor, en fronçant des sourcils.

« De me croire après tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident au vu de la situation mais je te remercie vraiment de considérer que je te dis la vérité » déclara le blond d'une voix chargée de sentiments qu'il tenta malgré tout de réprimer comme il put.

Harry lui jeta un léger coup d'œil avant d'hausser imperceptiblement les épaules.

« C'est simplement ce que je pense » admit-il.

« Je sais » assura Draco dans un sourire.

Harry haussa un sourcil en plongeant ses émeraudes dans ses orbes gris.

« Tu n'as jamais su mentir, alors je sais que tu dis vrai. Merci aussi pour ta franchise » ricana le blond, dévoilant ses dents blanches dans un sourire sincère.

L'ex-Gryffondor eut l'air de se crisper en écarquillant ses yeux avant de tourner vivement la tête sur le côté, incontestablement gêné au vu de la teinte légèrement rosée que prenait son visage.

 _Et ce n'est sûrement pas le vin…_

Le bruit significatif d'un appel par la cheminée les fit se tourner vers l'âtre pour découvrir qui souhaitait leur parler.

Le visage de Blaise apparut au milieu de la fumée verte, ses beaux yeux en amandes se posèrent immédiatement sur Draco et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Salut Draco », susurra-t-il de son air manipulateur, avant de tourner la tête vers Harry, « Potter », ajouta-t-il en opinant du menton.

« Blaise ? Que nous vaut cette visite improviste ? » Demanda Draco, en haussant un sourcil méfiant.

Potter quant à lui, fronça des sourcils sans daigner répondre au jeune homme.

Le sourire de Blaise s'agrandit pendant que ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

« Une simple visite de courtoisie, voilà tout. Mais à en juger par le ton de ta voix, j'ai comme l'impression que je ne suis pas le bienvenu ? » ajouta-t-il en haussant un sourcil subjectif.

 _Il manquait plus que ça…_

Draco renifla avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Harry qui dévisageait le jeune homme en plissant des yeux, visiblement méfiant.

« Disons que le moment est plutôt mal choisi en effet… Quelques complications du côté de Harry » il se crispa soudainement, « Potter ! Du côté de Potter ! » se reprit-t-il immédiatement en lançant un regard inquiet vers son amant qui, heureusement pour lui, était bien trop occupé à fixer Blaise pour se sentir troublé.

Le visage du jeune homme s'illumina alors qu'un sourire goguenard se dessinait progressivement sur ses lèvres, laissant apparaître ses dents blanches dénotant avec la couleur sombre de sa peau.

« Ne m'en dis pas plus, j'ai toujours été friand des situations compliquées et comme je m'ennuie éperdument depuis que Pansy est partie en voyage d'affaire, je ne vais pas rater une occasion de venir t'importuner quand c'est ce que j'ai de plus intéressant à me mettre sous la dent » s'enquit-il d'un ton joyeux.

Draco voulut rétorquer mais la silhouette de Blaise se matérialisa avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de l'en empêcher.

Blaise était impeccablement habillé, comme à son habitude, se tenant droit et princier, les jaugeant de son air froid et hautain bien qu'un léger rictus amusé se peignait sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Il était plus grand que lui et ça avait le dont de profondément l'agacer, lui qui était plutôt fier de sa taille en règle générale, se sentait presque inférieur quand il se trouvait à proximité du jeune homme.

Le blond se leva pour lui donner une accolade amicale avant de lui indiquer d'un geste de la main le deuxième fauteuil près de la cheminée. Comme pour le contrarier, ce dernier s'installa sur le canapé aux côtés de Potter qui se crispa et se décala sur le bord pour rester le plus en retrait possible de l'invité surprise, le jaugeant avec mépris.

Blaise, s'il avait remarqué le comportement étrange du brun n'en montra rien, se contentant d'invoquer un verre à pieds et de se verser du vin qu'il porta immédiatement à sa bouche pour en boire une longue gorgée.

Draco roula des yeux devant le côté sans-gêne de son ami, qu'il ne considérait pas comme tel il y a encore quelques années. C'était uniquement après que Pansy se soit mise à le fréquenter, jusqu'à en faire son petit ami, pour finalement partager sa vie avec, qu'il avait fait l'effort de le considérer autrement que comme un rival.

À Poudlard déjà, il était celui qui se rapprochait le plus de sa notoriété dans la maison des Serpentards. Il avait une prestance assez similaire à la sienne, un attrait indéniable pour manipuler les autres et son rictus était presque aussi mauvais que le sien à l'époque où il s'en servait pour déstabiliser les autres élèves qui l'importunaient.

Il avait toujours pensé que Blaise tentait de lui ressembler dans le but de prendre sa place au sein de leurs semblables, voulant à tout prix l'écraser pour se constituer une image de prince puissant que personne ne pouvait détrôner.

Avec le recul, Draco était persuadé que c'était exactement ce que ce dernier attendait, mais malgré le fait qu'il ait un sacré penchant pour le pouvoir, il n'avait en aucun cas sa répartie et, en toute modestie, n'était pas aussi malin que lui.

« Alors, racontez-moi tout ! De quelles complications parle-t-on exactement ? » quémanda Blaise en croisant ses jambes, un de ses pieds reposant négligemment sur un de ses genoux, pendant que son bras s'étalait sur le dossier du canapé.

Draco lui fit un court résumé de la situation, lui contant les grandes lignes sous le regard noir de son amant, visiblement peu enclin à ce que le jeune homme soit au courant de son petit souci d' _Oubliette_.

« Tous ses souvenirs ? » s'étonna le jeune homme en tournant son visage vers Potter pour le dévisager.

« Non, seulement ceux des dix dernières années de sa vie » expliqua Draco de sa voix traînante.

Blaise émit un long sifflement avant d'esquisser un sourire moqueur au brun.

« Eh bien Potter, toujours aussi doué pour t'attirer des emmerdes à ce que je vois ! » railla-t-il.

Harry le fusilla du regard avant d'étirer un sourire mesquin sur ses lèvres.

« Calme-toi Zabini, parce que le seul souvenir que j'ai de toi, c'est ton côté suffisant et dédaigneux qui même avec les années n'a apparemment pas l'intention de quitter ton visage de sale petite crevure » rétorqua-t-il en grimaçant.

Blaise ricana avant de boire une gorgée de vin puis posa ce dernier sur la table basse.

« Ton côté effronté est encore plus accentué avec des cases en moins, tu t'étais un peu plus assagit avec le temps… J'ai l'impression de retrouver le Potter de mon enfance ! » remarqua-t-il, d'un air amusé.

« Tu m'en vois désolé » répliqua Harry d'un air faussement contrit.

« Oh ne le sois pas, vraiment, j'apprécie beaucoup cet aspect de ta personnalité, ça me donne le droit d'être aussi désagréable que toi, ça va me changer » renchérit Blaise dans un sourire goguenard.

 _Mais c'est pas vrai, il ne peut vraiment pas s'en empêcher…_

Harry le jaugea un instant avant qu'un sourire mesquin ne se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« Tant mieux, parce que je n'avais aucunement l'intention d'être agréable avec quelqu'un comme toi » contra-t-il d'une voix grave.

Blaise haussa un sourcil, dans une parfaite imitation de Draco et lui rendit son sourire, ses yeux bruns en amande brillants de malice.

« Me voilà rassuré ! » s'exclama-t-il, en levant les bras.

Draco soupira avant de se racler la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

« Au risque de vous couper dans cet élan de sympathie qui vous est propre, j'aimerais souligner le fait que toi Blaise, tu es censé apprécier Harry aujourd'hui et toi Potter tu ne le connais pas encore suffisamment pour lui parler de cette manière alors si vous pouviez calmer le niveau de vos sarcasmes ce serait grandement appréciable et je vous en remercie par avance » asséna-t-il de sa voix traînante.

Les deux protagonistes lui jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de se dévisager à nouveau.

« Ça risque d'être difficile » grimaça Harry, d'un air profondément dégoûté.

« Ça va même être indubitablement compliqué » acquiesça Blaise en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Draco roula des yeux avant de les planter tout à tour dans ceux de ses congénères.

« Ce sera comme je l'ai dit et pas autrement » conclut-il d'un ton sans appel.

Un silence s'installa quelques instants, avant que Blaise ne reprenne la parole.

« Qui est son psychomage ? J'imagine qu'il en a un étant donné que ses neurones sont partis prendre l'air » se moqua le jeune homme en se tournant vers Draco.

« Mes souvenirs… Mes neurones sont bien à leur place, eux » cingla Harry en lançant un regard mauvais à Blaise.

« Si tu aimes à le penser » ricana ce dernier en lui jetant un vague coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur Draco.

Bien que moins malin, Blaise restait quelqu'un d'intelligent et Draco n'était pas surpris que son ancien camarade de chambrée ait deviné la présence d'un psychomage dans le protocole de guérison de Potter. Il était évident que son esprit affiné avait très rapidement fait le lien entre la mémoire de son amant et les risques qu'encourait une telle perte dans la vie de quelqu'un.

« Théodore Nott » répondit froidement le blond.

Blaise haussa très haut ses sourcils avant de se pencher pour reprendre son verre en main.

« Sérieusement ? Ce bon vieux Théo ? Je ne suis même pas surpris qu'il ait choisi cette voie, c'est certainement celle qui lui va le mieux. Manipuler les gens était un de ses passe-temps favoris » remarqua-t-il en buvant une gorgée de vin.

« N'est-ce pas celui propre aux Serpentards ? » tenta Harry, un sourire malicieux au bord des lèvres.

Draco soupira et ne put réprimer le regard noir qu'il lança à son amant devant le cynisme de ce dernier.

Blaise quant à lui, haussa un sourcil amusé avant d'afficher un rictus en coin.

« Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort Potter, mais Théo excellait dans ce domaine, bien plus que tous les Serpentards réunit. À ce propos, ton niveau n'était pas des plus mauvais Draco » admit le jeune homme

« Je te remercie Blaise, il est évident que j'avais besoin qu'on me rappelle à quel point j'étais adepte de ce genre d'occupation » railla Draco de sa voix traînante en grimaçant un rictus à l'adresse de son ancien camarade.

« Ça n'a jamais été un secret pour personne et à l'époque tu t'en vantais ouvertement » pouffa ce dernier.

« Je ne le sais que trop bien, mais j'ai changé à présent et j'aimerais laisser derrière moi le salopard que j'ai pu être au profit de la personne que je suis devenue aujourd'hui, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients » répliqua le blond en se frottant l'arête du nez, épuisé par l'échange qui s'éternisait.

« Soit, mais tu resteras toujours le petit con prétentieux qui a partagé sept ans de ma vie à Poudlard » ricana Blaise.

 _Merlin ce qu'il peut être agaçant !_

« Et il en va de même pour toi » assura Draco dans un sourire malicieux.

« Vous avez vraiment une façon particulière de vous avouer que vous tenez l'un à l'autre… Tout en sarcasmes, plutôt que de signifier franchement ce que vous ressentez. » fit remarquer Harry en fronçant des sourcils.

« Que veux-tu, les habitudes ont la vie dure » avoua Blaise en lui assenant un léger coup amical dans l'épaule.

« Oui, c'est sûrement ça » ironisa le brun en se massant l'endroit où le poing du jeune homme s'était logé.

« Pour en revenir à Théo, je ne le connais pas plus que ça, mais je l'estimais pour ce qu'il est, à savoir un égal, descendant d'une longue lignée de sangs purs comme bon nombre de nos camarades de notre ancienne maison » ajouta Draco en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son amant.

« C'est un peu ce qu'il m'évoque en effet » acquiesça Blaise en vidant son verre d'une traite.

« Pour ma part, je ne le connais absolument pas et je me moque complètement de savoir qu'il fasse partie d'une lignée de sangs purs, du peu que j'en ai vu, je ne l'aime pas du tout, son comportement me révulse au plus haut point » siffla Potter en le fixant intensément.

« Il fait souvent cet effet-là, la première fois. Tu finiras par t'habituer, de toute façon tu n'as pas vraiment le choix » railla Blaise.

« Merci de me le rappeler » grogna Harry en étirant un sourire mauvais.

« À ton service » répondit Blaise en faisant la révérence d'un geste de la main.

Draco réprima un sourire devant la mine vexée de son amant avant de sortir sa montre pour en regarder l'heure.

« Tu te joins à nous pour diner ? » Interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil vers son ancien camarade.

« C'aurait été avec grand plaisir, mais je pense vous avoir assez dérangé comme ça. Mon devoir étant désormais accompli, je vous laisse finir la soirée en amoureux » répondit-il en jetant un sourire malicieux à Potter qui tressaillit au terme employé, avant de rougir légèrement et de finalement se lever.

« Je vais m'occuper du dîner » marmonna ce dernier en se dirigeant vers la cuisine sans prendre la peine de congédier Blaise.

Draco se leva à son tour et abattit sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour le remercier de sa visite, bien qu'inattendue.

Blaise lui répondit dans un sourire goguenard avant de se saisir de la poudre de cheminette dans le pot en terre cuite près de l'âtre. Il s'apprêtait à la lancer quand il se tourna pour lui lancer un regard sérieux.

« Pour ce que ça vaut, si tu as besoin de parler où de simplement noyer ton chagrin dans un bon whisky pur feu, tu sais où me trouver » annonça-t-il en plantant ses yeux bruns dans les siens.

Draco esquissa un sourire moqueur.

« Je n'en n'attendais pas tant venant de toi » railla-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Blaise haussa les épaules.

« On a tous plus ou moins changé avec le temps, il faut croire » admit-il

Le blond le regarda sans ciller puis hocha la tête.

« Vraisemblablement »

Sans un mot de plus, le jeune homme s'engouffra dans la cheminée et reparti d'où il venait, le laissant seul dans le salon encore un peu abasourdi par leur dernier échange.

Blaise et lui n'avait jamais été très proches, mais avaient appris à s'apprécier au fil des années à force de se côtoyer. Il était reconnaissant à Pansy de s'être amouraché du jeune homme pour le compter dans ses amis aujourd'hui. La liste n'était pas des plus longues… Seuls Ron et Hermione et bien sûr Harry en faisaient partis.

Draco avait laissé tomber le reste de sa famille à la fin de la guerre, renié les penchants malfaisants de son père, abandonnant sa mère à regrets mais cette dernière n'étant pas prête à quitter son géniteur, il ne pouvait que la garder dans son cœur.

Un petit tintement sur le carreau de la fenêtre le ramena à lui, et il se précipita pour ouvrir au petit hibou qui s'engouffra avec empressement dans l'habitacle. Il portait une simple lettre où les mots _« Pour Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy »_ figuraient sur le devant du papier.

L'ex-Serpentard déplia le parchemin, avisant, sans surprise, l'écriture de Ron à l'intérieur.

 _« Harry, Draco,_

 _Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas être passé aujourd'hui, j'espère que tout se passe bien ?_

 _J'ai des nouvelles concernant notre affaire, je ne peux pas en parler par courrier au cas où celui-ci soit intercepté, mais je passerai vous voir demain pour vous en dire plus._

 _Harry, je te promets qu'on va te sortir de là mon vieux !_

 _Je serais là en fin de matinée, Hermione n'est pas sûre de pouvoir venir mais elle fera son possible._

 _Draco, merci encore d'être présent pour Harry… Je ne sais pas ce qu'on ferait sans toi…_

 _Bonne soirée,_

 _R.W »_

Il replia la lettre avant de se diriger d'un pas lourd vers la cuisine et fut surpris de trouver Harry en train de servir le ragoût dans les assiettes disposées par leur soin sur la table avant l'intrusion de Blaise.

« Tiens, des nouvelles de Ron, il passe demain matin » annonça le blond en lui tendant la lettre.

Harry s'en saisi immédiatement faisant courir ses yeux sur le papier pour en lire les quelques lignes de son ami.

Draco s'installa sur une des chaises, humant le plat encore fumant qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Potter finit par s'asseoir lui aussi, posant le parchemin à ses côtés avant de planter ses incroyables yeux verts dans les siens.

Son cœur loupa un battement devant l'intensité des prunelles de son amant. Même après les années, ils avaient toujours eu cet effet là sur lui. Depuis la première fois où ils s'étaient croisés, il s'était senti happé par le regard émeraude brillant alors qu'il n'avait que onze ans.

Harry avait ce pouvoir de le noyer intégralement rien qu'en posant ses yeux sur lui. C'était horriblement déstabilisant. À l'époque il le haïssait pour ça, maintenant, bien qu'il trouvait ça agaçant de se faire piéger par un simple regard, il donnerait tout pour les contempler jusqu'au dernier jour de sa vie. Parce que c'était les yeux de celui qu'il aimait, parce que c'était Potter et que rien n'avait su l'animer comme il l'avait fait. Comme il continuait à le faire… Et même à cet instant, malgré le manque de souvenirs qui pourrait lui rappeler combien lui aussi il l'aimait…

 _Tout simplement magnifiques…_

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Potter déglutit difficilement avant de toussoter, ses joues se teintant légèrement alors qu'il détournait ses yeux hypnotisant pour les poser sur son assiette.

Draco haussa ses sourcils devant la gêne prononcée que ressentait son amant. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis le début de la soirée. À bien y réfléchir, cela avait commencé juste après l'avoir extirpé du souvenir dans lequel il était plongé. Le blond avait immédiatement noté à quel point l'ex-Gryffondor avait semblé embarrassé de découvrir ce moment de son passé.

« Je suis navré de la visite importune de Blaise, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il s'incruste de la sorte » se complaint Draco, tentant d'alléger l'ambiance.

Harry haussa des épaules.

« Tu n'y peux rien s'il aime tant que ça se mêler des affaires des autres… » marmonna-t-il, en mélangeant ses aliment de sa fourchette.

Draco esquissa un léger sourire.

« Ah ça, c'est une de ses spécialités, toujours présent quand on s'y attend le moins ! On pourrait presque considérer que c'est un talent » ricana-t-il, en coupant sa viande.

Il crut voir l'ébauche d'un sourire naître sur les lèvres du brun, une petite victoire pour l'ex-Serpentard qui n'en avait pas vu un seul hormis ceux emplis de mépris se dessiner sur le visage de son amant.

Il dévia le regard vers la main de Potter, reposant sur la table à côté de son assiette. Emporté par un élan, il avança la sienne vers elle avec une certaine appréhension, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine à l'idée de pouvoir toucher son amant.

« Je te promets qu'on fera tout pour que tu retrouves tes souvenirs le plus vite possible » souffla-t-il en posant enfin sa paume sur la main de Potter.

Il sentit Harry se crisper sous ses doigts, mais malgré le fait qu'il semblait tendu par leur pression, ne bougea pas pour autant, laissant sa main résolument posée sur la table.

Potter eut un hochement de tête quasi imperceptible, avant de tourner ses yeux sur leurs mains jointes. Il les fixa avec une certaine intensité, semblant ne plus rien voir d'autre qu'elles.

Draco pouvait sentir la chaleur que dégageait l'ex-Gryffondor contre sa paume et il eut grand peine à ne pas la serrer plus fort. À la place, et parce que la tentation se fit trop forte, à mesure qu'il la gardait dans la sienne, il caressa le dos de la main de Potter, doucement. Sentir le grain de l'épiderme doux sous la peau de son pouce rendue rugueuse par son travail manuel de confection des potions, était un petit bonheur qu'il ne croyait plus possible hier encore.

Potter semblait comme hypnotisé par son geste, sa main ne bougeait pas mais Draco pouvait deviner à quel point il lui était difficile de respirer, voyant sa poitrine se soulever douloureusement, comme la sienne peinait à faire passer l'air dans ses poumons.

Puis, après quelques longues minutes pourtant trop courtes à son humble avis, Potter finit par dégager sa main et la ramena vers son buste, où il serra son t-shirt avec ses doigts. Il continua de la fixer comme si cette dernière le brûlait à l'endroit où le pouce de Draco l'avait caressé.

Le blond fit glisser la sienne le long de la table en observant l'anxiété naissante de son amant et la ramena près de son assiette pour en saisir les bords et continua son repas.

« Réflexe » consenti-t-il à expliquer pour calmer le malaise pesant qui s'installait.

Harry leva lentement les yeux pour le regarder et Draco se senti une nouvelle fois perdre pieds par l'intensité de ses prunelles vertes. Puis toujours avec une lenteur prononcée, le brun baissa son regard sur son assiette et reprit son repas où il l'avait laissé.

Ils mangèrent en silence, tous deux trop perturbés pour oser le briser. Draco tentait tant bien que mal de calmer les battements de son cœur qui semblaient résonner sur tous les murs de la pièce, commençant par ses oreilles, allant jusqu'à couvrir les bruits des couverts raclant la nourriture.

Puis vint le moment de quitter la table, Potter se dévoua pour débarrasser pendant que Draco en profita pour aller se rafraichir dans la salle de bain. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide du lavabo, incurvant ses mains en-dessous pour en recueillir assez avant de plonger son visage dans ses paumes pour en savourer la fraîcheur.

Draco releva ensuite la tête pour observer ses traits fatigués et tristes que lui reflétait le miroir accroché au mur, lui intimant qu'il lui faudrait bien plus pour calmer la tension qui parcourait son corps depuis l'instant où Harry l'avait laissé le toucher.

Délaissant son reflet, il tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la douche, ouvrant le robinet d'eau chaude avant de commencer à se déshabiller.

Une fois entièrement nu, il grimpa dans la baignoire et laissa le jet d'eau brulant ébouillanter sa peau avant de réguler la température jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit satisfaisante. Il ferma les yeux, pour en apprécier les effets sur son corps, sentant ses muscles se délier sous les bienfaits de la chaleur.

Il prit le soin de se laver généreusement avec son gel douche, frottant ses cheveux pour masser son cuir chevelu, prodiguant un sentiment d'aise qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis deux jours.

Une fois rincé, il passa une serviette autour de sa taille qu'il noua, en prenant une deuxième pour frictionner ses cheveux avant de sortir de la salle d'eau pour se diriger vers la chambre.

Passant par la cuisine, il remarqua que Potter avait tout lavé, les assiettes et les couverts reposant sur le bord de l'évier en train de s'égoutter.

Il alla vers le salon et fut stupéfait de voir la porte de la chambre entrouverte. Draco avança prudemment vers cette dernière, prenant partie de toquer sur celle-ci avant de l'ouvrir plus grand quand Potter lui répondit.

L'ex-Gryffondor était déjà en pyjama et couché sur le lit, un livre sur le Quidditch entre les mains. Draco en profita pour ouvrir le tiroir où se trouvaient ses vêtements, tous rangés et pliés à la perfection pour en sortir un pyjama fin.

Il senti le regard de Potter brûler sa nuque et après une brève hésitation, se retourna pour lui faire face. Ce dernier était effectivement en train de le fixer, s'attardant sur son torse pâle, baissant le regard jusqu'à ses abdominaux, descendant encore un peu avant de s'arrêter sur le nœud que formait la serviette de bain. Les joues de Potter se colorèrent légèrement avant que ses yeux ne remontent plus haut, jusqu'à dévier sur son bras gauche et s'écarquiller de stupeur.

« Ton bras » souffla-t-il

Draco suivi le regard de son amant avant d'hausser un sourcil dans sa direction.

Potter leva les yeux vers lui, un mélange de surprise et d'incompréhension luisant dans ses prunelles vertes.

« Où est la marque ? » ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus froid.

Draco fronça des sourcils avant de fixer à nouveau son bras immaculé, dépourvue de tout tatouage mortuaire.

« Je te l'ai dit Potter, je ne suis pas un mangemort » assura-t-il d'un ton traînant.

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, fixant à nouveau son bras, nu de toute Marque des Ténèbres, avant de les planter dans ses orbes gris.

« Je ne comprends pas… » souffla-t-il, semblant complètement perdu.

Draco le regarda sans ciller, sachant tout à fait que Potter l'avait toujours considéré comme un mangemort à l'époque. Depuis leur septième année, l'affaire avait été indéniablement résolue une fois son procès passé où son bras avait été largement exposé devant tous les yeux des membres du Magenmagot ainsi qu'à ceux de son amant qui s'étaient ouverts en grands, comme ils l'avaient fait il y a quelques instants.

« Voldemort ne marquait que ceux qu'il estimait faire partie de ses rangs. Je n'ai jamais été qu'un simple pion à ses yeux. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai jamais reçu la marque » expliqua-t-il sur un ton parfaitement calme.

Harry se laissa choir sur les couvertures, affaissant ses épaules, relâchant son livre où ses mains s'étaient crispées depuis qu'il l'avait outrageusement fixé.

« J'étais tellement persuadé que tu en étais un… » souffla-t-il en baissant la tête, semblant presque honteux d'avoir pu imaginer un instant ce qu'il était.

Draco ne put réprimer un sourire narquois orner ses lèvres devant l'air penaud de son amant, se souvenant qu'il avait eu le même lors de son accusation quand il avait 17 ans. Harry était pourtant venu plaider pour sa cause, relatant le fait qu'il ne doutait pas que le blond n'avait pas eu le choix que de se rallier aux Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'ex-Serpentard avait été surpris d'apprendre que Potter savait que sa vie et celle de ses parents lui en coûtait s'il ne remplissait pas sa mission.

Néanmoins, quand il avait retroussé la manche de sa chemise devant les nombreux hommes politiques qui tenaient son futur entre leurs mains, il avait été agréablement satisfait de voir le regard du garçon-qui-a-survécu s'écarquiller de surprise devant son bras immaculé. Il se souvenait même avoir esquissé un petit rictus victorieux d'avoir réussi à déstabiliser le héros du monde sorcier, lui qui avait passé sept putains d'années à le faire se sentir si peu maître de lui-même par ses nombreux exploits.

« Je n'ai jamais été un saint Potter, personne ne pourrait te blâmer d'y avoir songé… » affirma-t-il avant d'enfiler le haut de son pyjama pour cacher l'objet du malaise qui pesait entre eux.

Harry pinça les lèvres en hochant la tête, détournant le regard de la manche qui recouvrait maintenant son bras pour le poser sur ses yeux gris.

« Je suis désolé de l'avoir fait… » déclara-t-il d'un ton déterminé.

Draco le fixa un instant avant d'hausser les épaules comme si ses mots n'étaient pas importants, alors que son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine pendant qu'ils résonnaient en boucle dans ses oreilles.

« Repose-toi maintenant » répondit-il pour conclure la conversation avant de fermer le tiroir et de commencer à se diriger vers la porte pour fuir l'envie irrésistible de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Merci… » souffla Harry.

Draco se figea et tourna lentement la tête vers son amant, se crispant davantage en voyant que celui-ci le fixait sans ciller.

« De ? » osa-t-il demander en haussant un sourcil.

L'ex-Gryffondor prit une grande inspiration avant de lui répondre.

« D'être aussi patient… Je ne t'imaginais pas l'être autant » déclara-t-il, cachant difficilement le trouble dans sa voix.

Un sourire tendre se dessina sur les lèvres du blond devinant l'effort qui lui coûtait d'admettre que Draco avait véritablement prit sur lui pendant ces deux derniers jours.

« Je ne le suis pas, c'est simplement parce qu'il s'agit de toi » affirma-t-il d'un ton déterminé.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, visiblement choqué de son franc parlé, puis hocha la tête avant de reprendre le cours de sa lecture, les mains de nouveau crispées sur son ouvrage.

Draco prit le temps de dévisager son amant, heureux de la petite avancée qu'ils avaient gagnée en seulement une fin de soirée. Il n'en avait pas attendu autant venant du Harry de son passé, mais ce dernier était incontestablement imprévisible et ne cessait de le surprendre au fil des jours qu'il vivait à ses côtés.

Alors c'est tout naturellement, avec ce sentiment d'amour profond que le brun faisait ressortir chez lui qu'il laissa échapper ces quelques mots.

« Bonne nuit Harry » dit-il avant de se crisper à la mention du prénom de son amant, s'apprêtant à corriger immédiatement sa bêtise qu'avait engendré son stupide cerveau.

 _Merde !_

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réparer son élan de sentiments, la voix de Potter résonna dans la pièce, le faisant se tendre davantage jusqu'à lui faire fermer les yeux s'attendant à la réplique cinglante qu'il connaissait.

« Toi aussi » répondit doucement Harry.

Draco rouvrit vivement les yeux pour les poser sur le brun, abasourdi par le timbre doux de sa voix. Son cœur loupa un battement, les derniers mots de Potter résonnant en écho avec ceux qui se répercutaient encore dans son esprit.

Potter venait de le laisser l'appeler _Harry_ …

Potter n'avait pas piqué de crise quant à la mention de son prénom alors qu'il lui avait implicitement demandé de ne plus jamais l'appeler ainsi…

Harry avait décidément un don pour le faire flancher, qu'il soit ou non sans ses souvenirs, il restait l'homme le plus étonnant que Draco n'avait jamais rencontré… Et chaque jour, il était reconnaissant au destin de l'avoir mis sur son chemin.

L'homme qui partageait sa vie aujourd'hui…

Il ferma les yeux, respirant profondément pour recouvrer une contenance, avalant difficilement sa salive, puis sortit doucement de la pièce avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

 _Putain, Weasley, j'espère que les nouvelles sont bonnes…_

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici :)**

 **Bises à vous,**

 **Zouille**

* * *

 **Commentaires de Nodrie :**

« Au risque de vous couper dans cet élan de sympathie qui vous est propre, j'aimerais souligner le fait que toi Blaise, tu es censé apprécier Harry aujourd'hui et toi Potter tu ne le connais pas encore suffisamment pour lui parler de cette manière alors si vous pouviez calmer le niveau de vos sarcasmes ce serait grandement appréciable et je vous en remercie par avance » asséna-t-il de sa voix traînante. _**(mdr…..en vous remerciant !)**_

« Je te remercie Blaise, il est évident que j'avais besoin qu'on me rappelle à quel point j'étais adepte de ce genre d'occupation » railla Draco de sa voix traînante en grimaçant un rictus à l'adresse de son ancien camarade. _**( c'est clair que ça va grandement l'aider avec Harry… #jevendsdurêve…ou pas)**_

« Ça n'a jamais été un secret pour personne et à l'époque tu t'en vantais ouvertement » pouffa ce dernier. _**(oui parce qu'enfoncer le clou c'est une vocation chez Blaise XD)**_

« Je ne le sais que trop bien, mais j'ai changé à présent et j'aimerais laisser derrière moi le salopard que j'ai pu être au profit de la personne que je suis devenue aujourd'hui, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients » répliqua le blond en se frottant l'arête du nez, épuisé par l'échange qui s'éternisait. _**(#sauvonslesmeubles !)**_

« Soit, mais tu resteras toujours le petit con prétentieux qui a partagé sept ans de ma vie à Poudlard » ricana Blaise. _**( achèvetonpote .uk , un site entièrement conçu par Blaise Zabini et qui vous montre comment foutre la merde)**_

« Vous avez vraiment une façon particulière de vous avouer que vous tenez l'un à l'autre… Tout en sarcasmes, plutôt que de signifier franchement ce que vous ressentez. » fit remarquer Harry en fronçant des sourcils. _**(Un grand merci pour cette analyse ^^)**_

« Pour en revenir à Théo, je ne le connais pas plus que ça, mais je l'estimais pour ce qu'il est, à savoir un égal, descendant d'une longue lignée de sangs purs comme bon nombre de nos camarades de notre ancienne maison » ajouta Draco en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son amant. **_(là Draco s'enfonce un peu tout seul en vrai… vanter les sang purs… mauvaise tactique XD)_**

« Pour ce que ça vaut, si tu as besoin de parler où de simplement noyer ton chagrin dans un bon whisky pur feu, tu sais où me trouver » annonça-t-il en plantant ses yeux bruns dans les siens. **_(so cute 3)_**

 _Draco, merci encore d'être présent pour Harry… Je ne sais pas ce qu'on ferait sans toi… **(moi non plus je ne sais pas XD)**_

Comme il continuait à le faire… Et même à cet instant, malgré le manque de souvenirs qui pourrait lui rappeler combien lui aussi il l'aimait… _**(#unepenséepourDraco)**_

Les joues de Potter se colorèrent légèrement avant que ses yeux ne remontent plus haut, jusqu'à dévier sur son bras gauche et s'écarquiller de stupeur. _**( je suis décédée…. Encore….)**_


	5. Corrompu

**Hi there !**

 **Oui oui, vous l'aurez compris, un mois de plus s'est écoulé depuis le dernier chapitre :D Comment ça c'est long un mois ?**

 **Ok... Je vous l'accorde, je suis lente à poster sur cette fiction, mais je vous avais prévenu dès le début... J'ai en tout trois autres fics sur le feu dont une écrite en coop' avec ma Nodrie préférée (aka ma Bêta) donc c'est compliqué de tout gérer en plus de la vie de tous les jours et ses aléas :)**

 **Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les précédents...**

 **Vous souhaitant de bonnes pâques et une bonne lecture !**

 _ **#unepenséepourDraco**_

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews des non-connectés :**

 **Mimily :** Hello ! Voui Harry est peut-être un impulsif il est quand même assez intelligent pour reconnaître que Draco est différent...

Pour Blaise, je le voyais exactement comme ça, pote mais pas trop, connard mais pas trop non plus XD (et non Harry est moins véhément qu'il n'y paraît)

je ne te dirais que... ;) tu verras bien pourquoi :D

 **Isa :** Merci c'est trop gentil ! Pour moi il est primordial de garder le caractère de base des différents personnages. Déjà parce que je ne les voit pas autrement et aussi parce que je les aime vraiment trop comme ça pour les changer :)

* * *

 **Bêta lectrice :** Nodrie :)

 **Paring :** HPDM

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclamer :** JK Rowling a tous les droits

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 – Corrompu**

* * *

Blanc. Peut-être crème ? Il ne parvenait pas à l'affirmer avec certitude alors qu'il fixait le plafond depuis sûrement une éternité.

Harry était allongé dans le lit, _son_ lit... _Leur_ lit ?

Il fronça des sourcils, perturbé par le pronom qu'il devait utiliser pour signifier le matelas dans lequel il se trouvait.

Il avait grandement peiné à s'endormir, n'étant d'ailleurs pas tout à fait sûr d'y être véritablement parvenu. Harry se souvenait avoir tourné plusieurs fois dans son demi-sommeil, cherchant à libérer son esprit des sentiments incongrus qui semblaient vouloir se glisser dans ses pensées.

Troublé, était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de ce qu'il ressentait. Les yeux résolument posés sur ce satané plafond d'une couleur indéfinissable, il ne comprenait pas, ne parvenait plus à démêler le vrai du faux dans tout cet amas d'émotions.

Avait-il vraiment ressenti tout ça la veille ?

Avait-il vraiment éprouvé de l' _affection_ pour Malfoy ?

Pouvait-il vraiment appeler ça de cette façon ? Était-ce le bon terme pour exprimer ce que ce dernier faisait ressortir au plus profond de son être ?

 _Ce souvenir…_

Jamais Harry n'aurait imaginé possible de simplement discuter avec Malfoy, sans agressivité, uniquement avec des mots dénués d'animosité. Il y avait bien eu quelques piques, mais celles-ci ressemblaient étrangement à de l'humour ou des compliments dissimulés.

 _« Tes yeux sont sûrement de loin ce que je retiendrais chez toi »_

Harry se sentit rougir face à l'allusion que le blond avait confessé à son lui du passé. Les battements lents de son cœur redoublèrent d'intensité alors qu'il se remémorait ces quelques mots prononcés.

Il s'était vu perplexe dans son souvenir mais rien qui ne le mettait dans l'état où il était en ce moment-même.

 _« C'est ta manière de me faire exister à travers tes propos »_

Harry serra sa couverture entre ses doigts, repensant à la phrase de son lui passé, parce que c'était vrai. Malfoy avait une manière bien à lui de le faire se sentir vivant, exultant un nombre incalculable de sentiments quand il s'adressait à lui.

 _« Tu as toujours su exhumer ce que je ressentais au plus profond de moi, même ce qui me dérangeait et tu es le seul aujourd'hui à réussir ça »_

Là aussi, c'était vrai… Le blond était le seul et l'unique à le faire partir en vrille pour un oui ou pour un non, même quand ça dépassait de loin la raison. Harry était toujours prêt à répondre à Malfoy, pour le punir de ce qu'il crachait ou simplement pour déverser sa haine trop longtemps contenue sur quelqu'un, n'importe qui, et il se trouvait que c'était bien souvent lui.

Et puis il y avait eu le dîner…

Toutes ces sensations qui l'avaient stimulé, quand le blond avait posé sa main sur la sienne, la chaleur de sa paume envoyant des picotements contre sa peau. S'il ne l'avait pas enlevée, il était persuadé qu'elle se serait consumée.

Harry avait voulu la sauver, parce qu'elle le brûlait, là où Malfoy l'avait touché… Même après l'avoir retiré, elle irradiait encore, la chaleur toujours présente sur le dos de sa main, le troublant d'autant plus que s'il l'avait tout simplement laissée…

Tous les efforts du blond pour être particulièrement attentionné, sa maturité bien trop présente aussi bien dans ses propos que dans sa façon de le traiter le perturbait tout autant. Il voyait bien que les années s'étaient douloureusement écoulées… Le Malfoy de seize ans n'était pas aussi compréhensif, c'était de loin une pourriture bonne à être recadrée.

Fermant les yeux, sa poitrine se contracta à cette pensée. Tout était tellement plus simple quand c'était encore le cas. Harry pourrait continuer de le détester, de le maudire comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Mais maintenant…

Pouvait-il seulement le faire ?

 _Est-ce qu'au moins j'en ai seulement envie ?_

Il pinça ses lèvres alors qu'une douleur lui traversa le cœur en s'imaginant continuer à haïr le Malfoy du présent. Ce dernier si patient, si… attachant…

 _« Je ne le suis pas, c'est simplement parce qu'il s'agit de toi »_

Une nouvelle contraction comprima sa poitrine lui faisant resserrer sa prise sur les draps, bloquant sa respiration quelques secondes. Il avala difficilement sa salive avant d'expirer profondément, serrant ses dents devant l'inévitable.

Beaucoup trop de sentiments s'entremêlaient en lui et il ne parvenait pas à déceler les siens, de ceux, si puissants, de son lui d'aujourd'hui.

Parce que c'était inéluctable, et il se mentait en tentant de les refouler.

Mais _cet_ Harry-là l'aimait… Cet Harry-là était _amoureux_ de Malfoy…

Il perturbait le Harry de seize ans qui combattait pour garder ses propres sentiments, cherchant à prendre le dessus sur cette terrible passion qu'il voulait à tout prix s'empêcher de ressentir. Anéantissant ses chances de l'envahir, pour l'engluer et ne plus jamais le laisser repartir.

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas, non il ne voulait pas…

Le voulait-il ?

De rage, il donna un coup de pied dans les couvertures, découvrant ainsi son torse et le haut de ses cuisses, les draps glissant des doigts qui les retenaient contre lui.

Harry aplatit ses mains sur son visage, les ramenant jusqu'à ses cheveux, appuyant ses paumes sur son front, les coudes en l'air.

Il se triturait le cerveau à tenter de se chercher parmi ce trop plein d'émotions.

La colère qu'il éprouvait était tellement virulente qu'il pourrait en pleurer, mais ça ne servirait à rien de se laisser aller.

 _A quoi bon ?_

Il n'y avait rien à faire à part attendre que la solution vienne à lui. Là aussi, il avait envie de cogner pour exprimer sa frustration d'être mis de côté pour quelque chose qui le concernait.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fini Auror comme il avait toujours affirmé vouloir le devenir ?

Il se sentait inutile, allongé dans son… dans ce _putain_ de lit à attendre comme une âme en peine qu'on le délivre de son châtiment, alors qu'il aurait pu aider Ron à trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Bordel, c'était de ses souvenirs dont on parlait ! Il avait bien le droit de s'interposer dans les missions, c'était quand même le premier impliqué, merde !

Un livre tomba de l'étagère en face de lui, le faisant vivement sursauter.

Il se redressa et s'assit sur le matelas, s'appuyant à l'aide de ses bras pour se soutenir et tenta de se calmer.

Harry savait qu'il avait la fâcheuse manie de tout - _trop_ \- extérioriser et avait à maintes reprises laissé ses émotions prendre le dessus sur sa raison, au point de furieusement regretter certains de ses actes sous leur emprise.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, la bloquant dans ses poumons, tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit trop mouvementé et expira lentement au bout de quelques secondes.

Levant les yeux sur l'horloge accrochée au mur, il consenti à se lever pour se préparer.

Une bonne douche lui remettrait les idées en place. Il en avait besoin, terriblement…

Ouvrant les tiroirs de la commode, il prit au hasard les vêtements qui se présentaient sous ses yeux, optant pour un pull noir et un jean bleu foncé. Se tournant face à la porte, il la fixa quelques instants avant de se résigner à l'ouvrir.

Le risque qu'il tombe sur Malfoy au moment-même où il sortirait de sa… de _la_ chambre, était presque inévitable, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le salon était incroyablement vide, pas l'ombre d'un petit déjeuner comme la veille n'avait été déposé sur la table basse, attendant sagement d'être dégusté.

Harry se surprit même à se demander où le blond pouvait être, se mortifiant à vouloir le chercher pour être sûr qu'il ne soit pas parti.

Quand il parvint jusqu'à la cuisine, la table avait été disposée mais rien n'avait encore été préparé.

Il avança dans le petit couloir qui séparait l'entrée du reste de la maison et se dirigea vers la salle de bain dans la ferme intention de se laver pour oublier son obsession de chercher son foutu colocataire.

La main sur la poignée, il ouvrit la porte en trombe et se figea avant d'avoir eu le temps de s'y engouffrer.

Il tomba nez à nez avec un torse blanc immaculé, d'une pâleur presque irréelle. S'il ne l'avait pas déjà vu la veille, il aurait pu se convaincre qu'il l'avait imaginé.

Bloquant inexplicablement sur cette peau trop blanche, dont la texture semblait être si douce au toucher, il cligna des yeux pour les relever sur ceux son propriétaire qui le fixait à travers le miroir reflétant son visage fin et ses orbes gris dénaturés.

Harry déglutit difficilement, sa salive forçant douloureusement pour trouver le chemin dans sa gorge. Son cœur s'emballait déjà beaucoup trop rapidement devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Il ne put empêcher ses yeux de voyager sur les détails de son visage, les quelques mèches blondes soigneusement ramenées sur les tempes, encadrant le regard de Malfoy, toujours posé sur lui, le faisant ressortir plus délavé qu'il ne l'était. Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient deviner des dents parfaitement alignées. Harry laissa ses yeux descendre plus bas, explorant son menton et sa pomme d'Adam, examinant ses épaules carrées dont le port était droit. Il s'arrêta, cependant, quand il tomba sur le buste soulignant ses pectoraux et ses boutons de chair durcis.

Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, son sang bourdonnant dans ses oreilles sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison.

Il descendit encore son regard sur le ventre du blond, fronça des sourcils quand il croisa les quelques lignes encore plus blanches qui le barrait par endroits, supposant à des blessures de guerre comme il en était pourvu sur son propre corps.

Clignant des yeux, il se senti rougir devant son comportement similaire de la veille où déjà, il s'était senti attiré par la vue du torse de Malfoy, s'insultant mentalement d'avoir encore été happé par ce dernier.

Prenant conscience qu'il était ridicule de bloquer ainsi sur la silhouette de son colocataire, il détourna le regard, serrant plus fort la poignée dans sa main, faisant blanchir les jointures de ses doigts.

« Pardon… Je- » balbutia-t-il, mal à l'aise.

« C'est bon, tu peux y aller, j'ai terminé » le coupa Malfoy alors qu'il se tournait vers lui avec un sourire en coin.

Harry lui jeta un léger coup d'œil et se crispa à nouveau quand il tomba sur son bras immaculé, se souvenant de leur dernière discussion. Il pinça ses lèvres, plissant les yeux comme pour chercher à passer à travers l'épiderme pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait rien à cacher.

Sans tenir compte de son blocage, le blond attrapa la chemise accrochée sur le rebord de la douche avant de l'enfiler gracieusement et d'en fermer les boutons méticuleusement.

Finissant d'attacher le dernier, Malfoy releva la tête en haussant un sourcil devant l'air sûrement suspect qu'il devait afficher et ouvrit la bouche.

« Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, Ron ne devrait pas tarder » déclara-t-il avant d'avancer dans sa direction.

Leurs épaules se frôlèrent quand il passa à ses côtés, le contact les faisant tous deux tressaillir.

Harry se surpris à inhaler l'odeur qui atteint ses narines, sans aucun doute le parfum de Malfoy qu'il reconnut pour l'avoir déjà senti pendant qu'ils transplanaient, se giflant mentalement de faire une chose pareille.

Il serra les poings le long de ses flancs avant de se retourner pour fermer la porte, la verrouillant pour être totalement sûr d'avoir toute son intimité.

Il resta immobile un instant, fixant le vide sans vraiment le voir, puis se décida à se déshabiller lentement et enjamba la baignoire pour se laver.

Tournant le robinet d'eau chaude, il laissa l'eau couler doucement, exécutant des gestes mécaniques, cherchant désespérément à fuir la culpabilité qui le rongeait.

Revoir Malfoy dans ces conditions après avoir tenté de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, n'avait fait que renforcer son sentiment d'inconfort. Brouillant terriblement les émotions qui le submergeaient dès qu'il était à ses côtés.

Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière en pinçant ses lèvres, avant de finalement fermer les yeux devant la douleur accablante qui forçait les barrières de son esprit.

Il avait toujours cru que Malfoy portait la Marque des Ténèbres, il avait été persuadé que Voldemort en avait fait un de ses mangemorts et voir à quel point il s'était trompé ne faisait que rajouter un sentiment de plus à ceux qui tourbillonnaient furieusement en lui.

L'ex-Gryffondor eut un petit rire jaune en repensant à toutes les fois où il avait espionné le blond par le passé pour découvrir s'il en était effectivement affublé.

Le dernier souvenir du brun était d'avoir suivi des yeux le point dont le nom « Draco Malfoy » se déplaçait sur la carte des Maraudeurs, avec la ferme intention de comprendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Il serra fort le pommeau de la douche entre ses mains, avant d'envoyer un de ses poings taper contre le mur carrelé de fureur.

Tellement de temps perdu à chercher à démontrer qu'il avait raison. Tant de fois où il avait bassiné Ron et Hermione à propos de cette foutue marque apposée sur le bras de Malfoy alors qu'il n'en était rien.

 _Imbécile !_

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce ne soit pas le cas ?

Pourquoi encore une fois le sort s'acharnait à lui prouver qu'il avait tort ?

La douleur de sa main l'élançait alors qu'elle était toujours fermée contre le mur, quelques picotements se mêlant à la souffrance, pulsant de l'endroit qui avait percuté le carrelage.

Desserrant doucement ses doigts, il grimaça quand il senti comme un léger raclement lui prédisant qu'il avait dû s'abîmer la peau.

Ramenant sa main vers lui, il examina l'entaille qui barrait le coin de sa paume, avant de tourner les yeux vers le mur pour constater que quelques gouttes de sang s'y étalaient, juste à l'endroit où une petite fissure s'était formée.

Il rinça abondamment l'hémoglobine qui s'échappait rapidement de sa blessure avant de continuer de se laver pour effacer les dernières traces de ses pensées.

Une fois totalement propre et habillé, il sorti dans le petit couloir et fronça des sourcils quand des bruits dans le salon retinrent son attention.

À en juger par les voix qui en provenaient, Ron devait déjà être arrivé et il se précipita pour l'accueillir, trop heureux de retrouver son meilleur ami.

Le rouquin était effectivement déjà installé dans un des fauteuils du salon, à siroter une tasse de thé en pleine discussion avec Malfoy assis sur le canapé.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, Ron tourna ses yeux vers lui et l'accueilli d'un large sourire avant de se lever pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Comment tu vas, vieux ? » l'interrogea-t-il en lui tapant l'épaule.

« Comme quelqu'un d'amnésique… » répondit Harry dans un sourire amer.

Malfoy émit un petit reniflement avant de boire une gorgée de thé, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Ron pinça ses lèvres dans une moue désolée, avant de soupirer et de se rassoir, ses yeux bleus azur plantés dans ceux vert émeraude du brun.

« Ouais… En parlant de ça, comme je l'expliquait à Draco, j'ai des nouvelles importantes à vous annoncer » déclara-t-il d'une voix grave.

Devant la mine sérieuse de son meilleur ami, Harry s'assit à son tour sur le canapé sans prendre en compte le fait qu'il collait sa cuisse contre celle de Malfoy, trop attentif à ce que Ron avait à leur apprendre. Il senti vaguement le blond se crisper à ses côtés, mais restait résolument concentré sur le rouquin face à lui.

Malfoy se pencha pour poser sa tasse sur la table basse, frottant sa jambe contre celle du brun, lui envoyant des frissons qui le firent tressaillir et considérer enfin sa position.

Harry se déplaça doucement sur le côté à l'aide de ses mains, avant de grimacer quand il appuya sur sa blessure, ramenant cette dernière sous ses yeux.

Il senti le regard du blond se poser sur lui et la proximité lui fit monter le rouge aux joues.

« Tu t'es blessé ? » demanda Malfoy en penchant son visage vers la main du brun pour vérifier si c'était grave.

Harry plaqua son bras contre son torse, cachant ainsi l'égratignure avant de lui répondre.

« C'est rien, ma main a simplement dérapé » souffla-t-il sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le blond se rapprocher pour se saisir de son bras avec délicatesse et le tirer jusqu'à lui.

Harry se laissa faire, trop perturbé par la douceur des gestes de Malfoy alors que ce dernier tournait sa paume pour l'examiner.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de dévier son regard sur le visage de son colocataire, concentré sur sa tâche.

L'ex-Serpentard fronça des sourcils, appuyant doucement sur la blessure à l'aide de ses doigts fins, avant de sortir sa baguette et de la pointer dessus.

Harry se crispa légèrement mais se surpris à ne pas paniquer, comme s'il se doutait que Malfoy ne lui voulait aucun mal. Et c'était le cas, il le savait, il le sentait.

Il ne savait pas se l'expliquer, mais dès que le blond posait ses yeux sur lui, il pouvait sentir à quel point ce dernier ne lui voulait que du bien. La vision de ce dernier si impliqué pour une simple égratignure le laissa perplexe. Comme si le voir s'inquiéter pour si peu lui montrait à quel point il avait changé, à quel point il le considérait.

« _Episkey_ » fit la voix traînante de Malfoy, tandis qu'une petite lumière blanche sortie de sa baguette et atteignit sa blessure qui se referma aussitôt.

Harry haussa des sourcils, en admirant l'endroit où sa main, précédemment abîmée, ne présentait plus aucune éraflure.

Il se crispa néanmoins, en sentant les doigts du blond lâcher sa paume en la caressant tout doucement, à peine un léger effleurement, mais suffisamment pour que son cœur se mette à battre la chamade sous la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne.

Harry cligna des yeux et referma sa main avant de la poser sur sa cuisse, le poing serré, la respiration saccadée.

Il reporta son attention sur Ron qui avait repris sa tasse de thé, buvant une nouvelle gorgée avant de lui sourire à nouveau.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as appris ? » interrogea Harry, sa voix un peu cassée par l'émotion.

Les coins des lèvres du rouquin s'affaissèrent légèrement avant qu'il ne se racle la gorge pour lui répondre.

« On est presque sûrs d'avoir réussi à trouver la planque des fils de mangemorts » annonça-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

Harry écarquilla des yeux, ouvrant la bouche sous la surprise alors que son corps entier se crispait.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Malfoy qu'il senti se redresser à ses côtés.

« Où sont-ils ? » ajouta le brun d'un ton brut, impatient d'en apprendre plus.

Ron pinça les lèvres avant de mordre celle du bas.

« Ils ne sont plus en Angleterre » déclara-t-il d'un ton plus bas.

Harry se leva brusquement et serra des poings.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? Où sont-ils allés ? » assena-t-il, incapable de se calmer devant l'aveux de son ami.

« On pense qu'ils sont en France, apparemment ils nous ont repérés et ont fini par s'enfuir » grogna le roux en faisant claquer sa langue sur son palet, visiblement agacé par la tournure des choses.

« Mais tu as dit que vous aviez réussi à trouver leur planque ? » tonna Harry plus fort, le peu de joie qu'il avait ressenti à l'annonce de la probable arrestation des responsables de son amnésie s'envola en fumée.

Ron soupira en fermant subrepticement des yeux, les rouvrant pour poser sa tasse sur la table basse et joindre ses mains entre-elles sur ses cuisses.

« Oui, leur ancienne planque pour être tout à fait exact… C'est là qu'on a découvert des indices qui pointent vers la France » expliqua-t-il.

Les épaules du brun s'affaissèrent, alors qu'un air profondément dépité se peignait sur son visage au fur et à mesure qu'il regardait son meilleur ami.

« Alors ils courent toujours… Et vous n'êtes même pas sûr qu'ils soient bien là-bas ? » risqua-t-il, craignant déjà la réponse qui lui serait donnée.

Ron le fixa intensément pendant quelques instants, semblant le sonder avant de soupirer de nouveau.

« Non » admit-il d'un ton sans appel.

Les lumières de la pièce se mirent à vaciller dangereusement alors que le brun sentait sa colère monter en flux magique dans tout son corps, serrant des poings pour tenter de le contenir.

« Calme-toi » fit la voix de Malfoy étrangement douce derrière lui, « Je suis sûr que les Aurors vont finir par les trouver » finit-il d'un ton plus traînant et plus soutenu.

Ron hocha la tête, un léger sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

« Oui Harry, on est sur la bonne piste ! Et cette fois on réussira à les coincer » assura-t-il d'un air confiant.

L'ex-Gryffondor le dévisagea un instant avant de soupirer bruyamment et de fermer ses yeux.

« J'ai envie que tout ça se termine » souffla-t-il, une douleur difficilement contenu dans la voix.

« Je sais » entendit-il Ron lui répondre.

Harry rouvrit immédiatement ses incroyables yeux verts pour fusiller du regard l'Auror face à lui.

« Non tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de se retrouver dans un monde où tout a changé, où TU as changé et où tu ne sais même plus qui tu es… » siffla-t-il entre ses dents, ses poings toujours fermés le long de son corps.

Ron dégluti. Le brun pouvait voir les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter avant de finalement la desserrer pour ouvrir la bouche.

« Non, c'est vrai, mais je peux imaginer à quel point ça doit être compliqué pour toi d'endurer tout ça » opina-t-il en le fixant toujours de ses yeux bleus perçants.

Harry laissa la colère retomber tout doucement, relâchant la pression sur ses mains, ses ongles quittant la chair de ses paumes trop longtemps meurtrie.

« Je veux juste que ça s'arrête… » gémit-il en attrapant une poignée de ses cheveux entre ses doigts, les ébouriffant un peu plus.

Ron se leva et s'avança vers lui, agrippant ses épaules en le rapprochant de lui pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ce sera le cas, je te le promets » affirma-t-il en le fixant d'un air déterminé.

Harry le regarda sans ciller, puis fini par hocher la tête avant de lâcher sa prise sur ses cheveux, abattant son bras sur une épaule du rouquin pour la presser d'un geste entendu.

Ron afficha un petit sourire avant de se reculer et de se pencher sur la table pour prendre un des biscuits déposés sur une jolie assiette aux motifs aristocratiques.

« Je dois retourner au bureau, je vous tiens au courant dès qu'on a la certitude qu'on va les coincer ! » ajouta-t-il en mâchant bruyamment.

« Fais-vite ! » répondit Harry dans un souffle, en le suppliant du regard.

L'Auror haussa des sourcils avant de lui sourire largement et de finir son biscuit en lui lançant un petit clin d'œil.

« Compte sur moi, il ne m'échapperont pas ! » affirma-t-il, une lueur déterminée dans le bleu de ses yeux.

L'ex-Gryffondor ne put empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres devant l'air si confiant de son meilleur ami. Il opina du menton avant que ce dernier ne transplane, les laissant seuls dans le petit salon.

Toujours debout, Harry relâcha la pression accumulée sur ses épaules en fixant l'endroit où se trouvait Ron, il y a quelques secondes, avant de sentir un léger effleurement sur sa main.

Il se crispa de nouveau quand il comprit que les doigts de Malfoy caressaient le creux de sa paume, certainement dans le but de l'apaiser mais ce fut l'effet contraire qui se produisit.

Dans un mouvement un peu trop brusque, il décala sa main pour échapper à la douceur déconcertante de l'attention du blond, chassant d'un geste de la tête l'envie prononcée de le laisser aller jusqu'au bout.

La respiration soudain saccadée, il entendit Malfoy se lever derrière lui et se retourna pour le voir se diriger vers l'entrée et décrocher son manteau avant de l'enfiler.

Le blond saisit ensuite la veste en cuir juste à côté et la lui jeta sans le regarder.

Harry fronça des sourcils, se penchant légèrement en avant pour rattraper le vêtement au vol.

« Prépare-toi, on sort » annonça-t-il, d'un ton traînant.

« Où va-t-on ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe.

« J'ai des ingrédients à acheter pour mes futures potions » expliqua Malfoy en fermant les boutons de son manteau.

« Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? » renchérit le brun en haussant des sourcils, percutant seulement maintenant que ce dernier était encore là.

« Non, c'est mon jour de congé » expliqua l'ex-Serpentard en passant une écharpe autour de son cou. « Dépêche-toi, je pense qu'on a bien mérité de prendre un peu l'air » ajouta-t-il en tournant légèrement son visage, dévoilant un petit sourire en coin.

Harry cligna des yeux un instant avant de se reprendre et de daigner passer sa veste en le rejoignant dans le couloir de l'entrée.

Il se rapprocha instinctivement de son colocataire, collant son flanc contre ce dernier, sans pour autant le regarder.

Harry pouvait sentir ses yeux perçants posés sur lui, semblant le sonder de toute part avant qu'un de ses bras ne s'enroule autour de sa taille, le pressant fermement et le ramenant plus près du corps du blond.

Il frissonna par l'agréable chaleur qui se diffusait contre son flanc gauche et à l'endroit où les doigts de Malfoy le serrait par-dessus son pull.

Le brun se surpris à apprécier cette proximité qui au début le révulsait. La sensation de malaise était toujours bien présente, mais l'odeur de Malfoy mêlée à la tiédeur de son corps contre le sien avait quelque chose d'apaisant et il eut presque envie de fermer les yeux pour soupirer.

Ils atterrirent dans une petite ruelle, à l'abri des passants Moldus qui traversaient les rues voisines.

Un étrange sentiment parcouru son cœur quand Harry reconnut immédiatement le Chaudron Baveur situé entre une librairie et une boutique de disques.

La devanture n'avait pas changée, comme il aurait pu s'en douté après dix ans passés et il en fût grandement soulagé.

À l'intérieur, le pub était toujours aussi sombre. Les nombreux sorciers attablés devant leur boissons, où assis directement au bar étaient lancés dans de grandes discussions. Certains leur lancèrent des œillades intéressées, d'autres les montrèrent du doigt à leur voisins quand ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrière de l'établissement pour se rendre au fameux mur de brique.

Visiblement, sa popularité n'avait pas désenflée et il se doutait que partager la vie de quelqu'un comme Malfoy ne devait sûrement rien arranger.

Harry s'interrogea sur la manière dont les gens le voyaient aujourd'hui. Il avait toujours été célèbre par sa notoriété et les actions qu'il avait menées au cours de son enfance et maintenant devait s'en ajouter d'autres dont il n'avait actuellement aucun souvenir. Il ne pouvait connaître l'opinion des différents sorciers qui le dévisageaient à présent et quelque part en était intrigué, d'autant plus avec Malfoy à ses côtés.

Il savait que ce dernier n'avait jamais été un mangemort à présent et malgré les actes de son géniteur à son encontre et sur ses amis, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer comment était perçu le fait qu'il se promène avec le fils d'un ex partisan de Voldemort.

 _Il vit avec moi…_

Cette affirmation flottait dans son esprit, très rapidement rejoint par une seconde, beaucoup plus problématique, qui lui comprima la poitrine comme s'il venait seulement de s'en rendre compte.

 _Il est mon amant…_

Si voir Malfoy être patient et affectueux avec lui le rendait déjà particulièrement mal à l'aise et presque impossible, s'imaginer avoir des attouchements sexuels avec lui était bien plus perturbant.

Harry n'avait jamais été au-delà d'embrasser une fille et sa seule et unique expérience n'avait pas été des plus probante.

Il avait bien développé des sentiments inexplicables pour Ginny ces derniers temps mais n'arrivait pas à véritablement en tirer un sens.

 _C'est la sœur de ton meilleur ami…_

Voilà la phrase qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis qu'il pensait à elle plus souvent qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Il s'était aussi surpris à la regarder quand elle passait près de lui, il s'était même imaginé en train de l'embrasser deux ou trois fois.

 _C'est ce que font les couples en général…_

Cette dernière information dansa encore un moment dans ses pensées quand il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient déjà en train de traverser le mur de briques, dévoilant le Chemin de Traverse devant ses yeux.

Les rues étaient beaucoup plus bondées que dans son dernier souvenir, la menace de Voldemort n'étant plus présente dans l'esprit des sorciers, tous avaient réinvestis les lieux et les boutiques qui ornaient la longue allée qu'il adulait tant.

Harry jeta un léger coup d'œil à Malfoy à ses côtés, ce dernier semblait le jauger du regard avant d'afficher un léger sourire timide au coin des lèvres et de faire un geste du menton en direction de la ruelle.

Ils traversèrent ensemble le chemin, observant les devantures des différents magasins qui le bordaient. Les yeux d'Harry brillèrent d'excitation quand ils tombèrent sur le dernier balai en date exposé dans la boutique de Quidditch.

Il avança d'un pas dans sa direction pour pouvoir l'admirer plus en détail, suivi de près par Malfoy qu'il entendit ricaner.

« Tu l'as eu en avant-première pour en faire la promo le mois dernier » souligna-t-il en lui lançant un regard en coin amusé.

Harry fronça des sourcils avant de se rappeler qu'il était apparemment l'attrapeur de l'équipe des _Pies de Montroses_ et que ce genre de présents étaient courant dans le milieu sportif, aussi bien chez les sorciers que chez les Moldus.

Le brun acquiesça, sans pour autant détacher ses yeux du magnifique balai qui flottait devant lui.

Ils reprirent leur avancée et passèrent devant la boutique de Florian Fortarôme où Malfoy promis de s'y arrêter après avoir récupérer ses différents ingrédients.

Plus loin, ils finirent par rentrer dans une boutique d'apothicaire que le brun n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir déjà vu et Malfoy se dirigea immédiatement devant la caisse, l'abandonnant au milieu de la pièce.

Harry détailla les nombreuses étagères remplies de bocaux en tout genre, dont les étiquettes arboraient des noms de potions ou d'ingrédients divers. Il se serait cru dans la réserve personnelle de Snape et ressenti un petit pincement au cœur en repensant à Poudlard.

Il entendait Malfoy discuter plantes et bienfaits avec le gérant du magasin, ce dernier lui donnant quelques renseignements sur les produits qu'il vendait. Alors qu'il parcourait la dernière étagère, il tomba sur une potion rose nacré s'élevant en spirale dans le petit flacon qui la contenait.

 _L'Amortentia_

Harry se souvenait l'avoir étudié en cours de potion cette année -la dernière année dont il se souvenait en tout cas- et se rappelait de l'odeur qu'elle dégageait pour lui. Hermione avait parlé du fait qu'elle était différente pour chacun. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers le blond, il tendit la main vers le petit flacon et le déboucha méticuleusement avant d'en renifler le contenu.

 _Tarte à la mélasse, bois des manches à balai et…_

Le parfum de fleur dont il se souvenait était aujourd'hui presque insignifiant, accaparé par autre chose de plus puissant. Il fronça des sourcils, s'abreuvant une nouvelle fois les narines de l'odeur qu'il sentait, retraçant toutes les autres qu'il connaissait déjà avant de s'attarder sur la dernière qui lui rappelait quelque chose d'acidulé avec quelques touches poivrées sans parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus. Il était pourtant persuadé de l'avoir déjà sentie quelque part, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir se matérialiser dans son esprit.

« C'est parfait merci » fit la voix de Malfoy derrière lui.

Harry reboucha le flacon à la hâte avant de le reposer sur le présentoir et se tourna pour voir le blond récupérer un sac chargé d'ingrédients, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il s'étira quand il croisa son regard et les orbes gris se remplirent de malices.

« Alors, on va la manger cette glace ? » s'exclama-t-il, amusé.

Harry cligna des yeux d'étonnement, avant de hocher la tête et de sortir de la boutique raide comme un piquet.

Ils repassèrent donc devant Florian Fortarôme pour commander un sorbet chacun et Malfoy proposa d'aller le déguster dans un parc un peu plus loin pour éviter les regards trop insistants de certains passants les ayant tous deux reconnus.

Après être ressortis du Chaudron Baveur, ils se dirigèrent vers le St Anne's Churchyard Garden, pour profiter un peu de l'air du dehors.

L'hiver était déjà bien entamé et leur souffle chaud se transformait en buée pendant qu'ils avançaient au milieu de l'herbe à l'aspect gelé, craquant par endroit sous leurs pas.

Avançant dans une allée pavée, ils prirent appui sur une barrière qui la longeait et finirent tranquillement leur glace en silence.

Ils profitèrent du calme reposant et des bruits des nombreux oiseaux dans les arbres, nourrissant leurs oisillons ou réparant leurs nids pour affronter le froid mordant les entourant.

Harry mangea une bouchée de son sorbet en dévisageant Malfoy qui semblait perdu dans ses propres pensées.

Une question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait atterri à cette époque, ne sachant comment la poser sans soulever un voile douloureux qu'il n'était lui-même pas entièrement prêt à affronter.

Admettant qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas de meilleur moment pour le faire, il prit une grande inspiration et se décida à tout lâcher.

« Comment est-il mort ? » demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

La main de Malfoy posée sur la barrière tressaillit légèrement alors qu'il se redressait doucement, tout en gardant les yeux résolument fixés sur le paysage face à lui.

« Qui donc ? » renchérit-il, innocemment.

Harry plissa les yeux, conscient que ce dernier jouait les imbéciles et comprenait parfaitement à qui il faisait référence.

« Voldemort » répliqua-t-il d'un ton grave.

Malfoy ne sursauta pas comme il s'y attendait à la mention du nom du mage noir, mais sa main s'était d'autant plus crispée sur la barre de fer qu'il tenait.

Harry le vit déglutir avant de voir un sourire amer déformer ses lèvres fines.

« J'attendais le moment où tu allais te décider à me le demander » souffla-t-il, abaissant un peu ses yeux gris très clairs dans le froid de l'hiver, reflétant les arbres du parc aussi nettement qu'un miroir. Il finit par les tourner vers lui lentement, pour les planter durement dans les siens.

Le brun haussa des sourcils, attendant la suite.

L'ex-Serpentard soupira avant de daigner continuer.

« Je comprends parfaitement que tu veuilles savoir, mais c'est un sujet beaucoup trop sensible pour que j'ose l'aborder. J'ai peur que cela crée une réaction indésirable sur ta mémoire et que ça n'empire les choses » expliqua-t-il d'un air entendu au fond de ses iris métalliques.

Harry le jaugea un instant sans ciller.

« Je veux savoir » affirma-t-il d'une voix dure.

Malfoy pinça ses lèvres dans une moue contrariée et relâcha la barrière qu'il serrait fort entre ses doigts.

« Je suis vraiment navré, mais je ne te dirais rien de plus. C'est trop… traumatisant » répliqua-t-il d'une voix calme.

« Mais il est bien mort pas vrai ? Il est définitivement mort ? » ajouta Harry dont la respiration se fit soudainement plus difficile à contrôler alors qu'un affreux doute s'emparait de lui.

Malfoy le fixa intensément, une blessure au fond des yeux.

« Oui… Il ne reviendra plus si c'est ce que tu veux savoir »assura-t-il d'un ton traînant.

Harry dégluti difficilement avant d'ouvrir une nouvelle fois la bouche.

« Tu en es sûr ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Malfoy hocha la tête doucement.

« Oui, il n'y a aucun doute à avoir là-dessus » répondit-il, visiblement sûr de lui.

Le brun opina du menton en baissant les yeux sur ses mains tenant toujours son sorbet qui commençait à fondre malgré le froid gelant du dehors.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, la peur reprenant le pas sur ses pensées.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est moi qui- » commença-t-il, avant d'être brutalement interrompu.

« Harry… je veux dire, Potter ! Arrête d'insister… Je ne te dirais rien d'autre » tonna Malfoy, le défiant furieusement de continuer.

Harry le dévisagea un instant avant d'esquisser un léger sourire.

« Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher hein ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton amusé.

Malfoy fronça des sourcils, ne voyant cette fois, absolument pas de quoi il en retournait.

« Quoi donc ? » interrogea-t-il, perplexe.

Le sourire du brun s'agrandit alors qu'il levait un sourcil taquin en plongeant son regard dans les yeux acier.

« De m'appeler Harry »affirma-t-il dans un petit ricanement.

Malfoy le dévisagea un instant, son masque impassible bien en place sur son visage pâle aux traits fins, ressortant d'autant plus sous l'air gelé du dehors.

« Ça fait huit ans que je t'appelle ainsi, alors oui, c'est compliqué de devoir sans arrêt reprendre mes anciennes habitudes » admit-il, agacé.

« Alors arrête de forcer, c'est encore plus énervant de te voir bafouiller avec mon prénom » rétorqua Harry d'une voix neutre.

Un petit rictus orna les lèvres de Malfoy avant qu'il ne reprenne.

« C'est toi qui m'as interdit de t'appeler ainsi tu te souviens ? » ricana-t-il en levant un sourcil de dédain.

Harry roula des yeux.

« Oui, mais j'en ai marre de t'entendre te reprendre tout le temps, alors appelle-moi comme tu veux, ça ne change rien de toute façon » plaida-t-il en haussant des épaules avant de reporter son attention sur les arbres face à lui.

« Comme tu voudras » fit la voix traînante de Malfoy au bout d'un moment.

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux, chacun concentré à contempler le paysage verglacé autour d'eux.

« On devrait rentrer » ajouta le blond en rangeant ses mains dans les poches de son long manteau noir.

Harry respira l'air gelé à plein poumon avant d'expirer une buée blanche presque opaque devant lui.

« Je suis bien ici » rétorqua-t-il doucement.

« Potter… il fait froid et je commence à avoir faim, alors on rentre » répliqua Malfoy de sa voix traînante.

Le brun ricana avant de se tourner vers son colocataire.

« Ce n'est plus Harry maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, amusé.

Malfoy haussa des sourcils et le jaugea un instant.

« Pas quand tu as le don de m'agacer. Je prends toujours un certain plaisir à utiliser ton nom de famille pour t'ennuyer » susurra-t-il dans un sourire malicieux.

Harry cligna des yeux avant d'hausser les épaules de dépit.

« Fais ce que tu veux, j'ai l'habitude que tu m'appelles comme ça de toute façon »

Malfoy ramena ses yeux sur le paysage en esquissant un sourire amer.

« Je ne le sais que trop » souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

Il fixa les arbres encore quelques instants, semblant de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées avant de se tourner complètement et de tendre son bras dans sa direction.

« Rentrons » déclara-t-il, la paume exposée vers le ciel attendant visiblement qu'il s'en empare.

Harry jaugea la main pâle aux longs doigts fins avant d'avancer son bras à son tour et d'attraper plus loin le poignet du blond, peu désireux d'éprouver des sensations qui le rendrait encore mal à l'aise au contact de sa peau contre la sienne.

Malfoy le tira gentiment pour le rapprocher plus prêt et le brun eut un petit sursaut quand son corps rencontra le sien, son épaule butant doucement sur celle de l'ex-Serpentard.

Harry se figea sur place quand son nez frôla la joue du blond et tourna immédiatement son visage sur le côté pour cacher la gêne qu'il sentait se manifester sur ses joues. Il écarquilla des yeux quand il senti l'odeur familière de ce dernier remplir ses narines lui rappelant l'effluve qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quelques heure plus tôt.

 _Poivrée et acidulée…_

Ce fut le moment que Malfoy choisit pour transplaner…

OoOoOoOo

Il finit sa journée comme il l'avait commencé. Allongé dans le lit, l'esprit encore plus encombré que dans la matinée.

Harry avait fini par réaliser que Malfoy était présent dans chacune de ses pensées, aussi bien dans sa manière de le considérer que dans la façon dont le brun le voyait à travers ses gestes et sa personnalité.

Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, le visage du blond se matérialisait. Chaque fois qu'il passait à ses côtés, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de respirer l'odeur qu'il avait fini par identifier. Chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, il plongeait ses yeux dans un océan de gris nacré, dont la profondeur le happait instantanément, lui serrant le cœur et accélérant sa respiration.

Harry avait développé une dangereuse dépendance pour l'ex-Serpentard, ou bien Malfoy exerçait un pouvoir bien trop présent pour son équilibre mental et ses sentiments.

Il se souvenait de Ron le réprimandant sur son obsession de découvrir ce que mijotait ce dernier. D'après lui, Harry rapportait toujours tout au blond, cherchant la petite occasion pour cracher sur lui, même quand il n'était pas dans son champ de vision.

Apparemment, il n'arrêtait pas, déjà à ce moment-là, de penser à lui.

 _Est-ce que ça a toujours été le cas ?_

Harry secoua la tête, chassant cette idée stupide de son esprit, déjà bien trop perturbé par ces derniers jours.

Se redressant sur le dosser à l'aide de ses coudes, il se força à dévier ses pensées sur une idée beaucoup plus sombre, qui malgré ce que Malfoy lui avait plus ou moins appris, n'était toujours pas entièrement convaincu de sa vérité.

 _Voldemort est mort…_

Mais était-ce bien le cas ?

Harry n'arrivait pas à se rentrer cette idée dans la tête.

Des derniers souvenirs qu'il en avait, le mage noir était en train de se constituer une armée, rameutant autant de mangemorts qu'il le pouvait. Terrorisant les Moldus et saccageant les villes à coup de magie noire pour montrer ses nombreux pouvoirs et sa puissance inégalée au fil des années.

Le brun frissonna devant la morosité de ses pensées.

Pourtant, maintenant que le sujet avait été mis sur la table, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais dormir sans avoir eu la certitude que Voldement avait bien périt pendant la guerre. Quoiqu'en dise Malfoy et ses amis.

Il devait être sûr…

 _Totalement sûr !_

Dans un soupir résigné, il repoussa les couvertures et se dirigea vers le petit flacon en cristal exposé sur une des étagères de la chambre.

Fixant les volutes de fumée dansant à l'intérieur, il déboucha la bouteille et tourna la tête dans la direction de la porte qui se matérialisa à ce moment-même.

Déterminé, il avança vers cette dernière dans la ferme intention de remuer les souvenirs pour en trouver un qui lui démontrerait la vérité. Il se devait de découvrir si c'était vrai…

A peine voulut-il poser sa main sur la poignée, qu'un champ magique lui repoussa le bras, l'empêchant d'y accéder.

Fronçant des sourcils, il tourna un regard méprisant sur la porte de la chambre, se doutant que Malfoy y était pour quelque chose.

Trop borné pour laisser tomber, il se saisit de sa baguette magique et lança un sort de silence sur cette dernière avant de commencer à lancer différents sorts sur la barrière de protection, dans l'espoir que cette dernière finisse par faiblir sous le choc.

Perdant patience, Harry concentra tout son flux magique sur sa baguette avant de lancer un puissant jet de lumière vers le champ qu'il senti craquelé avant de se briser définitivement.

Reprenant sa respiration, il poussa doucement la porte avant d'en franchir le seuil et de retrouver la pensine où la couleur argentée du récipient se reflétait sur les murs de pierre de la pièce.

Se dirigeant automatiquement sur la même colonne que la dernière fois, Harry se figea un instant avant de tourner légèrement les talons vers la deuxième tour de l'autre côté de la pensine.

En admettant que la colonne de gauche soit ses souvenirs, alors celle de droite…

 _Ceux de Malfoy…_

Les rouages se mirent en place, fonctionnant à toute vitesse, alors qu'une idée incongrue naissait dans son esprit perfide.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il avança devant la tour de droite, ouvrant la vitre délicatement, les doigts tremblant légèrement, et en sorti une fiole transparente où un petit filament flottait à l'intérieur.

Harry l'examina, le tournant dans sa paume pour y lire la fine et belle écriture sur l'étiquette.

 _« MM…#1 »_

Plissant des yeux, il reposa le flacon pour en chercher un autre plus parlant. Ses doigts parcourant les différentes fioles à sa portée avant d'en trouver une qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

Harry ramena le récipient jusqu'à lui, passant le pouce sur le papier qui indiquait :

 _« HP…#1 »_

Déglutissant difficilement, il serra un peu la fiole dans le creux de sa main, avant de se tourner vers la pensine pour y déposer le souvenir méticuleusement.

Une image de lui apparut dans le récipient, assis sur un banc, une épaisse forêt à l'horizon.

Ne perdant pas une seconde de plus, le brun plongea la tête dans le liquide et fût automatiquement amené dans la scène en question.

 _Harry atterrit derrière un arbre, dont une silhouette filiforme s'adossait contre son tronc, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon._

 _Par-dessus son épaule, il pouvait voir un Harry du passé assis sur un banc au bord d'un lac qu'il reconnut comme celui de Poudlard, juste en face de la forêt interdite._

 _Avançant à la hauteur de la personne qui semblait le fixer, son cœur fit un bond quand il s'aperçu qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy._

 _Le blond le regardait d'un air bien différent d'aujourd'hui. Une douleur présente dans ses beaux yeux gris, malgré la pénombre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, la nuit ayant commencée à tomber sur l'immense parc de Poudlard._

 _Harry pouvait aussi deviner une certaine appréhension dans les iris métalliques de sa Némésis, comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire._

 _Pourtant, après quelques minutes à rester immobile, Malfoy fini par sortir de l'ombre et esquisser un pas nerveux, s'avançant dans la direction de son lui passé, toujours concentré sur l'eau du lac à ses pieds._

 _Malfoy se plaça juste à côté du Harry du souvenir, droit et impassible, bien que ses yeux démontraient que tout le contraire se passait à l'intérieur de lui._

 _« Potter » fit sa voix traînante dans la semi obscurité, légèrement éclairée par le lac noir._

 _Le Harry du passé sursauta légèrement avant de tourner la tête dans la direction du blond._

 _« Malfoy » répondit-il d'un ton neutre._

 _Il reporta sa concentration sur l'eau calme ruisselant devant lui avant de reprendre la parole._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci ? » demanda-t-il en lui lançant un léger coup d'œil._

 _Malfoy esquissa un petit sourire en coin avant de tourner la tête dans sa direction en haussant un sourcil._

 _« Je pourrais te retourner la question… » rétorqua-t-il d'un ton amusé._

 _Il tourna ensuite la tête en direction du château derrière eux et reprit la parole._

 _« Tu ne comptes pas participer au repas de fin d'année ? » renchérit-il._

 _Le Harry du passé baissa les yeux sur ses mains posées sur ses cuisses, triturant ses doigts, le dos appuyé sur le dossier du banc où il était assis._

 _« Pas tout de suite » répondit-il dans un murmure quasi inaudible._

 _Malfoy hocha imperceptiblement la tête._

 _« Où sont Weasel et Granger ? » interrogea-t-il en fixant les arbres qui se balançaient sous la légère brise du soir._

 _Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du Harry du souvenir avant qu'il ne relève ses yeux vers le lac pour le contempler de nouveau._

 _« Sûrement là où ils pourront s'adonner à des activités de couple, je suppose » ricana-t-il doucement._

 _Malfoy ne répondit rien, se contentant d'observer l'obscurité qui s'étendait devant eux._

 _Ce fût la voix du brun qui brisa le petit silence installé au bout de quelque secondes._

 _« Je n'irais pas à la tour cette nuit » souffla-t-il en fixant résolument l'eau, ses doigts semblant brusquement immobiles et étroitement serrés._

 _Malfoy haussa un sourcil avant de tourner la tête vers le brun pour le dévisager._

 _Il le jaugea un instant avant de finir par lui répondre de son ton le plus traînant._

 _« Je ne vois pas en quoi cette information me concerne »_

 _« En rien, en effet, mais je voulais simplement te prévenir, si… tu t'attendais à m'y voir, bref, je n'y serais pas » renchérit le Harry du souvenir en bafouillant, visiblement mal à l'aise soudainement._

 _Malfoy le regarda intensément, cherchant apparemment à le sonder avant d'opiner du menton et de tourner des talons._

 _« Bien, je vais retourner au château, je tenais simplement à faire preuve de courtoisie » répliqua-t-il calmement._

 _Le blond prit donc la direction du château, arrivant à la hauteur de l'arbre où il se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt._

 _« Attends ! » fit la voix du Harry du passé derrière son dos._

 _Malfoy se figea sur place, tournant légèrement le visage sur le côté en relevant un sourcil, lui intimant de continuer._

 _Le Harry du passé serra un peu plus ses doigts entre eux, les muscles de sa mâchoires s'étant fortement contractés alors qu'il baissait les yeux sur mains._

 _« Est-ce que… » commença-t-il avant de refermer la bouche en se mordant la lèvre inférieure._

 _Il finit par retirer ses dents de la chair meurtrie pour rouvrir à nouveau la bouche et recommencer à parler._

 _« Est-ce que- »_

 _« Tu comptes terminer cette phrase où va-t-elle rester en suspens toute la nuit ? » soupira Malfoy en se retournant complètement pour regarder son dos crispé sur le dossier du banc._

 _Le Harry du souvenir secoua la tête avant de se lever et de lui faire face, ramenant ses bras le long de son corps._

 _« Non rien, laisse tomber » répondit-il en balayant l'air d'un geste de la main en ramenant ses yeux verts sur le blond._

 _Ce dernier continuait de le fixer, levant un sourcil lui indiquant d'aller au bout de son résonnement._

 _Peu enclin à poursuivre, le Harry du souvenir passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de lui lancer un regard profond et de reprendre la parole._

 _« Est-ce que je suis le seul à apprécier les soirées passées à la tour ? » finit-t-il par demander d'une voix brute._

 _Les yeux de Malfoy s'agrandirent une seconde avant qu'il ne fronce des sourcils, l'air aussi perturbé que le Harry du présent._

 _Son lui du passé secoua une nouvelle fois la tête en souriant douloureusement avant de planter ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon._

 _« Je savais que c'était une question stupide, je n'aurais jamais dû la poser »murmura-t-il en fuyant le regard du blond. « Je ferai bien de rentrer moi aussi » reprit-il en prenant, lui aussi, la direction du château._

 _Malfoy le fixait toujours, suivant des yeux ses mouvements avant qu'il n'arrive à sa hauteur et que sa main n'attrape le poignet du brun pour le forcer à s'arrêter._

 _Le Harry du passé se figea, ses yeux résolument posés sur le sol, sa respiration semblant devenir un peu plus saccadée._

 _« Non » souffla finalement Malfoy, ses doigts resserrant un peu plus leur poigne._

 _Le brun releva sa tête vers lui, perplexe attendant visiblement plus d'explications._

 _Malfoy détourna ses yeux pour les poser sur un point fixe au-dessus de l'épaule du Gryffondor._

 _« Non, tu n'es pas le seul » admit-il dans un souffle._

 _Harry se vit se redresser légèrement, plongeant intensément ses iris dans ceux fuyant du blond. Il nota la petite pointe de coloration sur les pommettes de ce dernier, n'arrivant pas à déterminer s'il s'agissait de gêne où du froid qui les entourait._

 _Baissant ses yeux pour les poser sur la main de Malfoy tenant toujours son poignet, il remarqua qu'aucun des deux ne s'étaient dégagé._

 _Comme s'il l'avait entendu, son lui du passé sembla suivre le même résonnement avant d'ancrer son regard sur celui du blond._

 _Malfoy le fixa quelques secondes avant de baisser ses yeux sur ses lèvres et d'entrouvrir la bouche._

 _Le Gryffondor déglutit, puis esquissa un petit mouvement dans l'intention de se rapprocher du blond._

 _Malfoy se raidit et finit par relâcher ses doigts en reculant d'un pas, le bras encore en suspens alors qu'il semblait complètement hypnotisé par le regard intense du brun._

 _Le Harry du souvenir avança un peu plus, vraisemblablement déterminé à se rapprocher de lui tout en le faisant reculer jusqu'à le bloquer contre un arbre. Les yeux de Malfoy se tournèrent sur le côté, constatant qu'il ne pourrait pas aller plus loin._

 _« Potter… » fit le Serpentard dans une voix rendue rauque par la panique qui se lisait dans ses yeux gris._

 _Le Harry du passé le dévisagea, son corps presque complètement collé à celui du blond, la respiration profonde alors qu'une lueur indéchiffrable brillait dans ses yeux._

 _« Je- j'ai besoin de- il faut que je vérifie quelque chose… » souffla-t-il difficilement d'une voix à peine audible._

 _Malfoy haussa très haut ses sourcils, semblant avoir du mal à ne pas écarquiller des yeux sous la panique qui s'y lisait._

 _Après quelques instants, le Gryffondor réduisit lentement l'écart entre eux, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté tout en fermant les yeux._

 _Harry vit le blond agripper l'arbre avec ses mains, serrant fortement l'écorce entre ses doigts. Il pouvait aisément deviner que ce dernier retenait son souffle, comme lui le faisait en ce moment-même devant l'étrange scène qui se déroulait devant lui._

 _Et ce qu'il redouta arriva, le brun posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Malfoy. Un baiser à peine appuyé, un simple effleurement, mais suffisant pour sceller leurs lèvres entre-elles._

 _Malfoy avait gardé ses yeux ouverts et semblait serrer davantage ses doigts sur le tronc de l'arbre, cherchant visiblement à s'accrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas tomber sous le choc._

 _Le Gryffondor finit par appuyer franchement ses lèvres sur celles du blond, dont les paupières s'abaissent légèrement, comme entraîné par le feu du moment. Le Harry du passé ouvrit un peu plus la bouche pour sortir sa langue et caresser ses lèvres fines afin de les goûter._

 _Malfoy entrouvrit sa bouche à son tour et laissa entrer la langue quémandeuse du brun, laissant tomber les dernières barrières et fermant ses yeux instantanément._

 _Le baiser dura quelque secondes avant de le Serpentard ne les rouvre brusquement, repoussant le brun pour se dégager enfin de son étreinte en haletant._

 _Il passa ensuite ses doigts sur ses lèvres, complètement paniqué avant de relever les yeux sur le Harry du souvenir._

 _Ce dernier le regardait les paupières à moitié baissées, comme s'il venait à peine de les rouvrir, avant de plisser ses yeux, semblant un peu blessé par sa réaction._

 _Quand il parut prendre conscience de la situation, Malfoy rompit le contact visuel et se dirigea en courant droit vers le château, laissant le Gryffondor derrière lui._

 _Harry eu juste le temps de se voir passer une main crispée sur son visage, cachant ses yeux, son corps parcourut de légers tremblements avant d'être renvoyé dans le présent._

Le brun ressortit brusquement de la pensine dans une grande inspiration, avant de s'en éloigner en reculant, une main plaquée sur la bouche.

La respiration saccadée, ses yeux bougeant de gauche à droite, incapable de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur cognant lourdement dans sa poitrine.

Baissant doucement sa main sur son menton, dévoilant ses lèvres entrouvertes, il ferma douloureusement les yeux pour se forcer à ne pas paniquer.

Il venait de se voir embrasser Malfoy…

Délibérément.

Il s'était vu initier le baiser, le désir brûlant de toucher le blond brillant dans ses yeux sombres alors qu'il avançait vers lui pour pourvoir l'embrasser.

 _J'ai embrassé Malfoy…_

Il avait pu ressentir le désir refoulé du blond tournoyant dans son souvenir, sa peur et son envie de continuer à l'embrasser.

Pire encore, il avait eu envie de le faire lui aussi… Il avait eu envie de s'écarter pour pouvoir participer au baiser qu'il avait donné au blond, pour connaître son goût et l'apprendre plus en profondeur avec sa langue.

 _Je l'ai vraiment voulu…_

Harry se figea un instant, se crispant davantage quand il comprit que ce désir l'avait poursuivi jusqu'ici, refrénant son envie de sortir de la pièce pour continuer le baiser avec son colocataire.

Plissant ses paupières, il déglutit difficilement, se souvenant à quel point il s'était senti _excité_ en se voyant l'embrasser.

Il réprima un sanglot constatant qu'il _l'était_ encore maintenant…

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici :)**

 **Bises à vous,**

 **Zouille**

* * *

 **Commentaires de Nodrie :**

 _« Tes yeux sont sûrement de loin ce que je retiendrais chez toi »_ ** _(3)_**

Le voulait-il ? **_(bon tu veux ou tu veux pas, va falloir prendre une décision !)_**

Harry se surprit même à se demander où le blond pouvait être, se mortifiant à vouloir le chercher pour être sûr qu'il ne soit pas parti. _**(Si tu connaissait Zouille aussi bien que moi tu saurais exactement ou ce trouve Draco à cet instant précis…mwah ah ah)**_

il cligna des yeux pour les relever sur ceux son propriétaire qui le fixait à travers le miroir reflétant son visage fin et ses orbes gris dénaturés. **_(Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être le Draco de PBW devant Harry… ça me fait un peu le même effet XD)_**

Son cœur s'emballait déjà beaucoup trop rapidement devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. _**(Moi aussi mdr… )**_

Il s'arrêta, cependant, quand il tomba sur le buste soulignant ses pectoraux et ses boutons de chair durcis. **_(bip . bip. Bip. Bip. Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip heure du décès 21h56. Arrêt cardiaque)_**

Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, son sang bourdonnant dans ses oreilles sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. **_(je peux t'expliquer si tu veux mais je suis pas sûr que tu sois prêt)_**

Il descendit encore son regard sur le ventre du blond, fronça des sourcils quand il croisa les quelques lignes encore plus blanches qui le barrait par endroits, supposant à des blessures de guerre comme il en était pourvu sur son propre corps. **_(Ou pas… plutôt pas… YOU'RE BAD HARRY !)_**

Clignant des yeux, il se senti rougir devant son comportement similaire de la veille où déjà, il s'était senti attiré par la vue du torse de Malfoy, s'insultant mentalement d'avoir encore été happé par ce dernier. **_(en même temps… Draco quoi 3)_**

« C'est bon, tu peux y aller, j'ai terminé » le coupa Malfoy alors qu'il se tournait vers lui avec un sourire en coin. **_(le batard XD...)_**

Il serra fort le pommeau de la douche entre ses mains, avant d'envoyer un de ses poings taper contre le mur carrelé de fureur. **_(tu penseras à réparer tes conneries POTTER !)_**

Malfoy se pencha pour poser sa tasse sur la table basse, frottant sa jambe contre celle du brun, lui envoyant des frissons qui le fit tressaillir et considérer enfin sa position. **_(j'aime ce passage ^^)_**

 _Il est mon amant…_ **_(niak niak niak….Surprise !)_**

Si voir Malfoy être patient et affectueux avec lui le rendait déjà particulièrement mal à l'aise et presque impossible, s'imaginer avoir des attouchements sexuels avec lui était bien plus perturbant. ** _(ou terriblement satisfaisant pour les lecteurs de Drarry mais bon… )_**

Harry n'avait jamais été au-delà d'embrasser une fille et sa seule et unique expérience n'avait pas été des plus probante. **_(tu m'étonnes mdr…)_**

Il avait bien développé des sentiments inexplicables pour Ginny ces derniers temps mais n'arrivait pas à véritablement en tirer un sens. **_(Inexplicables c'est le terme oui… parce que le complexe d'Œdipe non merci…)_**

 _C'est la sœur de ton meilleur ami…_ _ **(qui ressemble à ta mère bordel !)**_

Il s'était aussi surpris à la regarder quand elle passait près de lui, il s'était même imaginé en train de l'embrasser deux ou trois fois. **_(pitié…..)_**

« Oui… Il ne reviendra plus si c'est ce que tu veux savoir »assura-t-il d'un ton traînant. _**(ne pas revenir ne veux pas dire qu'il est effectivement mort…)**_

Fixant les volutes de fumée dansant à l'intérieur, il déboucha la bouteille et tourna la tête dans la direction de la porte qui se matérialisa à ce moment-même. **_(y'a quoi dans ce flacon au_ _fai_ _t ?)_**

Il réprima un sanglot constatant qu'il _l'était_ encore maintenant… **_(Oh my Fucking God !)_**


	6. Dispersé

**Hey !**

 **Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, il s'agit bien du chapitre 6 de cette fiction, il est enfin là :)**

 **Je m'excuse du retard de sa publication, mais ma santé (la saloperie), m'a jouée des tours pas très sympas ces derniers mois et c'était compliqué de la gérer en plus des impératifs du boulot et des rdvs médicaux...**

 **Si je ne suis pas encore tout à fait sortie d'affaire, le chapitre, lui, est bien désormais disponible :) (et c'est un grand pas en avant qui mérite d'être souligné je vous l'assure !).**

 **Allez, j'arrête mes blablas incessants et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 _ **#unepenséepourDraco**_

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews des non-connectés :**

 **Mimily :** Hello you ! Merci pour ton petit mot et de continuer de suivre encore et toujours cette fiction :)

C'est vrai que c'est plaisant de le voir plonger petit à petit dans ses sentiments pour Draco (en fait on attend que ça qu'il le fasse !).

Oui Harry n'est pas très patient et donc fini par faire un geste concernant la difficulté pour Draco de ne pas dire son prénom (merci à lui !)

Ahah ! Tu m'étonnes qu'on kiffe quand Harry est dans cet état là :D (même si c'est vraiment compliqué à accepter... le pauvre XD)

Hâte d'avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre !

* * *

 **Bêta lectrice :** Nodrie :)

 **Paring :** HPDM

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclamer :** JK Rowling a tous les droits

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 – Dispersé**

* * *

Papillonnant des yeux dans l'obscurité du salon, il plissa des paupières pour observer l'horloge accrochée au mur lui indiquant qu'il était l'heure de se lever.

Se redressant difficilement sur le canapé, il gémit en tentant de délier ses muscles douloureusement contractés de la nuit passée en dehors de son propre lit.

Plusieurs nuits qu'il dormait sur ce satané sofa où son sommeil et son corps en pâtissaient, le laissant un peu plus fatigué et meurtri que jamais.

Draco se redressa en position assise, et posa ses pieds sur le sol, plaquant les mains sur son visage, le frottant pour se réveiller davantage.

Il s'étira longuement avant de se décider à se lever, faisant craquer sa colonne vertébrale et son cou puis plia soigneusement le duvet qui lui servait de couverture.

Il risqua un coup d'œil vers la porte de sa chambre puis se tourna complètement pour lui faire face.

Avançant à pas feutrés, il retint sous souffle et plaqua son oreille contre le battant, tentant de distinguer le moindre bruit de mouvement à l'intérieur qui pourrait lui laisser croire que son amant était déjà réveillé.

N'entendant rien de particulier, il prit le soin de toquer légèrement pour signifier sa présence et ouvrit délicatement la porte pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

Il faisait noir. Seule la faible luminosité du salon laissait entrevoir les meubles de la pièce.

Draco se dirigea lentement vers la commode pour en sortir de quoi se changer rapidement avant d'aller s'habiller dans la salle de bain.

Ouvrant délicatement les tiroirs, il en tira un pull noir et un pantalon gris avant de le refermer tout aussi doucement.

Le souffle régulier qui s'échappait des couvertures lui indiqua que le brun dormait toujours à poings fermés et il fût tenté de le laisser profiter encore un peu de son sommeil bien mérité.

Il fixa les mouvements légers des draps, remontant et s'abaissant au rythme de la respiration lente de son amant, puis soupira avant de finalement s'avancer vers le lit.

Draco posa un genou sur les couvertures, se penchant en silence au-dessus de Potter et leva une main pour la poser tout en douceur sur son épaule qu'il commença à secouer.

« Harry… » chuchota-t-il.

Il attendit quelques secondes puis voyant que le brun ne réagissait pas, il appuya plus vigoureusement pour le sortir de son sommeil, malgré la terrible envie de l'y laisser.

« Potter, réveille-toi » reprit-il d'une voix plus haute en le secouant davantage.

Un petit gémissement lui répondit avant que le brun ne finisse par se tourner et battre frénétiquement des paupières.

Toujours penché sur lui, Draco vit très nettement ce dernier ouvrir les yeux dans la pénombre, rencontrant les siens avant de s'agrandir de stupeur quand il parut enfin le voir.

Potter se crispa au milieu du lit, semblant vouloir fusionner avec le matelas. La panique avait pris possession des traits harmonieux de son visage, son souffle devenant de plus en plus irrégulier.

Draco balaya du regard le corps offert qui se trouvait sous lui, les muscles contractés ressortant sous le t-shirt du brun, tandis que ses mains serraient fortement les draps entre ses doigts.

Il déglutit difficilement, réprimant son envie de se pencher davantage pour lui ravir ses lèvres et retrouver ce goût qui lui manquait tant.

« Lève-toi, on a une heure avant de devoir se présenter à ton rendez-vous avec Théo » annonça-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir naissant.

Draco n'était pas tout à fait sûr, mais il aurait juré qu'Harry venait de frissonner en l'entendant parler. Il en eu la certitude quand il senti la chair de poule se manifester sous ses doigts, à l'endroit où sa main était toujours posée sur l'épaule du brun.

Ce dernier semblait presque figé, le dévisageant étrangement comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il se jette sur lui pour l'embrasser. Ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux, mais jamais Draco ne tenterait quoique ce soit dans de pareilles circonstances.

Sentant le malaise déjà bien trop installé, il recula, lâchant délicatement l'épaule du brun sans pour autant s'empêcher d'effleurer son bras du bout des doigts. Il se releva complètement, mettant ainsi une certaine distance entre eux, aussi vitale pour lui que pour Harry.

« Je te laisse t'habiller, je vais dans la salle de bain » énonça-t-il avant de quitter la pièce sous le regard toujours aussi apeuré de son amant.

Il courut presque dans la salle d'eau, la fermant rapidement avant de poser nonchalamment ses affaires et de se pencher au-dessus du lavabo. Les paupières étroitement serrées, Draco respira lentement, tentant de calmer le désir qu'il sentait monter en lui d'avoir vu Harry d'aussi près, à portée de ses lèvres, de l'avoir touché et senti sa peau réagir contre la sienne.

Draco avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler. Surtout depuis qu'il avait l'impression de voir Potter plus enclin à le laisser faire.

Quelque chose s'était réveillée chez le brun, il le voyait bien. Harry semblait plus ouvert à l'éventualité de se rapprocher, malgré la gêne permanente qui ne quittait pas ses gestes et son regard quand il le sentait posé sur lui.

Potter paraissait moins indisposé à le laisser tenter quelques effleurements, lui permettant d'étancher quelque peu sa soif de le toucher.

Ce n'était clairement pas suffisant comparé à ce qu'il avait en tête, mais il devait se contenter du peu d'occasion que le brun lui donnait, savourant ces moments précieux en attendant que tout redevienne comme avant…

Draco détacha ses mains étroitement fermées sur la faïence, gémissant sous la douleur d'avoir serré trop fort, battant frénétiquement des doigts pour les désengourdir.

Il tourna le robinet d'eau froide et passa ses mains sous le jet pour en recueillir le flot, abattant ses paumes sur son visage pour se rafraîchir.

Il battit des paupières pour en faire tomber les quelques gouttes qui s'étaient accrochées à ses cils, dévoilant ses orbes gris troublants, presque transparents.

Draco n'avait jamais aimé ses yeux. Trop délavés, pas assez colorés. Comme si ces derniers avaient été passés à la javel.

Il grimaça en les observant à travers le miroir, soupirant devant leur côté fade et trop froid.

 _Tellement dénaturés…_

Harry disait les aimer au contraire. Les comparant à l'argent quand ils reflétaient la lumière, ou à un océan tumultueux quand ils s'assombrissaient de désir. Parfois, beaucoup moins à présent, mais les quelques fois où la haine et la colère s'y mêlaient, le brun parlait d'un ciel orageux pourvu d'éclats lumineux semblables à des éclairs.

Draco préférait nettement ceux de son amant, où l'intensité des émeraudes ne désemplifiait jamais quelle que soit l'émotion qui la parcourait.

Il prit une serviette reposant sur le côté du lavabo et la pressa sur son visage pour l'essuyer, l'abandonnant rapidement pour poser son regard sur ses vêtements qu'il s'empressa de revêtir.

Une fois totalement habillé, il ferma les boutons de manchettes de sa chemise, détaillant son reflet dans les moindres détails, cherchant ce qu'il pouvait encore parfaire pour compléter son allure.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il les ramena en arrière, quelques mèches échappant à ses doigts fins, retombant sur ses tempes. Il plissa des yeux en constatant qu'il lui faudrait bientôt les couper, les trouvant un peu trop longs à son goût.

Draco se jaugea une dernière fois, tirant sur les bords de son veston pour le mettre bien droit, chassant les quelques plis par endroits et consenti à sortir de la salle de bain, une boule se formant dans son estomac.

Il passait le plus clair de son temps à se préoccuper des réactions de son amant. Appréhendant à l'avance ce qu'il pouvait bien penser à l'instant présent.

Harry était tellement impulsif que ce n'était jamais facile de découvrir dans quel état d'esprit il allait le trouver au lever du lit.

Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il entreprit de préparer le petit déjeuner, ignorant l'envie affolante d'aller retrouver son amant pour vérifier s'il était prêt.

Disposant les assiettes et les différents éléments de la vaisselle, il fit voler les aliments des placards et du frigo alternativement, les déposants sur la table au centre de la pièce.

À peine eut-il mit l'eau à chauffer dans la théière sur le feu de la gazinière, qu'un bruit derrière son dos lui laissa sous-entendre que le brun venait de le rejoindre.

L'hypothèse se confirma quand ce dernier s'installa sur l'une des chaises autour de la table, concentré à se triturer les doigts.

Draco fronça des sourcils, cherchant des évènements de la veille qui auraient pu perturber davantage son amant. Il avait beau se concentrer fortement, il ne trouvait rien de bien contraignant sur les échanges qu'ils avaient entretenus hormis le fait que les fils de mangemorts étaient toujours hors d'atteinte.

Il prit place sur une des chaises à son tour, faisant face à Potter, le dévisageant de ton son soul, fermant dans un coin de son esprit l'envie irrémédiable de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Le brun lui lança un bref coup d'œil avant de baisser résolument les yeux sur la nourriture devant lui, ses joues prenant une teinte colorées pendant que ses mains se fermaient pour former des poings.

Haussant des sourcils, Draco resta un moment interdit ne sachant pas si Harry était en colère après lui où semblait encore plus désarçonné qu'à l'accoutumée depuis qu'il avait perdu ses souvenirs.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il pour être fixé.

Potter sursauta légèrement, les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractant alors qu'il hocha fermement la tête en guise de réponse.

N'insistant pas plus, Draco se concentra sur son assiette et entama son petit-déjeuner, bien conscient que son amant n'était pas enclin à discuter ce matin.

Il lui avait pourtant semblé que l'ambiance s'était adoucie entre eux depuis la journée d'hier. Potter lui avait même permis de l'appeler _Harry_ bien que ce soit parce que cela l'irritait de le voir se reprendre à chaque fois que son prénom passait les barrières de ses lèvres.

Harry avait encore montré des signes de faiblesses le concernant, comme la gêne de leur proximité quand ils transplanaient, ou encore quand ils étaient assez proches pour sentir la chaleur de l'autre se diffuser par l'intermédiaire d'une partie de leur corps.

Il risqua un coup d'œil en direction du brun pour remarquer que celui-ci le fixait intensément.

Les yeux de Potter semblaient hypnotisés sur la partie basse de son visage, un étrange mélange de peur et de désir brillait au fond de ses iris verdoyants. Il n'avait toujours pas touché à son plat, les mains étroitement serrée sur les bords de son assiette alors que l'ensemble des muscles de son corps était complètement tendu.

Draco fronça des sourcils devant son étrange comportement. Potter semblait tellement concentré sur cette partie de son visage qu'il ne fit même pas attention que le blond le fixait en retour.

Il devint ensuite évident qu'Harry regardait ses lèvres quand il mordit une des siennes fortement sans détacher les yeux de la bouche de Draco.

Potter semblait partagé entre partir en courant de la pièce pour se retrouver aussi loin que possible de Draco ou au contraire, foncer droit sur lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Une terrible lutte se lisait dans les yeux du Survivant alors que ses mains se mirent à trembler contre son assiette à force de trop en serrer les bords. Bientôt, l'ensemble de son corps fut parcouru de tremblements, faisant frémir la table avant que Draco ne ressente ce qui flottait autour d'eux.

 _Merde…_

Potter était en train de faire de la magie sans baguette sans s'en rendre compte, ne contrôlant visiblement pas son flux magique alors que ses yeux ne lâchaient toujours pas les lèvres de Draco.

« Potter ? » tenta-t-il pour faire reprendre ses esprits au brun.

Ce dernier ne sembla pas l'entendre puisque la puissance magique augmentait. Les différents éléments présents sur la table furent secoués de tremblements, se déplaçant rapidement sur le panneau de bois, les couverts cognant sur les assiettes dans de petits bruits métalliques.

Un des verres rempli de jus vacillait dangereusement, le liquide se répandant en grosses gouttes sur la table, quand il commença à se fissurer sur le haut, traçant une ligne de plus en plus grande et plus profonde avant d'exploser et de s'éparpiller en plusieurs bouts coupants atterrissant dans son assiette.

« Harry ! » tonna Draco en tapant du plat de sa main pour le faire réagir.

Le brun eut un léger sursaut avant de remonter brusquement ses yeux dans les siens. Il baissa ensuite rapidement la tête pour constater l'ensemble des dégâts que sa magie causait et desserra vivement ses mains de son assiette en les écartant comme si la porcelaine venait de le brûler.

Les éléments de vaisselle redevinrent totalement immobiles et silencieux, alors qu'Harry tournait ses paumes vers le ciel pour les fixer d'un air paniqué.

Il resta figé quelques instants à les contempler. Ses lèvres ainsi que le bout de ses doigts étaient parcourus de légers tremblements, avant qu'il ne finisse par retourner ses mains pour les poser lentement, bien à plat sur la table.

Draco n'avait pas bougé non plus, fixant son amant d'un air alarmé devant son total manque de contrôle, cherchant à déterminer ce qui avait bien pu causer une pareille émotion chez ce dernier.

Harry qui fixait toujours ses mains en fronçant des sourcils, releva prudemment la tête dans sa direction, déviant son regard sur les doigts de Draco ancrés sur la table et écarquilla des yeux.

Relevant un sourcil dubitatif, le blond suivit le chemin de sa pensée et scruta sa propre main avant de réaliser qu'une tache de sang s'étalait entre ses doigts, s'élargissant lentement.

Un léger picotement à l'intérieur de sa paume lui confirma qu'il s'était sans aucun doute blessé quand il avait abattu sa main sur la table pour faire cesser les dérives de Potter. Il retourna cette dernière pour l'exposer vers le ciel et constata quelques morceaux de verres incrustés dans sa chair, au milieu d'un petit cercle sanguinolent.

L'hémoglobine s'échappait en de fines lignes rouges, retraçant les creux entre ses doigts, colorant les traits blancs presque translucides de sa peau.

Il fronça des sourcils en détaillant le liquide rouler sur les fissures de sa main, la penchant légèrement pour laisser le sang se déverser sur le côté avant de la secouer pour l'égoutter par-dessus la table.

Il prit ensuite le soin de retirer les petits bouts de verre pour les déposer dans son assiette, maintenant souillée d'éclats brisés, avant de prendre sa serviette pour éponger sa main.

« Je… pardon, je suis désolé » souffla Harry d'un ton tremblant.

Draco releva ses yeux sur lui tout en effectuant une légère pression contre sa paume, enserrant ses doigts pour laisser le tissu s'imprégner.

Potter ne le regardait plus. La tête tournée sur le côté, il avait le regard de celui qui se sentait coupable, comme si le fait d'avoir blessé Draco l'atteignait lui aussi. Il serrait ses poings autour de son assiette, les lèvres étroitement pincées semblant lutter pour ne pas se frapper.

Draco soupira avant d'afficher un petit sourire en coin de voir son amant si bouleversé par une simple égratignure.

« Ce n'est rien, juste une petite éraflure, pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire » ironisa-t-il en haussant des épaules pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Harry lui jeta un vague regard en biais avant de secouer la tête d'un air résigné et de passer une main tremblante dans ses cheveux noirs.

« Ça aurait pu être bien pire… » murmura-t-il avant de fermer les yeux, empoignant fermement plusieurs mèches sombres entre ses doigts.

Draco haussa un sourcil avant de ricaner légèrement, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rouvrir brusquement les yeux du brun avant que ce dernier ne le regarde sans comprendre.

« Tu as vraiment le don de tout dramatiser… Tu as eu une petite perte de contrôle, ça arrive à tout le monde et ça ne m'a rien fait d'autre qu'une légère blessure, rien de grave en somme » argumenta-t-il en nettoyant la tâche de sang sur la table.

Potter le regarda faire, suivant ses mouvements le regard étrangement assombri.

« Peut-être, mais le jour où je te planterai un couteau en plein cœur parce que je n'ai pas réussi à contrôler ma _putain_ de magie tu réagiras autrement ! » cracha-t-il avec dégoût avant de planter ses incroyables iris dans ses yeux.

Draco le dévisagea sans ciller, abandonnant la serviette pour se pencher légèrement en avant.

« Ce jour n'arrivera _plus_. Plus maintenant… Pas tant que je serais là » répliqua-t-il d'un ton déterminé.

Les lèvres de Potter s'étirèrent d'un léger sourire amer, presque triste, comme si c'était justement sa présence qui soit le véritable problème.

 _Et peut-être que c'est effectivement le cas…_

Son estomac se contracta douloureusement à ce terrible constat. Il déglutit difficilement avant de fermer subrepticement les yeux et de prendre une grande inspiration, sa main allant chercher sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon.

Il souleva la serviette qu'il jeta négligemment dans son assiette puis lança un « _Tergeo_ » sur la tache de sang qui disparue instantanément. Il tourna ensuite sa main pour exposer sa paume et prononça le sort « _Episkey_ » pour soigner sa blessure qui commençait déjà à cicatriser.

Draco plia et déplia sa main, sentant la chaleur du sort se répandre sous les pores de sa peau, guérissant immédiatement la fissure au centre de sa paume pour n'en laisser plus aucune trace.

« Tu vois, plus rien » dit-il en montrant sa main immaculée, un petit sourire rassurant au coin des lèvres.

Harry lui lança un vague regard, détournant très rapidement ses yeux en haussant les épaules avant de se lever en prenant son assiette pour la poser dans l'évier.

« Ça ne change rien, je suis dangereux et tu sais que j'ai raison » siffla-t-il en faisant couler l'eau, rinçant machinalement le plat sous le jet.

Draco qui l'avait suivi du regard, soupira en baissant sa tête pour la secouer de gauche à droite, avant de la relever d'un air las.

« C'est ridicule… » soupira-t-il en faisant claquer sa langue sur son palet.

« Non ça ne l'est pas ! Je ne contrôle plus rien depuis que je suis ici… Ma magie, ma vie, mes sen- »

Le dos de Potter se contracta brutalement, sa phrase restant en suspend alors qu'une légère teinte rosée couvrait petit à petit le haut de ses joues.

Draco haussa un sourcil surpris devant la gêne de son amant, comprenant néanmoins tout son ressentiment vis-à-vis des évènements qu'il subissait ces derniers jours.

Lui aussi avait grand peine à se contrôler quand il s'agissait de ses sentiments pour Harry. Lui aussi devait se contenter de sa moitié d'amant, refoulant ses émotions pour ne pas craquer et l'embrasser dès qu'il en avait envie. Parce que c'était le cas. Il avait ce besoin de toucher le brun pour se rappeler que même si celui-ci ne s'en souvenait pas, Potter était bien à lui.

Et ça le rongeait… Terriblement.

« C'est normal Harry, tu as perdu beaucoup dans cette histoire, mais je te promets, je te le _jure_ , que tu retrouveras tous tes souvenirs »assura-t-il en appuyant sur ses mots.

Potter arrêta ses mouvements de friction contre l'assiette et pencha la tête en arrière en soupirant.

« J'ai juste tellement envie que tout redevienne comme avant… » souffla-t-il d'une petite voix quasi inaudible.

Draco se sentit blêmir comprenant le sous-entendu dans les propos de son amant, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était sa position dans les derniers souvenirs du brun, celui-ci souhaitant apparemment qu'il la reprenne.

Son cœur se serra à la simple pensée, que le Harry se tenant devant lui ne voulait pas de sa présence à ses côtés, ou tout du moins pas comme il la partageait depuis ces dernières années. Potter semblait préférer un Draco qui le haïssait plutôt que celui qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui, amoureux du _Survivant_ et l'homme de sa vie.

Parce que c'est ce qu'il était et ça valait pour lui aussi.

Le _putain_ d'homme de sa _vie_.

Draco réprima la rage qu'il sentait monter pour la bloquer dans sa gorge, contenant ses mots haineux qu'il s'empêcha de sortir dans un flot d'inepties qu'il regretterait dans l'instant. Parce que Potter ne se souvenait pas. Parce que le _putain_ d'héros du monde sorcier ne savait pas combien il l'aimait, combien ils étaient heureux tous les deux et à quel point ils se complétaient.

Et c'en était d'autant plus frustrant.

Ravalant toute sa peine, il serra fortement sa baguette entre sa main, mordant l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne laisser rien paraître sur son visage et consenti à lui répondre.

« Je comprends » admit-il d'un ton exagérément traînant.

Il vit les muscles des bras de son amant se contracter pendant qu'il rinçait l'assiette, frottant frénétiquement et plus que de raison sur le récipient, comme s'il tentait d'effacer cette discussion en faisant disparaître les restes de son repas.

Détournant les yeux sur l'horloge accrochée au mur, Draco soupira et lança un sort sur les éléments de vaisselle encore présents sur la table pour qu'ils reprennent leur place habituelle. Son assiette se dirigea d'elle-même dans l'évier en bousculant un peu Potter qui sursauta légèrement en lâchant la sienne qui retomba dans un bruit mat en touchant le fond.

« Viens, il est temps d'aller à ton rendez-vous » ajouta Draco en se levant pour se diriger vers la porte. Il ouvrit en grand avant de se poster à côté puis se retourna complètement pour inciter le brun à la franchir.

Harry mit quelques instants avant de se déplacer pour le retrouver, opinant faiblement de la tête pour finalement traverser l'embrasure de la porte sans un regard pour lui.

Attrapant son manteau, Harry prit sa veste sans qu'il n'est à la lui tendre, arrachant un léger sourire à Draco de le voir prendre des habitudes dont il ne se souvenait pourtant pas avoir.

Le blond se tint droit, attendant que son amant finisse de se revêtir, le visage résolument baissé sur ses pieds, visiblement résigné du sort qui l'attendait.

Draco tendit timidement sa main, l'intimant à s'y accrocher pour pouvoir transplaner au lieu du rendez-vous. Potter jaugea cette dernière, un air abattu se reflétant sur ses traits tandis qu'il approchait la sienne pour enserrer son poignet.

Il avança ensuite plus près de Draco déplaçant sa main le long de son bras, le délaissant finalement pour aller agripper une de ses hanches.

Surpris, le blond cligna des yeux avant de chercher ceux de son amant, rencontrant ses paupières closes alors que ses doigts serraient fortement sa taille, pressant son flanc pour le rapprocher un peu plus jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent complètement.

Draco pouvait sentir le souffle saccadé de Harry se répercuter contre sa joue, le faisant déglutir difficilement alors que ses muscles se crispaient sous son toucher. Ce dernier avait toujours les yeux étroitement fermés, comme s'il n'assumait pas assez son geste pour s'y confronter.

L'ex-Serpentard leva son bras collé entre leurs corps pour enserrer la taille de Potter, posant sagement sa main sur sa hanche avant de retenir sa respiration et de les faire tous deux transplaner.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'hôpital, Potter ne le lâcha pas tout de suite. Son bras s'étant enroulé fermement autour de sa taille pendant le trajet. Draco pouvait sentir la poitrine du brun se soulever difficilement, sa respiration devenue plus lourde, pendant que les battements effrénés de son cœur se répercutaient contre son buste. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à contrôler les siens de sentir Harry si proche, son parfum boisé emplissant ses narines.

Il aurait pu rester comme ça indéfiniment. Potter dans ses bras, son souffle atteignant le creux de son cou. S'il se l'était accordé, il aurait resserré sa prise contre sa hanche, tourné doucement la tête pour coller son nez sur sa joue et l'air de rien, déposer un léger baiser du bout des lèvres contre sa peau.

Mais il n'en fit rien. Il devait rester fort, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment réagirait le brun. Ou plutôt si, il savait. Alors il se détacha lentement de l'emprise de Potter, parce qu'il ne supporterait pas un rejet de sa part. C'était déjà assez compliqué de toujours devoir se restreindre, si en plus Harry en venait à le repousser parce qu'il avait bêtement tenté de le _toucher_ …

 _Non, il ne faut pas…_

Draco déglutit difficilement en s'éloignant peu à peu des bras du brun, tournant les talons pour prendre la direction de la vitrine aux mannequins.

Les battements de son cœur ne désamplifiaient pas pendant qu'il marchait nerveusement, atteignant finalement l'entrée du bâtiment. Il ferma les yeux avant de traverser le champ magique qui le conduirait jusqu'à son lieu de travail. Il pouvait sentir la présence de Potter dans son dos, le suivant de près, le bruit léger de ses pas. Il réprima un long frisson quand son souffle chaud s'écrasa contre sa nuque, lui faisant plisser plus fortement ses paupières alors qu'il passait les barrières de Sainte Mangouste.

Oui. Si jamais il osait. S'il se laissait aller à toucher Potter comme il le voulait… Ça l'anéantirait…

OoOoOoOo

Draco secouait vigoureusement la fiole de sang de salamandre qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main, accoudé sur la table de préparation, une de ses joues reposant délicatement contre son poing. Il fixait le chaudron fumant qu'il avait sous les yeux, comptant méthodiquement les secondes dans sa tête, formant inconsciemment les nombres avec ses lèvres.

Quand il eut atteint le compte, il se redressa légèrement puis ouvrit le flacon d'un geste sec avant de déverser précautionneusement le liquide qu'il contenait dans la marmite.

Il pencha prudemment son visage juste au-dessus de la préparation pour voir la potion de couleur jaune virer instantanément au vert une fois le sang de salamandre intégré.

Un sourire satisfait orna ses lèvres alors qu'il mélangeait une dernière fois la concoction, se perdant dans la couleur hypnotique de cette dernière, semblable à celle des feu-follets.

Draco arrêta ensuite le feu sous le chaudron et attrapa une fiole vide ainsi qu'une louche pour la remplir de la potion qu'il venait de terminer.

Il referma soigneusement le flacon en prenant soin d'y inscrire de sa plus belle calligraphie, le nom de « _Wiggenweld »_ puis la déposa sur la grille des départs pour les prochains patients.

Il en rempli plus d'une douzaine avant de finalement racler le fond avec sa louche.

Draco prit le soin de ranger son plan de travail, lançant un rapide sort de nettoyage sur les traces que certains ingrédients avaient laissé quand il les avait coupés ou pressés puis fit disparaître les dernières gouttes de la potion dont le vert luisait encore.

Il alla chercher dans sa réserve personnelle les nouveaux ingrédients pour préparer une _« Potion de Régénération Sanguine »,_ très utilisée dans le domaine médical.

Après avoir étalé l'ensemble sur la table, il ralluma le feu sous le chaudron et commença la confection du remède.

Il coupa finement les pétales d'aconit avant d'en ciseler les tiges pour les déposer dans le chaudron.

Draco écrasa ensuite les yeux de scarabée pour les ajouter à la préparation, remuant trois fois la louche dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre puis deux fois dans le sens opposé.

La potion prenait doucement une belle couleur orangée, l'intimant à baisser légèrement le feu pour la laisser mijoter tranquillement.

Il prépara les prochains ingrédients en relevant de temps en temps la tête vers l'horloge accrochée au mur en face de lui.

Plus que trente minutes avant que Potter ne sorte de son rendez-vous avec Théo.

Draco soupira en pilant la chair séchée de pieuvre dans son bol en terre cuite, espérant que tout se passait pour le mieux.

Lors de sa dernière entrevue avec le psychomage, Harry avait laissé sous-entendre qu'il ne l'appréciait pas. D'après lui, Théo n'était bon qu'à le rabaisser et lui montrer toute sa supériorité. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux quand on connaissait le personnage, mais Draco savait qu'il était excellent dans son domaine de prédilection.

Il était persuadé que grâce à lui, Harry allait réussir à détendre assez son esprit pour qu'il récupère ses souvenirs sans encombre. Parce que c'était compliqué de tout recevoir d'un seul coup. Surtout quand le nombre d'années était aussi important. Et dix ans de la vie de Potter, c'était bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre sur cette foutue planète.

Potter…

Draco ferma les yeux un instant en repensant à l'étrange évènement dont avait été témoin le matin même. Harry avait certainement laissé ses émotions prendre le dessus sur sa magie et avait encore une fois extériorisé au quintuple ce qu'il ressentait.

Avec les années, le brun avait appris à contrôler plus ou moins ce genre de phénomènes, mais l'adolescent qui était en lui aujourd'hui avait encore toute cette verve qui l'insupportait au temps de Poudlard.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres en sachant qu'il en avait même été presque jaloux de cette capacité à se dévoiler sans retenue, sans besoin de cacher au monde sa manière d'être, sa façon d'exister.

Harry avait ce don de se foutre éperdument de ce que les gens pensaient. Tout le contraire de Draco à cette époque, ou se montrer tel qu'il était vraiment constituait à exposer un état de faiblesse dont il avait profondément honte. Parce qu'un Malfoy ne dévoile jamais ses états d'âme. Un Malfoy garde son sang-froid en toutes circonstances, même devant la mort.

Pourtant, il n'avait jamais complètement réussi à cacher ses sentiments en présence de Potter. Une des nombreuses autres facultés chez le brun dont Draco avait été irrémédiablement confrontée.

Harry avait toujours su faire voler en éclat le masque impassible qu'il s'efforçait constamment de plaquer sur son visage, envoyant paître tous les efforts et les heures passées à s'entraîner seul devant son miroir pour arriver à un résultat qu'il considérait quasiment parfait.

Et il avait été le seul à réussir ce coup de maître.

C'était aussi l'une des raisons qui avait fait naître en lui une haine profonde et hargneuse pour son ancien ennemi.

Haine qui s'était estompée peu à peu pour au final se transformer en un amour inconditionnel pour ce foutu balafré.

Draco eut un petit rire amusé, se souvenant du quolibet qu'il avait spécialement inventé pour énerver Harry dans leur enfance. Et oh combien ce dernier avait fonctionné…

Bien qu'il ne l'appelait plus ainsi, il était encore assez fier des nombreux autres surnoms qu'il avait élaborés la nuit dans son lit, pendant que ses camarades de classe dormaient dans le dortoir des Serpentards.

Il se rappelait avec exactitude les soirs où il s'imaginait les ressortir à Potter le lendemain quand il le croiserait au détour d'un couloir ou pendant les cours qu'ils auraient en commun. Récitant les insultes en y mettant le ton traînant qu'il affectionnait tant, excellant particulièrement dans l'art de manier les sarcasmes avec brio.

Il avait toujours été bon dans ce domaine, peut-être même le meilleur de sa maison.

Il faut dire qu'il avait matière à s'entraîner avec Harry comme principal victime de son épouvantable cynisme à cette époque.

Ça lui arrivait encore d'être aussi sarcastique, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons concernant Potter. Simplement parce que des fois, il voulait le voir réagir à ses mots. Il aimait être le centre d'attention du brun comme quand ils étaient enfants.

Parce que si Harry avait ce pouvoir de briser la glace qui cachait son être, Draco avait en lui cette capacité à faire naître cette lueur dans les yeux verts du Survivant qui montrait à quel point il était important.

Ce feu incandescent qui brûlait dans les veines de son amant quand il maniait les mots. Cinglants et tranchants quand il était en colère, subtils et aguicheurs quand il voulait lui faire perdre pied.

Et ça aussi il en était fier. De faire perdre la tête à Potter comme ce dernier avait fougueusement volé son cœur.

Un éclaboussement lui fit tourner la tête vers sa préparation pour constater que celle-ci avait pris une couleur rouge carmin.

Fronçant des sourcils, il releva les yeux vers l'horloge indiquant que le rendez-vous de Potter touchait à sa fin.

Draco délaissa les ingrédients qu'il avait préparés, grognant de mécontentement parce que la potion aurait dû avoir la teinte d'un rouge vermillon et qu'il avait trop attendu pour les incorporer.

Claquant sa langue contre son palet, il se fustigea de s'être perdu dans ses réflexions assez longtemps pour en rater complètement sa potion.

 _Mais quel abruti…_

Il éteignit le feu sous le chaudron puis nettoya l'ensemble des ingrédients encore présents sur le plan de travail, en jetant la moitié qui devaient être utilisés immédiatement après les avoir sorti de leur bocaux.

Soupirant de dépit, il grimaça devant l'aspect bien trop pâteux de sa potion avant de pointer sa baguette sur le chaudron.

« _Evanesco_ » marmonna-t-il, encore énervé de devoir reporter la préparation de ce fichu remède.

La potion s'évapora instantanément, effaçant son prodigieux loupé quant à la confection d'une potion aussi simple.

Il fit un nouveau geste du poignet pour ranger les ustensiles dans leurs placards respectifs avant de se lever et d'attraper son manteau pour rejoindre son amant à l'étage où il l'avait laissé une heure plus tôt.

Il longea les couloirs qui le rapprochaient de Potter, espérant le retrouver dans un état plus détendu que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés.

La porte du bureau de Théo s'ouvrait à peine alors qu'il atteignait la salle d'attente du service de psychomagie. Il vit Harry en sortir, la tête baissée et la mâchoire crispée pendant qu'il refermait le battant derrière lui.

Potter ferma les yeux un instant en soupirant, gardant la poignée dans sa main qu'il serra assez fort pour en blanchir les jointures de ses phalanges. Il les rouvrit lentement avant de relever brusquement la tête dans sa direction, rougissant nerveusement comme s'il avait été pris en faute.

Draco leva un sourcil en esquissant un léger sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais n'eut pas du tout l'effet escompté. Les joues du brun s'embrasèrent un peu plus alors que ses yeux semblaient fixer ses lèvres intensément, les siennes s'écartant lentement comme s'il voulait les goûter.

Les yeux de l'ex-Serpentard s'agrandirent de stupeur lisant dans ceux du brun toute cette retenue qu'il semblait s'empêcher de laisser sortir pour aller au bout de ses propres envies.

Harry finit par cligner des paupières plusieurs fois avant de détourner la tête et de pincer étroitement ses lèvres pour n'en laisser qu'une fine ligne presque invisible.

Son bras qui tenait encore la poignée de porte du bureau de Théo était étonnamment crispé, ne souhaitant visiblement pas lâcher cette dernière, s'en servant certainement comme catalyseur pour faire passer tout le stress accumulé durant la séance de psychanalyse.

« Potter ? » Tenta Draco pour désamorcer la bombe qu'il sentait se créer à l'intérieur de son amant.

Le brun eut un léger sursaut à l'entente de son nom puis le regarda du coin de l'œil avant de complètement tourner la tête pour lui faire face à nouveau.

Draco le dévisagea un instant, détaillant les traits tirés, l'air totalement affligé qui brillait dans les yeux émeraudes qui le fixaient ardemment, revenant sans cesse à ses lèvres qui semblaient le troubler suffisamment pour qu'il ait du mal à s'en détacher.

« Aller viens, on rentre » finit par ajouter le blond pour faire cesser cette étrange obsession que Potter avait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ce matin.

Cela fonctionna puisque ce dernier releva ses iris verdoyants dans ses orbes gris et acquiesça silencieusement en lâchant finalement la poignée, laissant son bras retomber lourdement contre son flanc.

Ils firent le trajet inverse, traversant les couloirs hospitaliers, pour se rendre vers la sortie. Draco jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil derrière lui, fronçant des sourcils en distinguant Harry traînant des pieds, la tête résolument baissée et les mains au fond des poches de son pantalon.

Peut-être que le rendez-vous s'était mal passé ?

Il soupira en arrivant dans la ruelle avant de se retourner pour constater que Potter n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête et semblait perdu dans ses propres pensées.

Attristé par son comportement, Draco avança une main tremblante pour la poser sur son épaule dans un geste qui se voulait encourageant, montrant qu'il pouvait compter sur lui quoiqu'il arrive.

Quand sa main toucha la veste en cuir du brun, celui-ci se figea instantanément, gardant les yeux rivés au sol, semblant cette fois incapable de les relever.

Draco haussa un sourcil dubitatif quand il crut entendre un petit gémissement plaintif s'échapper des lèvres de Potter, alors qu'il fermait les yeux dans une grimace.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as mal quelque part ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe et anxieux en détaillant son amant cherchant à comprendre ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état.

Mais Harry rouvrit brusquement les yeux en reculant légèrement, assez pour que ses doigts quittent son épaule.

« Non c'est bon, je suis juste fatigué » soupira-t-il en plaquant une main sur son visage.

Draco fronça des sourcils devant le comportement plus qu'étrange de son amant qui ne semblait pas s'améliorer depuis qu'il l'avait sorti du lit.

« Alors rentrons vite pour que tu puisses te reposer » souligna-t-il en lui tendant la main pour qu'il s'en empare.

Les doigts de Potter s'écartèrent timidement, laissant apparaître ses beaux yeux verts trop brillants qui se posèrent sur sa paume exposée au ciel, attendant patiemment qu'il la recouvre de la sienne.

Draco retint son souffle, imaginant déjà Harry refuser de la prendre tellement ce dernier semblait troublé et désaxé. Mais la main de Potter glissa lentement de son visage pour aller chercher la sienne et la serrer fermement.

Ne perdant pas une seconde de plus, de peur que son amant réagisse encore impulsivement, Draco le tira vivement vers lui, arrachant un hoquet de surprise à ce dernier. Il lâcha ensuite sa main pour enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille, le bloquant tout contre son torse et transplana immédiatement.

OoOoOoOo

Un crack sonore retentit dans le vestibule de la maison où logeaient Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy.

Les deux silhouettes enchevêtrées des propriétaires se tenaient au milieu de l'entrée, étroitement liées, le souffle court.

Draco pouvait sentir le cœur battant de Potter cogner contre son buste alors que ses bras entouraient fermement le dos du brun dans une étreinte presque désespérée.

Harry haletait contre son épaule, sa poitrine se soulevant difficilement contre la sienne pendant que son souffle chaud effleurait son cou, lui arrachant quelques frissons qui le fit légèrement tressaillir.

Potter dû mal interpréter son geste puisqu'il se figea instantanément et releva ses bras tendu le long de ses flancs pour les passer entre leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. Draco sentit les mains tremblantes du brun se poser à plat sur son buste et appliquer une légère pression dessus avant d'être brusquement poussé en arrière.

Le blond chancela un instant un peu désarçonné par la perte brutale du corps chaud de Potter contre le sien et cligna des yeux en voyant ce dernier se diriger rapidement vers le salon.

Reprenant ses esprits, il se hâta de le suivre mais il n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper que déjà Harry s'enfermait dans leur chambre en claquant la porte.

Draco qui l'avait presque atteinte, tendit le bras pour attraper la poignée mais suspendit son geste, la main ouverte, avant de refermer ses doigts dans le vide.

Il serra son poing jusqu'à faire blanchir les jointures de ses phalanges et ferma les yeux en déglutissant difficilement.

Soupirant de dépit, il se pencha légèrement en avant pour laisser son front se poser délicatement contre le battant dans un petit bruit creux.

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher les larmes qu'il sentait monter de sa gorge jusqu'à ses yeux, où déjà l'humidité mouillait honteusement ses cils.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se retourna complètement, plaquant son dos contre la porte et s'y laissa glisser jusqu'à rencontrer le sol.

Les paupières étroitement closes, il prit un instant pour se calmer, respirant doucement, ses mains reposant sur ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Ses doigts se crispèrent contre le tissu de son pantalon pendant que de légers tremblements parcouraient son corps alors qu'il tentait vainement de ne pas pleurer.

Hier, il avait eu l'audace de penser que tout allait finir par s'arranger, mais se rendait compte aujourd'hui, avec une certaine amertume, que Potter était en train de lui échapper…

Harry qui semblait aller pourtant mieux quand il l'avait laissé la nuit dernière, s'était montré blessant et distant dans sa manière d'être en à peine une matinée.

Et même s'il semblait troublé par Draco, en louchant régulièrement sur ses lèvres, il était évident que Potter trouvait rebutant d'être associé à lui. Rien qu'à voir la manière qu'il avait de jauger sa main chaque fois que le blond la lui tendait, les muscles de son corps se crisper chaque fois que Draco avait le malheur de simplement _l'effleurer_ …

Oui, cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'Harry était probablement dégoûté à l'idée d'avoir un quelconque contact avec lui.

Il rouvrit ses yeux bordés de larmes, les lèvres étroitement pincées alors qu'il ravalait ses sanglots au fond de sa gorge.

Ce qu'il avait pris pour une ouverture dans le comportement du brun n'était qu'illusoire, il le savait à présent. Il s'était totalement fourvoyé quant à l'éventualité que _peut-être_ Potter était enclin à écouter ses sentiments et le laisser s'approcher… Mais il n'en était rien…

Et l'échec était cuisant…

 _Je voudrais simplement qu'il me parle…_

Un petit rire amer s'échappa de sa gorge, dans un son étranglé par les pleurs qu'il contenait comme il pouvait.

Il était ridicule…

Comment avait-il pu croire que Potter allait lui faire assez confiance en seulement quelques jours pour se confier à lui, pour éprouver ne serait-ce que de la _sympathie_ pour lui, en sachant que les seuls souvenirs qu'il avait de lui étaient ceux où il l'insultait, le rabaissait et l'humiliait…

Draco cligna une fois des yeux laissant une unique larme rouler le long de sa joue pâle jusqu'à atteindre une des commissures de ses lèvres. Il déglutit douloureusement avant d'ouvrir très légèrement la bouche, le liquide salé s'infiltrant à l'intérieur jusqu'à toucher sa langue.

Réprimant un sanglot étouffé qui fit tressaillir son corps, il leva sa main pour essuyer la trace de sa faiblesse en reniflant, puis leva les yeux au ciel pour retenir les dernières larmes qui brouillaient sa vue.

Il ramena les quelques mèches de cheveux blonds qui s'étaient décrochés derrière son oreille et souffla longuement pour se donner le courage de se relever et d'affronter le reste de la journée.

Il fallait qu'il s'occupe pour ne plus penser à Harry, ne plus rien penser du tout.

La douleur qui avait pris possession de son cœur semblait creuser un gouffre plus profond à mesure qu'il pensait à son amant, émiettant petit à petit ses espoirs de le voir un jour à nouveau lui-même.

Draco se dirigea vers la cuisine dans l'intention de préparer le repas du midi. Occuper son esprit, faire le vide pour que la souffrance qu'il sentait imprégner ses pensées ne s'étende pas dans ses muscles, l'empêchant d'avancer pour le clouer définitivement au sol.

Il avait besoin de se changer les idées parce que s'il continuait vers cette pente trop glissante, il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se relever.

Il avait toujours été un lâche, n'avait jamais été aussi courageux que son compagnon de vie.

Draco avait appris à surpasser ses peurs, à force de côtoyer Harry, parce qu'il l'aidait toujours à dépasser ses frayeurs, à montrer le meilleur de lui-même, lui répétant qu'il était quelqu'un de bon et que c'était normal d'avoir des moments de faiblesses.

Il se souvenait que le brun lui avait avoué avoir une part obscure lui aussi, que tous ceux qui le prenait pour un Saint se trompaient lourdement. Parce que ça lui arrivait d'avoir des pensées sombres parfois et que s'il les réprimait, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'y avoir longuement songé.

Alors il essayait de ne pas perdre face malgré la difficulté de la situation, mais c'était tellement compliqué.

Comment pouvait-il faire preuve de courage quand Harry n'était pas là pour le supporter ?

Draco reniflait encore, essuyant les dernières larmes qui restaient accrochées à ses cils d'un revers de la main, bien décidé à reprendre le dessus sur ses foutus sentiments.

Il était un Malfoy bordel ! Il se devait de brimer ce qu'il ressentait pour ne rien en montrer.

Il devait absolument garder en tête que celui qui partageait sa vie lui reviendrait, même s'il devait attendre encore longtemps. Il attendrait.

 _Éternellement…_

D'un geste de la main, il alluma le feu de la gazinière et sortit les ingrédients pour préparer le repas.

Clignant frénétiquement des paupières, il fit correctement la mise au point derrière l'humidité qui commençait doucement se dissiper dans ses yeux. Draco leva ensuite sa baguette devant les placards pour en sortir les assiettes et les couverts qu'il disposa avec soin sur la table.

Alors que tous les ustensiles s'afféraient autour de lui, il se dirigea vers l'évier pour s'asperger d'eau fraîche, se délectant du bienfait de cette dernière quand elle ruissela sur sa peau.

Il prit ensuite un torchon pour éponger les quelques gouttes qui glissaient sur son visage, soupirant dans le tissu qu'il garda un instant contre sa peau, les yeux fermés.

Reposant le chiffon il lança un vague regard aux objets enchantés qui préparaient le repas avant de repartir en direction du salon. Il hésita un instant devant l'un des placards puis soupira avant de l'ouvrir pour y prendre un verre.

Il ne se sentait absolument pas en mesure de reprendre le travail pour aujourd'hui, il avait terriblement besoin de faire une pause et l'alcool était le meilleur moyen qu'il connaissait pour s'embrumer l'esprit.

Tant pis pour le retard qu'il prendrait dans la confection de ses dernières potions, il enverrait un hibou pour prévenir ses supérieurs qu'il ne reviendrait pas cet après-midi.

S'installant dans le canapé, il conjura une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu qu'il déboucha avant de s'en servir un fond.

Fixant le liquide qu'il fit tourbillonner dans sa main, il le porta à ses lèvres pour noyer son mal-être, obscurcir ses trop nombreuses sombres pensées.

Il grimaça sous le goût acre de l'alcool qui lui brûla la gorge, s'embrasant au niveau de sa poitrine où une douce chaleur l'enveloppa.

Draco s'enfonça dans le dossier du sofa en posant son verre contre sa cuisse, laissant ses yeux voyager vers la cheminée éteinte qu'il alluma d'un vague geste de la main.

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de whisky, fixant les flammes orangées danser dans l'âtre, tentant vainement de réchauffer le froid ardant qu'il sentait au plus profond de son cœur.

Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres en se remémorant les moments heureux passés avec Harry dans le petit salon. Chacun lisant un livre sur son domaine de prédilection, avant que l'un d'eux ne se rapproche un peu plus, quémandant son attention.

Il ferma les yeux, sentant le nœud qu'il avait dans l'estomac se nouer davantage. Une étrange impression de suffoquer lui comprimant douloureusement sa poitrine alors que le chagrin reprenait doucement place.

Draco serra les dents pour réprimer une nouvelle crise de larmes, agrippant fermement son verre entre ses doigts avant de le porter de nouveau jusqu'à sa bouche pour en terminer rageusement le contenu.

Il se décolla du dossier pour attraper la bouteille d'une main tremblante et s'en verser une nouvelle ration. Le goulot cogna contre le rebord du verre, renversant un peu du liquide qui coula entre ses doigts, laissant quelques gouttes sur la table basse.

L'ex-Serpentard jura tout haut devant sa maladresse, reposant le whisky et secouant sa main pour en faire tomber le reste de l'alcool poisseux.

« _Accio torchon_ » grogna-t-il en tendant le bras en direction de la cuisine.

Une fois avoir réceptionné le chiffon, il essuya sa main avant d'éponger vaguement les petites gouttes qui parsemaient la table basse.

Comme si le sort s'acharnait contre lui, il buta contre la bouteille de whisky qui chancela dangereusement avant de se renverser complètement. Le liquide s'échappa en grands flots, roulant jusqu'au bord pour terminer sa course sur le tapis qui se trouvait sous la table basse.

« Putain de merde ! » éructa-t-il, énervé de ne plus réussir à contrôler ses gestes.

Il jeta le torchon sur la table, avant de soupirer de dépit. Il brandit sa baguette magique pour lancer un rapide sort de nettoyage, constatant qu'elle tremblait dans sa main, ou plutôt que sa main était prise de petites convulsions l'entraînant avec elle.

Il devait à tout prix se calmer, péter les plombs n'arrangerait rien à la situation, bien au contraire cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

Draco ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément pour prendre le temps de se recentrer.

Quand il les rouvrit, ils se posèrent d'eux-mêmes sur la porte de sa chambre, l'envie irrépressible d'aller voir Harry pour lui parler.

Non ça ne pouvait plus durer, il devait vraiment faire en sorte d'arrondir les angles avec lui, ne serait-ce que pour calmer le désir brûlant de le serrer de nouveau contre lui.

Il avait besoin de retrouver cette complicité naissante qu'il avait aperçu la veille et qui l'avait fait honteusement espérer.

Entrevoir un morceau de vérité pour s'empêcher de définitivement flancher.

Alors il se leva difficilement du canapé, s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir pour ne pas tomber et se dirigea d'un pas nerveux vers la porte où se trouvait Harry.

Draco ne prit pas la peine de toquer, tout son esprit étant étroitement centré sur le désir de retrouver son amant.

Quand il ouvrit le battant, il s'attendait à trouver le brun couché dans son lit, peut-être même complètement endormi. Il s'imaginait déjà le regarder dormir, ses yeux parcourant les traits de son visage pendant que ses oreilles s'empliraient de sa respiration calme et lente.

Mais Potter était debout, à côté de l'étagère, tenant quelque chose dans la main qu'il identifia comme un capuchon.

Draco fronça des sourcils avant d'écarquiller ses yeux, comprenant que le brun était en train de refermer la fiole qui permettait d'accéder à la pièce où se trouvait la pensine.

Une exclamation s'échappa de ses lèvres, suspendant le geste de Potter qui se crispa immédiatement, pris en faute, avant que ce dernier ne tourne vivement la tête dans sa direction.

L'effet anesthésiant de l'alcool fondit totalement, remplacé par la colère qu'il sentait monter en flèche alors qu'il serrait fermement la poignée dans sa main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial en dardant des yeux perçants vers son amant.

Harry ne répondit rien, détournant son visage pour le reporter sur ce qu'il était supposé faire avant que Draco ne débarque sans prévenir.

L'ex-Serpentard regarda le brun reboucher le flacon, effectuant des gestes très lents, attendant la sentence qu'il sentait prochainement s'abattre sur lui.

N'y tenant plus, Draco laissa sa colère prendre le dessus. Tant pis si après ça Harry le détestait, c'était trop grave pour qu'il ne le laisse passer. Surtout qu'il l'avait déjà prévenu !

« Putain Potter tu sais que c'est dangereux je te l'ai déjà dit ! Pourquoi y es-tu retourné ?! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Le brun délaissa le capuchon et darda ses yeux incroyablement verts dans les siens, dans un regard déterminé qui lui coupa le souffle un instant.

« Parce que j'avais besoin de réponses ! » clama-t-il d'une voix dure.

Draco soupira d'exaspération avant de lâcher la poignée, repoussant brutalement la porte qui alla buter contre le mur dans un bruit sourd.

« Et bien j'espère que tu les as trouvées parce que c'est la dernière fois que tu touches à ce maudit flacon ! » tonna-t-il en le fusillant du regard.

Il avança ensuite rapidement dans sa direction, bousculant Harry sur son passage pour déplacer la fiole.

Levant son bras pour attraper le flacon, il fut brusquement arrêté par Potter qui lui agrippa le poignet, l'empêchant d'aller au bout.

Tournant ses yeux sur la main de son amant, il contracta les muscles de sa mâchoire, réprimant l'envie de l'arracher pour finir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

« Potter… Lâche-moi » souffla-t-il d'une voix traînante.

« Non » répliqua Harry d'un ton sans appel.

Troublé par le timbre brut de son amant, Draco leva ses yeux pour rencontrer les iris verdoyants qui brillaient d'une lueur déterminée alors qu'il serrait plus fort sa main sur son poignet.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand Potter le tira en avant, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise, alors que son buste rencontrait celui du brun.

Draco sentit son corps tout entier se crisper d'appréhension, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine de celui de Potter qui le fixait sans retenue, sa main se déplaçant lentement jusqu'à la sienne pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

Baissant les yeux vers leurs mains jointes, il les fixa un instant avant de remonter jusqu'au visage de son amant dans une totale incompréhension.

« Que- ? »

Mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de demander ce qu'il comptait faire.

« J'en ai marre de lutter, c'est juste- » commença le brun en détournant ses yeux pour les poser dans un coin de la pièce en serrant étroitement ses lèvres.

Draco retint son souffle, incapable de détacher les siens du visage de son amant.

Les doigts de Potter effectuèrent une légère pression contre sa main, avant qu'il ne daigne le regarder à nouveau, plantant ses yeux brillants dans ses orbes gris.

« C'est trop compliqué, je ne veux plus » asséna-t-il en broyant presque sa main dans la sienne alors que son regard brûlant descendait déjà sur les lèvres de Draco.

L'ex-Serpentard vit nettement le désir ardant illuminer le regard de son amant pendant qu'il fixait sa bouche. Les lèvres du brun s'entrouvrirent lentement tandis qu'il penchait doucement sa tête sur le côté en avançant son visage près du sien.

Draco se crispa instantanément, pendant que les paupières de Potter s'abaissaient, laissant entrevoir un dernier éclat vert avant de se fermer complètement en réduisant l'écart entre eux.

Il ne réalisa pas encore totalement quand la sensation du verre froid des lunettes rencontra ses pommettes. Il était tout autant terrifié quand le bout du nez de Potter s'enfonça dans sa joue, son souffle chaud caressant subtilement le bas de son visage.

Il arrêta complément de respirer quand les lèvres d'Harry se posèrent timidement sur les siennes, un simple effleurement, comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr d'en avoir le droit.

Draco retenait encore sa respiration quand le baiser s'intensifia, la bouche de Potter pressant plus fermement contre la sienne, alors que leurs doigts se serraient plus fortement entre eux.

Il pouvait voir les cils noirs trembler légèrement derrière les lunettes, alors que le bras libre du brun venait enserrer sa taille pour le rapprocher encore un peu.

La pression sur sa main se relâcha enfin, les doigts du brun quittant les siens pour aller agripper une de ses hanches fermement.

Harry butinait ses lèvres avidement pendant que ses mains cherchaient désespérément à passer sous sa chemise en tirant fortement sur le tissu. Dans des gestes maladroits, il finit par faire sortir le vêtement de son pantalon, plongeant ses doigts immédiatement en-dessous pour rencontrer son ventre.

Draco cligna des yeux sous l'assaut brutal que Potter menait sur lui, ses mains brûlantes attrapant, pinçant, chaque centimètre de sa peau, lui arrachant de longs frissons alors qu'il réprimait un gémissement de plaisir.

Harry semblait en feu contre lui, ses gestes brusques incertains, explorant son corps pour apprendre à le connaître, redessinant ses muscles de manière irrégulière, comme un simple novice.

Et c'est à cet instant que le blond prit conscience que c'était le cas, Potter n'était qu'un amateur qui ne comprenait certainement pas ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Alors Draco attrapa ses bras pour les repousser gentiment, faisant cesser par la même occasion le baiser maladroit que le brun lui donnait.

Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa des lèvres de ce dernier alors que l'ex-Serpentard sortait ses mains de sous sa chemise, serrant les poignets de Potter entre ses doigts.

« Arrête. S'il-te-plaît, arrête ! » tonna-t-il pour forcer Harry à reprendre pied.

Potter ouvrit brusquement les yeux, le fixant étrangement, le désir brûlant brillant toujours au fond de ses iris verdoyants.

Il esquissa un geste dans sa direction, semblant vouloir reprendre où ils s'étaient arrêtés mais Draco l'interrompit une nouvelle fois en forçant sur ses poignets.

Harry fronça des sourcils, le dévisageant avec incompréhension, cherchant visiblement à connaitre la raison pour laquelle ils ne s'embrassaient plus.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a pris mais tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais » intima Draco en dardant ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

Une lueur dangereuse passa dans les prunellesde Potter alors que ses mains se serrèrent jusqu'à former des poings, son corps semblant trembler de rage contenue.

« Bien sûr que si ! » répliqua-t-il d'une voix dure.

Draco secoua la tête dans un rictus amer avant de rependre plus fermement.

« Tu ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas toi, tu- »

« Non c'est toi qui ne comprends pas ! » tonna Harry en couvrant la fin de sa phrase.

L'ex-Serpentard fronça des sourcils en dévisageant son amant, tentant d'identifier ce que ce dernier pouvait bien penser à cet instant. Une étrange détresse pris place dans les yeux de Potter alors que les traits de son visage se déformaient dans une certaine douleur, comme s'il semblait blessé.

« S'il-te-plaît… J'en ai besoin… J'en ai envie ! » supplia-t-il dans une voix que Draco ne lui connaissait pas mais qui cassa définitivement quelque chose en lui.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, les épaules du blond s'affaissèrent lentement, relâchant la pression sur les poignets d'Harry qui en profita pour se dégager complètement.

Ils se fixèrent comme ça quelques instants, Draco retenant son souffle devant l'air indubitablement déterminé de Potter, une lueur de défi planant dans ses beaux yeux verts. Puis Harry avança d'un pas, relevant timidement une de ses mains pour la poser sur une des joues du blond.

Draco pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner des doigts de Potter contre sa peau, son pouce se déplacement doucement dans un léger effleurement, les battements de son cœur redoublant contre sa poitrine.

Ses paupières s'abaissèrent lentement sous le toucher, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté pour profiter un peu plus de cette main qui embrasait tous ses sens. Il releva ensuite la sienne pour la poser dessus, attrapant les doigts du brun pour les serrer entre les siens, les décalant doucement pour venir les embrasser délicatement du bout de ses lèvres.

Les yeux de Potter s'assombrirent instantanément quand sa bouche rencontra ses doigts, suivant avidement son geste pendant que Draco les embrassait un à un, descendant progressivement dans le creux de sa paume où il y déposa un baiser brûlant.

Harry ferma ses yeux. Un gémissement tremblant s'échappa de ses lèvres, pendant que Draco continuait de butiner sa paume, retraçant les courbes de sa main jusqu'à descendre sur son poignet. Il mordilla la chair avant d'y passer sa langue, faisant frissonner le brun contre ses lèvres.

Draco déplaça ensuite la main de Potter pour aller la plaquer contre sa propre nuque, effectuant une légère pression pour qu'il la laisse poser là. Les doigts du brun s'y agrippèrent comme s'il était sur le point de tomber, alors qu'il rouvrait lentement ses yeux voilés par le désir plongeant instantanément dans les siens.

Harry le regarda un instant avant d'appuyer fermement sur sa nuque pour le forcer à se rapprocher, avançant lui aussi pour ravir de nouveau ses lèvres d'un baiser tremblant.

Contrairement au premier, celui-ci était bien plus assuré. La bouche de Potter se mouvait contre la sienne, les doigts de sa main caressant sa peau en remontant jusqu'à ses cheveux qu'il empoigna fermement, accentuant le baiser.

Draco accrocha ses mains sur la hanche de son amant, se perdant contre ses lèvres douces qu'il ne pensait plus pouvoir goûter avant longtemps.

Peut-être même plus jamais.

Mais Potter était bien là, le pressant contre lui alors que sa langue poussait contre sa bouche, quémandant de pouvoir y entrer. Les lèvres du blond s'entrouvrirent laissant tout le loisir à Harry de jouer avec la sienne, l'entrelaçant, la suçotant, le faisant gémir de plaisir.

Draco laissa ses mains se balader sous le t-shirt de Potter, redessinant sa chute de rein, remontant jusqu'à ses omoplates, puis passa ses épaules pour s'arrêter sur son buste, titillant les petits bouts de chair qu'il sentait durcir sous ses doigts.

Harry gémit contre ses lèvres, son petit cri étouffé à l'intérieur de sa bouche, alors que sa main libre retrouvait le chemin de son ventre, palpant ses abdominaux, les muscles du blond se contractant sous son toucher.

Les doigts de Potter trouvèrent sa ceinture et commencèrent à vouloir la déboucler mais Draco l'arrêta en attrapant sa main, ralentissant par la même occasion le baiser qui devenait urgent.

« Doucement… »souffla-t-il contre les lèvres de son amant, éloignant sa main pour la déposer sagement sur l'une de ses hanches.

Harry se laissa faire sans broncher, butinant ses lèvres de petits baisers, se déplaçant jusqu'à la commissure avant de retracer la ligne de sa mâchoire en descendant jusqu'à son cou. Draco sentit la langue du brun le brûler à cet endroit, puis ses dents mordiller la peau fine, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement.

Le corps de Potter se frottait maintenant frénétiquement contre le sien, haletant bruyamment, son souffle chaud s'écrasant dans le creux de son cou. Une de ses cuisses se positionna entre ses jambes, rencontrant l'érection douloureuse de Draco qui se mordit fortement la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

Rejetant la tête en arrière, le blond s'accrocha fermement aux épaules de son amant, suivant ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Il pressa un peu plus son corps contre lui jusqu'à sentir l'érection d'Harry finir par toucher la sienne leur arrachant un gémissement rauque à l'unissons.

Draco n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il se passait.

Il y a quelques minutes à peine, il était persuadé de dégoûter Potter et que ce dernier ne supportait pas de l'avoir à proximité.

L'ex-Serpentard n'aurait jamais imaginé que la raison était tout autre. Harry avait apparemment réprimé son envie de lui jusqu'à finalement craquer parce que c'était trop compliqué de garder ça en lui.

Potter, qui gémissait contre son cou, ses dents plantées dans sa chair pour étouffer ses petits cris de plaisir alors que les battements de son cœur cognaient contre sa poitrine se répercutant contre le buste du blond.

Harry, qui se frottait contre lui, son érection touchant la sienne à travers leurs pantalons, pendant que Draco tenait fermement ses bras, son front reposant contre l'une de ses épaules.

Les gestes du brun se faisaient de plus en plus précis, bien que totalement désespérés de vouloir toucher autant qu'ils le pouvaient, goûtant sa peau partout où il avait accès.

Draco pouvait sentir le plaisir monter rapidement, son corps tremblant chaque fois que sa queue se branlait contre celle de Potter, les gémissements de ce dernier accentuant son désir brûlant de se libérer.

Parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de sentir Harry se laisser aller contre lui, le parfum de sa peau enivrer ses narines, posant à son tour sa bouche contre son épaule pour se délecter du goût épicé de la peau de son amant.

Les muscles de son bas ventre se contractaient douloureusement, lui indiquant qu'il approchait de la fin. Alors il encercla le dos de Potter avec ses bras, le plaquant totalement contre son corps, accentuant ses mouvements dans des gestes désespérés, voulant à tout prix se libérer du désir que le brun faisait monter en lui depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé.

Harry bougea dans un rythme plus soutenu lui aussi, ses gémissements de plus en plus rauques, de moins en moins espacés alors que ses mains agrippaient à la fois la peau de son dos et ses cheveux blonds qu'il tirait entre ses doigts.

Draco avait la bouche collée contre l'épaule de Potter, haletant fortement pendant qu'il pressait son dos à l'aide de ses bras. Sentant l'orgasme beaucoup trop proche, il se décolla doucement pour aller chercher les lèvres de Potter qui poussa un grognement avant de soupirer de contentement au contact de sa bouche contre la sienne.

Le baiser était fougueux et tout aussi désespéré que leurs gestes depuis le début de leur rapprochement.

Cela faisait trop longtemps que le blond le voulait, réprimant sans cesse ses envies de le toucher, de l'avoir contre lui.

Et maintenant qu'il l'avait, il perdait complètement pied.

La peau de Potter le brûlait, le consumant de plaisir, ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes, sa langue enlaçant la sienne était humide et son goût était incroyablement savoureux.

Les muscles de de son corps se contractèrent soudainement, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la chair des épaules de son amant alors qu'un orgasme foudroyant le terrassait.

Il jouit dans un râle rauque et profond étouffé dans la bouche du brun, ses mains relâchant la pression qu'elles exerçaient, descendant le long de ses bras.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour n'y voir que du noir, clignant des paupières alors que le brun l'embrassait toujours aussi avidement, distinguant vaguement le reflet des verres de ses lunettes. Et d'un coup, le corps de son amant frémit violemment, ses muscles se contractant autour des siens.

Draco pouvait sentir les ongles de Potter rentrer dans la chair de son dos, griffant sa peau sur une de ses omoplates alors que de petits points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux.

Harry se libéra à son tour, en tirant fortement sur ses cheveux, sa tête basculant en arrière, cassant le baiser récemment échangé. Un cri rauque et lourd s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes que Draco voyaient totalement à présent.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine à la vue délicieuse de Potter en proie à l'incroyable orgasme qui venait de l'achever.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, les doigts du brun glissant de ses cheveux pour retomber sur sa nuque alors que sa tête se pencha en avant pour s'échouer dans le creux de son cou.

Draco fit de même, son front allant buter contre l'épaule de Potter, récupérant doucement de sa jouissance fulgurante.

Leurs respirations saccadées emplissaient la chambre, leurs souffles chauds s'écrasant chacun sur leurs corps suintants encore étroitement liés.

L'ex-Serpentard ferma les yeux en sentant la main de Potter caresser délicatement sa nuque, relevant timidement ses bras pour encercler son dos à nouveau dans une étreinte possessive.

Un léger sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Draco, se sentant enfin à sa place.

Harry au creux de ses bras, les battements de son cœur tapant doucement contre son buste, rencontrant les siens dans un rythme similaire.

Alors il pencha sa tête sur le côté pressant sa joue contre son épaule, sa bouche rencontrant la peau du cou de son amant où il y déposa un léger baiser.

Potter tressaillit sous le contact de ses lèvres, pendant que la langue du blond léchait le goût salé de sa transpiration, se délectant de sa saveur subtilement épicée.

Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu manquer cet instant.

Et même s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qui avait poussé Harry à se jeter sur lui de cette façon, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le lâcher pour qu'ils puissent en parler.

Parce que c'est ce qu'ils devaient faire, il en était indubitablement conscient, mais pour l'instant il voulait encore sentir le souffle chaud de Potter contre sa peau. Frémir sous les caresses timides des doigts qui chatouillaient les petits cheveux sur sa nuque.

Alors il soupira, s'autorisant une trêve de quelques instants avant de devoir casser le moment magique.

Éteignant son esprit juste le temps d'une dernière caresse fugace.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 **On arrive à un chapitre crucial qui répondra à de nombreuses questions que vous vous posez tout au long de cette histoire...**

 **J'espère honnêtement que ce que je vous prépare sera bien reçu... (même si je ne vois pas cette fiction autrement de toute façon)**

 **Avouez que je vous fait peur :P (c'est le but... Mouahahahahah !)**

 **En attendant, je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'ici :)**

 **Bises à vous,**

 **Zouille**


	7. Fantasmagorique

**Hello there !**

 **Je vous avais promis de faire vite quand j'aurais le temps d'écrire et bien je pense qu'on peut dire que j'ai tenu cette promesse :)**

 **Pas loin de 27 pages et 13204 mots plus tard, voilà le chapitre qui m'a demandé le plus d'efforts mais aussi et sûrement parce qu'il est le plus important en terme de "réponses" à _certaines_ de vos questions...**

 **J'ai essayé d'être le plus précise possible tout en laissant planer encore quelques doutes pour ne pas tout vous dévoiler dans celui-ci, mais j'espère que cela sera suffisant pour que vous compreniez...**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance si ce n'était pas ce que vous espéreriez et si cette suite vous déçois, mais je ne la voyais pas se passer autrement. J'ai respecté mon idée de départ comme je l'avais imaginée à la base en bidouillant à quelques endroits pour fignoler ou apporter plus de contenant mais l'élément que je prévoyais reste le même.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne (et longue) lecture et vous retrouve plus bas :)**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews des non-connectés :**

 **Mimily :** Salut toi ! Oui, Harry a toujours été un inconditionnel impulsif XD

Ah, ah ! Je ne t'en dis pas plus sur le sujet "Théo" mais... ;)

Comme tu l'as si bien souligné, Harry a effectivement laissé ses pulsions prendre le dessus et on imagine clairement qu'il va devoir dealer avec... J'espère que ce que je prépare répondra à tes attentes à ce niveau-là (et même pour tout le reste d'ailleurs XD).

Merci encore de continuer à me lire et de commenter mes histoires, tu n'imagines pas combien ça me fait plaisir :)

* * *

 **Bêta lectrice :** Nodrie :)

 **Paring :** HPDM

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclamer :** JK Rowling a tous les droits

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 \- Fantasmagorique**

* * *

Le léger bruissement d'un tissu effleura ses oreilles, lui indiquant qu'il devait être partiellement conscient et donc pas complètement endormi.

Quelques murmures suivirent, le poussant à vouloir entrouvrir ses paupières fermement collées. L'exercice s'avéra plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait. Elles semblaient liées à celles du bas, comme si ses yeux étaient restés fermés depuis trop longtemps.

Il força un peu plus, haussant ses sourcils aussi hauts qu'il le put, déliant lentement les muqueuses pour entrevoir un filet de lumière s'infiltrer entre ses cils. Les paupières à demie closes, il ne distingua pas grand-chose mais c'était suffisant pour apercevoir quelques silhouettes se dresser devant lui.

Il lui semblait qu'elles s'afféraient autour de lui, des murmures indécis lui chatouillant les oreilles sans qu'il ne puisse en comprendre le sens même s'il devinait qu'ils lui étaient destinés.

Quelque chose de doux effleura son front, certainement une main, dont la chaleur l'irradia et il eut presque envie de se rendormir. Mais celle-ci se retira aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue et la perte soudaine de ce confort le garda éveillé.

Il essaya de parler mais seul un bruit étranglé sortit du fond de sa gorge et le fit tousser. Dans un réflexe mécanique, il tenta de se redresser pour éviter de s'étouffer mais ce simple geste lui demanda un effort considérable et un nouveau gémissement de douleur siffla d'entre ses lèvres quand les os de son dos craquèrent sous le choc.

Des mains s'agrippèrent à ses bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin et une légère pression le ramena contre son lit où sa tête retomba lourdement contre l'oreiller qu'il sentit l'englober. Cela eut le mérite de décoller un peu plus ses paupières qu'il cligna plusieurs fois sans jamais réussir à les ouvrir complètement pour autant.

Il lui sembla entendre quelqu'un prononcer son prénom mais tout comme sa vision, son ouïe était partiellement altérée et les sons qui lui parvenaient ne ressemblaient pas à des mots qu'il connaissait.

Ces brides de sons sifflaient et résonnaient à l'intérieur de sa tête, se répercutant contre les parois de son crâne l'obligeant à se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Il devina en être totalement incapable quand de simples gémissements peinèrent à s'extirper de sa bouche, brûlant l'intérieur de sa trachée.

Il toussa encore, penchant sa tête douloureuse sur le côté en fermant fortement ses paupières entre-elles.

Il voulut serrer les poings mais n'était même pas sûr d'avoir la force nécessaire pour y parvenir. Les terminaisons nerveuses au bout de ses doigts effleurèrent vaguement le tissu qu'il sentait l'envelopper. Sa perception de son environnement s'accrue lentement pendant qu'il cherchait son souffle au milieu de ses raclements de gorge et les secousses que lui provoquait sa toux.

Les mains continuaient à le toucher par-dessus ce qui devait être ses vêtements. Il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr mais aucune ne semblait rentrer en contact direct avec sa peau.

Son cœur battait plus vite dans sa poitrine, tambourinant contre ses tempes en se mêlant aux murmures incessants des personnes autour de lui.

Il eut envie de leur crier d'arrêter de le toucher, de ne plus tenter de lui parler, de le laisser crever et de se taire à tout jamais.

Il commençait à sentir ses doigts de pieds le démanger, de légers soubresauts le parcourant quand il essaya de les plier, ce qui eut pour effet de déplacer son corps sur le côté, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement de douleur.

Il avait l'impression de redécouvrir son corps, que chaque terminaison nerveuse se réveillait avec lui et lui faisait réaliser qu'il était en vie. Ses membres semblaient se libérer des liens dont ils avaient été étroitement attachés, laissant ainsi respirer ses muscles qu'il sentit se contracter douloureusement par intervalles.

Le simple fait de sentir le poids de son corps l'épuisait. Les draps rêches contre sa peau l'irritaient, comme s'il avait passé plusieurs mois allongé dans un lit sans jamais se lever.

Pleinement conscient des mains qui entouraient ses bras, il voulut les relâcher de leur emprise mais ne parvint qu'à se déplacer un peu plus dans le lit, le tissu glissant tout autour en lui brûlant la peau.

Les murmurent devinrent des voix plus distinctes, allant de la grave à la plus aigüe, lui indiquant qu'aussi bien des hommes que des femmes se trouvaient à ses côtés.

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de battre des paupières, laissant filtrer une lumière affreusement blanche lui brûler la rétine quand il parvint à complètement ouvrir les yeux.

Sa vue était trouble, signe que ses lunettes n'étaient pas sur son nez. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour faire la mise au point sur quelque chose d'assez prêt pour le distinguer et rencontra le bord arrondi d'un meuble juste à côté des barreaux blancs de son lit.

Il fronça des sourcils quand ces derniers lui semblèrent familiers, cherchant dans sa mémoire où il avait déjà vu ce genre de mobilier, plissant ses paupières sous la lumière blanche qui attaquait toujours autant ses pupilles.

Relevant lentement les yeux, il distingua ce qui lui semblait être des rideaux cachant d'autres lits aux barreaux similaires au sien et sentit son souffle se bloquer dans ses poumons quand il reconnut le lieu.

Il déglutit difficilement avant de tourner précautionneusement la tête pour rencontrer les visages flous de ses meilleurs amis qui se tenaient à son chevet, l'encadrant de chaque côté du lit.

Il était particulièrement soulagé de ne pas voir leur mine sûrement préoccupée de son état qu'il imaginait assez pitoyable à cet instant.

« Harry… Est-ce… est-ce que tu nous entends ? » souffla la voix d'Hermione encore un peu diffuse à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Il voulut lui répondre mais les mots moururent dans le fond de sa gorge pour n'en sortir qu'un petit son étranglé et porta sa main à son cou par réflexe.

« Ne force pas, vieux » intima la voix de Ron à sa droite.

Harry tourna les yeux dans sa direction sans le voir, hochant simplement la tête en signe de réponse.

« Mon dieu Harry… Tu nous as fait tellement peur… » ajouta Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

Il supposa qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer et fut d'autant plus satisfait de ne pas affronter son regard rempli de larmes.

« On a bien cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais… » renchérit Ron dans un souffle.

Harry cligna des yeux en relâchant la pression autour de sa gorge. Ça avait beau être un avantage considérable, c'était tout de même très inconfortable de ne pas les voir totalement nets.

« Oui… J'ai parcourus tous les livres que j'ai trouvé pour te sortir de là mais aucun d'eux n'avait la solution » souffla Hermione, avant de renifler doucement.

« Dumbledore nous a dit que tu étais le seul à pouvoir le faire mais tu connais Hermione, toujours à vouloir prouver que les réponses se trouvent forcément dans ses bouquins » soupira Ron, et Harry était persuadé qu'il venait de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Il fallait bien que quelqu'un cherche une solution plutôt que de pleurnicher dans les bras de ta potiche » siffla Hermione avec mépris, et Harry devina sans mal le regard furieux qu'elle devait adresser au rouquin.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à chercher un peu de réconfort quand ton meilleur ami est endormi depuis deux mois sans moyen de le ramener et sans être sûr qu'il y arrive tout seul» rétorqua Ron.

Harry fronça des sourcils en tentant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre.

 _Attends, putain… Quoi ?!_

Il voulut parler mais un son rauque sortit de sa gorge et le fit déglutir douloureusement.

Il vit les visages de ses amis se tourner vivement vers lui et relâcha complètement son cou pour désigner ses yeux de sa main, l'autre serrant fermement les draps entre ses doigts.

C'était devenu insupportable de ne pas les voir et il sentit qu'il aurait besoin d'être en total possession de ses moyens pour affronter ce qui allait suivre.

Ron parut comprendre son geste puisqu'il se pencha sur le côté pour attraper quelque chose et tendit le bras dans sa direction quelques secondes après.

Harry attrapa ce qu'il devina être ses lunettes et les posa sur son nez. Les traits de ses meilleurs amis lui apparurent enfin tout à fait nets ainsi que leurs mines soucieuses comme il s'y était attendu.

Il fronça des sourcils en remarquant qu'ils paraissaient différents des Ron et Hermione avec qui il avait échangé ces derniers jours. Plus jeunes, portant indubitablement leur robe aux couleurs des Gryffondors avec pour chacun l'insigne de préfet épinglée dessus.

Clignant des yeux, il fit un rapide tour de la pièce pour constater qu'il était bien à l'infirmerie de Poudlard comme il s'en était douté. Il loucha sur les bords de ses lunettes qui avaient retrouvées leur aspect rond habituel et une violente panique lui remonta dans la gorge pour l'empêcher de respirer.

Il se sentit blêmir et cela dû se voir parce qu'Hermione se leva subitement en appelant Mme Pomfresh d'une voix forte.

Ron quant à lui, attrapa un verre sur la table de nuit et le rempli d'eau avant de le lui tendre tellement rapidement qu'il en fit tomber quelques gouttes sur les draps.

Harry s'en saisit d'une main tremblante et dû s'aider de sa deuxième pour maintenir le verre pendant qu'il buvait. Il se força à avaler et déglutit quand il sentit l'eau lui couler dans la trachée, passant difficilement la barrière qui la séparait de son estomac.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Pomfresh n'apparaisse dans son champ de vision. En deux pas rapides, elle était déjà à côté de lui effectuant des sorts de diagnostics tout en fronçant des sourcils de concentration.

Harry la regarda faire, incapable de détacher ses yeux des symboles compliqués qui flottaient devant lui. Il imaginait que certains d'entre eux devait s'agir de ses signes vitaux et crispa un peu plus ses mains d'appréhension contre le verre qu'il tenait.

Il se détendit légèrement quand un sourire en coin s'étira sur les lèvres de l'infirmière avant qu'elle ne fasse disparaître les symboles en fumée.

« Eh bien Mr. Potter, il semblerait que vous soyez quasiment sortit d'affaire. À part quelques légers traumatismes, le reste fonctionne parfaitement ! » affirma-t-elle, en hochant la tête.

Ron poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis qu'Hermione affichait un sourire rayonnant, les yeux brillants.

Harry quant à lui, ne fut pas autant soulagé qu'il l'aurait voulu. Apparemment il allait bien, mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas ce qu'il foutait là alors qu'il se souvenait parfaitement être avec Malfoy et qu'ils…

Il écarquilla des yeux, sentant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer au dernier souvenir qu'il avait du blond et principalement de ce qu'ils avaient fait…

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine en se remémorant les derniers instants en sa compagnie ou il s'était laissé envahir par le plaisir qu'il avait lui-même initié.

Il déglutit difficilement en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues d'avoir à ce point laisser les choses déraper autant et resserra sa prise sur son verre jusqu'à ce que ses doigts en fassent complètement le tour et que ses ongles lui rentrent dans la peau.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ça va ? » demanda la voix inquiète d'Hermione à ses côtés.

Le brun cligna une fois des yeux en secouant sa tête pour revenir à lui et tourna son regard dans sa direction.

Elle fronçait des sourcils, son précédent sourire ayant quitté ses lèvres pour n'en laisser qu'une ligne très fine démontrant toute son inquiétude.

Harry voulut parler à nouveau, pour demander ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'il faisait là, comment il s'était réveillé quelques jours avant dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas où il ne se souvenait de rien et pourquoi il était de retour dans celui qu'il avait quitté et ne pensait jamais retrouver…

Ron avait parlé de deux mois, est-ce que c'était vrai ? Est-ce que ça faisait vraiment deux putains de mois qu'il… dormait ?

Comment cela pouvait faire autant alors qu'il était persuadé n'avoir passé que trois jours dans cet espèce de futur presque parfait si on omettait le fait qu'il vivait avec Malfoy ?

Était-ce la réalité ? Est-ce que ça s'était vraiment passé ou bien l'avait-il seulement imaginé ? Ou bien simplement rêvé ?

Il ouvrit la bouche et força un peu sur sa voix, laissant échapper un son rauque qui lui brûla douloureusement la gorge.

« Cela ne sert à rien de forcer Mr. Potter, il est normal qu'à ne pas utiliser votre voix elle mette un peu de temps à revenir. Mais rassurez-vous, vous devriez en récupérer une partie d'ici quelques heures » argumenta Pomfresh, d'un ton dur.

Elle fit un geste de sa baguette magique et conjura un petit flacon de couleur verte avec un bouchon transparent semblable à du cristal sur le dessus.

« Vous seriez prié de bien vouloir avaler cette potion trois fois par jour jusqu'à la recouvrir complètement » ordonna-t-elle ensuite, en lui tendant vivement la fiole.

Harry desserra une de ses mains du verre et sentit ses nerfs tirer d'avoir trop longtemps été malmené et pris le flacon sans se faire prier.

Il déboucha la bouteille et avala une gorgée d'un liquide orange et amer qui engloba l'intégralité de sa trachée, comme un bouclier protecteur qui se collait contre ses parois.

Une sensation de douceur l'envahit pendant que la douleur qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt s'estompa progressivement pour ne laisser qu'un vague souvenir de la brûlure qu'elle avait laissée.

Il se sentit capable de prononcer quelques mots, seulement quelques-uns pour demander ce qu'il voulait le plus savoir.

Il se prépara à ouvrir la bouche de nouveau mais Pomfresh fût plus rapide.

« Je vous prierais maintenant de laisser Mr. Potter se reposer, il va avoir besoin de beaucoup de calme pour que sa voix lui revienne.» asséna-t-elle, de sa voix dure et sans appel.

Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête non sans un dernier sourire à son égard avant de se lever et de s'éloigner de son chevet.

« On revient vite Harry ! » promis Hermione, ses yeux trahissant l'inquiétude qui ne l'avait pas quittée.

« T'inquiète pas vieux, ça va aller maintenant ! » renchérit Ron, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Celles d'Harry s'étirèrent légèrement, heureux de retrouver ses meilleurs amis tels qu'il les connaissait, bien que les questions qui bousculaient sa tête restèrent sans réponses.

Il les regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à la porte de l'infirmerie et lui faire un dernier signe de la main avant de définitivement fermer la porte derrière eux.

Il baissa les yeux sur le flacon qu'il tenait toujours avant de le reboucher et le déposer sur la table de chevet à côté de son lit. Il contempla les draps blancs d'une qualité médiocre comparé à ceux de son lit à baldaquin qu'il avait hâte de retrouver.

Que lui était-il arrivé ? Avait-il vraiment tout inventé ?

Il ferma les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration et expira longuement pour calmer les battements de son cœur qu'il sentait redoubler à la pensée que, peut-être, toute cette histoire n'était jamais arrivée.

L'image de Malfoy traversa ses paupières et son cœur loupa un battement en imaginant que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu n'était sûrement qu'un rêve et que son subconscient avait totalement déraillé.

Il aurait dû se sentir soulagé de cette nouvelle hypothèse mais étrangement, son cœur se comprima dans sa poitrine et un goût amer teinta sa salive.

Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit les cliquetis de la porte s'actionner, le cœur battant d'appréhension à l'idée que Malfoy la passe. C'était stupide, mais il avait encore du mal à se dire qu'il était rentré. Dans son rêve -si c'en était un- il était persuadé que le blond aurait lui aussi été à son chevet, qu'il serait même resté pour ne pas le laisser tout seul pendant que ses amis partiraient.

Il fut cependant ravi de voir Dumbledore apparaître dans l'enchevêtrement de la porte et se diriger dans sa direction. Il avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres pendant qu'il avançait d'un pas lent et assuré, les bruissements de sa robe rouge cassant le lourd silence qui les entourait.

« Bonsoir Harry » dit-il en se positionnant juste devant le pied de son lit.

Harry voulut lui répondre mais seulement un léger murmure en sortit.

Le sourire du directeur s'étira légèrement pendant qu'il levait la main dans un signe qui se voulait réconfortant, se doutant certainement de son état d'esprit en cet instant.

« J'imagine que tu as une multitude de questions à me poser, bien que tu en soi pour le moment incapable » annonça-t-il en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demie lune.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement, tentant de se relever un peu dans son lit mais ne réussit qu'à s'arracher un gémissement de douleur plus proche du sifflement.

« Aussi, je pense qu'au vu de ton état pour le moins stable mais encore incertain aux dires de Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley, nous devrons reporter notre petite discussion quand tu auras complètement retrouvé l'usage de la parole, je ne le crains » ajouta Dumbledore, d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Harry fronça des sourcils, la colère mêlée à la fatigue le gagnant peu à peu quand il comprit qu'il allait devoir attendre une durée indéterminée avant d'avoir ses putains de réponses.

« Je… Il… faut… » commença-t-il en forçant sur sa voix avant qu'une quinte de toux ne le reprenne.

« Je comprends que tout ceci soit très perturbant pour toi Harry, mais tu n'es pas encore en état que je t'explique quoique ce soit » déclara le directeur, d'un ton plus doux que le dernier.

Harry prit une grande inspiration, toussant encore un peu pendant que des larmes remplissaient ses yeux sous la douleur qui émanait de sa gorge.

Il serrait les draps avec force pour s'empêcher de perdre le contrôle et de fracasser tout ce qu'il avait sous la main bien qu'il n'était pas persuadé d'arriver à coordonner tous ses membres pour le faire.

Il se sentait épuisé bien qu'il ait visiblement dormi un certain laps de temps, il n'avait absolument pas l'impression de s'être reposé. Bien au contraire, il lui semblait que son corps était vidé de toute son énergie et que la fatigue s'emparait de lui.

« Dors à présent. Parce que si tu penses ne pas en avoir besoin, je peux te garantir que ton corps ne tiendras pas longtemps si tu ne te repose pas » conclut Dumbledore, avec un petit sourire énigmatique.

Harry, qui sentait l'épuisement le rattraper ne put que cligner des yeux pour tenter de se garder éveillé, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement pour l'empêcher de s'en aller.

Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit, lâchant les draps qu'il ne tenait quasiment déjà plus et fixa le plafond blanc d'un air absent.

Il savait qu'il allait bientôt s'endormir, peut-être un effet secondaire de la potion ? Ou bien comme le disait Dumbledore, son corps n'était pas en état de beaucoup plus pour le moment…

Il aurait voulu être capable de lui crier qu'il avait assez de force pour entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire, qu'il n'en avait rien à battre de la fatigue et que seul les réponses à ses putains de questions comptaient à cet instant. Mais ses paupières étaient tellement lourdes qu'il avait maintenant du mal à les garder ouvertes et son esprit était beaucoup trop embrumé pour qu'il assimile correctement les explications qu'on lui fournirait.

Harry se sentit partir au milieu des draps hospitaliers et du silence agréable qui l'entourait. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour qu'il s'abandonne au sommeil et ferme définitivement les yeux.

OoOoOoO

Il était en train de voler sur son Eclair de Feu, donnant des directives à son équipe pendant un entraînement de Quidditch quand le léger couinement d'une porte qui s'ouvre retentit à l'intérieur de son crâne.

Harry ralentit sur son balai tout en arrêtant les instructions qu'il était en train d'expliquer à Angelina sur les techniques de passes qu'il avait lus dans _« Le Quidditch à travers les âges »_ et tendit l'oreille pour se concentrer sur les pas qui résonnaient à travers le stade.

Il tourna la tête dans leur direction mais ne vit que les gradins où seulement quelques élèves étaient présents pour les encourager.

Il crut distinguer des bruissements d'étoffe, comme ceux d'une robe qui frotte lorsqu'on avance et le claquement des pans qui frappe le sol sous l'effet du vent.

Le stade autour de lui se fit un peu plus flou mais l'entraînement continuait et Angélina était déjà repartie, en possession du souaffle, vers les buts adverses.

Harry plissa des yeux pour tenter de voir plus net mais l'image des gradins était devenue forme abstraite et les élèves qu'il avait aperçu n'étaient déjà plus visibles et ressemblaient plus à des taches de couleurs.

Les pas s'étaient arrêtés et seul le bruit des balais continuait de siffler à ses oreilles pendant que les membres de son équipe s'affairaient, le dépassant pour remplir le rôle qui leur était attribué.

Il se mit alors à la recherche du vif d'or et cligna des yeux quand il se rendit compte que même le ciel semblait brouillé. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que ses coéquipiers devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à distinguer.

Sa vision devenait de plus en plus trouble alors qu'il était persuadé d'avoir encore ses lunettes sur le nez.

Il secoua la tête, espérant reprendre ses esprits et ainsi recouvrer correctement la vue mais lorsqu'il reposa ses yeux sur le décor, c'était comme si les images s'étaient mélangées entre-elles pour ne former qu'une peinture abstraite et dépourvue de détails.

Il sentit comme une présence à côté de lui et tourna vivement sur son balai pour lui faire face. Mais là encore, personne ne se trouvait à proximité, seulement cette sensation de chaleur qui émane d'un corps qui se trouve à vos côtés.

Harry fronça des sourcils, de plus en plus perturbé par l'étrangeté de la situation, cherchant dans ses souvenirs s'il avait déjà été confronté à ce genre d'évènements particuliers sans en trouver un seul.

Et puis soudain un bruit distinct effleura ses oreilles, alors il resta immobile pour tenter de l'identifier.

Il s'agissait d'une respiration. Elle était lente et assez faible mais paraissait assez profonde pour qu'il l'entende d'aussi près.

Un souffle chaud s'écrasa sur son visage et il fût convaincu qu'il était en train de rêver.

L'odeur mentholée qu'il inspira lui remplit les narines, électrisant tous ses sens et il se sentit frissonner.

Tout devint clair en quelques secondes dans son esprit, il était en train de rêver et quelqu'un était en train de le regarder dormir.

Comme si son subconscient avait eu besoin de sa bénédiction, la combinaison de couleurs qui l'entourait s'effaça lentement pour ne laisser place qu'au noir, semblable à une nuit sans étoiles où il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

Totalement conscient de son état, il lutta contre lui-même pour se réveiller et fronça des paupières qu'il sentait fermées à présent pour tenter de les décoller.

Le souffle chaud avait fini par quitter son visage désormais et les bruits d'étoffe étaient de retour, semblant beaucoup plus près maintenant qu'il reprenait connaissance.

 _Plus vite, putain !_

Il voulait absolument se réveiller avant que la personne qui était à son chevet ne quitte la pièce sans qu'il ne puisse voir qui c'était.

Les pas s'éloignaient pendant qu'il ouvrait enfin les yeux et battait frénétiquement des paupières pour habituer sa vue à la pénombre.

Il tourna vivement la tête sur le côté dans l'espoir de tomber nez à nez avec l'inconnu qu'il avait entendu mais celui-ci était déjà en train de quitter les lieux.

Harry n'eut le temps que d'apercevoir une silhouette de couleur sombre en train de refermer la porte ainsi que quelques mèches de cheveux claires voler sous l'effet du battant quand il se referma.

Il cligna des yeux avant de froncer des sourcils.

Il s'était endormi avec ses lunettes sur le nez, trop épuisé pour avoir eu la force de les retirer quand Dumbledore l'avait laissé.

Un léger parfum enveloppait l'air à l'endroit où la silhouette avait dû se trouver en train de l'observer quelques minutes auparavant et l'odeur subtile et fraîche lui fit écarquiller les yeux quand il pensa la reconnaître.

Les battements de son cœur redoublèrent pendant qu'il respirait à plein poumon de cette odeur particulière légèrement poivrée qu'il était persuadé d'avoir déjà senti.

Il déglutit difficilement en fixant la porte désormais fermée où se tenait l'inconnu qui était venu, le surveiller ? Voir comment il allait ?

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la couverture qu'il n'avait même pas souvenir de tenir jusque-là et il fût de plus en plus évident de qui se trouvait là avant qu'il ne finisse par se réveiller.

 _Malfoy…_

Il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr, mais la probabilité que Malfoy était venu cette nuit dans l'infirmerie se matérialisait sans peine dans son esprit depuis que les effluves du parfum lui était parvenues.

Harry savait qu'il aurait dû s'inquiéter de son cœur qui battait trop vite à la simple pensée que le blond était ici il y a quelques instants. Que ce n'était pas normal d'avoir le souffle court dès que l'idée même que Malfoy était peut-être en train de l'observer et que la chaleur qui prenait possession de son ventre était plus que déplacée.

Mais bordel, plus rien n'avait de sens depuis plusieurs jours dans sa putain de tête. Il n'était même pas sûr d'être véritablement rentré dans le monde qu'il connaissait.

Peut-être était-ce encore une invention de son esprit détraqué qui lui montrait ce qu'il avait envie de voir ? Ou encore un sort qu'on lui aurait jeté pour lui faire croire qu'il était revenu alors qu'en fait, il était toujours coincé dans une autre réalité ?

Harry ne savait vraiment plus quoi en penser.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que la dernière personne qu'il avait vu avant de se réveiller ici était Malfoy et qu'il lui avait complètement fait perdre la tête. Tous ses sens avaient été décuplés quand il s'était frotté contre lui à la recherche d'une libération.

Il avait eu besoin d'assouvir toute cette connerie de désir qu'il avait accumulé au fil des derniers jours pour le blond.

Harry serra un peu plus les draps entre ses doigts au souvenir amer que lui laissait ce malheureux dérapage et ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de l'annihiler pour de bon.

Est-ce que ça s'était vraiment passé ? Peut-être qu'il l'avait simplement imaginé après tout et qu'il n'avait pas à se soucier des sentiments confus qui se bousculaient à l'intérieur de lui quand il pensait à Malfoy et à ses putains de yeux gris.

Le seul moyen pour oublier tout ce qui s'était passé était encore d'avoir des réponses mais Dumbledore avait été très clair à ce sujet et il devait attendre d'avoir récupéré un semblant de voix et d'être remis sur pieds pour qu'il lui raconte toute la vérité sur cette histoire.

Il avait beau être complètement réveillé à présent, il se sentait épuisé par le poids des souvenirs qui n'en était peut-être pas et ne fût pas surpris quand la fatigue lui tomba dessus comme une enclume au milieu de toutes ses réflexions.

De toute évidence, le simple fait de réfléchir était une épreuve dans son état actuel et il n'avait clairement pas envie de lutter contre tout en sachant que ça ne le mènerait à rien de bon.

Il prit tout de même la peine de retirer ses lunettes cette fois-ci, les déposant délicatement sur la table de nuit avant de laisser tomber sa tête contre son oreiller. Il tourna les yeux vers la porte, juste au cas où la silhouette au parfum de Malfoy aurait dans l'idée de repasser le voir et s'endormit en quelques secondes à peine à cette dernière pensée.

OoOoOoO

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, le premier réflexe qu'il eut fût d'attraper ses lunettes pour les mettre sur son nez et de fixer la porte. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes mais suffisamment pour lui donner envie de se frapper d'être aussi con.

C'était un réflexe stupide. Il était évident que si Malfoy avait attendu la nuit pour venir le voir, c'était qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'intention d'être surpris en train d'observer Harry pendant son sommeil. Le brun se doutait bien qu'il n'allait pas soudainement apparaître simplement parce qu'il le souhaitait.

Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il s'agisse bien du blond, mais au vu des battements de son traitre de cœur, il l'espérait grandement.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses émotions inappropriées, il tourna les yeux vers la potion que Pomfresh lui avait laissée la veille au soir et tendit le bras pour s'en saisir. Il l'ouvrit et en bu une gorgée en grimaçant sous le goût amer qu'il sentit glisser sur sa langue.

Il réprima un frisson quand le liquide se répandit dans l'ensemble de son corps, soulageant dans le même temps, sa trachée encore meurtrie. Harry se racla la gorge avant de déglutir pour avaler le restant de salive mélangée aux dernières gouttes de potions et tenta de prononcer quelques mots.

L'exercice s'avéra beaucoup moins douloureux que la veille et il arriva à dire « Bonjour » d'une voix un peu rauque, encore un peu trop proche du murmure à son goût.

Il sourit, soulagé d'avoir récupéré si rapidement un peu de sa voix qui ne semblait plus fonctionner hier encore.

« Bonjour à vous aussi Mr. Potter » répondit celle de Pomfresh qui venait tout juste de rentrer dans la pièce.

Harry sursauta dans son lit, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver et lui adressa un petit sourire en acquiesçant.

« Alors, voyons voir où vous en êtes aujourd'hui » déclara-t-elle en se postant juste à ses côtés, effectuant des gestes compliqués de la baguette pour jeter son sort de diagnostic.

Les symboles qu'il avait vu hier apparurent, flottant devant ses yeux avant que Pomfresh ne les fassent pivoter d'un geste du poignet. Harry pouvait voir ses yeux se plisser pendant qu'elle les examinait, ne trahissant aucun signe sur son visage qui pourrait montrer ce qu'elle en pensait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle les fit disparaître et se tourna vers lui.

« Bien. Il semblerait que vous vous rétablissiez assez vite jeune homme. Encore une journée ici et je pense que ce soir vous pourrez retourner dans votre dortoir pour la nuit » affirma-t-elle d'un hochement de tête.

Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris d'être aussi vite relâché et ne put empêcher un sourire étirer ses lèvres à la perspective de retrouver enfin son lit et ses camarades ce soir.

Il y avait une ombre au tableau cependant, qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement pas négliger.

Et si tout ceci n'était pas vrai ? Et s'il repartait dans l'autre monde avant d'avoir pu parler à Dumbledore et d'éclaircir les choses ?

Son sourire se fana un peu alors que la peur assombrissait ses pensées. Il déglutit et cligna des yeux avant de reporter son attention sur Pomfresh qui n'avait pas attendu sa réponse pour se diriger vers son bureau.

Il tenta de se convaincre que rien ne lui arriverait d'ici là mais quand on savait à quel point il avait tendance à se retrouver dans les situations les plus délicates au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, cela restait compliqué à ne pas envisager…

 _Ça va aller, tout est rentré dans l'ordre, tu vas retrouver Ron et Hermione et tout ira bien…_

Ouais, sauf que ça il n'en savait foutrement rien…

Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ce soit vrai et attendre que la journée passe sans encombre.

Il avait hâte de discuter de tout ça avec Dumbledore et s'il savait que Pomfresh ne le retiendrait pas de force, il serait déjà sorti d'ici pour aller dans son bureau et le confronter à lui expliquer tout ce qu'il savait.

OoOoOoO

« T'inquiètes vieux, on ne va pas te demander de chanter l'hymne de Poudlard pour vérifier que tu peux à nouveau parler » ricana Ron, en mâchant une chocogrenouille sur une chaise à ses côtés.

« Est-ce que tu peux éviter de parler la bouche pleine Ronald, c'est particulièrement agaçant ! » grimaça Hermione, en fixant le rouquin d'un air dégoûté.

« Oh c'est bon, pas plus agaçant que toi toujours en train de râler » railla Ron, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne râle pas ! J'émets juste à voix haute ce que tout le monde pense tout bas, n'est-ce pas Harry ? » siffla-t-elle, en se tournant vers lui, s'attendant visiblement à ce qu'il approuve ses dires.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire devant les chamailleries de ses meilleurs amis qui l'énervaient d'ordinaire mais qui lui avait finalement manqué en quelques jours. Ils avaient enfin un comportement qui lui semblait familier et il se sentait beaucoup plus serein de les voir ainsi.

Dire que la dernière fois qu'il les avaient vu ils étaient sur le point de se marier… Harry ne savait vraiment pas comment ces deux-là pourraient un jour finir ensemble. Ils étaient beaucoup trop différents pour s'entendre !

 _Comme toi et Malfoy…_

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que lui et le blond n'avait aussi rien en commun et qu'absolument tout les opposait, et pourtant…

Pourtant, à en croire ce qu'il avait vu, ils paraissaient heureux, tout comme Ron et Hermione. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir bâti un couple sérieux qui s'aimait, d'après les dires de ces derniers et le comportement de Malfoy envers lui ne faisait qu'accentuer cette vérité.

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer en pensant au blond, c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait oublier, mais le souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait restait bien ancré dans son esprit et son bas ventre réagissait chaque fois qu'il lui traversait la tête.

Il se racla la gorge avant d'essayer de prendre la parole.

« V-vous… me confirmez bien que… on est bien en sixième année hein ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix encore rauque de n'avoir pas parlé depuis longtemps.

« Bien sûr ! » affirma Ron, « En quelle année veux-tu qu'on soit ? » demanda-t-il, en croquant dans une nouvelle chocogrenouille dont il tira sur la tête pour l'arracher.

Harry haussa les épaules, incapable d'argumenter plus.

Comment pouvait-il leur raconter ce qu'il avait vu ? Rêvé ? Vécu ?

Il n'était pas sûr, lui-même, que cela se soit réellement passé et compte tenu de leur place dans cette réalité et de la sienne, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de déblatérer sur le sujet.

« Ouais, désolé, je suis encore un peu confus… » souffla-t-il un peu bas.

« C'est normal Harry, ça fait deux mois que tu es dans une sorte de coma et qui sait comment tu as pu te retrouver dans cet état… » répondit Hermione, fronçant des sourcils à mesure qu'elle réfléchissait encore pour trouver la réponse à sa question muette.

« Il n'y a que Dumbledore qui peut savoir, ce gars à réponse à tout ! » déclara Ron, comme une évidence.

« J'espère que tu as raison… » acquiesça Harry,en baissant les yeux sur les draps de son lit.

« Evidemment ! Il est peut-être fou, mais c'est un génie et il a toujours su expliquer les évènements improbables qui se sont passés dans cette foutue école » renchérit Ron, des promesses plein les yeux.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire avant de prendre un fondant du chaudron dans la boite déjà entamée sur sa table de chevet. Il croqua dedans, le laissant fondre sur sa langue pour en savourer le goût avant de finalement l'avaler.

« Ron a raison, Harry. Si Dumbledore t'a convoqué dans son bureau ce soir c'est qu'il a forcément une théorie » intima Hermione, avec un petit sourire encourageant.

Harry lui rendit son sourire avant de se caler un peu plus contre son oreiller. La fatigue était encore présente bien qu'il ait dormit plus que de raison ces dernières heures, sans parler des deux mois dont il n'avait aucun souvenirs…

C'était comme si son corps se réveillait avec lui, réapprenait à fonctionner après avoir pris des vacances pendant une certaine durée. Harry avait l'impression de ne jamais récupérer, chaque geste chaque parole prononcée était un effort qu'il lui fallait endurer. Ça l'épuisait de sourire, alors que la peur lui bouffait les entrailles mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter plus ses amis qui avaient passés deux mois à se morfondre sur son état de santé.

Il avait fait le choix de ne rien leur révéler. Parce qu'il ne savait pas quelles causes et effets cela engendrerait. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas parler de la vie hypothétique qu'il avait vu se dérouler, qu'il aurait sûrement pu apprécier si elle ne concernait pas Malfoy…

Harry serra les dents en pensant que ça n'avait pas été si horrible que ça finalement. Il avait beau essayer de cracher dessus pour se réconforter, il savait que ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Il avait commencé à apprécier cette version améliorée de Malfoy et un peu plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru…

« On doit te laisser, on a cours de Métamorphose dans cinq minutes et il faut encore traverser tout le château pour y aller » annonça Hermione, en regardant la montre à son poignet.

Ron soupira avant de lui jeter un regard compatissant.

« T'inquiètes pas vieux, on se retrouve dans la salle commune tout à l'heure après ton entrevue avec Dumbledore » promis-t-il, dans un sourire en coin.

« Ouais, allez-y, je vous rejoins après » répondit Harry, en acquiesçant.

Ron et Hermione se levèrent dans un léger bruissement de robes et lui sourirent à nouveau.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour les cours, Harry, je t'ai déjà recopié et résumé tout ce qu'on a apprit pendant que tu dormais » déclara Hermione.

Harry réprima un rire en voyant Ron rouler des yeux derrière elle. Il n'avait pas un seul instant douté que sa meilleure amie avait fait en sorte qu'il rattrape tout ce retard quand il se réveillerait. Le contraire l'aurait d'autant plus étonné.

« Merci » répondit-il simplement.

Elle lui fit un sourire assuré et suivit Ron vers la sortie pour leur prochain cours.

OoOoOoO

Harry resta seul pendant plus d'une heure avant que la porte de l'infirmerie ne s'ouvre à nouveau sur Ginny.

Il sentit son cœur faire un petit bon dans sa poitrine quand elle apparut dans son champ de vision. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis et il était étrangement soulagé de voir qu'elle était toujours là.

« Hey ! » énonça-t-elle, avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Hey… » répondit-il, en lui rendant son sourire.

« Comment va le bel endormi ? » ricana-t-elle, avant de s'installer sur la chaise où son frère s'était trouvé une heure avant.

« Pas trop mal, je peux regagner le dortoir dès ce soir d'après Pomfresh » annonça-t-il, en se redressant pour être totalement assis sur son lit.

« Oh, bonne nouvelle, alors ! » déclara Ginny, étirant un peu plus ses lèvres jusqu'à découvrir ses dents.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement.

Il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler quelques instants. Il l'a trouvait toujours aussi belle, ses cheveux flamboyants retombant sagement sur ses épaules, ses taches de rousseur parsemant l'arête de son nez et ses yeux couleur orange brillants de sympathie et de malice.

Elle passa la main dans sa chevelure pour la ramener dans son dos, lui envoyant directement une légère effluve de fleur qu'il appréciait tant. Harry inspira discrètement son parfum qui le détendit aussitôt. Il était pleinement conscient de ce qu'il éprouvait pour Ginny et malgré l'épisode Malfoy, ses sentiments n'avaient semble-t-il pas diminués.

Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement à cette information cruciale que lui envoyait directement son cœur. Tout allait sûrement rentrer dans l'ordre comme il avait espéré même s'il n'était pas certain qu'elle ressente la même chose à son égard. Savoir que ce qu'il ressentait était encore présent était une petite victoire qui le ramenait dans la réalité qu'il connaissait.

Il était bel et bien rentré et ça lui suffisait.

« Comment va l'équipe ? Vous avez trouvé un attrapeur remplaçant pendant que je n'étais pas opérationnel ? » demanda-t-il, immédiatement.

Ginny grimaça avant d'afficher une moue plaintive.

« Aucun de ceux que nous avons auditionné ne faisait l'affaire alors j'ai dû troquer ma place de poursuiveuse pour te remplacer » annonça-t-elle, en soupirant.

Harry haussa des sourcils.

« Et c'est une mauvaise chose ? » demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas l'agacement de cette dernière.

Ginny lui fit un petit sourire avant de reprendre.

« Non, mais je ne m'y sens pas vraiment à ma place. C'est toi l'attrapeur, Harry, moi je préfère largement voler après le souaffle plutôt que le vif » expliqua-t-elle, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry eut un petit rire.

« Je comprends » assura-t-il, en hochant la tête.

Il y eut un petit silence agréable où aucun d'eux ne parla. Ginny jouait avec une mèche de ses beaux cheveux pendant qu'Harry se laissait hypnotiser par ce geste. Il sentait déjà la fatigue le regagner et ses yeux luttaient pour rester ouverts.

Cela dû se voir puisque Ginny se leva tout de suite, le raclement des pieds de la chaise le faisant un peu sursauter.

« Bien, je vais te laisser te reposer, je vois que tu en as besoin »

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer en clignant un peu ses yeux pour rester éveillé le temps qu'elle s'en aille.

« À plus tard Harry, j'espère que tu seras suffisamment en forme pour reprendre les entraînements » ajouta-t-elle, dans un dernier clin d'œil.

« J'y compte bien » promis Harry, dans un murmure qui se voulait assuré mais qui était néanmoins teinté d'inquiétude.

Elle lui fit un dernier sourire avant de se diriger vers la sortie et Harry ne put qu'entendre la porte se rabattre derrière elle pendant que ses yeux se fermaient.

OoOoOoOo

Il ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard, juste à temps pour prendre son traitement avant que Pomfresh ne lui annonce qu'il pouvait retourner dans la salle commune des Gryffondor s'il le souhaitait.

La soirée était déjà pas mal avancée et l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Dumbledore était proche alors il opta pour récupérer quelques minutes encore, le temps de se réveiller complètement avant de s'y diriger directement.

Il se leva lentement, prenant bien soin de ne pas trop se brusquer pour ne pas tomber. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il n'avait pas marché sur de longues distances. Ses courts trajets aux toilettes ou dans la salle de bain ne comptant pas dans le tableau et il ne voulait pas s'affaler comme un imbécile la première fois qu'il sortirait.

Il se mit donc debout avec précaution, prenant le temps de s'habiller de sa robe aux couleurs des Gryffondors qui lui avait profondément manquée les quelques jours qu'il avait passé dans son autre vie. Il rassembla ses effets personnels que ses amis lui avaient apportés au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures et se dirigea lentement vers la porte non sans une boule d'appréhension gonflant dans sa gorge.

Harry ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait une fois qu'il se retrouverait devant Dumbledore. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que ce dernier allait lui apprendre –si tant est qu'il savait véritablement ce qu'il s'était passé– et la peur que ce ne soit pas le cas lui congestionnait les membres, l'empêchant d'avancer correctement.

Il soupira en ouvrant la porte de l'infirmerie, essayant de faire taire toutes les questions qui se bousculaient à l'intérieur de lui, sachant que ça ne mènerait à rien de ressasser sans avoir plus d'informations. Il allait justement voir le Directeur dans ce but précis et espérait profondément ressortir de son bureau avec des réponses satisfaisantes.

Harry ouvrit la porte en grand et s'apprêta à sortir, la tête résolument baissée sur ses pieds quand son regard rencontra une paire de chaussures vernies.

Il se figea avant de rentrer dans la personne qui se trouvait manifestement devant lui.

Fronçant des sourcils, il releva la tête lentement pour voir apparaître une robe différente de la sienne en bien des aspects. Déjà, la qualité du tissu semblait meilleure et la couleur des pans intérieurs n'était pas celle des Gryffondors mais celle des Serpentards à en juger par le blason épinglé sur le buste de la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

Harry leva ses yeux un cran de plus pour rencontrer le regard froid et gris qui l'avait hanté depuis qu'il était revenu.

 _Oh putain…_

Draco Malfoy lui faisait face, droit comme un piquet, ses yeux trahissant la surprise pendant qu'il le fixait comme s'il ne semblait pas y croire.

Un tourbillon d'émotions envahit le brun quand il se mit à le détailler. La blancheur acariâtre de sa peau semblait avoir capturé toutes les lumières éclairant le couloir et c'était comme s'il se mettait à briller, l'éblouissant suffisamment pour qu'Harry soit obligé de plisser des yeux. Ses cheveux étaient tellement blonds qu'ils viraient au blanc, chaque mèche soigneusement plaquées en arrière à la cire. Son nez pointu et ses pommettes saillantes accentuaient l'air froid et méprisant qu'il s'évertuait d'afficher malgré la peur qu'on lisait distinctement dans son regard gris.

Le cœur d'Harry martela sa poitrine, alors que les images de Malfoy plus vieux défilaient devant ses yeux. Il se souvenait avec une précision déconcertante de tous les aspects physiques qu'il avait regardés, touché et sentit lors de la dernière soirée qu'ils avaient partagée.

La peur, le désir et l'envie avait élus domicile dans son cœur ce soir-là et lui avait fait perdre pied comme jamais il n'avait été confronté jusque-là.

Si revoir Ginny avait été agréable et l'avait conforté dans ce qu'il ressentait, avec Malfoy c'était terrifiant. C'était tellement puissant que ça lui coupait la respiration, lui happait tout l'air qu'il avait dans ses poumons.

Il n'y avait aucun doute que le Draco Malfoy qui se tenait devant lui était la version qu'il avait toujours connue. Le personnage froid et sarcastique qui lui avait pourrie l'existence depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Le putain d'aristocrate qui dénigrait tout ce qui n'est pas digne de sa valeur selon lui, la pâle copie de son propre connard de père tout juste bon à rabaisser autrui.

Harry avait presque oublié à quel point il le haïssait après avoir connu une version améliorée de ce dernier. Celle-ci n'avait rien à voir avec le Malfoy qu'il avait sous les yeux. Des traits tirés de son visage au regard dur et glacial que lui lançait ses orbes gris.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas tant l'aspect physique qui dérangeait le brun, mais bien ce qu'il ressentait en l'ayant devant lui. Les battements de son cœur redoublaient, semblant ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter, frappant contre ses tempes, l'empêchant de résonner correctement.

Que ce soit le Malfoy de seize ans ou bien celui de vingt-six, Harry avait cette étrange sensation qui lui broyait les entrailles et comprimait son estomac. Il déglutit difficilement, avalant très peu de salive tant sa gorge était sèche soudainement.

Il ne savait dire si l'envie de se jeter sur lui était dans le but de le frapper ou de l'embrasser comme il en crevait d'envie depuis qu'il connaissait le goût de ses putains de lèvres.

Il cligna des yeux sous le flot impressionnant d'émotions qui le submergeait. Il en avait presque le tournis et la nausée commençait à poindre son nez dans l'équation. Il se retenait d'haleter mais avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer d'avoir Malfoy qui le fixait toujours avec cet air surpris et apeuré.

 _Calme-toi, bordel !_

Harry prit une grande inspiration pour se donner le courage de parler mais seul un léger murmure passa les barrières de ses lèvres.

« Malfoy… » souffla-t-il, incapable de faire plus.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire bouger ce dernier qui sursauta légèrement avant de reculer d'un pas sans le lâcher des yeux.

Il fronçait des sourcils, ne semblant pas croire ce qu'il voyait alors que seul Harry se tenait devant lui.

Le brun avança d'un pas, déterminé à comprendre le comportement étrange qu'affichait Malfoy mais un bruit retentit sur le côté les faisant tous deux tourner la tête vers son origine.

L'un des portraits accrochés au mur venait de renverser une tasse qui s'était maintenant brisée sur le sol de son décor et il s'évertuait à ramasser les morceaux avec sa main.

Harry reporta son attention sur Malfoy, tournant vivement la tête dans sa direction. Le blond fixait encore le tableau, un muscle de sa mâchoire tressauta avant qu'il ne tourne ses yeux sur lui, la respiration difficile au vu de sa poitrine qui peinait à remonter.

Le souffle d'Harry se bloqua dans la sienne pendant qu'il fixait ce regard en biais gris. Ses mains étaient devenues moites et celle qui tenait toujours la porte, glissait un peu autour de la poignée.

Malfoy finit par casser le contact visuel pour s'enfuir à grands pas dans la direction opposée.

Harry cligna des yeux avant de lâcher la porte et de s'élancer à sa poursuite.

« Malfoy ! » cria-t-il à la silhouette du blond qui dévalait déjà les escaliers, sûrement pour se rendre jusqu'aux cachots.

Il tenta de le suivre mais le peu d'efforts qu'il faisait l'épuisaient et il dû abandonner au milieu des marches du deuxième escalier pour reprendre son souffle.

Harry s'appuyait lourdement contre la rambarde en se tenant les côtes. Il haletait bruyamment, l'air qui lui rentrait directement dans les poumons lui brûlait la gorge et ressortait dans un sifflement assez inquiétant.

C'était incroyable comme ses capacités physiques semblaient terriblement diminuées. De petits points noirs se mirent à danser dans son champ de vision et il dû fermer les yeux pour les chasser.

Avalant difficilement le peu de salive qui humidifiait sa bouche, il prit une dernière grande respiration avant d'expirer longuement pour calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur.

Harry ne savait pas si la véritable cause de son rythme cardiaque était due au fait d'avoir couru après Malfoy pour le rattraper ou simplement de l'avoir croisé alors qu'il en crevait d'envie depuis qu'il était revenu.

En y repensant, c'était assez improbable d'être tombé sur lui dès qu'il était sorti de l'infirmerie. À croire qu'il était réellement venu pour le voir…

Peut-être que c'était le cas après tout…

Harry fronça des sourcils, se rappelant de la nuit dernière où il avait vraiment cru que Malfoy se trouvait à son chevet pendant qu'il dormait. Il avait été presque sûr que c'était le blond qu'il avait vu quitter l'infirmerie quand il s'était réveillé.

 _Et si c'était vrai ?_

Et si c'était bien lui que Malfoy était venu trouver ?

Ses doutes semblaient se confirmer quant au parfum qu'il avait respiré et les quelques mèches blondes qu'il avait aperçues voler quand la porte s'était refermée.

La question était de savoir pour quelle raison serait-il venu et surtout en plein milieu de la nuit ?

Harry tentait de rassembler le peu d'éléments qu'il avait mais aucunes des informations dont ils disposaient ne semblaient correspondre.

La seule chose dont il était particulièrement sûr était que de revoir Malfoy avait été un putain de choc auquel sa tête et son cœur n'étaient manifestement pas préparés.

Ce n'était clairement pas normal ce qui venait de se produire, il le savait, au plus profond de lui, Harry l'avait _senti_ …

Cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Ginny quand il l'avait revue, elle aussi. Ça avait été totalement différent, presque fade à côté du tourbillon d'émotions qui l'avait traversé quand il s'était retrouvé face au blond.

Harry déglutit quand il sentit sa poitrine s'oppresser et son estomac se nouer en repensant aux yeux gris qui l'avaient sondé quelques minutes avant. Malfoy avait paru troublé de le voir debout et réveillé, comme s'il s'attendait à le trouvé toujours alité dans son lit.

Honteusement, il espérait que peut-être, il ait éprouvé des sentiments similaires aux siens à ce moment précis. Parce qu'il ne croyait pas possible de ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un. Un sentiment tellement puissant que ça en devenait douloureux. Et s'il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir vécu, alors ce n'était pas propre à lui… Il ne serait pas encore l'unique personne à sortir du lot pour ses nombreuses facultés qui faisait sa putain de célébrité.

Si Malfoy avait lui aussi partagé les mêmes émotions, il pourrait prétendre que ce n'était pas une illusion mais bien quelque chose de réel qui s'était produit entre eux et alors Harry se sentirait un peu mieux.

Au milieu de ses réflexions, il se souvint de son rendez-vous avec Dumbledore et se hâta de remonter les marches de l'escalier où il s'était arrêté pour se rendre à son bureau.

Il verrait plus tard en ce qui concernait Malfoy, il devait d'abord comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé et comment cela avait pu se passer. C'était principalement sur cette histoire qu'il devait se concentrer pour avancer, pour clarifier la situation plus que déroutante dans laquelle il était empêtré.

Alors il fit taire toutes les autres pensées tournées indubitablement sur Malfoy et ses putains de nouvelles sensations qui flottaient à l'intérieur de lui et fonça tête baissée jusqu'au deuxième étage pour récupérer les réponses dont il avait besoin. Celles qui expliqueraient pourquoi il en était arrivé là.

Pourtant, la douleur qui lui comprimait le cœur restait présente, appuyant plus que nécessaire sur l'organe pour lui rappeler que, chaque fois que ça avait un rapport avec Malfoy, il était dans cet état-là…

Et même si avant il n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention, même si ça avait été différent par le passé, son cœur n'avait jamais cessé de battre plus fort chaque fois qu'il le croisait…

OoOoOoOo

Harry venait de finir de monter la dernière marche de l'escalier qui le séparait du palier du deuxième étage, le souffle court d'avoir dû se dépêcher pour ne pas arriver en retard.

Il avança de quelques pas avant de se retrouver devant l'affreuse gargouille de pierre qui gardait le bureau du directeur.

Il l'a contempla un instant en grimaçant avant de donner le mot de passe.

« Suçacides » prononça-t-il, distinctement.

La gargouille s'anima soudainement, se redressant sur toute sa longueur avant de faire un pas sur le côté pour débloquer le passage secret.

Le mur s'écarta pour laisser place à l'escalier en colimaçon qui se matérialisait petit à petit.

Harry gravit les marches jusqu'à la porte massive en chêne où il toqua à l'aide du heurtoir en forme de griffon. Celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule et la voix lointaine de Dumbledore l'invita à entrer.

Il avança au centre de la pièce circulaire qu'il avait beaucoup visitée depuis le début de l'année, saluant vaguement Fumseck d'un geste de la tête avant de jeter un bref coup d'œil à la pensine derrière la porte, puis se dirigea vers le large bureau aux pieds en forme de serres où se tenait Dumbledore.

« Bonsoir Harry » fit la voix douce du directeur, depuis son siège dont le dossier le dépassait de plusieurs mètres.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il paraissait encore plus fatigué que leur dernière entrevue et jeta un vif coup d'œil à sa main serties de bagues qui juraient sur son aspect noirci.

« Bonsoir monsieur » répondit le brun, en relevant les yeux pour les ancrer dans le bleu perçant qui semblait le sonder.

« Installe-toi si tu veux bien, la discussion risque d'être longue et je m'en voudrais de te garder debout alors que tu dois être épuisé » déclara-t-il, en désignant un fauteuil en face de son bureau.

Harry s'y installa sans se faire prier, parce qu'il était effectivement éreinté de son échange avec Malfoy et qu'il n'avait toujours pas finit de récupérer.

« Bien. » reprit Dumbledore. « Avant que nous commencions, j'aimerais te demander comment tu te sens ? » ajouta-t-il, en le fixant attentivement.

Harry haussa des sourcils, pris au dépourvu.

« Euh… un peu fatigué mais madame Pomfresh a dit que c'était tout à fait normal et que je ne m'en sortais pas trop mal compte tenu de la situation » expliqua-t-il, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autre.

 _À_ _part que je suis complètement paumé…_

Dumbledore lui fit un petit sourire indulgent avant de reprendre.

« Pompom a raison, Harry, tu as de la chance de n'avoir que très peu de dégâts physiques, mais ce que je veux savoir, c'est comment ton esprit se sent ? »

Harry cligna des yeux, perplexe.

« Euh… bien ? »

Dumbledore inclina un peu la tête vers l'avant pour le regarder par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

« Tu n'as rien noté d'anormal ou de différent depuis que tu es réveillé ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

Harry fronça des sourcils et détourna son regard sur une pile de parchemin qui trônait sur le bureau.

Ses yeux se déplaçaient de gauche à droite pendant qu'il considérait sérieusement la question.

 _Est-ce que penser tout le temps à Malfoy fait de moi quelqu'un de différent ?_

En y réfléchissant, il pensait déjà à lui avant de se retrouver dans un futur inconnu où ils étaient en couple et vivaient ensemble.

 _Mais est-ce que c'est normal de ressentir toutes ces émotions quand je pense à lui ?_

Harry ne le pensait pas. Il était persuadé d'être revenu cassé ou endommagé depuis le soir où il l'avait _touché_ …

Il ne voulait pas en parler à Dumbledore cependant, ses états d'âme n'avaient pas d'importance sur ce qui l'amenait ici. Il était là pour une raison précise et c'était ce sur quoi il devait se concentrer.

« Non monsieur » affirma-t-il, en refermant la case Malfoy dans un coin de sa tête.

Dumbledore le fixa quelques instants, ses yeux perçants semblaient traverser ses pensées comme s'il cherchait à deviner s'il disait vrai.

« Tu en es bien sûr ? » demanda-t-il, en le scrutant attentivement.

Harry déglutit difficilement pendant que ses mains commençaient à devenir moites.

« Oui monsieur » répondit-il, d'une voix mal assurée.

Le directeur releva un peu la tête pour la remettre totalement droite, le verre de ses lunettes obstruant un peu ses yeux si perturbants.

« Bien » acquiesça-t-il, d'un hochement de tête.

Harry sentit les muscles de ses épaules se décontracter un peu et soupira intérieurement.

« J'imagine que tu meurs d'envie de me poser toutes les questions qui te passe par la tête mais j'aimerais, si tu me l'accorde, te demander autre chose avant que tu ne le fasses » ajouta Dumbledore.

Le brun opina du menton, bien conscient qu'il n'y avait place à aucune discussion.

« As-tu déjà entendu parler du phénomène d'altération? » demanda le directeur en le fixant intensément.

Harry haussa des sourcils avant de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris par la question.

« J'ai déjà lu quelque chose qui y ressemblait oui, pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Dumbledore avant qu'il ne relève un peu plus la tête en plissant des yeux.

« Et bien vois-tu, il se peut que je me trompe, bien que cela n'arrive que très rarement, mais j'émets l'hypothèse que tu te sois retrouvé dans l'un d'eux, où plus particulièrement que tu l'aies toi-même créé » annonça-t-il, très sérieusement.

Harry eut un mouvement de recul alors qu'une légère exclamation s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Attendez, quoi ? Comment ça « créé » ? Comment j'aurais pu faire ça ? » demanda-t-il, pendant que la panique gagnait du terrain à l'intérieur de lui.

« C'est là, toute la particularité des phénomènes d'altération Harry. Ils n'existent que parce qu'on le veut et à la suite des choix que l'on a fait» expliqua-t-il, tranquillement en le fixant de ses yeux perçants.

Harry fronça des sourcils, essayant d'assimiler les faits.

« Mais… je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait pour m'y retrouver confronté ? » rétorqua-t-il, en cherchant aussi loin dans ses souvenirs que son esprit lui permettait.

Le sourire du directeur s'élargit légèrement pendant qu'il scrutait toujours les yeux du brun avec cette intensité pesante et écrasante.

« Ça c'est une excellente question à laquelle je peux déjà te répondre » affirma-t-il, visiblement ravi qu'Harry la lui ait posée.

Dumbledore attrapa sa baguette négligemment posée sur son bureau et la dirigea vers une armoire verrouillée d'un cadenas en bronze. Il fit un geste du poignet et ce dernier s'ouvrit dans un petit « clic », avant d'écarter une des portes. Un petit paquet en sortit, voletant à travers la pièce pour finalement se poser devant eux.

« Reconnais-tu ceci ? » demanda-t-il en désignant la petite boite joliment décorée.

Harry fronça des sourcils, reconnaissant sans mal l'objet qui lui était présenté mais ne voyait vraiment pas où il voulait en venir.

« C'est une boite de fondants du chaudron oui, mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Dumbledore baissa de nouveau sa tête vers l'avant pour le regarder par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

« N'étais-tu pas en train d'en manger pendant que tu espionnais Monsieur Malfoy sur ta carte ? » demanda-t-il, un petit rictus ornant ses lèvres pendant que ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

Harry se sentit blêmir à l'évocation d'un des nombreux soirs où il avait ouvert la carte du Maraudeur afin d'épier les faits et gestes de Malfoy. Celui-ci lui avait coûté beaucoup plus qu'il n'avait voulu, mais savoir que Dumbledore était au courant de sa façon de procéder concernant le blond le fit se crisper de gêne sur son fauteuil.

« Euh… oui, oui il me semble, je ne me rappelle plus très bien » répondit-il en déglutissant difficilement, un muscle de sa mâchoire se contractant douloureusement.

Si Dumbledore n'approuvait pas ses manières, il n'en laissa rien paraître, se contentant de le fixer et d'acquiescer avant de reprendre.

« Te souviens-tu où tu te les aies procuré ? Les as-tu achetés ou bien te les a-t-on offerts ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton grave.

Harry prit quelques secondes de réflexion avant de répondre, cherchant dans sa mémoire vive ce qu'il en était.

« Je les ai acheté avec Ron à la dernière sortie à Près-Au-Lard » se souvint-il, soudainement.

Il pouvait sentir ses mains devenir étrangement moites pendant que les yeux bleus du directeur semblaient le sonder de toute part à la recherche de quelque chose dont il ignorait totalement quoi.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas les avoir laissé traîner quelque part après ? » demanda-t-il, visiblement sceptique.

Harry fronça des sourcils. Il se rappelait nettement avoir été à Honeydukes juste après avoir fait le tour de la boutique Fleury et Bott afin qu'Hermione déniche un livre. Cela avait paru durer une éternité et Ron avait émis l'idée d'aller l'attendre au bar des Trois Balais ne sachant pas combien de temps cela allait prendre.

Après ça, ils avaient fait le tour des autres boutiques et étaient rentrés directement à Poudlard pour le dîner.

« Je ne crois pas non, on est tout de suite allés déposer nos affaires dans la salle commune des Gryffondors après être rentrés » affirma-t-il.

Dumbledore acquiesça lentement avant de baisser les yeux sur le petit paquet pour le contempler.

« Eh bien visiblement quelqu'un a trouvé un moyen de les ensorceler pendant que tu avais le dos tourné » soupira-t-il, en détaillant l'emballage.

Harry haussa très haut ses sourcils, son cœur s'accélérant dans sa poitrine à cette annonce.

« Quoi ? Attendez, vous pensez qu'on les a ensorcelés ? » demanda-t-il, abasourdis.

Dumbledore tourna ses yeux dans sa direction pour les ancrer durement dans les siens.

« Je ne le pense pas, Harry. J'en suis persuadé » déclara-t-il, d'un ton ferme.

Son souffle se fit plus court, l'air traversant difficilement ses poumons qu'il sentait se comprimer sous le poids de cette information.

« Mais… qui pourrait… ? » commença-t-il, avant d'être brusquement interrompu.

« Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à cette question. En revanche, je peux te parler de la potion qui a été utilisée pour les charmer » annonça le directeur d'une voix douce.

Harry cligna des yeux avant de froncer ses sourcils.

« Une potion ? »

Dumbledore opina du menton.

« Oui, Harry. J'ignore comment cette personne se l'est procuré, et de quelle façon elle l'a fait passer dans l'enceinte de l'école, mais ce procédé est particulièrement rare » expliqua-t-il, d'un ton grave.

« Et si quelqu'un l'avait préparé à l'intérieur du château ? » demanda Harry, hâtivement.

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres du directeur avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

« J'y ai pensé, en effet. Mais c'est une potion très compliquée à exécuter et à moins d'avoir un excellent niveau dans cette matière, il est presque impossible qu'un élève en soit à l'origine » affirma-t-il en faisant un geste de la baguette vers le paquet pour en faire sortir les fondants.

« Vous voulez dire que c'est une personne extérieure du château qui aurait profité de ma sortie à Près-Au-Lard pour me la verser dans les fondants ? » demanda Harry, en suivant des yeux les petits chaudrons en chocolats s'envoler du sachet pour atterrir sur le bureau en formant une ligne droite.

« Je ne sais pas, Harry, mais cette personne savait indéniablement ce qu'elle faisait en l'intégrant dans les tiens » soupira Dumbledore, en reposant sa main sur son bureau.

« Mais quel était le but ? » demanda Harry, perplexe, remarquant que la main abîmée du directeur n'avait pas bougée de là où elle se trouvait depuis qu'ils discutaient.

« Je ne voudrais pas m'avancer dans des conclusions dont je ne suis pas certain, mais je pense que cette personne souhaitais t'éloigner le plus longtemps possible de la réalité » déclara Dumbledore, d'une voix dure, assombrissant les traits de son visage incroyablement ridé.

Harry sentit la colère irradier son corps à la sombre pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit.

« Voldemort ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton ferme, en serrant les poings sur ses cuisses.

« Non Harry. Je ne pense pas que Voldemort soit à l'origine de cette idée. Aussi, tous les mangemorts sont activement recherchés et aucun ne peut s'approcher assez prêt de Près-Au-Lard sans être immédiatement intercepté » répliqua Dumbledore, d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant mais qui ne fit qu'accentuer la peur qui s'emparait de son corps aussi bien que son esprit.

« Mais alors qui ?! » souffla Harry, la respiration devenant de plus en plus difficile à contrôler à mesure que la conversation lui paraissait terriblement insensée.

Dumbledore lui fit un pauvre sourire avant de lui répondre.

« Ça, il va nous falloir le découvrir » intima-t-il, en opinant du menton.

Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse, cherchant un moyen plausible de réaliser ce que le directeur semblait éluder.

« Mais à moins d'être un élève, ou un professeur, je ne vois pas comment pénétrer l'enceinte du château sans se faire prendre » rétorqua-t-il, au bout d'un moment.

Dumbledore pinça ses lèvres avant de passer une main au-dessus des fondants qui se mirent à briller doucement.

« C'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus dans cette histoire. Mais je vois difficilement un élève réaliser une potion d'une telle ampleur. Et j'ai une entière confiance en mon corps enseignant » déclara-t-il en baissant sa main pour la reposer sur le bureau.

Harry contempla les chaudrons en chocolat dont la lueur jaunâtre émanait pour flotter autour d'eux.

« Même Snape ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix dure, en plantant ses yeux dans ceux du directeur.

« Le _professeur_ Snape, Harry. Et oui, il a toute ma confiance à ce sujet » affirma ce dernier en le fixant intensément, comme pour le dissuader d'aller contre son sens.

« Alors c'est forcément un élève ! » déduit Harry, d'une voix forte.

Dumbledore eut un profond soupir, ses traits s'affaissant légèrement. Il paraissait beaucoup plus vieux soudainement, comme un vieillard démuni, dépassé par les évènements.

« Malheureusement, faute de preuve à l'appui, nous ne pouvons que supposer cette éventualité mais en dehors du fait que la potion soit extrêmement compliquée à réaliser, il est en effet probable qu'un élève ait réussi à s'en procurer une et à la faire rentrer dans l'enceinte du château » acquiesça-t-il d'un ton grave.

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement quand une idée affreuse traversa son esprit un instant.

« Mais alors… Ce serait quelqu'un de Gryffondor ? Comment aurait-il pu passer le portrait sinon ? » souffla-t-il, ses yeux ancrés dans les chaudrons qui flottaient maintenant à quelques centimètres du bureau.

« Cet élève aurait tout aussi bien pu soutirer le mot de passe à l'un d'entre vous, mais n'éloignons pas la possibilité qu'un de tes camarades de chambrée soit également coupable » répondit Dumbledore, d'un ton calme.

Harry se sentit blêmir à l'éventualité qu'un des Gryffondors en avait suffisamment contre lui pour vouloir l'éloigner.

 _Mais pour quelle raison ?_

Qui voudrait à ce point l'écarter ? Et de quoi ?

Il ne voyait pas bien ce qui pourrait pousser un élève de sa propre maison ou bien d'une des trois autres à l'évincer de la sorte. En dehors de Voldemort et de ses partisans, il ne connaissait personne d'autre capable de ce genre de choses à son encontre et sûrement pas un élève.

 _À_ _moins que…_

Harry fronça des sourcils pendant qu'il tentait de démêler la situation. Quel élève serait à ce point aussi dérangé pour aller jusqu'à le plonger dans un sommeil à durée indéterminée ?

« Peut-être que si je t'explique les effets de cette potion, cela t'égayera sur l'identité du potentiel coupable, qu'en dis-tu ? » fit la voix lointaine de Dumbledore, le ramenant au milieu de son bureau.

Harry cligna des yeux, sortant de sa réflexion intérieure avant d'avoir pu mettre le doigt sur une idée qu'il avait sentie émerger et acquiesça durement.

D'un geste de la baguette, le directeur fit apparaître une image d'une potion à l'aspect dorée, dont les reflets jaune clairs la rendaient presque lumineuse dans le petit flacon transparent qui flottait devant eux.

« Couramment appelée « _Verus Somnium_ » ***** , cette potion permet de plonger la personne qui l'a ingérée dans un coma éveillé. Tout ce qu'elle vit et tout ce qu'elle ressent est réel ainsi que l'univers dans lequel elle atterrit » expliqua-t-il, distinctement.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Que… Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « réel » ? » demanda-t-il, le souffle soudainement court.

Dumbledore ancra ses yeux bleu perçants au fond des siens, ce qui eut pour effet de lui bloquer complètement la respiration.

« Tout ce que tu as vu est réel, Harry. Ou plutôt, ça l'est devenu à partir du moment où tu l'as rêvé » ajouta-t-il, d'une voix grave.

Harry fronça des sourcils.

« Je ne comprends pas »

Dumbledore fit un nouveau geste du poignet et divisa les fondants en deux parties distinctes devant ses yeux.

« C'est une particularité de cette potion, elle ne fait pas que te plonger dans un rêve, elle te fait vivre le rêve que tu as inventé et le plus fascinant dans tout ça, Harry, c'est qu'elle en fait une réalité qui existe à part entière dans un univers parallèle au notre » énonça-t-il, d'une voix professorale.

Harry pouvait sentir la panique regagner son cerveau, transpirant par tous les pores de sa peau.

« Vous voulez dire que le rêve que j'ai fait… existe vraiment ? » souffla-t-il, difficilement.

Dumbledore acquiesça dans un léger sourire.

« Parfaitement. Ce n'était pas le cas avant que tu ne le fasses, mais tu as toi-même créé une ouverture vers un autre univers simplement à l'aide de ton subconscient » expliqua-t-il, en passant sa baguette sur le tas de fondants à sa gauche jusqu'à celui de droite pour démontrer sa théorie.

Harry suivit son geste sans vraiment le voir, trop perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« Mais… Comment c'est possible ? » demanda-t-il, en clignant des yeux, terrifié.

« C'est là toute la beauté de cette potion, Harry. Elle se sert de tes désirs les plus dissimulés au fond de toi pour les rendre réels et te les faire vivre pleinement » déclara le directeur, admirant les chaudrons sous ses yeux.

Le cœur d'Harry s'accéléra dans sa poitrine, qui sentait sa respiration devenir presque erratique.

« Mes désirs cachés… » souffla-t-il, pour lui-même.« Attendez, ce que j'ai vu serait le reflet de ce que j'ai vraiment envie d'avoir ? Un peu comme le miroir du Riséd ? » demanda-t-il soudainement, un affreux doute le prenant.

Dumbledore le fixa intensément, ses yeux bleu brillant étrangement tandis qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres.

« C'est exact. Je suis ravi que tu le prennes pour référence, je n'aurais moi-même pas trouvé mieux pour expliquer le fonctionnement de cette potion » répondit-il, fièrement.

« Mais… c'est impossible… Je ne peux pas vouloir ce qu'il s'est passé ! Il y a forcément une erreur ! » rétorqua Harry dans un souffle, une peur insurmontable le prenant au tripes pendant qu'il fixait les fondants.

« J'ai bien peur que non, Harry. Tout ce que tu as vécu pendant ton rêve n'est qu'une partie de ce que ton cœur souhaite profondément qu'il arrive » déclara Dumbledore, d'un ton sans appel.

Harry écarquilla des yeux. Il pouvait sentir les couleurs quitter son visage pendant que tout son être s'effilochait pour n'en laisser qu'une coquille vide.

« Je… Je ne peux pas le croire… » murmura-t-il, pour lui-même.

 _« C'est peut-être ce que tu as toujours voulu, Potter… »_

Il déglutit difficilement au souvenir de cette phrase qui résonnait à l'intérieur de sa tête.

« Je suis désolé, Harry. J'aurais voulu t'apporter de meilleures nouvelles, mais je ne peux décemment pas déformer la vérité, même si parfois elle serait plus facile à digérer » répondit Dumbledore, dont la voix paraissait plus lointaine soudainement.

Harry n'écoutait plus, son esprit semblait embrumé, obstrué par les nombreuses pensées qui semblaient vouloir élire domicile dans son cerveau.

 _« Demande-toi si ce n'était pas déjà le cas auparavant… »_

Son cœur loupa un battement pendant que les mots de Nott sifflaient dans ses oreilles, de légers frissons lui parcourant le corps.

Harry n'avait pas voulu le croire. Il avait très rapidement balayé ces inepties même si elles semblaient s'être incrustées dans son esprit, incrustées dans sa chair pour lui brûler la peau, incendier ses entrailles.

La fiole dansait toujours devant lui, les reflets dorés se reflétaient à travers la pièce pendant que les chaudrons, toujours en suspension, brillaient de cette faible lueur jaunâtre.

 _« N'as-tu jamais ressentis ça? »_

Les battements de son cœur frappèrent plus fort contre sa poitrine, menaçant d'exploser pour s'échapper. Le bruit des coups résonnant contre ses tempes devenait presque insurmontable en se mêlant au flot de paroles que ce connard de Serpentard lui avait balancées à leur dernier rendez-vous.

Harry ferma les yeux aussi forts qu'il le pouvait pour ne plus affronter la vérité. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre ce que Nott ne cessait de lui répéter.

 _« C'est peut-être ce que tu as toujours voulu, Potter… »_

 _Assez, putain !Assez !_

Il avait l'impression de tomber. Que son corps ne le supportait plus pendant qu'il s'engouffrait dans un abysse où la voix de Nott murmurait et où Malfoy et lui s'embrassaient.

Il voulait chasser ces putains de souvenirs qu'il avait gardés de cette dernière nuit, où il s'était enfin sentit _bien_.

Il aurait voulu oublier comment leurs corps s'étaient frottés l'un contre l'autre, le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti quand leurs érections s'étaient touchées.

Le souvenir de la pensine, quand il avouait à Malfoy qu'il appréciait leurs rendez-vous dans la tour d'astronomie.

 _« Est-ce que je suis le seul à apprécier les soirées passées à la tour ? »_

Le regard apeuré quand il s'était approché de lui pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

 _« Je- j'ai besoin de- il faut que je vérifie quelque chose… »_

Hermione et Ron dans leurs robes assorties, la douleur qui avait traversé leur traits quand il leur avait dit ne plus se souvenir de rien.

 _« Harry… On se marie aujourd'hui, tu as aussi oublié ? »_

Le sourire de Ron quand il lui serrait l'épaule.

 _« Tu en doutais ?_ _À_ _qui d'autre j'aurais pu demander, si ce n'est mon meilleur ami ? »_

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, l'air semblait avoir quitté ses poumons pour n'irriguer que son cerveau et le foutre en hyperventilation.

 _« Demande-toi si ce n'était pas déjà le cas auparavant… »_

Il avait envie de crier mais les mots restaient bloqués à l'intérieur de sa gorge. Il ne voyait plus rien d'autre que tous ces souvenirs qui tournaient inlassablement sous ses paupières, encombrant ses oreilles pour l'empêcher d'entendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

 _Il faut que je me reprenne ! Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça !_

Est-ce que Dumbledore était toujours là ?

 _«_ _Tu as toujours exhumé ce que je ressentais au plus profond de moi, même ce qui me dérangeait et tu es le seul aujourd'hui à réussir ça »_

Harry sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, incapable de les ouvrir pour tout faire cesser.

 _« N'as-tu jamais ressentis ça? »_

Il n'eut même pas la force de retenir les larmes salées qu'il sentit rouler contre ses joues.

 _Ça suffit, putain !_

Il avait beau crier, il ne savait même pas si les sons sortaient de sa bouche où de ses pensées.

 _« Tes yeux sont sûrement de loin ce que je retiendrais chez toi »_

Les images de ses meilleurs amis sur les photographies sorcières, les trophées de l'équipe de Quidditch sur la bibliothèque du salon accueillant à côté de la cheminée aux bordures moulées.

 _Arrêtez, s'il-vous plaît, arrêtez !_

Le parfum de l'Amortencia, la glace sur le pont dans le parc gelé.

 _« C'est peut-être ce que tu as toujours voulu, Potter… »_

Ses dernières forces le quittaient, la fatigue reprenant le dessus sur toutes les informations et les évènements qu'il avait traversé en si peu de temps, le terrassant complètement.

 _« On est chez nous… Potter »_

Les images et les murmures commençaient à se dissiper pour laisser place à l'obscurité. Les bords de ses paupières semblaient se rétrécir, ramenant les derniers souvenirs au centre de ses pupilles.

 _« On est ensemble, Har… Potter... depuis presque 8 ans maintenant »_

Harry sentit sa conscience abandonner, son corps s'affaisser sous le poids des réalités, le poids de la putain de _vérité_ …

 _« C'est peut-être ce que tu as toujours voulu, Potter… »_

Les images n'étaient plus que de petits points lumineux, les sons de légers sifflements à peine perceptibles à présent.

Il sentit ses mains lâcher ses oreilles pour retomber lourdement le long de ses flancs. Sa respiration s'était considérablement ralentie et les battements de son cœur ne semblaient plus vouloir traverser sa poitrine.

Harry sentait qu'il pouvait ouvrir les yeux, il avait fini par y arriver. Il avait réussi à éradiquer les mauvais rêves de son esprit. Les petits points s'échappaient de sa rétine pendant qu'il décollait ses paupières.

Et quand il finit par les ouvrir complètement, tout ce qu'il rencontra fut du noir.

 _« Ce que tu as toujours espéré… »_

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 ** _* Rêve éveillé (en latin)_**

 **Voilà, voilà... J'espère tout de même qu'il vous aura plu et j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis dessus ! *mode stresse activé***

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici :)**

 **Bises à vous,**

 **Zouille**


End file.
